Someone to Watch over me
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: When you are the famous Bulma Briefs, people will do just about anything to get their hands on you. With her life at stake, will the only man suited to be her bodyguard take the job and keep her safe from danger? Revamping errorsRR!
1. Job proposition

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me.   
  
This fic is based loosely on the Movie the Bodyguard, but with totally different twist on things.  
  
Someone to watch over me… 

  
  
  
Bulma Briefs had it all. She had the world in the palm of her dainty hand. Rich, beautiful, the voice of an angel, and a body to kill for. But with fame and fortune comes danger, even though she was naive to it. Over the last few months, the song bird's security was working over time with death threats, phone calls, and a stranger entering her mansion while she was away on tour. Bulma, with not a care in the world besides her music, didn't know how much danger she was in. She had Son Goku, as a bodyguard for over three years, but his family was growing weary of him always away from home, even though they lived in a guesthouse on the Brief's estate.  
  
"I think it's time to bring in another bodyguard for her personally. Nothing against you, Goku, you do a terrific job, but with all the stuff going on right now we need more security to keep her safe. I can't have some weirdo waltzing in her and murdering her." Yamcha, Bulma's music manager declared to the tall Saiyan.  


"I understand, Yamcha, really I do. I might have someone in mind that will help. Well that's if I can talk him into it. He's the best around."  


"Get him then. Money is no object here. Five thousand zeni a week should be adequate enough."   


"I'll go and talk to him, but I'm not going to promise anything."  


"Don't take no for an answer. That bomb at the hotel last week was meant for her. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her you know."  


"I know Yamcha, I couldn't live with it either. Have Krillin and Piccolo watch her for now. I'll be back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Loud thunderous music blared through large speakers in a huge practice room on the other side of the estate. Bulma was in a huge practice session working on some new dance moves for an upcoming video shoot they were going to do in Hawaii.  


"Looking great Bulma!" ChiChi, Bulma's personal assistant yelled over the music watching her and the twenty backup dancers practice. Bulma grinned and kept in time with the music as her hips swayed and her hands slid up her body erotically. Her smile widen when Yamcha strolled in and took a seat beside ChiChi to watch her.  


"Very nice Bulma!" He gave her the thumbs up and watched her spin on her heel brining up one of her sexy long legs into a kick. Her blue hair fell around her face, sticking to her forehead with sweat. To Yamcha she was the most gorgeous creature in the universe and she was all his. He found the beauty and gave her a record deal and now he was a rich man thanks to her. With his promotion of her exotic beauty, and the voice to make any rock star jealous, he indeed had it all besides her in his bed. But that didn't matter too much to him. He could always find a female fan of Bulma's to spend a lonely night with all for a backstage pass or concert ticket. And he loved every minute of it.  
  
"She's doing great isn't she?"  


"Yes she is Chi. She's going to win that World Music Award this year for sure. Bulma is going to take home every award she's nominated for."   


"Yamcha, I think you are over confident."  


"No, but Bulma is the best there is. She's a household name now and will be that way for a long time to come."  


"Not if these death threats continue Yamcha. I'm scared for her. I'm scared for everyone around her."  


"I know Chi, I'm scared also. That bomb could have gone off when she was in that dressing room. I just thank Kami that she was on stage when it went off."  


"What kind of sick person puts a bomb in a basket of flowers anyways?"  


"Chi, you have to remember there are a lot of sick fucks out there that will do about anything to get attention. And if killing Bulma is a way to do it, they are going to keep trying to get their attention and thrill from it. I've asked Goku to get another bodyguard that can be with her at all times. He said he knows of someone that can do it and is a professional at it. I will spare no expense to keep her out of harms way."  


"I understand. I'm afraid that someone or something is going to slip by and then Bulma or someone else that works for her will be killed. I'm so afraid sometimes that Goku won't come back home."  


"Goku is a tough man. He'll always come home to you. Now cheer up we got a video to shoot in a few weeks." Yamcha gave the raven hair woman a smile before getting up from his directors chair to use his cell phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Goku made his way over to the local hang out, The Lakewood Tavern to find his so called _'friend'_. Upon entering, his senses were assaulted with the cigarette smoke, loud music and the heavy intoxication of alcohol. He grimaced slightly, walking around the patrons towards the corner of the bar where he noticed the outline of the man he was seeking out for the talk. At first glance no one would of thought that the short stature of the man before Goku was the earth's best bodyguard. But underneath the casual clothes was the lean, well muscular body of the royal prince Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want Kakarott?" Vegeta asked rudely as he nursed his beer watching the people on the dance floor.  


"Job proposition for you."   


"Really? Who is it this time? Baseball player? A governor? King perhaps? President of the United States?"  


"A singer. A very talented singer." Vegeta raised an eyebrow to the younger Saiyan.   


"A singer? Never done one of those jobs. Let me guess this singer has so many female groupies after him that he needs my help to save him from being raped by all the hormonal teenage girls?" Goku squinted his eyes to the prince as he laughed.  


"No, not that at all. Death threats and bombs I would call a real threat, Vegeta."  


"Interesting. So who is he?"  


"Defiantly not a he that's for sure. Bulma Briefs."  


"Don't know her. Like I've said before, I don't like working with celebrities."  


"That's not an answer, Vegeta. She needs protection, and you are the only one that can give it to her."  


"Why not you?"  


"I need your help here, Vegeta. Money is no object here. She was almost killed because I missed one night because ChiChi was sick. It was the night the bomb went off in her dressing room. Very lucky no one was killed."  


"That's because you're a baka and shouldn't have taken a mate like her."  


"One day you will have a mate."  


"Not likely. I like being alone. I have no reason to take a mate here on this planet at all. They all disgust me, Kakarott."  


"We'll see. Think it over will you? She needs the protection and you are the only one qualified for the job here."  


"Hmpft. Fine I will think about it. I won't take this job for anything under ten thousand zeni a week though."  


"Ok, I will talk to her manager then. I assume you know how to find me?"  


"Of course! Who else in this area has a ki higher then plant life?" Goku nodded his head and gave a small laugh.  


"I'll see then, Vegeta. Thanks." Goku gave Vegeta a slap on the back before he left. Vegeta curled his lip in disgust after the slap.   


"Damn third class baka. Going to kick his ass if he touches me one more time." He let out a small growl sitting down his empty glass on the bar and throwing a few zenis next to it before marching out the door a few minutes after Goku.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Vegeta pulled his black leather jacket on his broad shoulders as his boots clicked on the sidewalk in the crisp autumn night. His mind and subconscious arguing over weather to take the job or not. His last job was a simple one at best. Watching some old coot of a lawyer that traveled giving speeches at universities and such. Wasn't a bad stint after all was said and done. Fifty thousand zeni for two weeks worth of following this guy. His keen Saiyan senses were fit for this kind of work along with physical strength and his awesome ki powers. In his whole time in this line of job, not one of his employers were harmed. Well besides one, but technically he was not on duty at the time but he still blamed himself for not being there.  
  
Walking down towards the small wharf near the marina, he let his mind wander further as the salty sea air swept his unruly hair back even farther. He leaned back on a pier mooring, looking to the heavens above as millions of stars twinkled in the night. Finding the right spot in the sky, his scowl deepened on his face. It was the part of the sky he dreaded looking at, but he was always drawn to it. His one time home planet hovered there, revolving around it's own sun, with millions of other Saiyans just like him. Now that it was gone, he was the rogue prince of a warrior civilization with just a handful left. No throne to rule from, nowhere else to go, he settled here on earth near the only full blooded Saiyan left which was Kakarott. He vowed to never take a mate when he came to earth, he would not betray Saiyan tradition of mating and bonding outside of their race. And besides, it interfered with his training and his line of work. How could he protect someone if he got involved with them or had a family? He'd end up like Kakarott has. Vegeta grunted at the thought of Kakarott not being there when the bomb went off for his client because his harpy mate was sick. That was why Vegeta remained alone. His rules were simple. Never let the person you are protecting out of your sight. Never let you guard down for anything. And never fall in love. And he was strict by them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what did your friend say, Goku?" Yamcha asked looking up from his desk full of work.  


"He said he'd think about it. He really doesn't like doing celebrities cases."  


"You told him that money was nothing here, right?"  


"Yamcha, I told him everything. It's up to him whether he takes it or not. I'm not going to force him into this. He hates me enough as it is."  


"Take a look at this. Got another one today. That's the seventh one in two weeks." Yamcha tossed Goku a piece of paper. Goku's eyes widen as he read it to himself.  
  
_*Miss Bulma,  
Do you know how it feels to have nothing? You will soon after I kill you. You contribute nothing to this world except for that shit you call music. You are a waste of space. I'll be watching and waiting.*_  
  
"This isn't good. How am I suppose to protect her from this?" Yamcha gave a shrug as he took back the letter and added it to the collection of others.  


"I don't know. I'm really at a lost right now."  


"Does Bulma even know about this?"  


"Are you kidding me, Goku? If she knew about this do you think she'd be working on her music?"  


"I really think you need to tell her Yamcha. For her safety and everyone else's you need to."  


"No, not until after the World Music Awards. I'm not going to have her hiding when she needs to be doing her music and videos. She's going to win, but she can't if she's in hiding, having panic attacks. Don't you dare tell her either. She doesn't need to know."  
  
  
  



	2. 2

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me. 

Someone to watch over me...  
  
  
Bulma sat on her balcony on the third floor of her beautiful mansion looking at the night sky in all its glory. The light from the faintest star sparkled in her bright blue eyes like radiant sapphires. Her long blue hair cascaded over her pale shoulders in small waves. It was nights like this that she loved the most. Peaceful and quiet, no demand for her to sing and dance for thousands of screaming fans. She loved to sing, and she loved to dance but with the stress of the awards coming soon for her and with Yamcha pushing her to do more public shows and interviews it was all weighing heavy on her. Her friends and family were pushed along the wayside as her career took off just over two years ago, and she yearned to have companions once again besides her bodyguards, assistants, and managers. She loved her personal assistant, ChiChi, to death, but she had a life of her own now. She got married to Goku after they met and fell in love and had a son together named Gohan. Bulma gave out a heavy sigh just thinking about having a life like that. One that wasn't so complicated like the one she had now. Her biological clock was ticking loudly in the back of her mind. But life on the road is no way to raise a family. Yamcha, her first love so to speak, was still around, but she fell out of love with him a few years back, but remained friends with him and let him handle all her affairs dealing with music, publicity, and tours.  
  
"Miss Bulma?" Bulma jumped as her name was called from behind her.  


"For Kami's sake! Krillin don't do that anymore. You know it's not nice to scare the shit out of me."   


"I'm sorry really I am. I just wanted to let you know that Yamcha wanted to see you for a minute before he leaves for the night."  


"Oh? All right, tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." She gave Krillin a small smile before he left her alone again on the balcony.  


"I need to put a bell on that little shit so I know when he's coming." She gave a slight laugh, grabbing her silk robe from the back of the chair, throwing it on hastily as she left her so called retreat to find the one that was beckoning her presence. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta collected his thoughts and headed for his small home on the outskirts of the city. He rarely stayed there with all the jobs he worked, but had a place all to himself when things were slow enough for him to relax there. He kicked all the junk mail and newspapers off his doormat before he entered the dark home. With a simple flick of his wrist, the lights blazed forth illuminating the sparsely decorated living room. An old leather recliner sat in the middle of the room, with a small TV on the far wall, and a dead plant still on the windowsill that Kakarott gave him as a house warming present. He threw his jacket over the back of the recliner before headed towards his kitchen to scrounge up a Saiyan sized snack before he went to bed.  
  
"Hello, Shithead. Staying out of trouble?" Vegeta asked as he eyed the orange and white cat sitting on his kitchen counter. He gave a slight smile and scratched the cat's head for a second before returning to his task of cleaning out his own refrigerator. Shithead jumped off the counter and ran around Vegeta's feet, rubbing up against his legs purring wildly.  


"Now what do you want? I don't have time to pay attention to you in the first place. I don't know why you even hang around here." A loud meow and more purring answered him back. Even though Vegeta was one arrogant, cocky, and badass guy, he enjoyed the company of the straggly looking stray cat that adopted him the first week he moved in. Even though Vegeta kicked the cat out several times and threw ki blasts at the poor thing in hopes it would leave, the cat always came back with more affection then the last time. Defeated, Vegeta took him in and named him the first thing that came to mind. It would have been Kakarott, but he didn't need a reminder anymore then he already did of that baka.  


"You don't think I'm sharing my food with you, do you?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and ended up giving it some of the lunchmeat from his sandwich in hopes that it would leave him be so he could finish eating.  


"So, tell me Shithead. Meet any onna cats in the neighborhood? I bet you're getting more action then I've ever had. Just don't bring them here. You can do your thing outside." Vegeta snorted out as the cat eyed him wearily before meowing in response.  


"Is that so? Get out of here before I blast you." Vegeta watched as the cat scampered out of the small animal door on the back porch and into the night.  


"Hmpft, I won't be seeing his mangy ass for awhile." Vegeta got up and deposited his plate in the sink and gave a stretch before he padded down the hall to his bathroom to take a shower to rid his body of the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yamcha, Krillin said you wanted to see me?"  


"Hey, babe. Yeah, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."  


"Stop calling me babe. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."  


"Sorry, I wanted to show you something."  


"If it's in your pants, I'll have to decline."  


"Bulma, come on, this is serious. You have a show over at Barnstormers and I want you to wear this." Yamcha lifted up a garment bag and unzipped it revealing a very provocative dress.  


"I've worn some outrages outfits before, Yamcha but this one takes the cake. What the hell were you thinking when you got that?"  


"I thought it would look fabulous on you. And I think it's perfect for the video."  


"Yamcha, I'm going to look like a slut in that outfit. Why can't I wear what I want to for a change?"  


"What? You don't like the leather and beading? I had it imported all the way from Italy for you."  


"I don't care. That skirt has nothing to it but beads, and my ass will be sticking out."  


"There is a body suit to it silly. You are going to be stunning in it. This is going to send everyone that sees your video to race out and get the "Tonight is what it means to be young" single you know that!"  


"I said no, Yamcha and that's final. I'll come up with something I like on my own." Bulma spat out, throwing down the garment bag and raced up the stairs to her bedroom.  


"Damn women. I bust my ass to get her where she is and look how I'm treated." Yamcha rubbed his temple before he leaned over and picked the dress off the floor. He'd think of a way to get her into it even if it killed him.  


"You're still here boss?"  


"Don't you have anything better to do then eat, Yajirobe?"   


"Umm, nope."  


"Kami, go and pack all the sound equipment into the vans or something. Don't let me catch you in here the rest of the night."  


"Yamcha, you know you're a dick, right?"  


"No, but thanks for telling me lard ass, now get out there and get that done." Yajirobe mocked Yamcha for a second before leaving the angry manager alone.  


"I'm out of here. Goku?"  


"Yeah?" Goku answered lifting his head from reading a magazine in the living room.  


"I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow."  


"All right, Yamcha, have a good night."  


"You can count on it." 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
"Why are men such assholes?" Bulma growled as she entered her room and flopped herself down on her huge four-poster bed startling the huge mutt dog that laid on the foot of the bed.  


"Sorry, Barney." She reached over and patted the dog on the head. Barney looked up with his droopy eyes and yawned at her then plopped his head back down.  


"Some guard dog you are. You'd lick them to death. Big baby." She ruffled his fur before she pulled back the blankets so she could crawl in.  


"I just wish things were simple again. No lame ass stage costumes. No bright lights, and smoke and huge stage productions. Just my music and me. And maybe a few dancers not a huge troop of them. Looks like a damn circus anywhere I go. Oh well, another day another zeni. Goodnight Barney." Bulma reached over and turned off her bedside lamp and snuggled down in the huge bed underneath a very comfy down feather comforter.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
Vegeta's mind wandered back to the talk Kakarott and himself had down at the bar while he was finishing up his before bed exercises.   


"Singer huh? Probably some loudmouth screechy onna." He got up off the floor striping himself of his boxers before crawling in bed and turning on the television for the news. He leaned back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest, the scowl still etched to his face listening to the rapes, murders, and robberies that happened all over the city that day.  
  
_"In entertainment news tonight, Satan City's own beloved, Bulma Briefs will be giving a performance at Barnstormers on Friday night. Miss Briefs gave us an interview this afternoon, and we asked her how she liked coming back home after a world tour."  
_

_ "Well, touring is a lot of hard work, but it's great to be home again. I'm hoping to see everyone on Friday night."  
_

_ "Bulma, you've been nominated for several awards for the World Music Awards. Are you nervous?"  
_

_ "No not at all. I can't wait for that night actually."  
_

_ "Thank you, Miss Briefs, and good luck at the awards show."  
_

_ "Thanks, and thank you to my fans, I love you all."_ Bulma kissed her fingers and blew a kiss towards the camera and winked.  
  
"So that is the Onna Kakarott was babbling about? Looks innocent enough." Vegeta let the pictures of Bulma seep into his mind. Her vibrant blue hair caught his attention immediately, followed by the deep pools of blue of her eyes. He shook his head and snorted.  


"Just remember the rules, Vegeta. Just remember the rules." He told himself as he laid back on his pillows to fall off into deep sleep.   



	3. 3

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
ChiChi was startled awake from her peaceful sleep by a noise outside. Reaching to Goku's side of the bed, she noticed once again that he hadn't made his way from the mansion to their guest home. She quickly got up and went to her son's room to make sure he was still asleep before she went to investigate. Finding Gohan sleeping like an angel, she turned her attention to the front door when she heard more clattering noises.  


"Shit great time for Goku to be snoozing on the couch in that damn house." She cursed her husband in a whisper as she picked up a baseball bat near the front door. ChiChi inched the door open, noticing all the lights were off in the mansion except for the floodlight near the giant pool making it difficult to see her way around. The sound shattering glass coming from the practice room on the other side of the estate sent ChiChi's blood running cold.  


_'If that didn't wake everyone in the house I don't know what would.'_ She thought as she crept towards the practice room with her bat readied for anything or anyone that might still be there.  
  
"Hey Goku, did you hear that?"   


"Yeah, I'm not sure what that was, Krillin. Lets go check it out. Piccolo stay here and make sure Bulma doesn't wake up or come outside." Piccolo gave Goku a slight nod before returning back up the stairs to sit by Bulma's bedroom door.  


"Sounded like it came from the practice room." Krillin whispered as the made their way around the side out mansion heading towards the back to find out what in seven hells was going on. The sound of more breaking glass spooked Krillin and made him stop dead in his tracks.  


"Damn it, Krillin ,come on. If it's that weirdo that's stalking Bulma we need to catch him."  


"I know Goku, but I don't like this feeling I'm having. It's not good." Goku's head snapped up when he heard ChiChi scream in terror sending him on a dead run to find her. He caught up with her as she made a mad dash across the yard running through Bulma's beautiful rose garden.  


"Chi what the hell is going on? Shit look at you." ChiChi's hair was disheveled, her nightgown torn by the rose thorns that snagged it as she raced by tearing into her calves and thighs.  


"Oh Kami, Goku it's awful."   


"Go back to the house and lock the door. Don't leave Gohan by himself you hear me?" ChiChi gave a hesitating nod and walked swiftly towards her home.   


"Goku, I think you need to come here and look at this."  


"Call Yamcha now! I think Bulma needs to get out of here." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A slightly drunk Yamcha showed up almost an hour later after the first call from Krillin telling him that someone had broken into the estate again and went undetected to anyone until the damage was done.  


"What the hell happened? Goku, where were you?" Goku looked Yamcha over, clothes wrinkled and hardly dressed right.  


"I was in here the whole time. I must have fallen asleep here on the couch because the next thing I remember was Krillin and Piccolo nudging me awake."  
" 

Damn Yamcha, you look like hell." Krillin eyed Yamcha carefully as he paced by the glass doors that lead to the back yard.  


"Krillin, shut it. I'm gone for four hours and have to come back here. Wouldn't you think you'd look like this?" Krillin opened his mouth to answer but decided against it at the time. His paycheck was signed by the baka and he couldn't risk not getting one next week.  


"Bulma alright then?"  


"Yeah, I don't think she heard a thing." Piccolo answered as he walked by to resume his post at the top of the stairs.  


"Then it shall be that way. Tell her that a tree or something destroyed that area so she won't go back there. Not until things are cleaned up at least."  


"Damn it, Yamcha she needs to know what's going on here. Her life is in danger but you chose to hide it from her? If you don't tell her I will."  


" You are not telling her shit, Goku. You hear me? That is nothing! Some shattered glass and a bloody smear prints doesn't mean her life is in danger."  


"Bullshit! Did you read what was written in the blood Yamcha? It said Die Bulma Bitch! What about those letters? The bomb? Have you conveniently forgotten about those along the way?"  


"Just some sick fan trying to gain attention for doing this."  


"It's more then just that, someone wants her dead and will get her if I don't get some help to protect her. Then what would you do if you lost that woman upstairs? Your meal ticket will be gone."  


"And so is your free room and board here. Just get your friend you were talking about and get to work."  


"Like I said, I don't know if he's going to even take this job. I wouldn't have to worry night and day wondering if I'm going to be there if anything happens to her. That is my greatest fear. I won't be there."  


"Well if you're not going to pursued him about this job, then I will."  


"You don't know him like I do, Yamcha."  


"I don't care at this point, Goku, you are all talk here. I want to see this guy that comes highly recommended by you. I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."  


"As you wish. I'm going to go check on ChiChi now. And Yamcha, go clean yourself up, you smell of three different women." Goku spat out as he exited through the back doors going to his home. Yamcha looked himself over and then sniff his suit jacket and shrugged.  


"Nothing gets past that damn Saiyan nose does it?" He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to shower and change his clothes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta cracked an eye open as the sun started to creep through the blinds in his bedroom. Feeling a lightweight on his chest his gaze moved to see Shithead curled up, purring in his sleep on his chest.  


"Hmpft, damn cat." He rolled his eyes and picked the sleeping cat up and put him on the side of the bed so he could get up. He grabbed his black silk boxers from the night before and slipped them on his way to the bathroom to do his morning rituals.  


"You better be off my damn bed when I come back you hear me, Shithead?" The cat opened a lazy eye looking at the grumpy Saiyan for a moment before closing it to return to sleep. Vegeta shook his head and made his way to the shower letting the semi-cool water beat against his tired and achy muscles. Leaning his arms against the shower wall, he put his face under the water letting his flame like hair fall around his shoulders. The sound of the doorbell interrupted his quality time with the shower. He gave a growl and cursed under his breath as he wrapped himself in a towel and headed for the door still dripping wet.  
  
"This better be good to interrupt me." He snarled to the taller man at his door.  


"Vegeta, I presume?"  


"Who's asking?"  


"I'm Yamcha, Bulma Briefs' manager. I wanted to stop by and talk to you about the job I have open."  


"Didn't that baka ,Kakarott tell you that I would think about it?"  


"Kakarott? Oh you mean Goku, yeah he did, but I've come to up the ante."  


"Really? The onna must be really important if you want to spend that kind of money to protect her."  


"Fifteen thousand zenis a week for the job. That is triple what everyone else receives for guarding her."  


"That's not all I require for this. Anything I say goes you understand? No _ 'on a moments notice' _ crap. Everything will be on schedule. All places and events she will attend will be surveyed before she enters. If her home needs more security, I will have it installed and bill directly to you."  


"I understand. So will you take it?"  


"I'm still thinking about it. I will let you know."  


"That's it? You'll think about it? Come on here. I just offered you enough money to live comfortably for six months and you'll think about it? Hell maybe, Goku was wrong about you. You actually don't even look strong enough to be a bodyguard for someone like Bulma." The anger flared in Vegeta's eyes after Yamcha finished his degrading insult at the Prince.  


"You have no idea who you are messing with here. I suggest you leave before I snap you in half like a twig." Vegeta growled and let the shocked man that was caught in his iron grip go. Yamcha grimaced and rubbed his shoulder before stalking away from the door back to his fancy 4x4 that was parked in Vegeta's driveway.  


"Damn bakas, this place is nothing but bakas." Vegeta shook his head and slammed his door shut going to the kitchen to fix his breakfast. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty miles away on the other side of the city, Bulma was waking to another beautiful Satan City morning. She sat up stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.  


"Barney, do you mind?" She gave the poor dog an evil eye. Sometime during the night Barney had plopped down on Bulma's legs pinning them to the mattress. Barney perked his ears and looked at her.  


"Go on, shoo! I need to get up and start my day." She pulled on his dark purple collar finally getting him off the bed. She lazily stretched the kinks out of her legs and walked towards the door.  


"Piccolo? Make sure Barney goes down stairs and scares the shit out of Yamcha." Piccolo cocked an eye towards her with a small grin.  


"You got it." Piccolo loved when Barney would torture Yamcha. It was quite amusing to see Yamcha running from the big lazy dog. Barney was just a big baby but Yamcha was afraid of him since he almost bit him one night after he stepped on his tail.  


"Thanks, I'll be down in a few." She swatted Barney out the door so she could shut it and do her beauty ritual for the day.  


"Come on Barney, your friend is downstairs waiting for you." Piccolo followed the dog down the stairs going towards the huge study. 

  


"Did she hear anything last night?" Goku asked the tall green Namek.  


"She didn't say anything. That room is virtually sound proof, so I doubt it."  


"Just help me keep her away from there. I got a crew of workers out there now cleaning it up." Piccolo nodded, noticing the small crew of men carrying out buckets of broken glass and mirrors from the room.  


"Tell her to go shopping or use the other room. No big deal." Krillin interjected.   


"She'll want to practice, she has a show tomorrow night. We all need to be ready for that." Everyone nodded as Yamcha came in.  


"Where have you been?"  


"Talking to your friend, Goku. He sure doesn't look like a top-notch bodyguard. He's fucking smaller then me. I could do a better job guarding her then he could."  


"Don't underestimate, Vegeta. He's at the top of the game."  


"I'll give him a try, but I don't think he'll be worth the money I'm spending on his ass."  


"He'll earn every zeni of that money and then some. You'll eat those words, Yamcha." 

  
  
"Chi, why are you wearing those Kami awful pants? It's has to be almost 90 degrees out there right now and it only nine o'clock in the morning." Bulma questioned as she helped herself to some fruit for breakfast.  


"Oh, I was up way early and it was cold, I just haven't changed yet." ChiChi gave a small laugh, hoping Bulma wouldn't see through her lie easily.  


"Early? You're never up early."  


"Gohan woke up for some reason, so I decided to stay up after I got him back to sleep."   


"Oh? Well, I think I'm going to start practice early."  


"No you can't!"  


"Why not, Chi?" Bulma gave her a questioning look.  


"Well we ah, we need to get you some clothes for tomorrow." Chi blurted out.  


"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Have Tien get the car ready we'll go, but after we get back I need to practice."  


"No problem." Chi answered and wiped the sweat from her brow. She hated lying to her friend, but Yamcha had put his foot down on telling her what was going on, threatening them with their jobs.  


"I just hope that new bodyguard shows up soon. I can't take this anymore."  
  



	4. 4

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
"Behave yourself, Shithead, I'll be back soon. Keep the onna cats out of my house or I'll blast your fuzzy ass from here to kingdom come." The cat stared at Vegeta for a minute before making his exit back outside. He shook his head and picked up several small suitcases and a duffle bag. He looked around for a minute before locking the door and going to his classic corvette sitting in the driveway. Vegeta made his mind up about going to Bulma's house to check things out before actually taking the job. If they wouldn't work with him, he'd refuse to protect her. He put the pedal down letting the wind course through his jet black hair, as he weaved in and out of traffic.

  
  
Bulma climbed out of her white stretched limo with a ton of bags in her arms.   


"How was the shopping today ladies?" Yamcha greeted Bulma and ChiChi, taking a few bags from them. Bulma walked past him quickly and threw the bags down on the floor in the living room and flopped down on the couch.  


"That bad?" Yamcha raised an eye to her behavior.  


"Besides being mobbed by hundreds of people and twelve stores later. I call that a bad day, Yamcha. Tien and Krillin couldn't keep the fans and TV cameras away like Goku can."  


"I'm sorry, but Tien wasn't hired as a bodyguard, he's just your driver. I should of sent Piccolo with you also."  


"No, that's ok. I'm fine now. I just want to get practice done and over with." Bulma said waving her hand at Yamcha. The mention of practice made Yamcha stumble. Bulma looked at him for a minute.  


"You ok?"  


"Oh, yeah sure I am. Nothing wrong here." He laughed nervously.  


"Bullshit, Yamcha. Something is up tell me now before I find Barney."  


"Told you there is nothing wrong Bul, just stress." He replied plastering a sick looking smile to his face.  


"Right, whatever." She grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs. ChiChi stared at Yamcha watching the sweat starting to form on his forehead.  


"You got to give this act up, Yamcha." She spat out following Bulma up the stairs to change her clothes.

  
  
"Well at least the blood came off of everything." Goku frowned looking at the now gutted practice room.  


"That's the least of my worries right now, Goku. Bulma is going to scream when she sees this. What are we going to tell her? Mister _'Don't tell her shit'_ is putting us on the spot here."  


"I know, Piccolo. Guess she'll have to use the smaller room in the mansion for now."  


"Guys are you done out here?"  


"Yamcha, does it look like we're handymen here?"  


"No but I'm sure I can put it in your contract, Piccolo. Bulma is back and she's not in a good mood. Just a fair warning."  


"Great, what the hell did you say to her this time?"  


"Nothing, Goku. She's upset because she was mobbed while out shopping. I should of sent one of you guys with her along with Krillin."  


"Well duh, you get the stating the obvious award today." Krillin said as he entered behind Yamcha.  


"Shut it, Krillin. I'm trying to think here." Yamcha put his fingers to his temples as he paced. Everyone's peace was shattered when Bulma walked in with Barney and saw the room.  
  
"Oh my Kami! Someone better start explaining to me why the hell my practice room is rip to shreds." She screamed as she looked around.  


"Well, ummm…" Goku cringed.  


"It's a surprise, you see Yamcha here was getting this place remodeled for you." Krillin bolstered out quickly.  


"Remodeled you say?"  


"That's right babe, I was going to have all new mirrors installed and new flooring. Just that the workers didn't get it done in time."  


"Will you stop calling me bade! Ugh you know I hate that."  


"You know I say that out of habit. I'm sorry."  


"Well that's one habit you need to break. Now what am I going to do for practice?"  


"Use the smaller room in the house for now. I promise I'll have this room done by late this afternoon by the latest."  


"You better Yamcha, or I'll have old Barney here rip your balls off and bury them someplace in the back yard. And that my friend is a promise. Come on, Barney." Bulma patted her leg getting the dog's attention as she stalked back towards the house, her heels sinking into the soft grass.  


"Guess she told you." Piccolo gave Yamcha a hard slap on the back as he followed Goku and Krillin heading for the house after Bulma leaving Yamcha in the practice room by himself.

  
  
Vegeta pulled up to the gates outside the Briefs' estate and took a look around. Most of her property was hidden with thick brush and heavily lined with tall shade trees. He frowned as he pushed the buzzer on the gate entrance speaker. A person answered, but the sound was so garbled Vegeta couldn't understand a word that was said.  


"The King of England here to see Miss Briefs." He said with a sly smile on his face, which soon disappeared when the gates opened for him.  


"Well that was an open invitation for a murderer to come in." He drove up the long and winding driveway up to the mansion. Vegeta looked it over, kind of impressed by the size of it. He parked his vette and climbed out looking around before spotting a man standing near a white limo in the drive.  


"Can I help you sir?" Tien asked walking around the back of the limo to Vegeta.  


"Was that you on the gate speaker?"  


"No sir that wasn't me. Do you have an appointment here?"  


"Yeah, I'm Mel Gibson here to see Son Goku." Vegeta said trying to hide his smirk.  


"Oh, Well Goku should be with Miss Bulma in the house. Just go up to the front door there." Tien pointed out for Vegeta.  


"Thanks." Vegeta made his way up the sideway towards the door and was let right in by some man that didn't ask any questions to him. He heard the loud music coming from the backside of the house, his ears leading the way down a long hall coming to a large room filled with lights, smoke and at least fifty people. The music was so strong his sensitive ears were ringing loudly. He looked around the room from his position in the back finding Goku up towards the front sitting on a speaker watching the dancers with wide eyes, and Yamcha sitting in a director's chair talking on a cell phone. He watched the Namek walk towards Kakarott and poke him in the side nodding his head towards the back of the room. Kakarott got a huge grin on his face and waved Vegeta into the room. Vegeta gave a nod to him but continued to watch the blue hair beauty dance so sexily to the music it had him memorized.  
Finally shaking off the spell she wove over him he stepped out of the darkness towards Kakarott and Yamcha as the music died down.  


"Glad you found the place Vegeta, so are you going to take the job?"  


"I might. Does she know about me?" Vegeta pointed towards Bulma who was taking a break sipping on bottled water and talking to ChiChi.  


"No, she doesn't know yet." Yamcha spoke up as he closed his cell phone.  


"I think she needs to know who I am."  


"That is something you don't need to worry about. You are here for one thing and one thing only. To keep her safe."  


"Hmpft. You call this being safe? I waltzed in here with no one asking who I was. Hell I gave three false names and everyone told me exactly where to go. This is a death trap if I don't say so myself."  


"Who's this?" Bulma asked as she patted the sweat off her face looking Vegeta over.  


"This Bulma is your new bodyguard. Vegeta this is Bulma Briefs." Bulma glared at Yamcha for a minute then back to Vegeta.  


"Why do I need another one? Goku does a great job for me along with Piccolo and Krillin."  


"Goku will still be around Bulma, but he needs some time off. He's been working non stop for well over three years."  


"I see. But I still don't need another Bodyguard. Shit look at him does he not look like a troll doll?" Goku's face vaulted at the comment that Bulma had just spat out at Vegeta.   


"Hn, I see now. No worries Miss Briefs, I see everything is well under control here and that my services are not needed." Vegeta turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the smoke filled room leaving Yamcha and Goku in shock.  


"Damn it, Bulma why you go and do that?"  


"Yamcha! I don't need another bodyguard running around here."  


"I'll be back." Goku pushed his way past the crowd of people to chase down Vegeta before he blew something up and left.

  
  
"Vegeta, wait up please. She does need your help she doesn't know why yet."  


"Kakarott, I'm not going to put up with a rude onna like that. You can put up with her."  


"Vegeta, something happened again last night. Here at the house." Vegeta stopped in his tracks to listen.  


"Someone broke into her private practice room out back. All the glass and mirrors were broken and someone wrote "Die Bulma Bitch" In blood all over the walls."  


"And where the hell were you at baka?"  


"I must have dozed off or something. I didn't know anything happened until Krillin woke me up. ChiChi was the first to see it. She's terrified for Bulma. Please you have to help."  


"I'll take the job. Seeing you are too incompetent to actually do it. I told you and that stupid manager what I required. See to it I get what I need."  


"Yes, anything you want Vegeta you can have it." Vegeta gave a slight nod.  


"Good. We'll start with the property and house. This place should have a lot more security then what I've seen. I'm surprised she's not dead already."  


"My worse fear."  


"As much as I hate to agree with you Kakarott, I have to agree. That is my worse fear also. Failure in protecting the one that has placed their lives in my hands."  


"You haven't lost one yet."  


"No, and I don't plan to anytime soon. Now, go away. I'll find you later after I made my survey of this place." Goku smiled and left the prince to wander around the outside of the mansion. He noticed a young boy playing in the lawn watching Vegeta carefully out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You're the new bodyguard aren't you?"  


"How do you know that?"  


"I have ears you know. You're here to protect Auntie Bulma."  


"That blue hair freak is your Aunt brat?"  


"Well no not really, but I call her that. Her and Mom have been friends for a very long time."  


"Hn, You just stay out of my hair and everything will be fine." Gohan looked up at him and smiled.  


"Yes sir."  
  


"I will not have a bodyguard following me around twenty four seven that looks like a troll doll!"  
  
  



	5. 5

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
"Goku, did you get him to stay?" Yamcha yelled out, rushing down the hallway.  


"Yes, but you have to tell Bulma what is going on. Vegeta thinks it's better that she know why he's here in the first place."  


"After the awards, I promise after the ceremony in Los Angeles I will tell her everything." Goku growled under his breath. The awards were over two months away, and that was too long to wait in his eyes to tell Bulma what's been going on.  


"What ever, Yamcha. I'm going to go check on Bulma real quick and catch a nap or something." The young Saiyan walked away looking slightly pissed as Yamcha cringed.  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta from her balcony as he walked the property. She was still upset with the idea of having another bodyguard to follow her around everywhere. She thought Goku was doing an excellent job keeping her safe. She frowned at her words from earlier seem to scorn the man that stood in front of her.  


"I shouldn't have said that to him. Maybe, Yamcha was right. Maybe I do need to give Goku a break for a while. He never has the time to spend with his son." She sighed and folded her arms on the balcony railing and placed her chin on top of them, all the while keeping the shorter Saiyan in her sight. 

  
  
_'What the hell is she staring at?'_ Vegeta thought as he caught Bulma gaze following him everywhere he went.  


_'Not like she hasn't seen a Saiyan before. Well maybe not a Saiyan Prince. But that's no excuse to stare at me like some freak.'_ He went back to checking out the windows on the house, trying not to pay attention to the blue eyes that were boring in to the back of his head.  


"You know onna, if you take a picture it will last longer." Bulma's jaw hung slack for a second before she realized she looked shocked.  


"Who would want a picture of you anyways?" She snapped back as she hung over the railing further to see him below her.  


"Might I suggest to you not to do that."  


"Do what? Look at you? I don't plan on it bud. By the way it looks I'm stuck with you and I rather not be."  


"Not that baka, I'm talking about hanging over like that. You purposely trying to get killed?"  


"What? You don't like it when I do this?" She leaned over more letting her feet come off the floor behind her. She smiled down at him with her blue hair hanging straight down in her face.  


"Onna, damnit!" He growled and floated up towards her. She slowly lowered herself back to the floor watching him come up and land softly next to her.  


"You're, ju..just like Goku!" She exclaimed loudly making Vegeta wince.  


"No shit. Now that you've figured that one out genius, I have some rules you are going to follow while I work for you." She nodded slowly looking straight into his emotionless coal black eyes.  


"No _ 'spur of the moment'_ trips. Someone must be with you at all times. Things are…" Bulma cut him off just before his last rule.  


"What? You want to hold my hand when I go potty?" She laughed as his expression changed and his scowl deepened.  


"Onna, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."  


"And either do you. If I want to go shopping all of a sudden, I'm going. IF I want to hang out with friends, I'm going to. And if I want to go and fuck my boyfriend, I will. Any questions?"  


"You really do have a death wish. Would you like me to help you along with that?" Vegeta grabbed her up and held her by her arms over the balcony three stories up.  


"Put me down damnit! Oh my Kami! Goku!" She kicked her feet as she screamed. Vegeta looked at her in amusement as she flailed around in his grasp.  


"This isn't funny let me up, please." She started to beg now, a small tear forming at the corner of her right eye. Vegeta's fun was cut short when he saw that she was totally terrified of him now. He lifted her up and sat her down in a chair and stared at her as she trembled.  


"You are such an asshole! You just remember one thing, you work for me!" Bulma shouted after she collected her thoughts enough to stand on her shaking legs and ran off into the house leaving Vegeta speechless.  


"Why the hell did I just do that?" Vegeta shook his head as the images of her body trembling entered his mind again. 

  
  
Bulma ran down the hallway almost knocking Piccolo over as she raced towards her room. She got to her room slamming the door quickly and leaning against it letting the last five minutes flow through her mind again. She balled her hands into fists with anger over riding her terror.  


"Fuck him. I don't have to play by his rules." She stripped her clothes off and walked towards her large bathroom. The cool marble floor sent shivers up her legs as she crossed the room to the shower. She looked at her reflection quickly noticing some of her mascara had run with the small tear she shed up on the balcony.  


"Damn him straight to hell." She sniffled and pulled the back of her hand across her eyes before she climbed into the shower. 

  
  
"Yeah Marco, that sounds great, yep sure no problem at all, we'll see you at nine then. Yep, talk with you then." Yamcha closed his cell phone and then looked over to Goku with a devilish grin.  
"I don't like that look. What do you have up your rotten sleeve this time, Yamcha?"  
"Oh nothing really. That was Marco from the new club that's opening tonight. I'm talking Bulma down there for some publicity."  
"You are taking her down to 'Fallen Angel'?"  
"That's right, and they're expecting us in just over an hour."  
"Yamcha do you have a screw loose in there? That isn't enough time for me to check that place out."  
"Tough. Just go get dressed and meet back here in thirty minutes."  
  
Bulma put the finishing touches on her make-up and stepped into her stiletto knee high black boots.  


"I don't know why I let Yamcha talk me into this. Oh well." She shrugged on her long black leather cloak, pulling the hood over her neatly done blue hair. She pulled on a few stray tendrils to make them frame her face and she smiled to herself as she left her room.  


"Looking nice tonight Bulma."  


"Thanks Chi. You coming along with us?"  


"No, I'm going to stay here with Piccolo and Gohan."  


"Awwww, well maybe next time then. Have a goodnight." She reached over and gave ChiChi a hug before she ascended the staircase catching everyone's attention.  


"Whoa, very nice Bulma." Yamcha said in almost a purr.  


"Well let's go. I want to hurry and get this over with." She brushed past Yamcha quickly taking Goku's arm as he led her outside. 

  
  
"Where is she going?" Vegeta growled as he sat on the hood of the limo watching Bulma, Goku, and Yamcha file out of the house together.  


"A new club in town. Publicity event."  


"I wasn't told about this. I told you that all events will be cleared by me in advance."  


"Well here's your advance notice. We are going down to the 'Fallen Angel' for an hour." Vegeta growled loudly at Yamcha and slid off the hood.  


"Listen to me, and listen good. You want that onna to be protected? I can't do that if you spring this shit on me two minutes before we leave. Next time you want to pull a stunt like this she can go alone because I won't be rescuing her ass if something happens because of your stupidity."   


"Lets just go, now." Bulma stomped her boot on the pavement to grab their attention. Yamcha opened the limo door for her and followed behind her.  


"Did you know about this, Kakarott?"  


"No, Vegeta I didn't. Yamcha sprung it on me half hour ago."  


"Does she make this a habit? Going places at weird hours and with no notice?"  


"Sometimes. It's mostly Yamcha that does it though. He takes here to these stupid clubs for her to sing one song while he's out hunting for someone to take to bed that night. The other night he reeked of at least three different women."  


"It ends tonight. I won't be able to do my job like this. Let him go hunt for his sleazy victims on his own. He don't need to take the onna with him to do that." Vegeta snarled and opened the limo door and climbed in not too happy that Goku sat right next to him. 

  
  
The ride over was quiet for the occasional giggle from Bulma in the back of the limo. Vegeta glanced back at her ever so often taking in beauty that he never seen before in all his traveling. He kept repeating his rules over and over in his head.   


_'Don't let her out of your sight, don't let your guard down for nothing, don't fall in love. Don't let her out of your sight for a moment, don't let your guard down, and don't fall in love with that beautiful freak! Damn she's getting to me already. Too bad she's not ugly I wouldn't have no problem with her then.'_ She was proving to be a distraction to his senses and it infuriated him to no end. 

  
  
"We're here." Tien announced as the 'Fallen Angel' neon sign came into view. The sideway outside was lined all the way down the block with tons of people all waiting to enter.  
" 

Look at this! This is what I'm talking about. Free publicity for us and these people are going to get one hell of surprise." Yamcha grinned over to Bulma as she stared out her window.   


"What ever you say, Yamcha." She gathered her cloak up in front of her ready to get out of the limo and away from him for a few minutes.  


"Go around back. Can't bring her in through the crowd." Goku said as he eyed the large crowd. Vegeta gave a grunt and nodded his head in agreement.  


"Hey where are we going? The club entrance was back there?" Yamcha practically yelled over the seat.  


"Sit down you baka! Taking her in the back way. Too many people out front." Vegeta snapped at him. Yamcha put his hands out in front of him and moved back to his seat looking a little scared. Tien parked the limo and Vegeta and Goku got out and looked around before Vegeta opened the door to let Bulma out. She looked him up and down for a minute before she took his arm as he led her inside. Goku led them through the black corridors towards a set of dressing rooms. 

  
  
"You know, you clean up pretty good." Bulma whispered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice to Vegeta.  


"And you still look hideous. I don't think anything could cure your case of the uglies." Her eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe he insulted her like that. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. He stopped when he noticed that she dropped her hand from his arm.  


"Now what? You forget your lipstick in the car?"  


"I paid you a compliment and you insult me? I'm not going to take this abuse from you."  


"I didn't insult you, I was just stating the truth onna."  


"Will you stop with that shit? I have a name you know, it's Bulma. Would you like for me to spell it out for your monkey brain?"  


"I know what your name is onna. Just hurry your ass up." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him to catch up with Goku. Bulma rolled her eyes as she tried to keep pace with him in her heels.  


"Hey look, they must have known I was hungry!" Goku said as Vegeta and Bulma entered the dressing room noticing the table full of food.  


"Don't you think of anything else besides food, Goku?"  


"As a matter of fact I do Bulma. Lets see here, I think about ChiChi, and she's a good cook you know, and I think about Gohan, and I think about my job and all the yummy food I get for escorting you around…" Bulma waved her hands at him.  


"Ok, I get the picture. Eat up guys, don't let it go to waste." She laughed as she watched Goku dive back into the food. She walked to the vanity mirrors and turned on the lights looking at her appearance quickly. She looked over to Vegeta who stood at the door with his arms crossed in front of him staring at the wall.   


_'He looks pretty handsome in that suit. Guess he don't look so much like a troll after all. Just has to work on that attitude problem. Gawd Bulma what the hell are you saying? He's been nothing but a prick to you since he showed up. He almost killed you for Kami sake! But damn he's cute'_ She whined in her head.  



	6. 6

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!! I do not own the song _"Most Girls"_ that belongs to Pink…. I so love this song (I love Pink's music period lol so I might be using it for most of this fic)…seemed perfect here…I can't write songs, much less fan fics so bare with me….  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
"Five minutes Yamcha, and you have Bulma on that stage. I got a packed house here and they know she's here. If she don't perform they'll tear this place apart."  


"Gotcha Marco, no worries! Bulma is excited to be here. Here's her music, I'll let you know when to cue it up." Yamcha flashed a huge smiled before leaving the entertainment booth walking through the crowed dance floor full of people dancing so sexily with the beat and rhythm. Many of girls caught his eye as he brushed past them on his way to see Bulma. 

  
  
Bulma sat at the vanity still running the music and dance steps in her mind as Vegeta and Goku stood a ways back in total silence. She smiled softly noticing an envelope sitting next to the floors that sat near by. She ripped it open and unfolded the paper. Her eyes widen in terror, her mouth suddenly unable to produce sounds. 

  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" Goku noticed her standing agape first. Her hand shook that held the paper letting it fall to the floor. Vegeta looked over to her noticing her demeanor changed in the matter of seconds as she trembled. Goku took the five steps to her quickly picking up the discarded paper off the floor.  


"Shit!" He growled out and handed the paper to Vegeta to read.  


"Bulma, you're not most girls. You make me sick bitch. You have everything and I have nothing. With your blood on my hands I will have everything once again." Vegeta read out loud from the cut and paste job of jumbled letters. Bulma stood silent as her body trembled.  


"Kakarott, find that baka and get out of here. It's not safe." The dressing room doors busted open with Yamcha spilling in from the crowd of people already in the hall. Bulma jumped and made a little panic gasp.  


"You ready Bulma? Marco expects you out on that stage in three minutes."  


"She's not going." Goku growled out as he pulled Bulma closer to him.  


"And why not? There is four hundred screaming fans out there waiting to see her. If she doesn't show up it will cause a riot, not to mention the damage they'll do to this club."  


"Here's another one to add to your collection." Vegeta tossed the letter to Yamcha as he leaned back against the door once again watching Bulma intently.  


"Wha..What do you mean another one? There's been more than one of these?" Bulma stepped towards Yamcha, her anger rising.  


"It's nothing babe, really."  


"No! No it's not nothing. Tell me what the hell Vegeta meant by that."  


"If you don't tell her I will." Goku stepped forward making Yamcha uneasy.  


"Fine! There have been similar notes like that sent to the house."  


"And you thought by not telling me everything would be peachy? Oh man. Is there anything else that you're not telling me?" Bulma pressed her shaking hand to her head trying hard not to believe what he was saying.  


"Tell her everything." Vegeta growled as he came up behind Yamcha boxing him in between himself and Goku. Yamcha gave out a heavy sigh and looked from Goku then to Bulma.  


"There's been break ins at the mansion as well. No one saw a thing. Your practice room? I wasn't remodeling it. It was broke into last night and vandalized." Bulma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth taking a deep breath trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Kakarott, go get the car ready. I'll bring her out the same way we came in." Goku gave him a nod and went on his way pushing through the crowd.  


"What about the show?"  


"Forget it. Go tell them I'm sick or something." Bulma spit out as she started to pace back and forth like a caged tiger, the clicking of her heels echoing off the walls. Yamcha looked defeated and exited the room to tell Marco that Bulma wouldn't perform tonight.  


"You ready?"   


"That's why you're here isn't it? Because of all of this?" Vegeta nodded his head and took her by the arm leading her out of the room. He pushed the crowds back as the fans gawked and grabbed at her. 

  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's nice to see you all here at the Fallen Angel tonight." Yamcha began his speech on the stage with microphone in hand. Hoots and applause came loudly from the crowd with chants of Bulma's name along with it.  


"It seems I have a little bad news for you all, Bulma is feeling a little under the weather tonight so she won't be singing her latest hit for you." The crowds excitement and chants died down into mumbling and boos. People were even throwing cups and bottles at poor Yamcha, the barer of bad news. Bulma could hear the crowds reaction as Vegeta pulled her along almost to the back door.   


_ 'I have to do this, I'm not going to let some psycho chase me away from what I love to do.'_ She gritted her teeth and pulled away from Vegeta's arm and ran to the back stage steps rushing up them.  


"Onna! Where the hell are you going?" Vegeta called out loudly over the massive amount of noise in the club. He could see the black leather cloak trailing behind her and the hood still in place over her beautiful blue hair.   
" 

She sends her love to all of her fans here tonight, and hopefully she'll be back here soon to give you one of the best shows she can ever put on." Bulma grabbed a microphone and crept up behind Yamcha as the crowd started to get loud again with excitement of seeing her. He jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder as he whirled around to be greeted by her smile.  


"Why would I want to disappoint my fans tonight? Hello everybody! Lets hear it for Yamcha my manager! He's such a kidder." By the time Vegeta caught up with her, she was already on stage waving and talking to the fans. He growled as Yamcha rushed past him on his way to cue the music for her. Goku came back in when he realized it was taking longer then it should of to get Bulma out to the awaiting limo. He saw Vegeta at the side of the stage watching Bulma's ever move precisely.  
Goku took that as his cue to watch the other side of the stage as Bulma walked around still talking to the people.  
  
"Would you all like to hear a song tonight?" The crowd roared in excitement in response to her question. She smiled and threw her hand into the air giving her cue to start the music. She adjusted her headset under the hood and handed the microphone to some guy near the stage and then threw her cloak off as the crowd went wild. The black leather outfit fit snug to ever curve of her body as it swayed with the music setting off in a series of kicks and spins.  
  
_"I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want.  
Paid was the issue of the day.  
If a girlfriend's got some game.  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything.  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me.  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart!"_   
  
Her beautiful voice belted out the lyrics with grace and style. Her body moving exotically capturing the attention of every male in the club. Vegeta stood stone set at the side of the stage watching her intently. He wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. She might be loud and annoying and somewhat bossy, but she didn't deserve to be stalked by some lunatic.   
  
_"MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love!  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love."_  
  
The crowd of men were becoming rowdy with every seductive gyration of her hips in rhythm of the song causing some to jump towards the stage, which Goku quickly got rid of. Vegeta's mind was racing, he couldn't keep his eyes on the onna any longer, her provocative moves were stirring emotions in him he hadn't felt in years. He could feel the heat start to rise from the pit of his stomach, his arousal almost too painful to stand.  
  
_"I was a girl about the floss,  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me.  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
To be givin you diamond rings.  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream.  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me!  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no!"_  
  
One after another men tried climbing the stage to get to Bulma as she spun around and wiggled her hips as she sang. Goku was having a hard time keeping all of them away and off the stage. Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head as he notice two guys get on stage and started to grind their hips into Bulma as she tried to keep in time with the music and her own dance steps. Furiously Vegeta stomped on the stage grabbing one and pulling him off the stage as the other one spun around to see his buddy being thrown back into the crowd, walked backwards right into Bulma sending her off the stage into the crowd head first.  
  
_"MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love_…AHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream pierced the crowd's roars through the microphone. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma nowhere on the stage. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked from side to side for her. Then he heard her, the voice of the blue haired angel calling out to him and Goku to save her.  
"Bulma!" He yelled pushing his way through the people roughly with Goku right behind him.  
  
Yamcha was off in another world with an adorable redhead on his lap the whole time unaware of what was happening until the music stopped abruptly. He stood up sending the poor girl to the floor with a loud thump as he took a survey of the club dance from his above it. Then it struck him, he couldn't see Bulma anywhere but Vegeta and Goku slugging it out with the male patrons in the middle of the floor in front of the stage.  
"Shit! I'm sorry babe but I have to go." He shouted as he raced down the spiral staircase leading to the main floor to look for Bulma.  
  
Vegeta caught sight of her first, her legs tucked under her as she sat on the floor crying. Her headset was ripped off her head, her hair amused. He scooped her up in his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder and bawled. Goku noticed Vegeta had her wrapped in his arms and cleared the way with his fists so they could take her out. Goku kicked the door open on the side door entrance and lead Vegeta to the waiting limo around the corner. Goku threw open the back door and ran up to the front to take his spot with Tien and told him to take off.  


"Shhh little one, you're safe." He whispered in a soothing voice. She continued to cry on his shoulder, refusing to let go of the safe shelter she found in his embrace.  


"I'm so scared, so scared." She choked out.  
  


Yamcha hit the street and saw the limo speeding away from the club.   


"Fuck! Damn it couldn't you guys wait for me? Shit!" He kicked a beer can in front of him as the clouds let loose the rains from heaven above.  


"Great, just fucking great!"  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
Someone to Watch over me....  
  
Bulma shivered in Vegeta's arms as they made their way back to the mansion through the downpour of rain. Vegeta's inner voice was waging war once again with his sub conscious over the blue haired onna that still clung to him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to get to her before anything bad had happened. Filling his lungs with her intoxicating scent of jasmine and lavender mixed with her unique scent of her own, he closed his eyes holding her tighter to him. Another scent caught his attention, one that he was all too familiar with, blood. His stomach dropped when his mind finally registered the smell to his brain. He took off his suit jacket, trying not to disturb her and wrapped it around her shoulders to lessen the trembling in her body from the coolness of the air and the lack of clothing she was in. All the while he did not see her angelic face that still lay buried in his chest, her hair falling down all around in tangles. Slowly the scenery became familiar, as they got closer to the mansion. The gate slowly opened allowing Tien to pull up the long and winding drive to the front door. Both Goku and Tien exited the limo first and came around and open the door to get Bulma out along with Vegeta.  
  
"Here, give her to me. I'll take her upstairs." Goku said extending his arms out to take her from the Saiyan prince.  


"Just get the door, Kakarott. I got her." He spat out as he lifted her into his strong arms and got out of the limo following Goku into the house.  


"Oh Kami what happened?" ChiChi squealed when she saw Bulma looking in shambles. Little Gohan came running from the kitchen when he heard his mother's voice in panic.  


"She's alright, Chi, just had some pandemonium at the club and we got separated for a few minutes." Vegeta frowned at Goku's statement, if he wasn't having a hard time concentrating it wouldn't of happened, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Not wanting to stick around for the chatter, Vegeta climbed the stairs taking Bulma to her bedroom for the night.  
  
"Onna, which one is your room?"   


"End of the hall." She whispered as she slowly lifted her head to answer him. Vegeta never lost the pace in his steps; before she could look he was opening the door to her room. He carefully sat her down on the edge of the bed before he pried her arms from around his neck. She whimpered slightly with the loss of contact. She looked up at him through the tangles of blue hair that fell in her eyes. Vegeta frowned and brushed her hair out of the way and noticed the source of the familiar scent from the limo. Her supple bottom lip was cracked and swollen, the blood staining her chin.  


"He was there wasn't he?"  


"I'm not going to lie to you onna, he could have been." She nodded her head, letting her eyes go back to the floor.  


"Now do you understand why I'm here? Things are going to change around here, no more of this shit you pulled tonight."  
"I can't live locked up in my house for the rest of my life. I have a important show tomorrow night, a trip to film a video in two weeks, and the most important thing in my life right now coming in two months."  


"And I will be there every step of the way, you don't have to be locked up here as long as you pay attention and follow my rules."  


"Your rules? Shit I'm not going to be able to do anything I want then. Do I actually need a guard outside my bathroom door every time I have to pee? I don't want this to interferer with my life."   


"Follow them and live, deviate and die. Your choice onna. Might want to clean up that lip. It's making you more hideous then before." She brought the tips of her fingers up to her lip and brushed them against the cut realizing it could have been worse. She could be dead in a morgue someplace in Satan City if it wasn't for him.  


"Thank you." She said under her breath making Vegeta strain to hear her even with his sensitive hearing as she turned her back to him. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder as it gave her a slight squeeze.  


"Rest, I rather you not be rude and bitchy tomorrow." Bulma snorted as she heard him leave her room with out another exchange of insults. 

  
  
Vegeta made his way down the stairs quietly, with wishful thinking on his mind that the younger saiyan and the rest of the bakas had gone to bed.  


"Vegeta, your shirt." Vegeta took a quick look at the front of him to see his crisp white shirt stained with the blue haired tenshi's blood, from collar to breast pocket.  


"Oh well, Kakarott." Vegeta ripped the shirt off with the buttons flying in all directions.  


"Oh well? Her blood is on your clothes and you say oh well?" Piccolo hissed loudly from across the room.  


"She's not hurt you bakas! Just a tiny cut, now quit your whining." The loud clatter of the front door being slamming shut jolted the bodyguards' attention away from their petty bickering. A very wet Yamcha stomped into the living room confronting them all.  
  
"What the hell were you guys thinking back there at the club? Leaving me high and dry like that. Where the hell is she? Is she alright?" He shouted.   


"High and wet is more like it. Don't worry about her, she's just fine with out you keeping secrets from her." Vegeta commented with a smirk.  


"You son of a bitch!" Yamcha bellowed out before he swung a fist at the unsuspecting saiyan. Vegeta ducked the fist bringing his own barreling into Yamcha's stomach knocking the wind out of him.  


"Next time you will tell me in advance of plans and places. She could have been killed tonight because of this spur of the moment bullshit."  


"But she wasn't, if she don't sing and she don't dance she has nothing, she's good as dead then. You do your job and she'll do hers. What she was doing tonight was her job remember that. It won't change any time soon." Vegeta growled loudly, his coal black eyes burning into Yamcha.  


"Here, keep this as a souvenir then. You tell me if that shit was worth it now." Vegeta threw the blood shirt towards Yamcha before he climbed the stairs to his room next to Bulma's. Yamcha's eyes widen as he saw the blood and tear stains on the shirt he was holding. Goku shook his head and left the room with Piccolo following.  
  


Bulma laid in her bed holding the suit jacket Vegeta had draped over her shoulders in the limo. She ran a delicate finger over the expensive material, taking in the scent of Vegeta. She had to admit that he did smell so wonderful it was like being in a euphoric dream. Maybe he wasn't all bad like she thought he was. He was the one that came out of the crowd scooping her up into his powerful arms, holding her tight from harm. He had been the only one to let her cry that hard on anyone's shoulder in a very long time. She began to cry again, this time she cried because she was alive and well in her own bed. Safe only because of the cocky saiyan prince next door to her.  
  
Vegeta laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling running the nights events through his head once again. His mind screaming at him for breaking all the rules in less then five minutes.  


"I let her out of my sight, I let my guard down, and shit I think I'm fallin hard for her damn it. I can't do that, I can't! I can't and I won't take a pathetic mate from this mudball of a planet!" He pounded his fists into the bed. He couldn't force the images of her body out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The sway in her hips capturing his eyes, her long sexy legs under the short leather skirt, the black leather corset cinched tight around her small waist, the small bounce of her swollen bossism. He knew sleep wasn't going to come easy at all for him with the scent of the woman still smothering him. He sighed loudly as he got up from his bed slipping on his favorite black silk boxers before he opened the bedroom door to once again check the security of the whole mansion. He closed his door quietly, his bare feet padding softly against the imported hallway rug, when his ears caught the soft sobbing of the onna again. He stopped, mentally yelling at himself for even stopping and caring for her and walked back to her door listening for a minute. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he had opened the door and walked in almost un-noticed. Bulma still laid on the bed crying with her back to the door, but Barney picked his head up to look at the visitor that entered. His feet taking him where he shouldn't be, his mind screaming at him, he sucked in a breath when he noticed she was still wearing the outfit she had on at the _'Fallen Angel'_. The leather skirt was now riding high on her creamy smooth thighs.  
  
"Onna?" His voice smooth and light as silk on a spring breeze called to her. She continued to cry as he approached the bed looking down on her. She had his suit jacket in her arms tightly, the tears falling one by one on it. He looked closer and notice she was not awake, she was crying in her sleep. It had looked like she just fell into bed after he left, her clothes still on, her knee-high boots unzipped but still on. She didn't even clean her cut on her lip, the blood still on her chin blemishing her perfect completion. He debated if he should leave her in that condition or get Kakarott's mate to come clean and dress her. He walked to the bathroom and got a damp towel, he decided he'd do the job; it was the least he could do for not keeping her from the crowds' fury.  
  
Barney watched intently as Vegeta washed away the blood on her face gently without waking her. He tried to smile, but it came out as a lopsided smirk. He found what looked like sleepwear for her, a large tee shirt and some cotton boxers that seemed to be almost too big for her slight frame. He forced himself not to look at her as he undressed her from the uncomfortable leather one piece at a time. By the time he had her skirt and corset off his arousal was straining against his boxers, he had to hurry and get himself out of there before he did something he would regret the rest of his life. Take a mate from this planet. He fumbled as he slipped the shirt over her head and one by one prying her hands free from his jacket to place through the armholes of the shirt.   


"She had to wear a thong didn't she?" He groaned as he slipped the boxers up her legs, his fingers sliding on her warm flesh. With his job now complete he peeled back her sheets and comforter and covered her. He ran the back of his fingers down her tear stained cheek still feeling the moisture upon them.  


"I won't let you out of my sight, I won't let my guard down again, but I can't fall in love with you onna." He brushed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger more then he should of before slipping back out of her room going to his to take a very, very cold shower.  
  
  
  



	8. 8

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!  
  
Someone to watch over me….  
  
  
Bulma awoke when the sun started to peek through her curtains to kiss her skin. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes with her fists to clear her vision. She yawned and stretched pulling back the covers and placing her bare feet on the carpeted floor.  


"Wait, umm shit! When did I change clothes last night?" She looked down on her attire fairly certain she wasn't the one that did it. She would never wear her favorite pair of boxers to bed; she only wore them when she went to the studio to sing. They were her _ 'lucky singing' _ boxers, Goku had called them. She shook her head as she took them off to replace them with a loose pair of jeans as she went through the dresser drawers looking for something comfy to lounge in.  


"This will work." She smiled pulling out an old gray sweatshirt that was three times too big for her with the neck cut out of it. She threw on her bra and pulled the sweatshirt over her head quickly as she headed for the bathroom to check out her appearance before she left her room. She took her time brushing the snarls and knots out of her hair and applying makeup to cover up the cut on her lip and hiding the dark bags under her eyes. 

  
  
"Come on Barney, I'll let you go play with Yamcha now." She picked up Vegeta's jacket off of her pillow and pulled on Barney's collar dragging him towards the door against his will.  


"Come on, out with you." She giggled as she opened the door and pushed the lazy dog out closing the door quickly behind her before he could run back in. As she turned around she came face to face with Vegeta. She gasped loudly with the closeness of their bodies, feeling the heat rising from each other.  


"Sorry, umm here I forgot to give this back to you last night. Thanks." She bit her bottom lip, as she felt uneasy around him all of a sudden. His eyes were unwavering as he looked down on her nervousness. He grunted his response and took the jacket from her hands and turning to walk to his room.  


"Wait, I.." Vegeta stopped at his door; hand on the doorknob when he turned to face her.  


"I don't have all day onna, spit it out."  


"I, I mean I just want to thank you again for last night." She finally spat out as she fidgeted with the hem on her sweatshirt.  


"That's my job onna. If you die, I don't get paid simple as that." He grinned and entered his room leaving her dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. 

  
  
Vegeta threw the jacket on the bed as he stripped off his training clothes for a quick shower before he would dress in his suit.  
" 

Damn that onna." His growl echoing off the bathroom tiles as he scrubbed his body hard trying to get her scent off of it. Satisfied that he removed the last of the jasmine and lavender sent he stepped out flaring his ki to quickly dry himself.  


"Follow her ass all over this morning then lunch at one of those fancy brunch places. Doesn't this onna know how to stay home for once?" He picked up the light gray jacket off the bed looking it over.  


"Well this is ruined. She's lucky this wasn't my favorite." He ran a hand over the blood on the collar, noticing that most of the jacket felt damp from her tears she cried in her sleep. He tried his best not to let the scent on it bother him, but it was too late, his brain working over time with the ecstasy of her pressed tightly against his muscular chest from the night before. Suppressing the urge of hunting her down, he fumbled pulling his black dress pants on followed by a new crisp white dress shirt. The option for tie went out the window; instead he left the top few buttons undone before retrieving the black jacket from the closet.   


"She better not piss me off today." He grumbled as he left his room, his arousal hidden in the loose fitting pants. 

  
  
"How you feeling, Bulma?" Bulma rolled her eyes when she realized who was gawking at her from behind.  


"Can it, Yamcha. I'm in no mood for your shit today."  


"What? You still upset from last night?"  


"Oh, lets see. You've been keeping secrets from me that could of cost me my life and you don't think I wouldn't be bitter about it?"  


"It wasn't like that at all, Bulma. I didn't want you to panic and cancel all the public events because of this. You are hot right now and if you don't perform you're going to be history by the end of the day. Someone is always waiting in the wings to take the top spot when that person falters. I won't let that happen."  


"You're afraid aren't you? You think that if something happens to me that you'll lose your meal ticket isn't it? I was the one that brought you into fame and fortune and the inner circle of the music industry and with out me you'd still be stuck in Ginger Town barely getting by." Bulma screamed as she clenched her fists at her sides, her face becoming red with the anger.  


"I'd get by with out you. With out my brilliant marketing of your music and your pretty face you'd still be stuck at home with Mommy and Daddy crying because your life is miserable." 

  
  
_*Smack*_

The loud crack of Bulma's hand across Yamcha's face sent the happy birds in the yard scattering in fear. Barney came barreling from out of nowhere to stand at his owner's side growling loudly at Yamcha.  


"Get out of my sight before I call Vegeta to come and get rid of you." Bulma turned on her heal and ran towards the practice room with Barney right behind her. The Saiyan Prince had seen and heard the whole conversation on the back lawn from the third floor balcony that Bulma loved to relax at.  


"Hn, I bet that hurt. Probably more her than him." He shook his head and watched Yamcha re-enter the house from the door directly below him cursing under his breath. 

  
  
Vegeta floated down off the balcony, his boots hitting the patio without making a sound. Debating if he should leave her alone to stew in her anger or check to make sure she was all right, he walked towards the practice room. Watching from the trunk of a large weeping willow, Vegeta's eyes were transfixed on Bulma's body as she twisted and turned to the loud music in the room. The ceiling to floor windows shaking violently as she turned the music up louder on the sound system and began to dance again. With every movement of her body her sweatshirt made it's way off her shoulders, showing her creamy skin that was once hidden. Raising her arms above her head as her hips swayed showed her mid-drift and the very loose jeans sliding down from her waist to rest against her hips showing the top of her bright pink thong she was wearing underneath. Vegeta groaned and closed his eyes. It was happening again to him. Every time he was near the onna the fire in the pit of his stomach spread like wild fire setting his loins ablaze with need and want. He shifted in his stance, his hardening member becoming uncomfortable in its position.   


"Damn her she will be the death of me. Doesn't she own anything else besides those thongs?"  


"Hey, Vegeta! Watcha doing out here?"  


"What does it look like I'm doing, Kakarott?"  


"Watching Bulma?"  


"You amaze me, Kakarott, there might be a brain in that head after all." Goku frowned at the smaller saiyan before turning his gaze back to Bulma.  


"Should tell her that she needs to get ready, we're leaving in an hour or so for that brunch thing with her friends."  


"Then make yourself useful and go get her ass out of there."  


"Can't, me and Krillin heading up to the restaurant first to check it out. You're on your own." Goku put on his grin and walked away leaving Vegeta to face Bulma and her anger.  


  
He stomped from the protection of the shade into the sun to retrieve her out of the room. He opened the door and stood watching her with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Bulma had noticed him standing there watching with his expressionless eyes.   
_'_

_This should be fun.'_ She thought to herself as she sashayed from the mirror towards him. The dance music still blaring when walked right up to him and smiled.  


_'What is she doing?'_ Just as the thought crossed his mind, Bulma spun around grinding her backside against Vegeta's groin. She gasped and smiled when she felt how hard he was inside the dress pants. Vegeta couldn't stand it; he sucked a deep breath in closing his eyes with the contact.  


"Onna, what the hell are you doing?" He choked out finally finding his voice.  


"What do you mean Vegeta? Don't you like it?"  


"No I don't!" He gritted his teeth and hissed with the friction she was causing. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her away.  


"Well with that large bulge in your pants, I would say that you enjoyed it immensely."   


"Don't you ever do that to me again. You have no inkling of what you're getting yourself into onna."  


"I'm a big girl, Vegeta. I can handle myself just fine. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." She whispered into his ear.  


"Not with me, now got get ready, Kakarott said you have an hour to get ready for that lunch thing." He pulled her away again and stalked out of the room hastily in retreat.  


"He liked it and he can't deny it now." Bulma grinned in victory following Vegeta minutes later.  
  
  



	9. 9

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…and I do not own the song "You make me sick" By Pink…her songs are so useful for Bulma in this fic don't ya think?   
  
  
Someone to watch over me….  
  
Bulma came down the stairs with a satisfied smile on her face when she saw Vegeta waiting by the door for her. Never in a million years would he admit to her that she was the driving force behind the incident in the practice room.   


"Are you ready to go already?"  


"Impatient aren't we?" Bulma hissed as she walked past him on her way to the limo with him two steps behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was wearing a simple pantsuit with a goofy looking hat and sunglasses. He didn't know if he'd be able to suppress his urge to take her if she came down in a skimpy outfit.  


"I only grow impatient with your procrastination of time."  


"Not the only thing that grows with me." She put a smug look on her face when she saw him growing red in the face. She got into the limo and he slammed the door hard almost taking it off the hinges before stalking his way to the front of the limo to ride shotgun.  


"What did you say to get him all worked up like that?"   


"Nothing Chi, nothing at all."  


"I don't believe you, Bul. I know you too well."  


"Tell you later. Got young ears listening." She smiled down at Gohan that was seated next to his mother.  


"You better, I'm holding you to it." The two women gossiped the whole way to the restaurant about this and that. Main topic was Vegeta, which Bulma kept trying to side step. She didn't want the grumpy saiyan hearing anything she had to say about him especially after what she pulled out in the practice room with him. 

  
  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in the front seat of the limo listening to the chatter from the women in the back. He was waiting for Bulma to tell Kakarott's banshee about the whole bump and grind, but it never came. He was debating if this job was really worth the money or not. He could get plenty of offers else where, where he wouldn't be sexually molested with out asking for it. But thinking back on it, his stomach started to knot again. Whatever magic spells she cast on him he couldn't shake it. A man can only take so many cold showers before they stop working to control the urge. Besides he didn't look very good with pruney skin. 

  
  
"Hey Bren, how are you? Goku and Krillin cleaning you out of food already?" Bulma greeted her favorite waitress for the last three years.  


"You know them all too well, Bulma. They're at your favorite table go ahead and clear them out so I can bring you your drink and salad." The waitress laughed and pointed Bulma the way.  


"Auntie Bulma can I have some ice cream please?" Gohan begged with his large eyes like his fathers. Bulma could never say no to the demi saiyan no matter how hard she tried.   


"Yes, you can have your ice cream, just don't make a mess with it."  


"Yeah! I get ice cream!" Gohan yelled loudly as he hugged Bulma around her legs. Vegeta following them just rolled his eyes at the youth and his behavior. He could never get use to the soft earth emotions that Goku and his family shared even though over the time he has spent on earth he was picking the emotions up one by one but hiding them behind the iron mask he wore.  


"Hi Goku." ChiChi bent down and kissed him on the lips quickly before the younger saiyan got up from the table and pulling a chair out for his mate to sit down in. Bulma grabbed her chair and plopped down in it before she took her sunglasses off to look around the restaurant. Vegeta stood behind her against the wall with his gaze on anything but her.  


"Here you go Bulma. So who's the new guy?" Bren sat down Bulma's drink and pointed to Vegeta.  


"Oh, new guard dog. Don't mind him, it's his time of the month." Bulma whispered to Bren with her hand hiding her mouth. Bren snorted and handed Gohan his huge bowl of ice cream.  


"He's cute."  


"Yeah, in that mass murderer kind of way. Hey troll you want anything? My treat." Bulma asked looking over her shoulder smiling widely at him.  


"Hmpft, you will address me by my name, not some pet nickname you call your manager."  


"Oh, a quick one. He's a keeper Bulma." Bren gave her a wink and left before Bulma could protest. ChiChi giggled as she glanced from Vegeta then to Bulma.   


_ 'Something is up with them.'_

  
  
"Only thing on for tonight is Barnstormers?" Krillin asked taking up space on the wall beside Vegeta and Goku.  


"That's the plan unless Yamcha decides to play around again tonight." Goku sighed at the thought.  


"Weakling likes to plan out the Freaks day around clubs and his own testosterone?"   


"See you figured him out quickly. The last year with the tour and Bulma becoming more popular has run us ragged. Late night clubbing, after hour parties, you name it we've had to sit through it because of him."  


"Kakarott, you of all people should know I could smell the two women on him last night. He was busy getting his rocks off while his precious blue hair freak was in danger. Tells me one thing."  


"What's that?"  
" 

That he could careless about the onna. If something happened to her, how else would he get his money and sleazy onnas every night?"  


"You do have a good point, Vegeta. You know that Bulma and Yamcha use to be an item? They had a falling out of some sort and went their separate ways in the love department." Krillin put in on the conversation as he sipped on his water.  


"If I was her, I would have gotten rid of him. Not only is he a hazard to her, but a hazard to himself. He screws up one more time and I'll kick his ass personally."  


"Not that easy, Vegeta. Yamcha has her under a binding contract. Ten year deal with records, videos, what ever he wants."  


"After tonight there won't be any of this club bullshit. I will stick to what she has scheduled and that's it. If he wants here to do this then he can guard her."  


"Ha, like that would happen Veg, that would be cutting into his _'skank'_ time."  


"Don't even call me that again, you got that cue ball?" Krillin gulped and shook his head. 

  
  
"So, what are you going to sing tonight?" Chi asked leaning in towards Bulma so the guys wouldn't hear them.  


"Oh I have an idea. Something brand new that no one has heard before." Bulma grinned from ear to ear.  


"Bulma what do you have up that sleeve of yours?"  


"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Do you know if that little number that Yamcha left the other night at the house is still there?"  


"Oh the beaded thing he called a stage costume? Yeah it's in your dressing room on the far rack why? I thought you hated it?"  


"It's not too bad. I think it will go good with my performance tonight is all." She looked back at Vegeta and smiled inwardly.  


_ 'He won't know what hit him.'_

  
  
"Hello all and welcome to Barnstormers! Tonight is the night everyone has been waiting for, for a very long time. Satan City's own Bulma Briefs is here to sing a new song for you all." The club Deejay announced. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta had prime areas around the stage that night. There was no reason a repeat of the night before to happen here. The club's lights dimmed and a spot light caste on the stage directly in front of where Vegeta stood. His face was etched with a scowl as he surveyed the surrounding area. Bulma had made him dress in something that wouldn't make him stick out like a sore thumb. No one would wear a suit to a club like Barnstormers. Clad in tight blue jeans and a black silk shirt, he felt uncomfortably out of place without his training gear or his usual suit that he had grown accustom to wearing over the years with the job. Out on the stage in the darkness five scantily clad women waited for the music to start and Bulma to appear on the stage. Bulma came out on stage staying out of the spotlight as the other lights came on presenting the dancers already one stage. The music started and Vegeta remember it being the music that Bulma was dancing to when he entered the practice room.  
  
_"You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin it.  
Got me lit like a candlestick.  
Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip.  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit.  
Can't get enough of it.  
You got me goin again.  
Baby, you got me goin again,  
You make me sick"_  
  
Bulma belted out in sync with the dancers she had her eyes on Vegeta the whole time waiting for some reaction. When not getting the reaction she wanted, she decided she had to do better. The black leather corset outlined in rhinestones glittered against the harsh lights that beat down on her, the strains of glittering beads that were the skirt clinked and chimed together with every movement of her body in a sultry dance she preformed.  
  
_"He was doing 8-0 on the freeway  
In the 6 double O, bumpin Isley  
He was gettin kinda close, kinda touch-ay  
Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey   
He told me that he wanna go home, with me up on the hill to my condo  
Told me he would keep it all on the low-low.  
But I told him, "Veg, I don't really know though"  
He got closer to me...it started gettin deep.  
He had me in a zone when he started to show me things  
I never saw before.  
Baby was smooth but I knew it was game.  
Hell-of-a cool but you men are the same.  
The way he licked his lips and touched my hips  
I knew that he was slick"_  
  
She placed her hands on her hips like a lover would and slowly moved them around right in front of Vegeta. He stood there with his jaw slack in awe of the woman on stage performing for only him. No one else in the club matter to Bulma, she was out to get one saiyan prince hot, so hot he wouldn't deny her when they got home later that night. She bent over and caressed his cheek with her gentle fingertips. The men around Vegeta suddenly becoming jealous over the attention the mistress of song was giving him.  
  
  
_"You make me sick.  
I want you and I'm hatin it.  
Got me lit like a candlestick.  
Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit.  
Can't get enough of it.  
You got me goin again,  
Baby, you got me goin again,  
You make me sick"_  
  
She smiled down on him wickedly finally seeing a reaction out of him. She was surprised it wasn't anger she saw; it was lust, pure animal lust. Her actions didn't go un-noticed by the other guards. Goku stood wide-eyed watching her assault Vegeta with sexual words and the movement of her body.  
  
_"In the 6 now, so hot,  
Gotta pull all the windows down.  
Eyes lead and I'm thinkin bout the sheets now,  
Wonderin should I really take it there now.  
He told me he would make it worth it.  
Again, how many times have I heard this?  
Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous.  
Well his slick-ass lines were kinda workin.  
I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin me,  
Just couldn't take the heat.  
Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get off the streets.  
Baby was cool but I knew it was game.  
Said, he was too schooled to be screamin my name  
Even though we made the best of it,  
I still told him this..."_  
  
Vegeta was having a hard time trying to control himself, her dance for him made his member strain against the tight jean material wanting released. He forgot his job, forgot his life, and forgot that the onna on stage was in danger. All he saw was her beautiful body teasing him. He shifted a hand down to his jeans and shifted his arousal, stifling a groan as he did.  
  
_"You make me sick  
I want you and I'm hatin it  
Got me lit like a candlestick  
Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip  
And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
Can't get enough of it  
You got me goin again  
Baby, you got me goin again  
You make me sick  
Can't..no no no,  
Oh, you make me sick,  
I want you and I'm hatin it...hatin it...hatin it"_  
  
The crowd roared as the song ended and Bulma and the dancers took their bows on stage. Vegeta gulped, having to face her soon, very soon back in the dressing room with a full-blown hard-on. Bulma gave one last way to the audience and bent down to Vegeta.  


"You really make me sick you know that?" She winked and hurried off the darkened stage.  
  
  
  



	10. 10

I do not own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks..  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Pushing himself past the thick crowd of people towards the backstage entrance, Vegeta's anger grew inside him. Coming out of the trance he was in because of Bulma he realized he was made a fool of in front of at least a thousand people including the people he had to work with everyday. With his jaw set tight and his fist clenched at his sides he made it back stage and in front of the dressing room door of Bulma's.  
  
"Bulma that was great! You really knocked everyone off their feet out there." Yamcha went on and on with his praise of her performance. She laughed as she took off her thigh high black boots and tossed them to the side.  


"You really think it was good?" She questioned him as she sat at the vanity taking out a pair of large chunky earrings.  


"Good? Bulma, the word good doesn't do justice for that. I want to get that song recorded and the video out fast for that number. I can see it now, the hordes of fans waiting in line to buy that single."  


"Not so fast buddy, I want to wait until after the awards to do this. I just threw this together, kind of a last minute type of thing."  


"It's perfect, you can not improve on it anymore."  


"Yamcha, please. I need a break for a bit here. And besides I'm still pissed at you." Yamcha walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head.  


"Don't be pissed with me anymore. Everything is working out great, and with the heightened security nothing will happen to you. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as she smiled sadly and sighed.  


"Yeah, I suppose you are right, Yamcha."  


"Good, hurry up and get changed and I'll take you over to your favorite club."  


"_The Mine_?"  


"Uh huh." Bulma squealed loudly and jumped up. _The Mine_ was a techno dance club that Bulma favorite hang out in the entire world, besides her bedroom. The music was loud and hot; the people were fun to be around and that the owner Janek "Boo" Rotokeo was a stud in a half. He gave Bulma her first 'real' gig in singing many years ago before she got caught up in the fame of being one of the world's best songtress. 

  
  
"Kakarott, get the car ready, I'm not staying here any longer then we have to." Goku hesitated for a minute with Vegeta's request before doing as told. He could tell Vegeta wasn't in a very chipper mood after the little performance Bulma had done dragging the Saiyan Prince in the middle of it with out his consent.   


"Need a cold shower after that, Vegeta?" An anger glare from Vegeta sent Krillin into retreat mode and followed the taller Saiyan closely to get the limo ready for their arrival. Piccolo said nothing as he leaned up against the wall next to the dressing room eying Vegeta carefully. 

  
  
"I'll see you a few minutes babe." Yamcha said as he opened the door to the dress room and escaping the area before anything happened. The door slowly shut, but was reopened by Vegeta. He stood in front of the door glaring at Bulma as she touched up her make up in the mirror. The angry look on his face sent chills down Bulma's spine as soon as she eyed him not far from her.  


"What's wrong with you? You're boxers in a twist or something?" She spun around in her chair to confront him. He didn't say a word to her, his gaze unwavering from her eyes. Bulma looked at him confused for a moment before getting up from the vanity and going to the clothing rack on the far side of the room and grabbing her spare outfit that hung there in a black clothing bag. She reached back and unzipped her costume down to her waist before she turned to look at Vegeta.  


"Do you mind? I'd like to get dressed here so I can get out of here for some fun."  


"You didn't mind flaunting yourself in that trashy outfit before, why change now?"  


"Trashy? Is that what you think this is?"  


"Matter of fact, yes it is. No wonder you have stalkers after you onna. You dress like some cheap harlot and tease the men of this planet with your ugly looks and body." Bulma's perfect complexion was stained red with anger as she stalked towards Vegeta standing toe to toe with him.  


"Cheap harlot? So I'm a cheap harlot now? You must be attracted to them by your reaction to me." She spat out at him as she brought her hand up to smack him across the face. His black cold eyes locked with hers as the hand impacted against his cheek with no recoil. He grabbed her by the wrists and spun her around pinning her hard to the dressing room wall.  


"You listen to me. I will not play your little games onna. I will not be made a fool of for your sick pleasures."  


"Let me go you asshole." She wrestled against his grip, only to be roughly brought back to the wall.  


"I am here to protect you, not fuck you so get that out of your damn head. You try that stunt one more time with me and by Kami as my witness I will destroy you on the spot."  


"Vegeta let go, you're hurting me." Her face contorted in pain in his steel vise grip. He turned his eyes from her face to where he held her against the wall and then back. He relinquished his hold of her and stalked towards the door.  


"Five minutes. Five minutes to get your ass dressed and ready to leave this horrid place so I can get you home." 

  
  
Bulma swiftly put on her favorite baggy jeans and tight baby doll shirt and looked at herself in the mirror one more time.  
'If he thinks we're going home, he has another thing coming.' She thought to her self and grinned. She grabbed the black leather jacket that hung on the back of her vanity chair and slung it over her shoulders as she made her way to the door. She cracked the door open at first before opening it up to fit her slender body out. There stood Vegeta, cross-armed against the wall waiting for her.  


"About damn time. I told you five minutes, not fifteen."  


"Fuck off. By the way I'm not going home." She spit out walking away from him towards the back exit of the club.  


"Where the hell are you going onna?"  


"Out to have a little fun. Do you know what that is?"  


"I've told you that we are not going to deviate from the schedule. You are going home no arguments."  


"No, I told you that I was not going to hide at my house until this is over. Hell if I'm going to be killed I might as well has some fun before it happens." She marched away from him and flung open the doors to see her white limo waiting for her. Goku stood leaning up against the back door with his eyes closed as she came out.  


"Son-kun, I'm ready to go. I believe Yamcha told you where we were going right?"  


"Yeah, he told us." Goku sighed out and opened the back door for her and closed it tight. He looked up to see Vegeta's angry face and shrugged as he walked around to the front of the limo and climbed in himself. Vegeta growled and wiped his face with his hand in pure frustration before he made his way to where Goku had climbed in.   


"Not one word. If that stalker don't kill her, I will." 

  
  
Yamcha got out of the limo and held out his hand for Bulma to take. She smiled and took it in her own as she was escorted inside _The Mine_. She was giddy in happiness as she ran from Yamcha up to the bar to grab her first drink of the night and hit the dance floor. The quartet of bodyguards took a table in between the bar and the dance floor and watched Bulma for what seemed to be hours. Yamcha had conveniently disappeared over the course of an hour with a blonde on his arm. Vegeta scowled as he leaned back in the wooden chair watching Bulma dancing with any man that came up to her. After her eighth drink from the bar, Vegeta took it upon himself to cut her off from the booze and picked her up over his shoulder kicking and screaming. 

  
"Onna, you are drunk. Shut up, now."  


"I don't want to go home now, I was just starting to have fun."  


"Fun? You call drowning yourself in alcohol and grinding yourself into some strange guy fun?"  


"As a matter of fact I do now let me down!"  


"Stop it now! You are making an ass out of yourself." Vegeta grumbled as he walked towards the doors with the other three guards behind him relieved that they were going home. Tien waited outside the door of the club and opened the limo door as Vegeta climbed in with Bulma still ranting. Tien grinned and closed the door and made sure everyone was ready to leave.  


"What about, Yamcha?"  
"Leave him, Tien. I think he's busy with other things if you catch my drift." Krillin snickered wiggling his eyebrows.  


"Too much information." 

  
  
Bulma sat pouting across from Vegeta the entire way back to the mansion. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm fuzzy feeling of the alcohol had over every nerve and muscle in her body. As the gates opened Bulma snapped her eyes open and looked at Vegeta.  


"Vegeta?" Her voice came out ragged.  


"Hn?" He looked at her as the limo came to a stop right outside her home.  


"I think I'm going to be sick..." She threw her hand to her mouth and darted from the limo door and ran into the house as fast as her drunken body could carry her. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as he watched her disappear quickly from his sight.  


"How amusing. She should be feeling wonderful in the morning." Vegeta smirked as he went to find her. It wasn't hard to find her; he just followed the sounds of her retching to locate her. He opened the door and glared down to her on the floor next to the toilet. Her body was shaking, her hair damp with sweat clinging to the side of her face.  


"Foolish onna."  


"I don't feel good, Geta." She whispered holding her stomach in pain.  


"It's obvious that you can't hold your liquor onna." He bent down and picked her off the cold tile floor and brought her to her awaiting bed. He pulled back the covers and put her in. He left for a moment and returned with a cool wet washcloth and laid it on her forehead.  


"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He ordered and left the room.  


"Damn him. I'm never going to break him." She whispered into the night air before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.  



	11. 11

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Avoiding one another for the better part of a week or more Bulma rarely saw Vegeta after the _'Barnstormers'_ performance. She continued to practice with the huge amount of people that would all be flown over to the islands of Hawaii for a video shoot. Yamcha had some how managed to talk her into going there to have the breath taking landscape as her back drop instead of the lifeless backdrop of a sound set filled with heavy lights and long days.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand stayed close to her even if she didn't know he was around. Two days after her clubbing, she received another letter mixed in the sacks of fan mail that ChiChi was opening and responding to.   


"Vegeta!" ChiChi's voice screeched from the huge study on the first floor of the mansion. She knew he was lurking around someplace, knowing full well he wouldn't be in the practice room like Goku and the others watching Bulma.  


"What do you want? You do not have to scream like you are being murdered."  


"And I didn't know you were right by the damn door either. Here, you might want this." She thrusted the letter into his hands.  


"This is nothing like the others at all." His eyes traveled over the sketch drawings of Bulma being gutted, raped, and burned.   


"I didn't see the others. Yamcha or the others always found them before Bulma or me read them."  


"Good, it's something an onna should not read anyways. When is this trip she is taking?"  


"Four days. She'll be flying in her personal jet."  


"How much room is on this jet of hers?"  


"Room for at least ten or twelve of us comfortably. Why?" Vegeta gave a nod and left without answering ChiChi's question. 

  
  
"Great rehearsal everyone. I'm beat, so everyone take off and have some fun." Bulma announced to the group of dancer. She grabbed a towel off a table and started to wipe the sweat off of her body when she caught the glimpse of the elusive prince outside against the willow tree watching the dancers file out.  


"I thought you were hiding from me." She came out into the yard after locking up the room.  


"I've been here. I know where you are at all times."  


"Well isn't that something, you know where I am, but I don't have a clue where you've been."  


"No need to get hostile onna. You are safe what more could you ask for?"  


"Nothing I guess." She looked defeated as she left his company heading to the house for a shower. Her idea of breaking him wasn't going to work if she didn't see him what would be the use in trying.  
  


"What's the matter with you?" ChiChi asked as Bulma walked in without saying a word to anyone heading up the stairs.  


"Nothing." Bulma shook her head and climbed the stairs one by one with ChiChi right behind her determined to find out what was eating at her best friend.  


"Chi, I want to be alone please."  


"Not until I find out what's going on with you." Chi said as she closed Bulma's bedroom door behind her and sat on the bed watching Bulma pace around her room.  


"I'm just tired is all."   


"Bull, someone is on your mind, I can see it in your eyes."  


"How can you see that? Do I really look that desperate for someone's comfort?"  


"No, I just know you."  


"I was sure I would have him eating out of my hand in less then a week. But I screwed that chance up bad."  


"I think you were a little too forward. Bulma, a little flirting goes along way, but what you did was something I never expected from you."  


"I know, me either. It's just, that whenever I see him no matter if he's pissed with me or not I can't get the feeling of being with out him off my mind. I've never felt like that before. I'm going to be an old maid." Bulma sighed and flopped down on the bed backwards.  
" 

I have." Chi smiled.  


"You have? When was that?"  


"Day I met Goku."  


"But Goku is nothing as complex as Vegeta is."  


"Maybe not, but he's a saiyan none the less. And the best way to get to a saiyan is through their enormous stomachs." Bulma giggled, she had never seen anyone eat as much as Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta before.  


"Yeah, but that isn't going to get mister grouchy to actually notice the real me. For all I know he thinks of me of nothing more then just his pay check."  


"Never know I guess."  


"Why don't you go out tonight with Goku. I'll watch Gohan for you and have some fun." ChiChi gave her a confused look, she had never suggested that Goku and herself going out and having fun.  


"He's on duty tonight remember? You sent Krillin and Piccolo off five hours ago to train or what ever they do."  


"So, not like Vegeta is doing anything exciting. He'll be here and this place is like a fortress now. Nothing can happen."  


"Are you sure? You shouldn't be left alone right now."  


"Argh, I'll be fine Chi, and besides I won't be alone. Gohan and Barney will be here. We'll eat junk food and watch movies."  


"Don't let him stay up too late, and not a lot of junk food. Sugar gets him pretty hyper you know."  


"Gawd I know Chi, go get Goku and I don't want to see you guys back until way after midnight." Bulma pulled ChiChi up from the bed and pushed her out of her bedroom giving her a wink. 

  
  
Eight o'clock rolled around and Bulma said her farewell to ChiChi and Goku for the night leaving her with only Gohan, Barney and Vegeta in the house with her.   


"So what do you want to do first, Gohan?" Bulma asked as she pulled her hair back in a sloppy ponytail.  


"Everything!" He cried out running down the hall towards the kitchen first.   


"Maybe I should of thought about this first before sending them off for the night." By ten they had consumed a gallon of ice cream together along with popcorn, soda and chips.   


"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Gohan. It's getting late you know."   


"Awwww, but I want to stay up a little while longer with you, Auntie Bulma."  


"Kid, you have to stop that puppy dog eyes routine." She shook her head; he looked so much like Goku it was uncanny.  


"Come on please let me stay up."  


"Brat, get to bed before I blast you." Vegeta said with his regular scowl on his face from the kitchen doorway.  


"Yes sir." Gohan pouted on his way out of the kitchen and climbing the stairs to one of the many spare bedrooms in the mansion. 

  
  
"I didn't know you were still here."  


"And why wouldn't I be? You sent everyone away tonight. You really think you should be left alone here?"  


"No but I have Barney here."  


"That flea bitten mutt protect you? Onna, he couldn't scare a cat let alone chase someone off or keep someone away from you."  


"Fine, I don't want to argue with you tonight. You win." She tossed her hands up in the air and walked back to the living room and started to flick stations on the TV. Vegeta watched her for a moment before he joined her on the couch. She looked down to the end and saw him staring at the TV before she turned her attention back. She found an old movie and sat the remote down on the table before kicking her feet on the couch in between herself and Vegeta. He eyed her movement from the corner of his eye noticing she wasn't wearing much under the blue silk robe.  
_'Not good.'_ He growled and averted his attention back to the boring movie. 

  
  
It was a little after midnight when Vegeta heard Bulma's dog growling at the backdoor. He sat up straight, taking Bulma's feet off of his lap that had wound up there sometime during the movie. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her as he left to see what Barney was growling about.  


"What the hell are you making all this noise for?" He grumbled to the dog that would not leave the back door.  


"Someone out there?" Vegeta searched for ki in the area, only finding what seemed to be small animals and a few humans that lived in the next house up the road some. He strolled back to the living room and gently shook Bulma.  


"Onna?"  


"Hmmm?" She asked sleepily.  


"Your mutt is growling at some animals outside. I suggest you tell him to stop before I make him."  


"He never does that, Geta, He only growls when Yamcha or someone he don't know is around." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before she got off the couch to wrangle up the poor dog before Vegeta blasted him to oblivion.   


"Come on Barney, you're making Veggie mad." She reached over and tugged on the big dog's collar to get him to move but wouldn't.  


"Damn it come on! Go upstairs and check on Gohan or something because I'm not letting you outside to chase squirrels or bunnies."  


"Onna just let him out already, he's not going to shut up until you do."  


"Shut up would you, I think I know my dog better then you do." She reluctantly opened the glass door as Barney barreled out into the darkness.  


"There are you happy now? If anything happens to him I'm going to skin you alive mister." She turned to confront him when she heard him laugh behind her. She squinted at him her lips curled in disgust.  


"Why do you hate me and everything around me so much?"  


"I didn't say I hated you did I onna?  


"You act like it. I haven't seen you around in almost two weeks, which I take that as you are pissed off and hate me. I'm sorry, but it wasn't a game."  


"What wasn't a game?"  


"All that stuff I did, I didn't mean to embarrass you at all it just my way off telling you that…" Bulma was caught off from her confession when the glass shattered in the door behind her. She screamed and brought her arms around her head to protect it from the flying debris.   


"Get up to the brat's room and stay there until I come back for you." Vegeta pushed her hard towards the stairs and he kicked what remained of the door open. 

  
  
He pulled a gun that was holstered under his suit jacket and stalked outside looking around for anyone that was still in the area. He heard the mutt some distance away barking wildly in the think brush near the stonewall that lined the outside of her property.  
He felt around for ki levels again, growling when he found nothing but the damn dog. Who ever it was knew how to suppress it well enough to hide even from a saiyan. A shot rang out in the night air, the bullet clipping a tree near Vegeta.  


"Damn it!" He growled out and put the gun back in the holster. If he was going to take this person down he would make sure they were dead and not injured with the damn human contraption. He closed his eyes concentrating with his hearing now that he couldn't use ki or his sight to locate the intruder. The sound of the softest twig being snapped to his right, Vegeta charged a small ki blast sending it in the direction only missing his target. Barney came through the brush in front of Vegeta almost giving him a heart attack as the dog almost knocked him over in excitement.   


"You saw who it was didn't you? Wish you stupid beast could talk." Vegeta started his walk back to the house to check on Bulma and Gohan. 

  
  
"I had so much fun tonight, Goku." ChiChi said in a very sexy voice as she kissed him before they entered the house.  


"Me too. I hope Gohan wasn't too much trouble tonight." Just as Goku reached for the door, Barney came barreling up to him waiting impatiently to be let in.  


"What's wrong with you?" ChiChi asked the poor dog as she ruffled his ears.  


"Pack what you need for two weeks, we are leaving soon." Vegeta ordered from behind them startling ChiChi.  


"Leaving? Why are we leaving?" ChiChi turned around and put her hands on her hips as she glared at Vegeta.  


"Someone was on the property tonight. I could not sense him at all."  


"Are you sure? Not like you to not sense trouble."  


"Kakarott, shut up. I'm very sure; I got shot at out there. Oh shit."  
" 

What?" Goku asked as Vegeta shoved past him in a hurry and bolted up the stairs to where he had told Bulma to go until he came back for her. He reached the door throwing it open to find Bulma kneeling on the floor, her face buried in the sheets of the bed crying loudly and Gohan at the window looking over the lawn. He knelt beside her placing a hand on her back feeling her body trembling in fear.  


"Bulma, it's ok now." He said in a half whisper in her ear as he pulled her body against his.  


"Just make all the bad people go away, Geta, make them go away." She cried as she put her arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to ever let go of her protector.  


"I will onna, I will be here until the end."  
  
  



	12. 12

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Everyone rushed around packing what they needed to get out of there and quickly on the orders of Vegeta. He wasn't going to waste any more precious time at the mansion now that someone was able to get past security and try to kill Bulma. Krillin and Piccolo had come back fifteen minutes after Goku and ChiChi arrived back to see the flurry of activities going on way past the witching hour. When told about what happened they set off to pack their stuff quickly and help Vegeta get her out of there and to an undisclosed location for the time being. ChiChi had packed what Bulma would need on her trip while Bulma grabbed her personal belongings she could not do with out including some music, books, and of course she couldn't leave Barney behind. She made sure she had his leash and food bowls waiting with her bags. Goku threw bag after bag from the top of the stairs that ChiChi had packed for Bulma in frenzy. Vegeta growled at the amount of things that onna could not live with out.   


"What does she think she is doing up there? She is not going away for a year!" Vegeta yelled up the stairs loud enough for everyone to hear his complaint. 

  
  
"Look out below!" Goku hollered down as he released another overly stuffed bag over the top railing of the stairs to the foyer below. The last time he didn't warn of incoming baggage he had clobbered poor Vegeta with a very heavy suitcase.  


"What the hell are you doing? Why is every bag Bulma owns here on the floor and in the back of the sound system van out there?" Yamcha yelled up from the doorway.  


"Oh good you're back! Get your stuff around cause Vegeta going to take us on a trip."   


"Trip? Trip my ass; doesn't he know that we are expected to be on the island of Oahu in three days for that video shoot? She doesn't have time to have fun with her boyfriend."  


"Yes I know that weakling. And I am not that freak's boyfriend. I'm taking her out of here right now until we leave on Thursday for that stupid island."  


"And why is that? Alone time with the one that signs your paycheck?" Yamcha crossed his arms staring down Vegeta.  


"Bakas, this planet is full of nothing but bakas! Someone tried to kill her tonight. They got past the security cameras and silent alarms. Only one that knew who ever was outside was that mangy mutt of hers." Vegeta spat out as he picked up more of the bags and took them outside to an awaiting van before the urge to kill Yamcha for his stupidity grew more.  


"And here I thought you saiyans could sense every ki around here. I bet Bulma had him so distracted that he didn't know anything was wrong until it was over and done with."  


"We can, but for some reason this person didn't have a ki signature that Vegeta could track and locate." Goku shrugged his shoulders as he came down the stairs to help pack the rest of the things into the van so they could leave as soon as they were ready. 

  
  
Barney laid in front of Bulma's closed bedroom door watching her pace frantically from the window to her bed and back. Never in her entire life had she been so scared for her own life. The letters and the break ins at the mansion set her into a panic, but this was too close and this she had witness and was all too real now. Someone had actually taken a shot at her and luckily missed their intended target. But she placed her faith and her life in the hands of her bodyguard, he told her everything would be all right and nothing would happen to her while he was there as she laid against his chest crying. His words were comforting from someone she thought was so cold hearted as he made himself to be. For once she saw the concern on his face when he came in to Gohan's room to get her. The mask he wore on the outside was hard and cruel, but someplace there was some compassion in the man. There was something else besides the concern in his eyes earlier something she had never seen there before. She wanted to name the emotion, but she herself wasn't sure if she could. 

  
She was having second doubts if it was really worth being rich and famous anymore. The tours and interviews took their toll on her; the long days of practice with tons of people just to chorographic one simple song was grueling. Gone were the simple days of parties, friends, and the occasional boyfriend. She didn't have time to actually keep friends, and for the men it was almost a waste. That's why she always felt she was destined to be old and alone for the rest of her life until Vegeta came into her life. Something about him set her stomach in knots, her knees weak when he was near, and her dreams consumed of nothing but images of him. She still couldn't answer herself as to why she pulled the stunts she did with him that one day. It wasn't right of her to walk up to him and grind herself against him. And it was totally wrong to embarrass him like she did at _Barnstormers_. She was lucky to find that he still stayed on as her guard even after all of that. Any normal guy would have had her in bed or would of walked out in a huff. If she was trying to grab his attention she went about it the wrong way and she kicked herself for it.   
  
"What am I going to do Barney? This is driving me totally insane here. I love him, I hate him, and I can't get enough of him and he doesn't even like me that way." She frowned deeply as she sat down on her bed putting on her tennis shoes. Barney whined in response and looked up at the door that was being opened. Vegeta stood watching her look out the window from the comfort of her bed. She talked to herself as she got off the bed and began pacing again.   
  
"I can't believe I was so damn stupid to do that. I should have just been myself and not some sexually deprived idiot. And it only grows worse by the day, this endless craving. Do you know how hard it was for me not seeing him the last few weeks? I thought I was going to wither away to nothing if I didn't see him or hear that deep voice. And with everything I've done I drove him away. I'm so stupid." She sighed deeply and turned towards the door. She gasped and took a few steps back when she realized she wasn't alone in the room and he probably hear every word she had just confessed to the emptiness of her room.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she tried to calm the blush that was spreading across her face.  


"Long enough onna." She let out a breath that she was holding hoping that he wasn't there for the whole one sided conversation.  


"Yeah, I kind of figured that. I'll just keep quiet from now on." She turned her back to him to look over the lawn that was now lit by floodlights. He closed the distance between them when he saw her shoulder start to shake.  


"Onna, don't even start with the tears. I can't love you it's part of the rules I live by."   


"Rules? You have rules for yourself?" She asked as she sniffed and turned around to face him. Her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks before they fell to the front of her shirt.  


"Never let my guard down, never let who ever I'm protecting out of my sight, and never fall in love. I'm someone that couldn't take care of you like you want. I'm just your bodyguard."  


"But you could, I know you could. You are more then just my bodyguard. I don't know how to explain it but I feel like I can't breath if you're not with me." She placed her hand against his face wanting him so bad to understand her.  


"I can't onna I can't be anything to you." He pulled her hand away from his face and turned quietly from her to leave. Bulma's tears came faster now that she was rejected from the only thing she could love more then her life and it was his. 

  
  
Vegeta let out a deep sigh as soon as the door closed behind him. He couldn't be with her even though his mind was screaming at him to hold her, kiss her, and take her forever. Her safety came first not his lust, not her lust. He made the decision that after the award ceremony in Las Angeles in two months he would find someone worth of taking his spot as a guard and he would go on his way once again to work for someone he didn't have emotional ties to. He shook his head and walked away so he could not hear the heart twisting sobs of the onna behind the door he had just closed.  
  
"Bulma? Honey are you alright?" ChiChi asked after knocking and not getting any response. Bulma laid on her bed curled up in a ball crying violently.  


"Oh, Bulma everything will be ok. Shhh." ChiChi tried her best to comfort her friend by rubbing her back with her soft hand and gentle words. Bulma mumbled some incoherent words in between her sobs curling her hands into fists. She was sad, angry and so hurt no one would understand. She calmed herself wiping her tears with her bed sheets and looked at ChiChi for a moment before she got out bed.  


"Bulma? Are you sure you're alright?"  


"Yeah, never better. This will be over with soon right?" She gave her friend a weak smile.  


"Bulma, you are in good hands. Don't cry I hate it when you do."  


"You're right. I'm in the best hands around here." She said calmly as she opened the door and took small steps towards the stairs. Vegeta stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed waiting for her.   


_'You can do this Bulma. You are a strong girl.'_ She told herself as she walked down the stairs past Vegeta and out the front door to wait for further instruction of what the plan was. 

  
  
"Onna you are coming with me, and the bakas will go together."  


"If she's going with you then I'm coming also." Yamcha protested from being separated from Bulma.  


"You are going to ride with them and like it. I will not have the likes of you in my car." Vegeta pushed Yamcha back towards the van and then pulled Bulma to his vette that was parked behind it.  


"Kakarott, you know where to meet." Vegeta shut Bulma's door and walked around the front of his car and climbed in and started the powerful engine, revving it a few times before pulling out of the driveway in a flash. 

  
  
The world whipped by as Bulma stared out the window of the car, she didn't know where Vegeta was taking her, and she didn't care. She wanted to be alone; she wanted time to rethink what she had done to her life. Maybe it would be better to have the stalker kill her and put her out of the misery she was feeling deep in her breaking heart. Vegeta wasn't someone anyone could forget in minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even years. Damn him, damn him straight to the burning pits of hell for seeping in to her heart. Half-hour into the drive, Vegeta pulled into a small subdivision that was quiet and pretty. He turned into the driveway of his home and parked the car near the garage before cutting the engine.  
  
"Onna, you awake?" She turned her head towards him, her eyes still puffy from crying with a lifeless gaze.  


"Where are we?"  


"My place. We are going to stay here until we leave for that blasted thing you're doing in a few days." Bulma followed his lead and got out of the car and walked behind him to his kitchen door around the back. He turned on the lights from room to room as Bulma walked around taking in her new environment for the next few days.  


"You don't own much do you?" She called out to him from the living room. She noticed that in the way of worldly possessions he didn't have much.  


"I don't need anything if I'm not here." His voice coming from the back of the house.   


"I thought with all the money you got from your job that you'd have a huge house and a ton of stuff."  


"Don't need it. Don't need anyone or anything." She cocked her head listening to his voice trying to figure out where he was. 

  
  
She moved down the hall finding a small light on at the end of it glowing softly. She deemed it to be his bedroom, almost matching the furnishing of the rest of the house, just a bed, dresser, television, and a small nightstand with a beautiful lamp sitting on top. She looked around his room shaking her head, figuring he'd have more then this.  


"What are you doing in my room?" Vegeta growled loudly from the doorway making her jump.  


"Umm, just looking that's all. No need to get upset with me." She stomped towards the door trying to push her way past him.  


"Let me by damnit." She hissed through her teeth trying to get past his arm that crossed in front of her locking on the doorframe.  


"No, you are staying here tonight."  


"What?" She cried out, her eyes growing wide in shock.  


"Didn't you hear me the first time?"  


"Yes I heard you. Why do I have to stay in here with you? You're the one that denied me, broke my heart."  


"Safer for you to be in here. I'll sleep on the floor."  


"No, no I'm not taking your bed. I'll sleep on the floor or something. This is your place."  


"Fine suit yourself." He grunted and left the room leaving her too stunned to move.  
  


The sounds of a cat hissing, a dog growling and Vegeta's bellowing voice woke Bulma with a start. She realized she had sat down on his bed for a minute to rest her feet but fell asleep in the matter of seconds.  


"Onna come get this beast before I kill it!" She raced down the hallway and into the kitchen to see an orange and white cat hunched up hissing at Barney as he inched closer to the feline.  


"Barney! Bad boy." Bulma pulled on his collar and scolded the over grown puppy.  


"Get the hell out of here Shithead before this damn thing eats you." Vegeta yelled at the cat.   


"Shithead? You named your cat Shithead?" Bulma furrowed her brows giving Vegeta a strange look.  


"Yeah I did. Doesn't he look like one? I was going to name him Kakarott, but that only made me want to blast that fricken little fur ball across my yard." Vegeta gave his patent evil grin.  


"Kami you are evil."  


"I never said I was an angel."  


"Well you don't look like one that's for damn sure."  


"Like you look any better."  


"You are such an asshole. I don't even know what I saw in you."  


"Probably this." Vegeta closed the gap between them in three steps and brushed his lips over hers, wrapping a strong arm around her back and pressing her into his body. Instinct took over and Bulma deepened the kiss, licking the bottom of his lip, Vegeta compiling with the battle of tongues. Bulma broke the kiss first pulling back from him to look at his face.  
  
"Why?" She asked in a panting voice.  


"Onna, you talk to much." He whispered and brought his lips to her ear kissing his way down the side of her face to her exposed neck.  


"Hey Vegeta! Where here finally, would have been here sooner if Piccolo would of listened to my directions." Goku shouted as the front door swung open and three guards, one ChiChi and one very sleepy little boy came into the house.   


"Continue this later." Vegeta pulled away from Bulma and left her standing on rubbery knees for the beautiful kiss.  



	13. 13

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me….  
  
After being rudely interrupted, Bulma made her way back to Vegeta's bedroom without running into anyone that might delay her train of thought that was racing at the moment. She couldn't figure out why after being denied that within a few hours he would turn his mind around and kiss her the way that he did in the middle of his own kitchen no less. She didn't know if she was lucky or not that Goku and company came in at that moment, or she might of ended up having wild sex with a guy that didn't love her in the middle of his kitchen counter.  
  
She made up a soft palate of blankets and pillows besides his bed and curled up ready for sleep. The soft glow of the bedside clock told her she should have been in bed asleep in peaceful dreams hours ago, but there was too much excitement for her to slumber for long. She forced her eyes closed, her fingers resting on her lips as a reminder of the kiss from earlier.  
  
Down stairs in Vegeta's basement turned training area, the four guards held an impromptu meeting of sorts to figure out what they could do to keep Bulma safe and away from the public eye as much as possible.  
  
"We're splitting up from here. Kakarott and the cue ball are staying here; Kakarott's harpy and brat will go with the Weakling and the Green Bean."  


"What are you talking about splitting up? I won't be leaving Bulma with you."  


"Yamcha cool out, if Vegeta wants it that way I'm sure he has a plan or something." Goku bolstered out from a table that he planted himself upon to swing his dangling feet like a kid.  
  
"If you would shut your mouth for a minute I will explain myself. Now since who ever is stalking the freak upstairs is starting to turn up the heat if we are split up this person won't know where she is that easy. I have a feeling this person knows exactly how they want to kill her and is going to make it big out in public so everyone can see her being killed. Something with lots of cameras and press. Now Weakling, tell me of her schedule. Do not leave anything out." Vegeta grabbed the front of Yamcha's shirt and lifted him off the floor. Yamcha's eyes grew wide as he looked down on the Prince whose eyes showed an angry glint to them.  
  
"Ummm, yeah…One week on Oahu Hawaii. We'll be staying towards the North Shore there at a place called Turtle Bay. It's away from the bigger cities of Honolulu and Waikiki. And after the video shoot there, we are coming back to Satan City doing small promotional spots for clubs. Umm, There is a benefit dinner that she will be the guest of honor for. Some Charity thing, she'll sing a few songs that's all until the World Music Awards." Yamcha rambling fast so he could get the Saiyan to relinquish his hold on the expensive Italian shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Tell me more about this awards thing." Vegeta dropped Yamcha so he could catch his breath so he could continue.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a huge thing. A lot of celebrities and singers, all in one auditorium at the same time. Broadcast will be around the world to something like fifty different countries I think. Bulma is nominated for seven awards right now and she can't miss this for nothing. Not even that damn stalker."  
  
"That is for me to decided not you. That's where he's going to do it. All this small shit is to scare her. Billions of people will be watching while this sick bastard does his most sensation work in front of them."  
  
"But Vegeta, wouldn't you think with all the stars there, that there will be so much security that this person can't get through?" Krillin asked looking back and forth between Vegeta and Yamcha.  
  
"You got a point cue ball, but we are not going to take any chances. If this person wants to kill her bad enough, he'll find a way to get into that auditorium and kill her weather it be as an employee, or media crew. He'll be there." Everyone agreed that it was for the best that Vegeta rules and plan be followed not for Bulma's safety, but theirs as well.  
  
At quarter to five in the morning the meeting broke up for the participants to get some rest before the day began. Vegeta had yelled at Goku to stay out of his kitchen warning him if he touched any food that he would sick his attack cat Shithead on him. He made his way towards his bedroom to find that the light and television was on, but no Bulma.   


"Now where the hell is she?" he growled under his breath re-checking the rooms in his house, having Goku ask twenty questions on his way through the rooms.  


"Will you just shut up and go to sleep? Can't you see I am not in the mood to listen to your chitter chatter?" He went back down to his bedroom to be greeted by Barney sprawled out on his bed with his head hanging over the other side facing away from him.  
  
"I do not know why the hell she insisted on bringing that mutt with her. She could of left him outside at her home to fend for himself. I'm sure if he got hungry enough that he could catch and eat some small woodland creatures. Get off my bed damnit!" Vegeta grabbed Barney by the collar and started to yank the huge dog off his bed when he realized the dog was over looking Bulma that was asleep on the floor beside his bed.  
  
"Well I think you are good for something now. If I can't find the onna, all I have to do is look for your furry damn ass. Now get out of here and go bug Kakarott or Cue Ball, I bet they need a sleeping partner." The dog groaned a little before he jumped off the bed slipping out the door seemingly following Vegeta's orders to the letter.  
  
"Now if I can get Shithead trained like that. Speaking of which, I should have told that fleabag to leave him alone. Too late now." Vegeta bent down and picked Bulma off the cold floor and placed her in his bed. She whimpered a little as she cuddled down into the new found softness of the bed with Vegeta watching contently. He grinned a little sweeping some stray locks of hair that found their way into her face away with his fingers.  


"You are making things harder on me everyday that I am around you little one." Were his last words before he turned off the television and light and laid himself down next to her, listening to her soft breathing that lulled him to sleep. 

  
  
Bulma woke with the sun coming through the wooden blinds stretching and yawning. It took her a minute to figure out that she wasn't in her room at home, but was at Vegeta's home and in his bed.  


"In his bed?" She gasped as she sat up and found Vegeta right next to her sound asleep on top of the blankets. She shook her head and smiled before slipping out of the bed and looking for one of her bags with some of her _'lounging'_ clothes in it. Finding a pair of baggy jeans that didn't show off her long legs, and a frumpy sweatshirt she padded down to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.  


"Ick, I hope he doesn't mind that I use his toothbrush." She giggled and searched the medicine cabinet for some toothpaste.  


"Ahh ha! He's going to be so pissed at me." She snickered and took her clothes off and stepped into the warm shower. 

  
  
Vegeta had felt Bulma get out of bed, but his body fought him to stay there. He closed his eyes listening to the shower running and her singing. Beyond the bathroom he could hear Goku talking to Krillin about who knows what. All Vegeta knew that if it didn't pertain to his work, it wasn't worth listening to. The shower turned off and Bulma kept singing and humming something he hadn't heard her sing before. It was kind of pleasant instead of that hard thumping of base and techno beat he was familiar of her to play and sing to. With his attention on the singing down the hall, Vegeta wasn't aware of a guest in his room. A big cold nose pressed against his cheek sending the Prince in a fit of hysterics.  
  
"Onna come get this fucking mutt now!" He bellowed loudly holding Barney by the collar away from his face. Bulma bounded into the room with a smile watching Barney try and give Vegeta doggie kisses.  


"He likes you Geta, he just wants to give you a big slobbery kiss." She giggled.  


"If he does not leave me alone this instant, I will rip his tongue out and feed it to my cat."  


"Right…Come on Barney leave the grumpy man alone. Evidently he isn't a morning person." Vegeta grunted as Bulma pulled Barney from the bedside and pushing him out the door in front of her. She peeked through the crack of the door and giggled again.  


"Breakfast in ten minutes, I expect you to be there." She added and closed the door behind her. 

  
  
"Morning Bulma." Goku and Krillin said in unison as she graced them with her presence.   


"You know, I think while we're away in Hawaii I'll have someone come in here and re-decorate this place." Bulma said looking around the poorly furnished living room.   


"On second thought, I don't know if I should." She picked up the dead plant from the windowsill looking it over before taking it to the trashcan.  


"Hey, don't throw that away. I gave him that for a house warming present." Goku cried out.  


"When was that? It's dead Goku."  


"Umm lets see. He moved in here back in the fall. Two years ago." Bulma's face vaulted.  


"He's been here this long and still has a dead plant stuck to his windowsill. Geeze I can tell he's not here very often then or he doesn't like plants."  


"He's never here, I think this is like the third or forth time I've actually been over here while he's been here. Most of the time I just come over and bring his mail in."  


"Interesting. Well it's breakfast time I wonder if he has food here." 

  
  
Bulma made her way towards the kitchen with Goku not far behind with the mention of food. She opened the fridge and found it well stocked for someone that wasn't around that much. She was finding Vegeta to be more a mystery then anything now. He's never home but has plenty of food. She never saw him but he was always around watching. Bulma fumbled around with the pots and pans in the cupboard sitting them on the stove one by one to start cooking a banquet of food for the two saiyans, Krillin, and herself.   
  
Vegeta finished getting dressed in an old pair of gray sweat pants and a white muscle shirt before he opened his bedroom door to the pleasant smell of breakfast being made in his kitchen.  


"I didn't know the onna knew how to cook." When he reached the kitchen he had found it to be a disaster area. Eggs, flour, sugar, coffee, and some bacon grease from the kitchen table, all over the floors to the sink. Goku looked up and smiled at him, as his eyes grew wider of the mess.  
  
"What in Kami's name happened in my kitchen?"  


"That would be hurricane Goku and Krillin." Bulma said pointing to the two men covered in food.  


"Bulma, you didn't have to rat us out." Krillin whined as he wiped the rest of the raw egg of the top of his head with his hand and slinging it to the floor with a loud sloppy wet noise.   


"I expect this all cleaned up in ten minutes. Not a minute more not a minute less. I will not live with animals!" Vegeta stomped out of the kitchen claiming his old leather recliner in the living room. He stared out the window trying to ignore the clanking of pans in the kitchen. 

  
  
"Umm Vegeta?"  


"What is it onna?"  


"Well since breakfast was kind of ruined. Do you think it's alright if we went out to eat?" She cringed to herself knowing he was going to yell and tell her no that it wasn't safe. He was silent for a moment as he studied her face with that 'scared to ask' look.  


"Let the baka's fend for themselves. I'll take you out for breakfast, my choice though. I rather not eat some place…" The Prince was cut off with loud barking, the cat hissing and a very loud thump and bang. Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked himself out of the recliner to follow Bulma into the kitchen to separate the animals from fighting again when Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and about collapsed in laughter. There in the kitchen was Goku flat on his back after being trampled by both animals as Shithead was escaping out the back animal door with Barney stuck in it.  
  
"Tell you mongrel to stop chasing my cat!"  


"Well tell your cat to stop teasing my dog!"  


"What is it they always say about owners and their animals, Goku? They are exactly alike?" Krillin asked the fallen saiyan. Both Vegeta and Bulma whipped their heads around to look at him with evil glares.  


"Well it's true, I mean just look at you two. Bulma is always chasing Vegeta, and well Vegeta is being hard to get and a tease. Oh shit I did not just say that?" Krillin clamped a hand over his mouth and left the room in a hurry before anyone had the chance to clobber him. Bulma turned four different shades of red as she stood in shock.  


"So is what the little cue ball said is true? You always chasing me?" Vegeta asked in a low whisper next to her ear sending chills up and down her spine. All she could manage was a nod of confirmation.  


"Come on onna before they stop serving breakfast."   



	14. 14

I own DBZ so please don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
After a having breakfast in a small café near Vegeta's house, he decided to show her around his small area of the world. He escorted her down the tranquil sidewalks lined with shops and small businesses. A warm summer breeze blew softly through Bulma's tresses making it appear to made of pure spun silk as it cascaded down around her shoulders. Vegeta looked nothing like himself on a regular day she would of seen him guarding her. He dressed himself in a pair of loose fitting jeans and dress shirt that made him quite handsome against the sun's glow on his tanned skin. There was also the surprise that he did not carry his gun like he always done before, holstered inside his suit jacket against his chest. Even though guns had always made Bulma very uneasy, she trusted him fully and wasn't scared to know that he carried one everywhere they went. She often thought if he slept with it under his pillow at night. 

The prince was full of surprises that she didn't think was possible. She about died when she found out that he even had a pet at home. The name kind of threw her for a loop, but it was funny nonetheless. Only Vegeta would name his pet _'Shithead'_. Even though he could be an ass sometimes, she loved being around him and that baffled her brain the most. She couldn't figure it out what it was that was drawing her near him so much. Was it the bad boy image that he perceived? Was it his looks? She knew it wasn't the insults that he threw at her night and day about her outfits that she choose to wear for the day, or the way she ate something, or get after her so called screeching that she called singing. It all made her smile at the end of the day after her anger was depleted for him.   
  
"It's very peaceful here. Nothing like down town at all. By now I would have had at least twelve television cameras stuck in my face for stepping out in public." Bulma commented, happy that fans weren't mobbing her while she walked down the street like ordinary people.  


"That's why I live here. I hate being annoyed by people and noise twenty four hours a day."  


"I thought my home was quiet? Does it not suit you?"  


"Not with everyone you employ. And that animal you call a pet, I think you should get rid of it. But other then that, it's acceptable."  


"What's wrong with Barney? I've had him since he was a puppy. He was a gift from a friend back home." Bulma asked in a hurt voice.  


"He's loud, and he gets in my face. And another thing he smells funny."  


"He just likes you that's all. He don't do that to just anyone. And he doesn't smell funny. I have you to know he has a bath every other day." Bulma stated matter of factly.  


"Well I feel honored then." Vegeta snipped out in a sarcastic tone in his voice.  


"Oh wow, hey I'm going to go in here."  


"For what onna? You do not need any more clothes. You have enough clothing at my house for at least three years."  


"Oh come on please? I've never been down here before. I just want to see what they have." Bulma begged in a cute voice as she tugged on his arm. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be drug into the clothing shop. He waited near the wall watching her grab an arm full of clothes and head towards the dressing room. 

  
  
"Hey Geta, can you grab me that pair of jeans there?" Bulma asked peeking around the door of the dressing room.  


"I am your bodyguard, not shopping partner. Get it yourself onna." Bulma growled to herself as she slipped out of the dressing room to the table five feet away in nothing but her blue thong and bra. Vegeta sucked in a breath and turned his head not wanting to see her flesh. She gave him an evil look and stalked back into the dressing room with the jeans, slipping them on to model in the mirror.  


"Not bad, think I'll get these, they'll be perfect for my trip." Bulma said very pleased with herself.  


"Onna, are you done looking at yourself in the mirror yet? I'd like to do something else besides look at onna clothing."  


"Oh hold your horses, Geta. I'm almost done and then we'll do something you want to do. Which I'm kind of afraid to ask what that is." Bulma stepped out of the dressing room wearing the jeans she snagged off the table minutes earlier. She smiled as she saw Vegeta's eyes look her up and down slowly before the muscle under his right eye twitched. The hip huggers were so tight and low riding on her slim hips. The sides of the jeans laced from the very top to the ankle with leather laces, showing skin through the criss crossed leather.  
  
"So you like?" She asked giving a little twirl in front of him. It was pure torture to him to have to look at her like that and not have the urge to throw her over his shoulder and take off with her to a private place and take her as his own. The way she walked, the very sweet scent that was uniquely hers, all of it twisted in his brain like a bad tornado of emotions fighting one another for control.  
  
"You expect me to escort you around looking like that? I think not onna, put those other rags back on so we can go." Bulma frowned with his words, she knew she looked good. Damn good for that matter but couldn't figure out why he had to insult her every chance he got. There was another side of the insulting prince that seemed no one knew but himself. The side that he always fought to control and not show the world. If she only knew that it was his proud royal pride that often stepped in the way of things she would try her best to break that wall down so she could see it.  
  
"I see, you're afraid of me walking around all hot like and draw attention to myself?"   


"I will not be pulling the weak males off of you in your display of appearing 'sexy' by earth customs."  


"Oh so you think this is sexy?" Bulma quirked an eyebrow to him with a sloppy grin on her lips.  


"Hideous yes, sexy no." Vegeta spat out blatantly.  
" 

What ever you say, Geta." She went to the counter and paid for her purchases and smiled when she got the six bags full of new clothes handed to her.  
  
"You don't expect me to carry those do you?" Vegeta asked as they left the shop and she tried to pawn some of the heavier bags off on him.  


"Well no not all of them. They're just a little heavy is all."  


"Then you should work out more onna, then you can carry you stuff with no whining."  


"How do you expect me to work out more huh? I get up in the morning and if I feel like it I jog around the property with Barney, then I have dance practice and singing practices along with what other else Yamcha has planned for me during the day."  


"You call that sorry excuse of you fumbling around the yard in the morning with that mutt jogging?"  


"Yes I do. It's the only time I get any time to myself anymore it seems. And how do you know what I do that early in the mornings? You're always asleep when I get up."  


"And how do you know I'm always asleep onna? Spying on me are we?" Bulma's face blushed a deep crimson, she had just given away one of her secrets of checking up on him in the mornings before stepping out the back door to run.  


"Not spying on you. Just making sure you were in your room is all. You didn't answer my question quid pro quo Vegeta, how do you know I'm outside running when you're asleep?"  


"You are a baka, I know where you're at all the time by you ki signature, even though it's laughable at best, I know when you leave your room in the morning."  


"You and everyone else talks about this ki crap."  


"It's your energy level onna. It's different when you are awake, asleep, angry and so on. I just know."  


"Hmmm, ok." She managed to sputter out as the park came into sight at the end of the street.   
  
Neither said a word, but kept walking, enjoying the sunlight on their faces, the wind in their hair and the peaceful silences that graced both of them. Bulma was shocked when halfway through the park Vegeta actually took three of the bags from her hand as they walked. She gave him a warm smile as they continued. It would ruin the moment if she opened her mouth to say anything nice or thank him at that time. The sounds of kids laughing and carrying on drew Bulma's attention. She always loved to sit and watch kids at play wishing one day she would have a family that would play like that in her back yard. Her walking slowed as she looked on a small boy and small girl chasing each other through an open field laughing and singing. Vegeta noticed she had stopped a ways back before he turned to see what she was doing. The look in her eyes said it all. She was longing to settle down and start her own family.   
  
"Onna?"  


"Hn? Oh, gomen Vegeta, I guess I got a little side tracked." She said shaking her head of the daze and dreams that filled it.  


"So tell me, why don't you have a mate and brats?"  


"Mate and brats?" She gave him a questioning look.  


"What you call a husband and children here."  


"Oh, well I'm not sure I guess. I thought for the longest time I would get married and have a family but now all I see in my future is loneliness. I'll be one of those old maids that are insane with a hundred cats when I get old."  


"I don't think you will be lonely onna."  


"You don't? Why not?"  


"I just know so."  


"You are pretty sure of yourself you know that, Vegeta?"  


"I've been told that a time or two."  


"So tell me something, why don't you have a mate and brats? Handsome guy like yourself should have been settled down along time ago as well."  


"I will not take a mate from this planet. All the female saiyans have died, leaving me and Kakarott the only full blooded saiyans left in this whole pathetic universe." His voice sounded a little brash as he spoke. Bulma knew she had struck a raw nerve and wished that she had never brought it up.  


"I'm sorry, I really don't know a whole lot about you or Goku. But I would love to know about your planet and about you, Vegeta."  


"Why? So you can pity me? I do not need your pity onna."  


"I was not going to throw a pity party for you. I just want to know what goes on in that head of yours. You know sometimes you can be so dark and evil looking, then a few minutes later you have a soft almost serene look on your face."  


"Ahh, so you stare at me also. You must like what you see onna if you can't keep your eyes off of me."   


"Don't inflate your ego anymore. Yes maybe I do like what I see, you have a problem with that?" Bulma put her free hand over her mouth as quick as the words spewed out. She was in shock that she even spoke them in her mind but now she had actually spoken them out loud for the man to hear. Her face flushed as she turned her back to him so she couldn't see the reaction he was going to give. What she missed was the quirky looking smile that plastered to his face with a small soft chuckle from his throat. Vegeta walked over to her and placed his head on her shoulder while taking her free hand in his.  


"No problem here."  
  
  
  
  



	15. 15

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…I skipped a few days in here…seemed unimportant for the story…  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
"Hey! Watch what you are doing with that." Yamcha was screaming at a crew of men packing sound equipment, lighting, and background sets into vans outside of the mansion. Yamcha was on a tight schedule to get everything there done and sent to the waiting plane so it would make it to the islands before everyone arrived and set up.  


"Hey Yamcha, if you think you can do better, put your damn cell phone down and come and help us." Yajirobe yelled back as he threw some cables in the back of the van.  


"You're the one getting paid to do this now get it done, I have a dead line to meet here. Oh and by the way, find Tien and have him get the limo ready."  


"Find him yourself. Does it look like I'm your gofer?"  


"I'm still trying to figure out why in the hell Bulma made me hire your lazy ass Yajirobe."  


"Because she threatened to walk off the tour that's why. I'm the only one that can set the stage up right and you know it." 

  
  
Yamcha growled as he stomped away into the mansion knowing Yajirobe was right, he was a genius when it came to setting up the stage. Not once has there been a problem with staging and lighting during the whole tour they just returned from. He went to the answering machine noticing there were four new messages that went unanswered all because of the other nights intruder scare. He sighed and pushed the play button on the recorder.  
  
"_Hi Bulma, it's Marrik. I just wanted to make sure you still needed me on your video shoot. Give me a call._ *Click* _Hey Bulma and Yamcha, this in Angelo over at Diamonds and Pearls. I just wanted to know if you could make it down here for one song. Promise it will bring a lot of publicity._ *Click* _Hi Bulma, it's Sarah. Just wanted to let you know that your stage costume you ordered is in. I'll bring it with me to Hawaii. Aloha._ *Click* _Big boom_ *click* "  
  
Yamcha thought about the messages for a moment, especially the last one. What did the guy mean by '_big boom_'? Yamcha shrugged it off a prank call and went back to collecting some paperwork from the study before leaving the mansion for the day. He had to go and talk with Bulma about making a few appearances before she left for Hawaii late that night. Everything seemed to be on track so far, so he thought a few appearances wouldn't hurt before she boarded the private plane for a ten-hour flight. 

  
  
Bulma sat in a lounge chair in the backyard of Vegeta's watching Goku, Krillin, and the grumpy house owner run through some exercises before they started to spar. Bulma found it almost as interesting to watch as paint drying. With Barney at her feet, watching the men, she put on her sunglasses and leaned back to catch a little sun and a nap before she had to get her things around and head for the airport. She was dreading the flight over the ocean. She never did really care flying over water, and with the weather report suggesting storms over the pacific, the turbulence would be pretty bad as well increasing her dread ten fold. She was half hearted to call Yamcha to have him pick up a sedative to calm her nerves. Her cell phone rang beside her making her jump a little as she came back to her reality around her. 

  
  
"Gawd if it's Yamcha I'm going to scream! Hello?" she answered her phone as she sat up and placed her sunglasses on top of her head and looked over to the men kicking the crap out of each other for fun.  


"Auntie Bulma."  
"Gohan sweetie, is that you? You want to talk to your daddy?"  


"No, I want you to die bitch. You are going to die." The voice on the phone changed from a child's to a grizzly sounding adult man's. Her eyes widen with the words that echoed from the phone. In a panic she flung the phone away from her and sprinted to the house as fast as her legs could take her. The phone landed a few feet away from where the men were catching their attention when it made a soft thudding noise on the ground. Vegeta caught Bulma running into his house out of the corner of his eye as he picked up the phone, looking it over before bringing it to his ear to listen. There was some evil laughter on the other end of the line then the force of the phone being slammed down on the cradle making Vegeta wince in pain it was so loud.  


"Who was it Vegeta?" Goku asked scratching his head in confusion of what just happened.  


"I don't know, but get things ready, I think we're going to leave earlier then what is planned." Vegeta pocketed the phone and went after Bulma. 

  
  
Bulma had ran through the back door with Barney on her heels all the way to Vegeta's bedroom where she slammed the door locking herself inside. Barney whined and scratched at the door trying in a desperate plea to get her to open the door. The tears and the terrifying panic didn't set in until the door was slammed and she was truly alone. The guy knew where she lived, knew her cell phone number which only a few people knew and he probably knew where she was staying at, at this very moment. Her life was on a downward spiral with her emotions taking over for her, it was either fight or flight and she wasn't going to stick around to fight. She heard the voices outside the door talking to her calmly at first, asking her what happened and if she was alright then they grew more disparate in pleading as the knocks on the door became louder, harder shaking it on it's hinges.  
  
"Bulma, open this door before I break it down." Goku said as he pounded on the door. He could hear her in there sobbing hard.  


"Kakarott, get the hell out of my way." Vegeta pushed Goku back down the hallway into Krillin, sending them into a heaping pile of tangled limbs. At this point Vegeta didn't care if he had to destroy his house to get her ass out of his room; she was going to come out one way or another. With a little force from his shoulder, he broke the doorframe into splinters as he came into the room. There in the corner of his room he found her against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest crying so hard that she wasn't even breathing, her lungs fighting her to inhale what she needed most.  


"Onna, breathe damnit. Stop this crying and breathe." He demanded in a harsh voice as he picked her up out of the corner.  


"Vegeta, she hyperventilating. Get her to calm down."  


"Thank you Captain Obvious. No shit, Kakarott, what the hell do you think I'm doing in here? Having a debate with her? Of course I'm trying to calm her."   


"What in Kami's name is going on? Oh no Bulma baby!" Yamcha barreled into the bedroom only to be faced with Vegeta snarling at him to back off.  


"Yamcha, I think Vegeta can take care of her, just back off before he kills you or something." Goku grabbed him and pulled him away and out of sight before Vegeta did something he might enjoy.  


"Bulma, you have to listen to me, you need to calm down and tell me what happen. Deep breath now. Onna you better be listening to me." Goku stood stunned at the door listening to Vegeta comfort Bulma. In all the time they've known each other, he had never known Vegeta to talk like that. His voice was always loud and harsh and to the point.  
  
Minutes after Vegeta busted down the door, his soothing voice brought Bulma back to almost calm reality with only sniffles and a few tears. Vegeta wasn't going to admit it, but he was actually concerned over her, and figured that yelling wasn't going to help the situation.  


  
"So who ever was on the phone pretended to be a child? You thought it was, Gohan." Bulma nodded her response to Goku as he asked the questions and she answered from the safety of Vegeta's lap on the bed. Bulma had refused to let go of Vegeta this time, threatening to start crying all over again which no one wanted to allow her to do.  


"I'm going to call the airport and have them bump up the flight then, and I guess I should cancel those public appearances as well."  


"Yamcha, you were booking my time to make appearances tonight before I left?" Bulma sniffled out as Vegeta handed her another tissue to use, he was afraid she might use his training suit to wipe her nose with.  


"It was just a few short stops, wouldn't have taken that long anyways." Bulma shook her head in disgust at Yamcha and buried her head back into Vegeta's soft shoulder, not wanting to look at him any longer then she had to.  


"Weakling, I suggest you get your calling done. I want to leave soon."  


"Right." Yamcha sighed and exited the room leaving Vegeta alone with Bulma and the big lazy Barney.   
  
"Geta?" Bulma called his name, muffled by her face against his shoulder.  


"Hn?" He grunted out in response as he looked down on her small form lying so perfectly in his arms. She turned her face so she could look at him; see those dark black eyes that enchanted her instantly.  


"You think this guy could really kill me? I mean…shit you know if he got past you some how."  


"No one is going to get past me onna. I promise you that. In all my time doing this job here on earth I have not lost anyone that I was guarding."  


"It's nice to know that you are that dedicated to your job." She mumbled out giving him a weak smile.  


"I told you onna, if something happens to the one I am guarding, I don't get paid. It's all about the zenis that make you keep your eyes open and alert."  


"I think there is more then just that."  


"You think so? And what might that be?"  


"You don't want to fail at a job. You're a perfectionist, and if something isn't right or something happens you think you're a failure."   


"I never fail, failure is not an option for me."  


"See, I told you. I think I'm beginning to understand you."  


"Onna, there is a lot you still do not understand about me."  


"But I know you and I will understand this." 

She cupped his cheek in her hand and brought his face to meet hers; their noses touching. Bulma slowly closed her eyes and brushed her lips over his lightly at first hoping he would respond and not push her away. Softly she felt his arms around her, pulling her even closer then she was as he deepened the kiss. She moaned lightly against his lips allowing time enough for him to slip his tongue in and taste her. As her hand made it's way from the back of his neck, gliding down over his shoulder to his rock hard chest, one of his hands and snaked it's way under her shirt, his touch so light as it made it's way up her firmly toned stomach to brush lightly against her breast earning him another moan. 

Removing his lips from hers, he trailed down her neck with tender kisses, savoring the delicious taste of her skin against his lips as she tilted her head back for him. He smirked to himself and let his other hand follow the same path the other one did to tease and feel the neglected breast. He was quiet pleased with the moans he was receiving from her. It had been a very long time since he had done anything like this and was happy that he didn't lose his touch over the years. Vegeta stiffened as Bulma's hand had made it's way all the way down his chest and was now stroking his hardening member through his tight training suit.  


"Mmmm, I didn't realize you were that big." She purred in his ear as she lazily licked the out edge of his ear and nipping the lob.  


"Onna, shut up." Vegeta whispered as he fumbled to get her bra off before he had her shirt off.  


"Hey Vegeta, you know wh…" Goku stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open, to stunned or too embarrassed to finish what his train of thought was.  


"You just had to make me break the door didn't you?" Vegeta growled as his chance of mating with Bulma was just shot out the window by a broken door and a third class baka.  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. 16

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me or throw stuff…Hehe  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The skyline over Satan City started to glow from artificial light as the sun started to set behind the mountains. The streets were kind of busy for being an early Thursday evening making the drive to the airport more of a challenge. Bulma stayed quiet, still upset from the phone call and the intrusion of Goku at the wrong possible moment ever. For all the time she had known the big loveable goof, he had impeccable timing for everything. She sat with a fat marker in hand and a stack of publicity photos on her lap signing every one of the fast as she could. With each picture signed, she tossed it to Yamcha who was getting pissed at her for attitude of just carelessly throwing the pictures and not speaking to him when he asked a question. Vegeta sat across from her staring at her with his arms crossed and the permanent scowl on his lips. Bulma would glance up from time to time to look at him and grin before going back to signing. She could tell he was just as pissed off as she was.  
  
"Bulma, are you even listening to me?"  


"Huh? What the hell do you want, Yamcha?" Bulma sighed out and threw another picture at him.  


"I was telling you to stop throwing those at me."  


"Well you are the one that wanted me to sign all of these. Why don't you do them, my fricken hand is cramping up now." She capped the pen and chucked it at him along with the rest of the pictures scattering amongst the inside of the limo. Vegeta snorted flashing a quirky grin of amusement. From the front you could hear Krillin, Tien, and Goku trying to suppress their laughter with every curse word Yamcha mumbled under his breath at her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Bulma? That time of the month?" Bulma gasped, she never thought she'd have him asking her that ever.  


"That is none of your business dick. Gawd you don't ask women that kind of shit, it's just like asking them how much they weigh."  


"That was last week weakling." And with the comment from Vegeta, the look on her face turned from shock to horror. She didn't know weather to start yelling and carrying on or break down a cry with embarrassment.  


"And how the hell do you know? You sneaking around checking for bombs in my bathroom?"  


"I could smell it baka. Besides there is nothing interesting in your bathroom." That was all she needed to hear, the blush started from her toes to the top of her head.   


"Just keep the hell out of my damn bathroom. Thanks for telling me that, I'll make sure to keep away from your keen sense of smell from now on." All she wanted to do now is find a nice deep hole and crawl in it. Talking about women things in front of men was something that shouldn't be done. She was happy the airport was finally coming into view which meant she could probably get away from them and lock herself in her own private room on the plane.  
  


As soon as Tien parked the limo outside of the plane, Bulma barreled out of the limo and up the stairs and into the plane before anyone could blink. Vegeta just shook his head finding it funny how the onna's moods changed in the matter of seconds.  


"Alright, who pissed her off this time?" Krillin asked getting his bags out of the trunk of the limo and tossing them to Goku to take onboard.   


"That would be, Vegeta." Yamcha growled out as he retrieved his bag and pushed past Vegeta on his way up the stairs to the plane.  


"You pissed her off again huh?" Goku gave a small laugh watching Vegeta grab his things and come up the stairs.  


"I stated the truth to the weakling and she got all bitchy. Not my fault."  


"You have much to learn about women, Vegeta."  


"I know not to talk about their time of the month now." He stated quiet proudly as he entered the plane leaving Krillin, Goku, and Tien to laugh.  
  


Bulma had indeed locked herself in her private room in the plane, too embarrassed to show her face around the guys. She relaxed back on her bed with music playing in her headset calming her nerves with the little turbulence that was encountered in the first few hours of flight.  


"I hope ChiChi and Gohan's flight was better then this one." Goku whined as the plane bounced around some more making a few of them on edge.  


"Kakarott, are you scared of a few bumps?"  


"No Vegeta, I'm not. I'm scared of losing my dinner."   


"Baka! Go sit someplace else then." Vegeta looked at Goku with disgust as Yamcha came from the cockpit.  


"Bulma come out yet?"  


"Why should she? You got some publicity stunt for her to do right now?"  


"Krillin will you just zip it. Just making sure she's not spazing out with the turbulence. I think you remember the last flight we had that was bad?"  


"You call a little screaming and some crying spazing out? What's this world coming to?" 

  
  
Vegeta got sick of the three of them bicker about Bulma, so he got up and to appease himself to check on her. He slipped down the dark corridor to her room in the back and knocked on the door, something he rarely did. Growing impatient of stand there being ignored by the onna, he opened the door and barged right in. There she lay, sleeping like an angel as music still played in her headset. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her to take the headset off that looked uncomfortable to sleep in off and pull the blankets up on her. She stirred slightly and smiled in her sleep bringing a small smile to his face. He pulled off her tennis shoes tossing them to the floor beside the bed and lifted her legs to pull the blankets out from under her to cover her with. With his job complete he turned heading for the door only to be stopped by the sleepy voice on Bulma.  
  
"Stay, please." He hesitated by the door for a minute before turning back towards her to sit on the bed next to her.  


"You're not going to yell at me are you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow to her, remembering she was pretty upset with him and Yamcha in the limo. She shook her head and sighed, happy and content he was sitting next to her.  


"The baka said you'd be _'spazing'_ out by now."  


"Yamcha is an ass. I just don't like to fly in bad weather. And I don't _spaz_ out, I just get scared." She answered with a yawn before snuggling down with her pillows again.  


"Sleep onna, we still have another six hours on this slow ass plane." He went to get up but was met with resistances. Bulma had latched herself to his arm pulling him towards her.  


"I know how we could pass the time." She said with a sly smile gracing her lips.  


"You think?"  


"Oh yeah."   
  
  
  



	17. 17

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
With the absences of Vegeta from the cabin, and the loud stifled moans from Bulma's room, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. Goku and Krillin both wore silly assed grins on their faces as they played cards, while Yamcha sat back in this seat pretending to work on documents as he listened to their love making. Jealousy raged in his veins, in all his years with her he had only succeeded in dragging her into the bedroom just once and she was half cocked on rum and cokes. After that night his and Bulma's relationship started to dwindle down to non-existent. He found other ways of finding pleasure for himself which included picking up women at the clubs he would take Bulma to for publicity and at concert venues. Women would do just about anything to him for a concert ticket, backstage pass, or even a t-shirt. Growing ever agitated with the thoughts of Vegeta and Bulma grinding against one another, Yamcha clenched his hand into a fist and left for the cockpit again to talk with the pilots, if he didn't leave the area soon he would of marched back there and started a fight.  
  
On the other side of the coin, Bulma hadn't been intimate with anyone besides Yamcha over the years. She had her men in her life, but none in which she would let go that far with her. She found that Yamcha had ruined intercourse for her and only found joy in foreplay for pleasure purposes. Plus with her hectic schedule she didn't have time for romance. Yamcha had her on the go from the time she opened her eyes in the morning until her head crash landed on the pillow often at two or three in the morning from clubbing and after hour parties. Some days she asked herself if it was all worth it, if all the fame and fortune was worth her greatest treasure, her happiness. Yamcha and her relationship in the romance department fell out when all he wanted to do after shows was to get down her pants backstage, on the tour bus, or on the plane. She wasn't his pleasure slave and she made it known to him right away. That's when her friend Launch gave her Barney. Bulma, with the help of Piccolo and Krillin made sure that she raised that puppy right to strike fear into the heart of Yamcha if he got to close to her. 

  
  
As the time dragged on, the flight was nearing its end. It was early morning Honolulu time when the plane started it's finally decent from the sky, skimming down from the clouds to see the beautiful island of Oahu. Vegeta sat dressed in Bulma's room watching her sleep. He was angry with himself, beyond angry would be a truer statement. He couldn't believe he had just slept with the blue haired freak; it made his stomach churn in regret and fury. He couldn't look at her the same way again. He was her employee so to speak. He was hired to do a job and that was to protect her from harm and look where he ended up. Bedding the blue haired beauty on her own plane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. He berated himself heavily for even letting her entice him like she had. Brought out emotions he hadn't felt in years and filling him a lustful drive to have her when he told her he couldn't do it. Now how was he going to protect her? He needed his brain clear of those thoughts, his senses focused on everything but her. But how could he now? The smell of her drove him insane, the sight of her body withering underneath him would be burned to his memory and wouldn't leave even if he tried his hardest to rid it. Her sensual touch on his skin setting it afire sending tingles of pleasure through his entire body, Her voice chanting his name over and over in his ears as she neared her climax. There was one thing he was thankful for. He did not bite her, to claim her as his own mate. His mind was consumed in all the images over the last few hours he didn't hear her stirring beside him in the bed.  
  
"Geta? What are you doing?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as he got up from the bed to finish buckling his pants.  


"Get up, we're almost to that island." He grunted out as he put the shoulder holster on and checked the .9mm for ammunition before putting in the holster and grabbing his jacket. Bulma got up and searched around for her clothing with a huge smile planted on her face.  


"Onna, after this awards thing, I'm gone you hear me? I can't protect you anymore."  


"Geta? Why are you saying that? Who's going to protect me if you don't?" She looked at him shell-shocked, her heart falling from her chest to her knees in less then a second.  


"Onna, listen to me. I became involved with you, I broke my rules. I won't be able to protect you the way I am suppose to. I'd let my guard down just once and something will happen."  


"So I was nothing, right? I was nothing but a fuck buddy for one night? Just long enough for you to get our rocks off and then leave me? Kami am I so stupid." Bulma was enraged by now. The only man that she cared about was dumping the whole world on her shoulders.  


"Onna…"  


"Don't onna me, damn it! I have a name and you know it! Why? Why the hell did you do that to me?"  


"You question my motives? I wasn't the only one that wanted it to happen. You have been sleazing around me since the day arrived to take the job onna. I was not the one grinding myself on you, flaunting my body and being a dick tease." Vegeta growled out with the intentions of scaring her way from him. He couldn't have her fawning over him any longer. It would only make things worse in the long run. He had to push her away even if it made him look bad. He just hoped one day she would see why he did it. He was doing it to save her life, if he didn't push her away now who knows what would happen if he slipped in his job. He wouldn't be able to control himself if anything happened to her. The heart he didn't know he had started to ache when he turned to see her standing behind him, the tears streaming down her face, her bottom lip quivering. He wanted to pull her to him and hold on for dear life itself. He sighed deeply and left the room quickly before he gave in to her.  
  


Bulma had remained in her room during the landing, and still did not come out when the limo pulled up to pick them up to take them to Turtle Bay. Yamcha became worried when the limo was finally packed with the last bag but with no Bulma in sight. He gently knocked on the door and opened it.   
  
"Bulma honey?" He was greeted with her heart wrenching sobs as she laid on the bed curled up into a tight ball. His heart sank with just the sounds of her hurting so bad. He picked her up of the bed, just rocking and holding her close as she cried harder.  


"It's alright, I'm here now. Shhh." He comforted her the best he could without knowing what happened.   


"Bulma, what happened? Did he hurt you?" She hiccupped and sniffled and shook her head. Even though everyone knew she was pining for Vegeta, she didn't want everyone to know that she was rejected. The great Bulma Briefs rejected by a man. There was thousands, millions of guys that would fight, kill and mime for just a chance to get as close as Vegeta had.  


"No, it's nothing Yamcha, it's nothing at all." He knew better then listen to the lie she had just spilt forth. Even though Bulma was good at singing, dancing, and some acting she wasn't good at lying.  


"Come on baby. Lets get you to the limo." He picked her up in his arms and took her out to the limo that way.   
  


Goku and Krillin shot each other _ 'what the hell is going on'_ looks at each other as Yamcha came down the stairs from the plane with Bulma wrapped up in his arms. Vegeta had growled and turned his back to the scene, not wanting his brain to register the jealousy emotion. Yamcha flashed a weak smile to Goku as he opened the door for him and Bulma to enter the limo.   


"Krillin, ride up front with Vegeta. I want to find out what's going on." Krillin gave his comrade a nod and waited for Goku to get in before he closed the door. With her energy spent crying, Bulma was sound asleep in Yamcha's arms in no time. Goku kept flashing serious looks between Bulma and Vegeta during the whole half hour drive to the hotel.   


"What happened?" Goku's voice was flat, lacking any cheerful emotion everyone was use to.  


"I really don't know. I just found her blubbering on her bed." Yamcha replied shaking his head and looking down on her in his arms.  


"You think Vegeta did something?"   


"No, she told me it wasn't him. Could be stress Goku; you know there is a lot on her mind with everything happening the way it is. I'll be happy when we find out who is doing this and put him in jail"  


"Jail wouldn't be punishment enough for what he put her through. I'd soon enough kill him." 

  
  
The light breeze blew in from the salty ocean sweeping the wonderful scent of orchids, hibiscus and birds of paradise though the main lobby of the Turtle Bay Resort Hotel. (a/n there really is a Turtle Bay and it's beautiful. I lived on Oahu Hawaii for 3 years) Palm trees swayed as the first morning light was rising over the Kahuku Mountain range. Everyone found it to be an awesome sight, well all but Vegeta. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking quiet annoyed at best.  


"Wow this place is cool." Goku announced as he grabbed a few bags from the trunk of the limo and handing them to a bellhop waiting on them.  
" 

Welcome to Turtle Bay, you're rooms are on the top floor already for you. If you need anything my name is Kammi." A young Hawaiian woman greeted them at the front doors. Bulma was still asleep in Yamcha's arms, which were growing uncomfortable by the minute.  


"Hey Goku, you mind taking her up. I have to take a break and use the phone and make sure everyone is arriving or have arrived on time."  


"Umm well I was going to go scout out the hotel with Krillin." Yamcha rolled his eyes then looked to Vegeta surprised he hadn't taken off already.  


"Vegeta? You mind?" His scowled deepened as he stalked over to Yamcha and taking Bulma, not to gently out of his arms and marched into the hotel. He was half hearted to sling her over his shoulder like he did when she was drunk at _The Mine_, but thought the better of it considering she was wearing a short skirt and he didn't want to hear her bitch if her skirt rode up revealing her thong. Even though it was tempting at best, he'd stick with what he thought he should do and not listen to her whining voice or hear her crying. She stirred in his arms, opening her eyes to see his face right above hers. She flinched and closed her eyes again while gritting her teeth. She couldn't take this.   


"Let me go you fucking monkey!"   



	18. 18

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The old Bulma and Vegeta were back in full swing and worse then ever as the days crawled by. If Bulma wasn't on the set working on the video, you were sure to find her cursing and insulting Vegeta in any way should could. Vegeta remained quiet and as far away as possible from her with his icy cold glare so ever present. No one knew what had happened between him and her, but neither were going to talk about it.   
  
"But Yamcha, I want to go down to Waikiki and look around. Last time I was here I didn't get the chance and you know that." Bulma whined from her balcony over looking the beach.  


"Talk to Vegeta or Goku, I don't have time to take you down there right now."  


"Goku is down on the beach with ChiChi and Gohan, and the monkey prince is being an ass. So I guess I'm stuck here. Hmpft!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted giving Yamcha the saddest looking face in the world. He sighed and laughed lightly at her adorable face.  


"Go get ready, I'll escort you around."  


"Yea!" She squealed in delight and took off to her room to change into something nice. 

  
  
Stepping out fifteen minutes later, she was dolled up in a little red Hawaiian print dress.   


"So do I look like a tourist?" She giggled and twirled around.  


"You look wonderful. Now lets not make this a whole day thing, we still have a few things to finish up before then end of the day. Then you get fun in the sun for your last two days here."  


"I know, I know. Lets get going then." She grabbed him by the arm yanking him out the door and down the hallway to the elevators.  


"I want to pick up some stuff to send to Mom and Dad, oh and get something for Barney."   


"Barney doesn't need anything Bulma, he's just a dog."  


"Bah, just a dog my foot. Keeps you in line doesn't he?" Yamcha just rolled his eyes at her as he punched in the lobby number on the elevator, still listening to her talk.  


  
Vegeta stood in the lobby watching the weird tourist people scuffle around looking at maps and talking about sights they needed to see. He was trying his hardest to keep his mind off of Bulma, but it wasn't working as well as he would of planned it. He could see the hurt in her eyes every time he looked at her and it panged his heart to see her that way. But in his mind it was for the best. If she was with him every second of the day, flirting and carrying on like a girl in love he would become too distracted to actually perform his job, only wanting to pay attention to her and not to surroundings. He watched as Yamcha brought her down and they walked through the lobby arm in arm to a waiting car. He sighed heavily and watched them drive away heading who knows where. He was becoming attached to her and he knew it. It was growing obvious by his jealousy raging through his veins. The night before he watched her drinking and dancing at a club in Honolulu with the locals, tourists, and military personal that was stationed on the island. Every guy that walked up to Bulma, he wanted to rip their throats out. Every guy that danced with her he wanted to fry to ashes with a blast, every guy that put the moves on her he wanted to snap them in half in front of her. It got to the point where he had to leave totally before he started something.

  
  
It was dark by the time Bulma and Yamcha had arrived back to the hotel carrying dozens of bags filled with trinkets and clothing Bulma had picked up at the international market place.   


"So what do you say you and me take hula lessons tomorrow?" She asked Yamcha with a laugh trying to imitate what she had seen at some cultural show.   


"I'll leave that up to you. You're not getting me in a grass skirt and coconut shell bra."  


"But I think you'd look cute in it. Hell it would make a fine picture to send out on holiday cards." She grinned at the thought. They were half way to their main room when Goku came out of the door looking shocked and upset.  


"Goku? What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she picked up her walking pace.  


"Bulma you need to come see this." What ever it was had to be important and serious for Goku to look that way. She walked in and kicked off her sandals near the door and threw her armload of bags near the couch.  


"What's going on?" Bulma asked looking at everyone in the room. Vegeta stood against the wall eying the television set before her voice caught his attention. Every one of them looked on edge, like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.   


"Oh my Kami." Yamcha had caught what was being shown on the news, throwing him in to a tailspin.  


"Bulma, come here." She finally looked to the TV seeing what use to be a building in flames. Goku walked over and turned up the volume so everyone could hear it.  
  
_"An explosion ripped through Capsule Corporation in Satan City today. Firefighters and police are still investigating the explosion that killed one and injuring one other." The lady anchorwoman announced as Bulma lost all color in her face.  
"We believe it was a bomb of some sort that was on a time device. After talking with many people that worked for Dr. Briefs said that there were some suspicious looking letters and telephone calls in the recent weeks, all which were directed at his daughter the famous singer Bulma Briefs. One witness told our reporter that the telephone calls would all be the same. A guy saying 'Big Boom' before hanging up. Mrs. Briefs was pronounced dead at a local hospital shortly after arrival, while Dr.Briefs is in critical but stable condition. We still have no comment from Bulma Briefs about the whole situation."_  


  
Bulma stood in shock, she didn't want it to be real, and it was just a bad nightmare she would wake up from. But it was real, all too real.   


"No, it's not true, this can't be happening to me! This guy wants me, not my parents, why the hell did he do that to them why? They didn't deserve it. Oh Kami no." She cried out collapsing into the arms of Goku. Yamcha was thunderstruck as well. The phone call at the mansion before they left was finally coming back to him. He remembered it, the eerie voice saying 'big boom' before hanging up. He had dismissed it as a prank call and thought nothing about it until now. Way too late for anything to be done now.  


"Onna, it's time to leave. I suggest you pack your belongings. We'll be leaving in an hour to go back to Japan." She heard Vegeta's voice, but not a word he said, her mind wouldn't register anything he had to say to her any longer. She was in too much pain now. All too much for her. Yamcha left for his room to pack along with Krillin. Goku sat Bulma down on the couch before he left to make sure his family was packed and ready to go with Piccolo watching them. Bulma didn't move an inch, just staring off into space not even noticing the prince that stood not far from her watching her. His heart sank at the sight of her distress. How could he cause her hurt and have this on top of it. He was fool to say those harsh words to her on the plane, the pain he saw in her eyes was something he never saw before in his life. She truly cared for him and look what he did for her in return. Threw that trust and love back in her face like it was trash. He didn't deserve someone like her. He was so unworthy to be in her presence the way he treated her. With a heavy heart he pulled her into an embrace, just holding her close to him waiting for her to start crying. When the sobs and tears never started he pulled her back to look at her. It was like she wasn't even in her body.

  
  
Bulma remained the same, empty void through the whole flight and car ride back to her mansion in Satan City. Vegeta had taken it upon himself to take care of her in this state. He watched her for hours at a time in her motionless state either staring off in the distance or sleep without the hint of dreams. On the beginning of the forth day, Vegeta couldn't take it any longer. She didn't eat, didn't speak, and rarely moved from her bed. Piccolo would leave food at the door for her which the tray would be untouched when returned hours later.  
  
"Onna, listen to me. You are not going to waste away in here like this. You must eat, you must talk, you must bathe, you stink." He was hoping the bathing part would rile her up enough to give him a good argument. He was just dying not hearing her voice.  


"Guess I'm going to have to do it for you then." He growled out and grabbed a bowl of soup that ChiChi had prepared for her the night before and sat down next to the bed with it. He brought the spoon up to her lips pressing it against her bottom lip trying to get her to open her mouth.  


"Damn it, don't make me pry that mouth open and pour this down your throat."  


"Why should you care about me in the first place?" Her voice a dull whisper of it's true self.   


"If something happens to you I don't get paid."  


"Cut the bullshit Vegeta. You would still get paid regardless. Why? You've been nothing but an asshole to me since I slept with your ass. I regret doing that. Makes me sick every time I think about it now. I thought I finally snagged my prince and only got shit on."  


"I told you my reasons onna, what more do you want from me?"  


"I just don't want to be that old lady I in picture with a hundred cats for company when I grow old. I don't want to be alone anymore and I thought I struck gold with you."  
  
  
  


.


	19. 19

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do now? I got Bulma upstairs refusing to eat and talk and I got a full book of dates here that she needs to do. Look at this, that charity dinner, interviews with at least seven different networks, and that's not including all the stuff for promotion of her new single and video and the awards coming up." Yamcha walked around the study pulling his hair with stress. Everything started to happen and gone down hill at the worse possible moment for him. If Bulma didn't snap out of it and fast, some other cute little girl would top the charts and capture the world's heart and Bulma would be cast aside and forgotten.  


"I wouldn't worry much, if it makes you feel better she's not talking to me either." Goku sighed out and plopped himself down on the couch across the study from Yamcha.  


"She isn't talking to anyone. She won't even talk to ChiChi and you know how those two love to gossip." Goku nodded, he indeed knew how much his wife and Bulma would talk if time allowed. Some days you couldn't do anything to separate the two.   


"Give her a few more days Yamcha, at least until after the funeral of her mother. Shit wouldn't you act the same if this was happening to you?"  


"She needs to snap out of it soon that's all I'm saying here. I can't have her walking around like a damn zombie and not keeping her schedule because of this. I think she needs to keep busy to keep her mind off of things."   


"What the hell is that?" Goku asked as he got off the couch and going to the study door. Up the stairs you could hear Bulma's loud voice screaming at Vegeta. This brought a smile to both Goku's and Yamcha's face, at least she was cussing up a storm at the saiyan prince. 

  
  
"Onna if you do not take a shower right now, I'm going to throw your ass in there and do it myself. Do you know how bad you stink?"  


"Fuck off! I do not stink. Besides how could I? I haven't done anything in days to warrant a shower."  


"You still stink, get your ass out of that bed now!"  


"Vegeta, just get the hell out and go play guard or something." Bulma spat out at him and pulled the sheets over her head again in a futile attempt to hide. This only made things worse, Vegeta getting more pissed by the second the way the onna had let herself go over the last several days. She looked like hell warmed over a few times and indeed she did stink by his sensitive saiyan nose. Vegeta stomped over to the bed and ripped the sheets from the bed tossing them out the open bedroom window to float down and land in the middle of the pool just below her room. A few gardeners on that side of the house doing the yard work looked up to the window and then to the pool wondering if anything else would come flying out. Bulma groaned throwing a pillow over her head not wanting to even look at Vegeta as he stomped around her room yelling at her.  
  
"Just leave me along Veggie, I don't want to get up. I don't want to go out, and I don't want to fucking eat so leave me be."  


"Onna, I will blast you if you do not get out of that bed. I will not allow you to stay in here any longer."  


"Gawd, can't you just go away? Barney sick him boy, rip his throat out!" Bulma commanded of the dog that was at the foot of the bed watching everything intently. Vegeta merely chuckled and shook his head before he went over and took the four pillows from her bed throwing them out the window to encounter the same fate as her sheets had.  


"You know that beast isn't going to do any damage to me. Just look at him, he thinks this is funny." Barney yawned and plopped his head back down on the bare mattress, his droopy eyes looking from Bulma to Vegeta.  


"No he's bored of your pathetic face in my room now get the hell out and leave me alone. I want to be by myself. I don't need an over grown ape to baby-sit me constantly." With Vegeta growing even more impatient with her, he scooped her up from the bed and went to the window floating out carefully and aiming just above the pool and dropped her in as she screamed in protest. With a loud splash, Bulma was in the pool soaked and not very happy. She came to the surface sputtering and cursing with the laughter of Vegeta hovering above her.  
  
"I told you that you were going to bathe even if I had to do it. I guess you learned not to doubt me." He laughed as she paddled herself to the side of the pool jerking herself out.  


"Bite me, asshole!" She yelled wringing out her hair and throwing back over her shoulder to glare at him with evil eyes.  


"Don't tempt me onna." His eyes narrowing to look at her, his laughter silenced.   


"What the hell are you looking at?" She growled.  


"Might I make a suggestion to you onna? Don't wear white and get wet." He gave a wink before floating back up to her window and disappearing inside. She looked down and gasped. The thin white nightgown she was wearing was clinging to her body exposing every curve, her breasts clearly seen through the material.   


"You damn Hentai!" She screamed as she ran towards the house to get out of the view of the gardeners that had stopped to watch her. 

  
  
"So we leave at three correct?"  


"Goku, I just told you that five minutes ago."  


"Yamcha, I wasn't paying attention. I was too hungry to pay attention." Goku mumbled out in between bites of a huge sandwich ChiChi had made him to tie him over till lunch.  


"Never talk to a hungry Saiyan, you of all people should know that." Piccolo scoffed as he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and sat down at the island bar in the middle of the kitchen next to Krillin and far away from the messy eating saiyan. From the kitchen they all heard the glass doors open and slam shut rattling the glass in the frames and a string of curses to make even the most veteran sailor blush. Yamcha raised an eyebrow to the guards that were sitting there all wide-eyed. Bulma marched past the kitchen door, completely drenched, cursing Vegeta to hell and back with her hands balled up into fists in front of her.  


"I don't even want to know what happened." Krillin said looking at the rest nervously.  


"It looks like Vegeta finally got her to bathe." Piccolo shook his head and grinned.  


"That bastard threw her out the window and into the pool, sheets and all!" Yamcha laughed seeing the wet footprints leading from the poolside to the doors, the water in the pool was still unsettled with small ripples of waves with the sheets and pillows from Bulma's bed still floating around in it.   


"Should I go tell Vegeta to play nice?"   


"Naaa, leave them be, Goku. I think Vegeta finally got her out of her funky mood." 

  
  
Bulma marched up the stairs, the water dripping off of her body as she made her way towards her room to dry herself, and change out of the embarrassing white nightgown before anyone else had the chance to gawk at her body. She slammed open the door, scaring Barney up from the bed to retreat out the door and down the stairs. Vegeta sat near the window grinning from ear to ear.   


"Well you don't smell bad anymore onna."  


"Oh you, asshole." She stomped over to him and brought her hand across his fast not even phasing him one bit. Vegeta continued to grin, satisfied that she was almost back to her normal self. He couldn't take the sulking and the crying any longer. He couldn't take not hearing her voice weather it be her singing or throwing an insult to him. His eyes wandered down from her eyes and traveled the entire length of her body. Bulma tensed up, she forgot her current state of dress and backed away from him trying to cover herself with her arms.  


"I've seen it all already onna, why are you trying to hide it from me?"  


"Because you don't have the right to see it any longer. You lost your chance when you told me you couldn't be involved with me."  


"You knew I had rules and I broke them for you. I can't let it happen again onna, I became emotionally involved where I shouldn't have."  


"I wish now that it didn't happen, if I had known this is how I was going to be treated then. Just get out of here and leave me alone so I can get dressed, you bastard." She hissed raising her arm to point Vegeta the way out. Vegeta sided and got up, going, as she demanded he would do. He figured he might as well grab something to eat while the onna cooled herself down so he wouldn't be attacked again.  
  
"Great, what a great fucking day in the neighborhood. I don't want to go to the funeral. I won't have any privacy to say goodbye to my mother the way I want to." She sighed as she entered her bathroom to take a proper shower and get herself ready for the funeral services. She knew this was going to be shown on every damn television station through out the world, it was big news. The headlines in the papers and on the news made her sick to her stomach as information was leaked to the press about the stalker that was after Bulma and the gory details from the explosion. She just wanted to hurry and get this over with before more media surrounded her home. 

  
  
"Looks like he likes you, Vegeta." Goku commented to the smaller saiyan.  


"Blasted mutt." Vegeta growled as he looked down and found Barney sleeping near his feet at the kitchen table as Vegeta devoured a large snack.  


"I'm surprised to see him down here. He's usually with Bulma all the time. She kick him out of her room also?"  


"He ran away because of her mouth, smart beast if you ask me."  


"She's very stressed out Vegeta, give her a break. I think you'd act the same way if you were in her shoes."  


"No I wouldn't baka. I don't let shit like this get to me in the first place. Human emotions are for the weak and I don't have use for anything that might make me weak."  


"So Bulma made you weak, that's why you pushed her away right?"  


"She told you?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow to the taller saiyan as he took a seat across from him.  


"She didn't have to say anything. I figured it out by the way you two are acting."  


"I think you need to stop trying to figure things out, you might injure what's left of that brain of yours."  


"Shit Vegeta, it's so painfully obvious I think everyone has figured it out by themselves. Just be nice to her and stop dumping her in the pool."  


"You knew as well as I did that she was stinking up this huge house."  


"Vegeta, now I know why she yells at you. Just your comments like that I would kick your ass."  


"She tried to smack me. I was going to laugh in her face, but didn't want to put up with her screaming."  


"Good, I don't think my ears can put up with anymore of those curses she's been yelling at you with for the last few days."  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!! Get your ass up here right now!" 

  



	20. 20

I do not own DBZ so please don't sue me…thanks! Lyrics are from "Could've been sung by Tiffany a very long time ago lol.  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The sunny morning came and went with dark thick rain clouds looming overhead. Bulma stood graveside watching the men lower her mothers casket into the damp ground in front of her. The light wind blew her hair around her shoulders, and threatened to blow away her wide brim black hat that went with her conservative black blaze and skirt. This was the side of Bulma no one ever saw. The erotic stage costumes and wild behavior gone for the afternoon, she looked like a totally different person. She stood tall with Yamcha on her right and Vegeta and Goku on her left listening the graveside service. Clutched in her right hand was a white handkerchief that her mother had given her a very long time ago, never in Bulma's wildest dreams did she think that she would be standing here trying to act brave after her mother's death. The heavens finally opened up letting it rain down on everyone saying their last goodbyes. People passed by Bulma whispering their condolences to her, while she weakly smiled and shook hands with them as she thanked them for coming. Before to long everyone but Bulma's personal entourage remained.   
  
"She seems to be taking it better then I thought she would." ChiChi commented as she watched Bulma by herself standing next to the grave motionless.  


"She's acting. I know she is. Right now she's screaming and crying inside." Yamcha said as he cleared his throat, the cold rain starting to get to all of them as they watched Bulma. Goku came up and wrapped his warm arms around his wife and gave her a gentle squeeze with a solemn expression on his face. Piccolo, Krillin and Tien leaned against the front of the car, speaking quietly with each other as they waited to leave.   
  
Vegeta separated himself from the group to stand under a tree not too far away, watching Bulma. His usual scowl seemed different, along with his eyes. Portraying deep sadness for the onna and what she must be feeling. With the stalker, her mother being killed, and himself pushing her away, he was surprised she was still sane at the moment. He knew the brave look was nothing but a facade to make people think she was doing well. He knew because he had done the same thing for years and years. Drilled into his brain, to rid himself of baka emotions that could cloud his mind. He sighed heavily as the rain started to come down harder, the tree giving little protection from it. Pushing himself off of the trunk of the tree, he walked over to her standing shoulder to shoulder with her. She didn't acknowledge his presence as she stared down at the open earth before her. He took his long black trench coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders, offering some protection from the bitter cold rain. Not a word was spoken between the pair, but Bulma drew great comfort from Vegeta just standing next to her.  
  
"Come now onna before you get sick." Vegeta finally broke the silence and wrapped his arm around her, leading her back to the limo where everyone was still waiting for her. Tien opened the door for her as she slipped in with out saying a word to the others; leaning back in the leather seats she closed her eyes to the world. A familiar arm snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to the person. In his arms she felt safe from the world, everything felt damn right with him even though he rejected her. Bulma shivered involutedly with Vegeta's warm body pressed against hers. Even though every ounce of her being hated him, but she couldn't stop loving him even if she was told she'd die from it. She phased out the idle chat that was being discussed between everyone, using the time to think of what was most important in her life at the moment. She was on the very end of her rope, she so wanted to tell Yamcha to shove her contract and leave the music business. All of this wasn't worth it anymore, not with family members being hurt and killed because of some fan's deep sick addiction to her. The soft motion of the limo lulled her asleep, her head slipping down to where her chin was resting against her chest.   
  
"Damn that looks uncomfortable." Krillin cringed, as he looked over to Bulma in the crowded limo.   


"Hn, at least she's not drooling on herself." Vegeta snorted as he looked over to her. She looked peaceful when she slept. This was the time Vegeta really liked seeing her, when she was quiet and not yelling at him. The sunglasses she was wearing to hide her bloodshot eyes started to slip down to the tip of her nose, her hat was still dripping rainwater all over the seat around her.  


"Get her home and into some dry clothes before she catches her death. I told her to bring a coat, but she threw it back in my face." Yamcha said with a frown. That's all he needed was to have her sick with pneumonia or something before the awards.   
  
"You think she'll feel up to that Charity Dinner in two days? Or should I call and cancel?" ChiChi queried as she moved closer to Goku to steal some warmth from his muscular body.  


"You better not cancel it. She's going to sing even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming to it. She will not be missing it."  


"Yamcha, have a damn heart. Her mother just died and you are pushing her to continue? I think its total bullshit."  


"Think what you want, Goku. I'm her manager and I know what she can and can't do. And this she can do. Two songs tops for a crowd of fifteen hundred. These people are paying one thousand zeni a plate for this event and they are going to get their money's worth."  


"Baka it's a charity event. She's not being paid to show up and do this. You force her to do anything she doesn't want to I will personally rip your arms off and shove them up your ass sideways." Vegeta growled out, knitting his brow towards Yamcha. ChiChi gasped and clamped her hands over Gohan's ears, not wanting her sweet innocent baby to hear the foul bitterness coming from the older saiyan.  


"Stay out of it, Vegeta. You are nothing but her bodyguard, not her manager, leave that job up to me ok? This is her damn job, making appearances, making records, and showing skin to make a zeni. This is what she wants to do and I'm going to make sure she does it to her full potential."  


"Yeah, even if it kills her in the process. How pathetic. There's some deranged psycho out there that wants her dead but you put her on display any way you can. And I thought Saiyan warriors were ruthless, barbaric people." Vegeta snarled back not losing his grip on Bulma's sleeping form next to him. For the rest of the ride home both Vegeta and Yamcha exchanged evil glares towards each other, making the others that sat with them quite nervous to be there. 

  
  
"Onna, you're home." Vegeta poked her in the side to wake her.   


"Huh? What?" She asked incoherently as her head snapped up in shock. Vegeta snorted finding it amusing that her sunglasses flew off her face with him jolting her awake.  


"I said that you are home. Come on, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you start to mold or something." He smirked and held out his hand for her to take. She raised an eyebrow to him wondering if she should trust him or not remembering her incident with the pool earlier that day.   


"I'm not going to throw you in the pool again. You already look like a drowned rat."   


"What did you say?"  


"Damn it onna, clean out your ears. I said I wasn't going to throw you in the pool again."  


"How did you know I was thinking that you were going to throw me in the pool again." Vegeta stiffened.   


"Good guess. Now come on, I'm growing impatient with you." Bulma picked up her sunglasses off the floor and slid over the seats to get to the door, keeping an eye on Vegeta to make sure he didn't try anything funny. She got out slowly wrapping the trench coat tight to her wet body as the limo door slammed behind her. Her high heels clicked against the pavement and up the sidewalk where she was greeted with Yamcha waiting at the door for her. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him so she could get to her room. From behind she could hear Vegeta growling at Yamcha, which didn't surprise her much any more the way they got along with each other. She swore one day she would find Yamcha strung up in the back yard by his ankles so Barney could have some fun with him. She grinned at the thought. It would be a Kodak moment. 

  
  
"Ahh, I just need a warm shower and some sleep." Bulma sighed out as she opened her bedroom door and kicked off her shoes next to the door and tossed Vegeta's trench coat on her bed. She gave a lazy stretch and shrugged off her blazer, throwing it to the floor followed by her skirt and blouse. She padded softly to her bathroom, closing the door behind her and turning on the water to warm up while she pulled her jewelry off and toss them on the counter.  


"Oh man, I look terrible." She studied her face in the mirror of a minute before slipping into the warm spray of water.  
  
Bulma's bedroom door open and closed silently while she sang a light melody as she scrubbed her hair with her favorite shampoo, totally unaware of the intruder in her bedroom snooping around.   
  
"_Could've been so beautiful, could've been so right could've been my lover every day of my life.  
Could've been so beautiful could've been so right. I'll never hold what could've been on a cold and lonely night. Hmmm_" 

Her angelic voice echoed off the tile and marble in the bathroom as she continued to sing and hum. She snapped off the water and opened the door grabbing a huge fluffy towel to dry herself with. All she could think about was laying down to sleep, uninterrupted by Vegeta throwing her out her bedroom window.  
  
A loud crashing noise came from just on the other side of the door and Bulma jumped. It sounded like stuff falling from her makeup vanity. She growled to herself knowing Barney had done that several times before in the past with his big tail when he got to wagging it furiously.   


"Barney you better be behaving out there." She called out as she towel dried her hair in the mirror before she opened the door to come out. Just as she exited her bathroom Vegeta came flying in to the room scaring the shit out of her.  


"What the hell you doing barging in here?"  


"What the was all that racket going on up here?" He asked looking around her room.  


"It was Barney." Just as she spoke, Barney came in the door from the hallway following Vegeta. Her eyes grew wide in horror when she realized it wasn't Barney she had heard in the room all along. She started to look around to find that her clothing she had just discarded were in a different spot, the trench coat was now on the floor and her balcony doors were now wide open when they were shut and locked when she left for the funeral.  


"Oh my gawd, someone was in my room just now." She squealed out as she started to panic.  


"Are you sure?"  


"Am I sure? Fuck! I was in the shower when I heard the noise. I thought it was Barney being a bad dog in here. My clothes are in the wrong place and your coat I had on the bed when I went in there. And look there. The balcony doors are wide open. When do you know me to leave them open when I'm not home or out of the room." Vegeta knew she was correct, she never left her balcony doors open anymore because of everything going on. Doing a quick scan of the room he noticed a box sitting on her bedside table. What ever it was, it was out of place and wasn't there when he had come in and yelled at her that morning.  


"Onna, take your mutt and go down stairs and get Kakarott. Tell him to come up here right now."  


"I'm not even dressed and you want me to flaunt around in a towel?"  


"Just do it! Don't ask questions, now go and get Kakarott now." He yelled at her, his face contorting in anger. She knew he was serious and grabbed Barney by the collar and scurried out of the room in a hurry. Satisfied that she was gone he approached the suspicious looking box carefully, taking the lid off to see what was inside.  


"Oh Dende."  
  
  
  
  



	21. 21

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma bounded down the stairs with Barney in tow, doing exactly what Vegeta wanted her to do. To get the hell out of her room and get Goku immediately. She hit the bottom of the stairs searching room to room until she found them all in the back of the house in the small practice room. Everyone in the room turned when she came barreling in, their eyes widening seeing she was only in a towel and still slightly wet from the shower.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta wants you up stairs and he means now." She blurted out in a shaky voice.  


"What's going on babe?" Yamcha asked after hearing her voice wavering.  


"Someone was in my room while I was showering. Vegeta said to tell Goku to come up right away." Bulma's voice now starting to sound more panicky then before. Goku gave a nod and had taken off out of the room and up the stairs to find out what was going on.  


"Are you sure there was someone in your room?"  


"I'm really fucking sure Yamcha, I thought it was Barney but it wasn't. Barney came in with Vegeta after I heard the crashing noise from the bathroom. My clothes were moved and my balcony doors were wide open."  


"Come one Bulma, lets go find you some clothes until they let you back in your room." ChiChi held out her hand to lead Bulma away from the male eyes. 

  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?" Goku asked as soon as he hit the bedroom. Vegeta was on the balcony looking around intently.  


"Someone was in this room while the onna was taking a shower. Don't see any forced entry up here."  


"I didn't see anything funny while I was down stairs. What's this?" Goku noticed the box sitting on the bed.  


"Go ahead and look. I think the onna would really go hysterical if she sees what's in it." Goku pulled the top off of the box staring down in a pile of pictures. Pictures of her up close taken with a regular camera. Goku flipped through them finding some from clubs in the area, pictures of her on shopping outings. Pictures of her at the airport before they left to go to Hawaii. The next layers of pictures were of Vegeta himself. Taken from around the property of him watching Bulma. At the bottom were some very disturbing pictures. Pictures of torture and rape of different women, some looking just like Bulma. You could see the fear in their eyes as the camera shutter caught it all on film. At the very bottom of the box, it contained a cloth with dry blood. Goku curled up his lip when he picked it out of the box and a ring and a note fell out.   
  
_*Bulma, I know where you are. I know what you do. You are not safe from me. Enjoy the pictures. That is what I plan on doing to you before I kill you slowly.*_  
  
Goku threw the pictures back in the box in disgust.  


"This is getting out of hand. This guy means business and I don't have a clue on how to stop him." Vegeta stared down at the box, not sure himself on what to do. This person in the house was too close for comfort. Right under his nose and didn't even know he was there until he was long gone. Then the thoughts of Bulma being murdered and he wouldn't of known until someone came looking for her. His heart started to race, his mind going as fast as his heart. He couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to her weather he was getting paid to do it or not it didn't matter now. He was too involved now to leave.   
  
"She's not going to like this, but she's going to have around the clock guard with her at all times. I don't care where she is, what she's doing, someone will be there." Vegeta stated as he picked up the box and headed for the door. He would get rid of the evidence before she saw it and panicked. He couldn't take seeing her in that state; it ached his heart to no end. 

  
  
"Thanks for the clothes Chi. I really didn't need to be running around in just that towel, but Vegeta wouldn't let me get any clothes." Bulma frowned wondering what was going on upstairs in her room. Her nerves were totally shot; her hands trembling non stop the last few days. She wanted the guy to either get caught, killed, or have him kill her. She couldn't take being the way she was at the moment, totally out of control of her own life. She was afraid to sleep some nights, and when she did find sleep it wasn't all that peaceful. The notes and a faceless person chasing her down in her nightmares were always haunting her.   
  
"Are you sure that you're alright Bulma?" ChiChi looked at her questionably, noticing the slight tremor in her body as she stood before her. Bulma just bit her lip and gave her a hesitant nod of her head.  


"Yeah, I'm just fine, Chi."  


"Here lets go make you some tea. It should calm those frazzled nerves of yours." ChiChi wrapped her arm around Bulma's shoulder and led her out of the room to the kitchen. 

  
  
After receiving no answers to his questions from Bulma, Yamcha went up the stairs to find out what was really going on. Just as he thought, Goku and Vegeta were in her room checking things out and re-locking the balcony doors, double-checking them to make sure no one could get in.  


"What happened up here? Bulma won't tell me anything but someone was up here." Vegeta snapped around to glare at him.  


"There was someone in here baka. What is this, the third time in the last month someone has been here at the house and no one has seen him?"  


"Yeah, something like that." Yamcha nodded his head.  


"Well that's once too many. She isn't safe here any longer." Goku said as he picked up the perfume bottles that were scattered from the vanity near the balcony doors.  


"I know guys. What else am I suppose to do here? I've cut back her schedule, making sure she's not in public too much. Only things she has is the really important dates."  


"She needs to get out of here. And if you won't do it, I will and make sure not even Kakarott here knows where we are."  


"You are not going to take her anywhere. I will know where she is at all times. If you haven't noticed, she's not very happy with you right now anyways." Yamcha half shouted to the smaller saiyan. Goku grimaced in pain with the volume of Yamcha's voice. Vegeta just growled in frustration, there wasn't any use talking to Yamcha. He wouldn't listen to anyone for Bulma's sake and safety.  


"You hire me to make sure this fucking sick ass person doesn't kill her and now you don't want me to do my job the way I need to do it? I think you fucking flipped your lid. Is she worth more to you dead then alive?" Vegeta asked raising a questionable eyebrow.   


"How is she worth anything dead?"  


"You tell me weakling?"  


"She won't be worth a dime then. That's why you're here right now to protect her ass. I have been with her for years and I don't want anything happening to her. I still love her for Kami sakes."  


"Well you show you're love pretty well for her. Just get the hell out of my face." Vegeta pushed pass Yamcha and growled loudly making his way out of the room to get rid of the box before Bulma came up and notice it. 

  
  
"You feeling better?" Krillin asked from across the table to Bulma. She looked up from her cup and half-heartedly nodded her head before she went back to staring at the contents of the cup. ChiChi nodded her head to Krillin, telling him that she knew Bulma wasn't really going to be doing a whole lot of talking at the moment. Barney lazily walked in and flopped himself down at Bulma's feet looking up at her with his droopy eyes. The kitchen was eerily quiet, no one wanting to bring up any touchy subjects with Bulma in the room. The sound of Vegeta's shoes on the stairs perked Barney up, lifting his head to watch him come into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge.   
  
"Bulma, I'm going to go check on Gohan and make sure he's staying out of trouble. See you in a bit?" Bulma looked up and gave her friend a smile and a nod. ChiChi gave Bulma's shoulder a small squeeze on her way out the door. Krillin got up quietly, putting his snack plate in the sink and taking his leave as well leaving Bulma alone with her bodyguard. She didn't seem to notice the prince making himself something to eat at the counter, his eyes watching her closely. She gave out a sigh and rested her head against her arms on the table. Vegeta frowned, he knew she was tired and stressed out. He'd been with her through out the nights without her knowing. She was restless in sleep and often cried while she slept.   
  
"Onna if you are tired you can go upstairs to sleep." She only moaned in response, she was too tired to lift her head to even argue with him. He sat down across from her, devouring his food as Barney got up and plopped himself down at Vegeta's feet giving him the droopy eye routine.   


"The onna not paying attention to you either?" He asked the poor dog with a small smirk. He was hoping for a snide remark from her that never came.   


_'Damn it's no fun when she's like this.'_ He thought as he took the last bite of his mega huge sandwich.  


"Onna?" He looked over to her to see the top of her head, still in the same position as before when he sat down. He got up and put his plate away and came back over to the table standing behind her.  


"Bulma?" He called again to her. He didn't know whether to be pissed at her for not answering her, or take pity for all the things that have been happening to her. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he noticed the slight tremble to her body; he frowned before giving her a slight shake to get her attention.   


"Onna, if you're going to sleep, you shouldn't do it at the table. I don't want you drooling on it." Vegeta gently picked her up the best he could in her position into his strong arms, cradling her against his chest as she slept.  


"You know if you were anyone else, I wouldn't be this nice. You must be a witch because I cannot shake this spell you have casted over me little one. And I hate it to no end that you have done this all to me." He whispered as he made his way up the stairs with her. 

Simply bypassing her bedroom and heading straight to his, he laid her down, and pulled the blankets up around her. He thought this would be the safest place for her until they found a better option. With a glance at the clock, Vegeta sighed. Dinner was another hour or so off, and the sky was still blustery with the dark clouds and rain. That shot training outside in the ass. He crawled into the bed beside her, taking the television remote from the nightstand and turning it on, hoping it would pass the time while she napped. With his back against the headboard, his arms in the ever-present crossed position against his well-defined muscular chest; he scowled finding nothing interesting to capture his attention for longer then a minute. He was about ready to chuck the remote across the room as he flipped the channels when he went passed one channel that he had to back up to. There on the screen in front of him was Bulma's beautiful smiling face; this in its self brought a crooked smile to his face. He liked her when she was smiling, and not talking loudly. As the pictures flashed in front of him, he realized it was the news that was covering the funeral from earlier. They were showing scenes from the funeral procession to the cemetery, film of her getting out of the limo and a close up of her as she stood graveside stone faced, putting on the brave little girl look. The only thing that gave away her pain was her eyes. He shook his head as he turned the sound down and sat the remote back down on the nightstand before slipping down the bed to lie next to her. 

He reached over and pulled her against his chest, making him feel that she was more then protected. He breathed in her wonder perfume she was wearing and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before he closed his eyes. Before he could make himself comfortable with her in his arms, a loud explosion rocked the mansion. The glass in Vegeta's bedroom windows blew out with the force, waking Bulma up screaming. Vegeta did the only thing he knew he could do. He covered her body with his, protecting her for dear life. He was prepared to die for her. It was so painfully clear. He would give up everything in his life to make sure she lived. As the debris started to rain down on the bed his thoughts changed to her.  
  
_'I'd die for you Bulma'_  



	22. 22

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
After the rain of debris, and the earth shattering noise, Vegeta could hear the others in the house screaming from the first floor. Bulma was still in hysterics under his body that guarded her from the flying projectiles that would hurt or kill her.  


"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta roared loudly, as he got up from the bed looking at the damage in just his room alone, he could only imagine what everything else looked like outside of his room.  
  
"Vegeta! Bulma!" came the bellowing frantic calls from Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin as they raced up the stairs encountering the blast area that use to be Bulma's room at one time. Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air making sight almost impossible.  
  
"What's going on? Oh my gawd, what the hell is going on?" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as she flailed her arms around in panic as she cried. Vegeta grabbed her up in his arms, nowhere seemed to be safe enough for her. He had to get her out of there before the guy decided to make his move again.   


"Why is he doing this to me? Why, why, why?" She cried into his chest, only asking for answers that Vegeta didn't know the answers to. Vegeta moved her towards the door, trying to keep her on her feet with one hand while she panicked and the other opening the door. He immediately shut it when the thick smoke came billowing in on them making them both choke for air.  


"Onna, we're going to have to go out the window." She looked up at him with her teary eyes; her mouth open but words failed her. Vegeta ripped his sheets off of his bed and wrapped her up in them and headed for the window, looking at the damage on the ground before levitating them both down slowly to the rain soaked grass below. He walked her to a lounge chair near the pool and sat her down, pulling the sheets around her and her head tightly.  


"Listen to me. I want you to stay here, I need to go and make sure those other baka's don't do anything stupid." He never received a reply to his small demand, but left swiftly to get the others out. 

  
  
"Kakarott! Where the fuck are you?" Vegeta yelled when he entered the back door moving quickly from room to room looking for people. He found ChiChi at the bottom of the stairs with Gohan clutched to her chest.  


"What are you doing in here still? Didn't that baka tell you to get out?" He snapped at her to get her attention.  


"I'm waiting on Goku to come back down. Where is Bulma? Did she get hurt?"   


"She outside. Go now." Vegeta yelled and went up the stairs, fighting the smoke to find his way through the hallways. He found Piccolo and Krillin moving pieces of wall that blocked the entrance to Bulma's room, but Goku no where to be seen.  


"Where is that clown at?" Vegeta shouted, scarring them both.  


"Where is Bulma? Please tell me she's safe." Krillin coughed out, his lungs becoming over powered by the smoke.  


"She's outside. She was in my room when that explosion went off. Now where is Kakarott?"  


"He went to your room to check on you." Piccolo gruffly said wiping the soot off his face, smearing it against his green cheek.  


"Doesn't he realize that nothing can hurt me? Damn baka!" He spat out marching towards his room once again and finding the door wide open letting the smoke pour into his room. Goku was in his room, by the window finding Bulma in the lounge chair right where Vegeta had put her.  


"Kakarott, you baka, go get your mate and get her our of here with your brat. You should not of left them."  


"My priority is to make sure Bulma is safe. ChiChi and Gohan are both fine from that. I had to make sure she was alright."  


"You should have known I was with her. Get out of here and get your mate out. Going to have to find someplace to spend the night." Goku gave a nod and left quickly, grabbing both Piccolo and Krillin on his way through. 

  
  
"Where's Barney? Goku where is my Barney at?" Bulma cried as she saw the group coming out of the house, but with no dog with them.  


"I don't know Bulma. I didn't see him in there. He might have gotten scared and hid someplace in there. I bet he'll show up soon." Bulma sniffled and shook her head. Goku was probably right. Why worry about that crazy mutt, he knew how to take care of himself.  


"Fire department should be here soon along with the police." Krillin announced as he closed up his cell phone, sticking it back in his jacket pocket.  


"Great! That will only bring the media here. They don't need to know what the hell is going on." Bulma covered her face with her hands.  


"The onna is right. I'm taking her out of here right now before this place turns into a three-ring circus. Hn, we already have half the act here." Vegeta snarled as Yamcha came out of the house holding his head.  


"Yamcha, you're hurt." ChiChi went over to him to inspect the nasty looking gash on the side of his face.  


"I'm fine, what the fuck was that? My windows in the study blew in on me, think I was knocked out for a bit." Yamcha said batting ChiChi's hands away from his face in irritation.   


"Bomb I'm guessing. I don't know how we could of missed it, Vegeta. We checked the whole room over at least ten times." Goku shook his head in disbelief as he stared up at the gapping hole where Bulma's room was.  


"It had to be there and we didn't see it. I doubt that son of a bitch would have tried to sneak back in after he made all that noise the first time." Vegeta turned sharply when he heard Bulma gasp from behind him.  


"What's the matter onna?"  


"You're hurt, you baka." He turned his head to look over his shoulder, shaking his head when he didn't see anything.  


"I don't have time to be hurt onna. Time to go now. Kakarott, you will know how to find me. Bring the rest of these fools with you tomorrow." Goku nodded curtly to the prince and watch him pick up Bulma and take to the air.  


"Hey where the hell does he think he's taking her?" Yamcha stammered out.  


"Away from hell." Piccolo answered. 

  
  
"Vegeta, are you nuts?"  


"Onna, just shut up for once."  


"I don't want to fly like this. You better not drop me." She tightened her grip around his neck.  


"Why would I go and do something like that? Be no fun protecting a bug splatter on the ground."  


"I'm serious, Geta, I don't like heights."   


"Then don't look." He spat out and increased his speed, the sheets flapping violently in the wind around them. Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted her head to look around, actually finding it quite beautiful to see the world pass below her.  


"Where are we going?"  


"Some place where you'll be safe. Hopefully." His last word was barely auditable. Vegeta now doubted his job. He hasn't been the best protector as he should have been for her. Someone got in three times, twice her life in fatal danger and the stalker got away each time, undetected. 

  
  
_'The stalker must have a weakness. Something I'm missing totally. But what the hell is it? He is making me into a mockery of my race. I should have been able to detect him and blown him to ashes in the matter of seconds. Damn it!'_

  
  
Hundreds of miles away from the mansion, Vegeta set down near a beautiful lake in the mountains. A nice size wooden cabin stood near the shore, the only house in the area for at least fifty miles.   


"Where are we?" Bulma's voice snapped his thoughts back to reality.   


"My get away. I stay here when I need to think, only Kakarott knows of this place."  


"Thank you." Bulma kissed his cheek lightly, making Vegeta raise an eyebrow to her actions.  


"For what onna?"  


"Saving me once again and bringing me here."  


"That is my job, I do not deserve thanks for doing my job. For bringing you here, you should feel privileged that you are even here."  


"Then I feel privileged then." She said as she looked around, taking in the breath taking sights around her. The tall pine trees, the sounds off waterfowl splashing not far off from where she stood. Vegeta nodded, as he tugged on the sheet that was wrapped around her. She followed his lead, as he walked towards the cabin, following a small dirt path to the porch stairs.  


"You go in and stay there. I'll be back in a bit."  


"Wait! Where are you going? You aren't leaving me here by myself are you?"  


"Going to go get dinner, unless you want to starve."   


"Oh, in that case I have a craving for those noodles from that restaurant on the east side of city."  


"You are not going to have any fancy shit like that today onna. I'm going hunting." Bulma curled her lip at the thought of eating some wild animal. Vegeta snorted and grinned at her facial expressions.  


"Your only choice. Eat what I catch or go hungry. Your choice." And with that being said he started his walk towards the tree line, disappearing out of sight in a blink of an eye.  


  
Yamcha ran interference with the media while the fire department and police checked out the damage. You could see that he was clearly pissed off when Vegeta took off with Bulma, not even telling him exactly where they were going. 

  
"Sir, what exactly happened with Miss. Briefs? Can you tell us if she was hurt?" A female reporter shouted above the rest of the noisy reporters.  


"She is fine. Nothing will be disclosed of what happened because of the police investigation. Thank you." Yamcha answered the questions irritated.   


"Will she still perform at the St.Charles Hotel Charity Banquet?"  


"Her plans for that will be announced tomorrow. But believe me I don't think she'll miss it for the world. She loves her charity work. Thank you for the questions and concerns for her, but I have to go back to the house now." Yamcha curtly nodded to the reporters and gave a small wave before locking the main gate and walking back up the drive towards the awaiting employees of Bulma's. His happy face now changing to an angry scowl as he stalked towards them. 

  
  
In the mean time, Bulma was snooping around Vegeta's cabin finding many interesting things. It looked like most of his belongings were here in the cabin, boxes and boxes full of awards, certificates, and medals. She studied each one, running her finger of his embossed name. Valor, Nec aspera terrent, bravery in the line of duty repeated on each. Why would a man that protected kings and queens, foreign dignitaries, and government figures be protecting a singer? She neatly replaced them all in the boxes and stood up looking around at the other things that were collecting dust in what seemed to be Vegeta's storage room. On a shelf she found an old pair of white boots with the tips made out of gold, battered armor that look like it had seen better days. What really caught her attention was a medallion that hung on an old rusty nail on the wall. She cocked her head looking at it, her brows furrowing as she studied what seemed to be a fancy coat of arms in the middle. She reached out to pluck it from the wall when the door slammed shut on her. Her eyes grew wide, hesitating for a second before she peered around the corner of the shelving to see why the door had closed.  


"Geeze Bulma, get a grip. You are going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down." She told herself as she stepped out from behind the shelves to go open the door again. She gave out a heavy sigh and walked towards the door yanking on the doorknob that wouldn't budge.   


"Shit! Why me? Dende, why me?" She exclaimed. Now she would have to wait for Vegeta to get back to get her ass out of there.   


"Might as well find something in here to do. Who knows when the royal pain in my ass will come back." Bulma didn't get a chance to move when an arm went around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth before the scream could resonate in the room. With fear gripping her mind, she did what any woman like her would do in a state of heavy panic and fear. She fainted.   



	23. 23

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
"I could really use a drink right now." Yamcha uttered out as he looked at the total damage in the aftermath of the bomb on the second floor.   


"You and I both." Krillin added as he came out of what was left of Bulma's room. Everything was charred, broken, or shattered beyond recognition.   


"She was lucky she wasn't in there. I'm glad Vegeta had her in his room." Goku gave a smile, thanking his lucky stars that everyone was out of the way when the explosion went off.  


"Why the hell was she in his room?" Yamcha seethed.  


"I don't know. I don't question Vegeta's actions, I trust him."  


"Well I don't. He might be the best damn bodyguard in the world to you, but he isn't doing to hot here."  


"She's been safe with him and with the rest of us. Don't go around bashing him because half her house is blown to bits. You should be happy that she's still alive and breathing."  


"I am happy that's she's alive Goku, I just said that I didn't trust him. Leave it at that." Yamcha abruptly moved past him and headed down the stairs leaving the house. He was going to go get that drink he needed to calm his frazzled nerves and hopefully find a beautiful girl to spend the rest of the night with. 

  
  
Vegeta came back after his hunting excursion with a large deer, enough to feed him and the onna for the night. He left it out on the porch, not wanting to hear Bulma scream about cute little animals that had to die for their dinner. The sheets she was wrapped up in were tossed carelessly on the back of the couch, her shoes tossed to the side near the coffee table.   


_'Wonder where she's hiding.'_ He thought as he felt around for her ki. He grinned when he located it down the hall where he stored all his useless junk over the years. He made his way down the hall quietly as possible to see what she was up to. The door that was usually shut was wide open and Bulma sitting on the floor looking through the boxes of awards he'd been given over the years for his valiant service. Staying in the shadows of the hall, he watched her as she placed everything back in the boxes and close them up putting them back where they were. She got up and brushed off her backside of the dust that was on the floor and started her looking once again finding his old combat boots and armor for a time gone past. He had actually forgotten them on the shelf, not seeing them in over a year at least since his last visit to the cabin. When he saw her reach for the royal medallion of Vegeta-sei that's when he slipped into the room and the door slammed shut. He cursed himself when he heard the door and Bulma's reaction to it. He really didn't mean to scare her, but he stayed out of sight.   
  
"Geeze Bulma, get a grip. You are going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down." He smirked, finding it amusing to hear her berate herself like that. He watched her go to the door to find it stuck. He could tell she wasn't happy at all as she cursed Dende while she yanked on the doorknob in vain to get herself out. That's when he walked up behind her and pulled her against his chest and clamped his hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear the scream he knew that was coming because of him. What really surprised him was when she tensed up, the scream dying down to a whimper and then her body going limp in his arms.   


"Great, I didn't mean for that to happen, now she's going to get bitchy with me when she wakes up." He sighed and picked her up in his arms taking her to his simple bedroom up the stairs. 

  
  
Yamcha went back to his home to shower and change his clothes before heading to his favorite club _ 'The Cat's Meow'_ for a round of drinks. Finding himself on his seventh drink, he started babe hunting. He had to find the right one that would stay the whole night with him with no complaints. He found just that sitting down at the end of the bar. Beautiful blue eyes, shoulder length violet hair, and a knock out body to boot. She would have to do; he could always imagine he was with Bulma. 

  
  
Bulma woke up with a start, finding herself in a strange bed. She looked around with hazy eyes recognizing it to be Vegeta's bedroom in the cabin.  


"What the hell happened?" She asked herself trying to shake the sleep away from her mind so she could clearly think. There was a clatter at the door; she spun around to see Vegeta standing there with a tray looking at her.  


"You make it a habit of fainting on people onna?"   


"That was you in that room?"  


"Who else would it be? I told you that nobody knew this place besides myself and Kakarott."  


"What the hell were you thinking about? Lets see if I can give Bulma a heart attack?"  


"If those were my intentions onna, you would of already had one. I found you in my private room, so I came in to see what your grubby paws were in to."  


"But you scared me to death, I thought it was someone trying to kill me damn it."  


"I clamped my hand over your screeching mouth so you wouldn't make my ears bleed. My hearing is very sensitive and when you start screaming in that voice the only thing I can think of is ripping your vocal cords out." Bulma rolled her eyes at him before she crossed her arms on her chest to pout. Vegeta smirked at her and came towards the bed, Bulma eyeing the tray suspiciously.  


"Eat." He commanded her and sat the tray down in front of her. She looked down at the bowl of steaming soup then looked back at him.  


"What is it first? It better not be anything gross."  


"Onna, just eat the damn shit! I have watched you over the last few days and you have not eaten. Now eat before I force you to do so." She curled her lip as she picked up the spoon and stirred the contents of the bowl. It didn't look half bad at all, actually smelled pretty decent. Finally getting the courage, she took a bit and found it to be pretty damn good.  


"It's vegetable soup, with some deer meat. I expect you to eat it all. Don't need you passing out like some weakling because you do not eat." She looked up at him with a glare as she sucked her teeth. She took her spoon and dipped out a chunk of carrot, balancing it on the end and looked back up to him before she took aim and flipped it at him, smacking him in the chin with it. Her lips curled up in a tight-lipped smile, trying to quell the laughter. The look on his face was priceless; she wished she'd had her camera for it.  
  
It was pretty early by Yamcha's standards as he escorted the young woman from his car to his house. She was pretty well pass tipsy as they tripped themselves into the house and collapsed on the couch making out furiously. Before to long both were in the throws of passion, like two teenagers making out heatedly like there wasn't going to be tomorrow. But before he could get in the young lass' panties dear Yamcha made one crucial mistake.  


"Oh Bulma…" 

  
  
A loud scratching noise at the front door woke Goku out of his light sleep on his couch, in the guesthouse on Bulma's estate. He stumbled to the door, listening for the noise again, but heard whimpers instead. Immediately he knew who it was, he swung open the door and Barney limped in making himself comfortable on the floor next to the couch.   


"Poor Barney, where have you been all this time huh? I know Bulma was worried about you." Goku ruffled the dog's ears, the dust and dirt flying into the air that covered his shaggy coat.  


"I'll make sure you get to see her tomorrow. Hmmm I wonder if I should get Shithead as well. Make it an all out family adventure in the woods."  
  


"Thanks Geta, that was very good. I didn't know you knew how to cook."  


"It probably would have been better if you didn't throw half your vegetables at me onna. When you are alone, you have to learn how to cook, or memorize the fastest take out restaurant in the neighborhood."  


"Well I don't like carrots."  


"That doesn't give you the right to throw them at me."  


"Yes it does."  


"And how do you come to that conclusion?"  


"Just because I can." She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled.  


"That is no answer onna. And don't stick that out unless you intend on using it."  


"Well maybe I do." He raised an eyebrow after her sultry comment.  


"Don't tease onna. I do not like playing games."  


"And either do I. I should get you all hot and bothered and drop you just because you fucked with my head on the plane."  


"And I explained them. And I think at this moment in time, my rules don't really matter much."  


"And why not? I thought they were really important to you to follow like the Holy Grail."  


"Look where we are at little one. Out in the middle of no mans land, surrounded by trees. No one knows we are here."  


"And if I let you make love to me again, you are going to turn stone faced and hide again like you did before."  


"I did not hide, I was around."  


"What ever." She said as she made her way off of the bed, taking her time to reach the spot where Vegeta stood. His dark eyes bore down on her as she slid her hands up his chest before taking his face in her hands.  


"I love you, Vegeta, and nothing is going to change my mind about that. You can run and hide, and be cruel to me, stomp my heart into a million pieces and I'll always come back to you."  


"Why would I do any of that to you little one?"  


"Because you can." She whispered back before parting her lips slightly to capture his. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, bringing her against him tightly as he walked her to the bed and lowered her down with out breaking the passionate kiss. Bulma moaned against his lips before breaking the kiss to come up for air. She raised her eyes to look into his dark piercing ones, finding them holding a sea of emotions she had never seen there before. She could drown in those eyes they were so intense to look at.  
  
"Little one, you do not have a single clue on what you are getting into."  


"I don't care Geta, as long as you are there with me it doesn't matter."  


"I don't plan on leaving you just yet. I will be here until this guy is caught."  


"I guess I'll have to make sure he doesn't."   


"You are foolish onna. I don't want to see you dead."  


"You won't, but you are going to see me naked." She grinned up at him.  


"I already have. What surprise is in that?"  


"I'll show you surprises you never dreamed possible."  


"You think you can onna?"  


"I know I can. Now shut up and kiss me you baka."  


"Are you ordering me the prince of all saiyans to do something?"  


"Yes I am, now shut the yap and kiss me!"  
  
  
  



	24. 24

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Bulma woke wrapped tightly in the arms of her lover, her protector, and her prince. She let out a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes again, enjoying the warmth and closeness of Vegeta's body. This is all she ever wanted, to feel the way she did when he let down his guard. He was so gentle, caring, just amazing in everyway. But she knew it would be short lived once again, he'd put the mask back on so no one could read what he was feeling until the next time she broke him down to remove it.   


_'If only this could last forever.'_ She thought as she drifted back to sleep. 

  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Krillin asked for the eighth time, trying to get things in order so they could leave and meet up with Bulma and Vegeta as soon as they could. Goku had gone to Vegeta's house and picked up the little orange and white cat and brought it back while they waited at the mansion. Now Barney was giving the poor cat a tour of the trees around the property, barking and chasing Shithead from tree to tree.  


"Umm, Goku I really don't think it's a wise idea to bring those two with us. Just look at them? Barney is going to eat that poor cat for breakfast."  


"Krillin you know that they like each other. I just think it's their way of sparring." Goku put on a nervous grin and scratched his head. Piccolo grinned and shook his head. Only Goku would think of something like that.  


"Anyone seen the poor excuse for a manager around here?" ChiChi asked tugging Gohan along behind her.  


"Nope, not since he stormed out of here yesterday." Krillin replied looking at his watch.  


"You think we could get away by just leaving him here? Not like he does anything but bitch and complain about Bulma's schedule and criticize Vegeta to no end." ChiChi said in a huff as she threw her last bag into the awaiting van.   


"You know if we left with out him he'd have a litter of kittens. But hey, what the hell. Why not? I haven't seen him very pissed in weeks." Krillin laughed and grabbed the keys to the van.  


"Alright, let me just get the cat and Barney and we'll leave." Goku smiled going in the direction of the hissing and barking.  


"Doesn't Vegeta have a cat carrier for that thing?" ChiChi asked, wondering how they would all survive the trip with them fighting.  


"Yeah, it's called his hands." Goku smirked and continued on. 

  
  
Vegeta awoke with Bulma's hair tickling his nose. He halfheartedly smiled and brushed it aside so he could look down on her. She fit so perfectly in his arms, so peaceful tucked safely in those muscular arms. He could enjoy being this way forever, but the threat of danger soon seeped into his mind again. No matter what happened between the both of them, he'd revile in the feeling forever. He brushed his lips across her forehead before moving her off of his chest so he could get up and check things out before she woke. He perused his closet settling on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a cotton dress shirt.  


"Now where did I put my damn shoes at?" He thought out loud, looking around the floor of the room but not finding them. Figuring he'd left them downstairs, he made his way from the closet to the door, stopping with a disgusted look on his face. With a perturbed look on his face he lifted his foot to find a smashed carrot from the night before squished between his toes.  


"Damn it onna, you're lucky I didn't kill you for that last night. But it was nice to hear you laugh." He shook his head and made his way out of the bedroom to clean the offending carrot off his foot. 

  
  
Two hours into the road trip, the animals were still fighting and running around the van after each other, only making the occupants frazzled with Goku for bringing them along.   


"How much longer do we have?" ChiChi sighed out as Barney tried to come over the back of the seat in front of her.  


"Umm, maybe another hour." Goku replied from the front of the van, smiling back at three other faces that didn't look too happy to be there.  


"You better hope it's soon before I kill the cat and chain Barney to the bumper."  


"Why would you do that, Chi?"  


"Goku, if you haven't noticed, we are being rampaged back here by them both. I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring them both. I'm pretty sure Vegeta could careless if this scraggly looking cat was there or not."  


"Oh he loves, Shithead. I know it. Just by the way he plays with him in the back yard."  


"Goku, that wasn't playing. He was throwing ki blasts at the poor thing." Krillin piped in.  


"Well it looked like playing to me." Goku shrugged before returning his attention to the map that he had turned upside down. 

  
  
Bulma yawned and stretched her limbs before opening her eyes to find she was all alone in the bed. She knew it was too good to be true, to wake up with the guy you loved still next to you. Lazily she crawled out of the bed, slipping on a tee shirt and loose fitting boxers she found in the dresser.   


"I'm going to have to be careful with these, one wrong move and they'll slip off my hips." Bulma giggled trying to find a way to keep the boxers up.   


"Now to find out what he's up to." She opened the bedroom door and slipped quietly down the stairs finding the house empty once again.   


"Why does he always manage to take off when I want to see him?" She flopped down on the couch and started to mess with her hair, throwing it up in a messy bun before getting up to find something to eat.  
  


The lake was tranquil in the early morning mist that rose from it. Vegeta sat at the end of the dock deep in thought. His thoughts were of the blue haired woman sleeping in his bed at the moment. She had changed his life in the time he'd been with her and she would probably never realize it. It was going to be changed forever, but would he be able to live with the changes. He wasn't sure. He learned to adapt before, and he was sure he could do it again.   
"My father would be cursing me to hell right about now for mating with the alien onna. I guess Kakarott was correct after all, I would find a mate here on this stupid planet. That's if she doesn't get killed before I make her mine." His scowl deepened at the thought. He wasn't about to have some guy take the life of the onna that broke the steel and ice of his heart. 

  
  
"Are we there yet?" Gohan asked as the cat scampered over his head.  


"No." Came the voice of Piccolo.  


"Now?"  


"No."  


"How about now?"  


"Don't make me throw you out the window and make you find us." Gohan shrank back in his seat not wanting Mister Piccolo to actually throw him out of the van.  
  


Vegeta found Bulma in the kitchen searching through the cabinets for something to eat when he came in. He grinned noticing she had snagged some of his clothing to wear until she got some of her own from the baka's coming to the cabin later that day. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  


"Onna." He whispered in her ear bringing tremors down her spine. She smiled widely and leaned back against him.  


"Geta." His name rolling off her tongue like silk, his grip tightening on her frowning slightly.  


"What are you doing?"  


"Was looking for something to eat, I'm kind of hungry."  


"If you didn't throw your food and ate it all you wouldn't be so hungry now would you?"  


"Bah, do you have anything in this house?" She whined as she turned around in his arms to look at him.  


"I'll find something. What do you want?"  


"Blueberry muffins, and orange juice. That sounds so wonderful right now. As long as you don't serve me carrots again, you'll be ok." She said with a nod of her head.   


"And you expect me to find that stuff here in the middle of no where?" She just shook her head.  


"No, I suppose not. Sorry."  


"Sorry?"  


"Yeah, to even bother you." She pushed away from him and marched up the stairs, slamming the door of the bedroom. 

  
  
ChiChi's cell phone rang right when she was in the middle of yelling at Goku for announcing he was hungry for the tenth time since they left the house.  


"Hello?"  


"Chi, why didn't you wait for me?"  


"Because you weren't here when we were ready Yamcha. Have a good night last night?"  


"None of your business. Where are you so I can meet you guys?"  


"Actually, I don't know. I haven't been paying attention to directions."   


"Damn it." Yamcha growled under his breath.  


"Listen, when you get there give me a call and get directions. I need to talk to Bulma about the banquette tomorrow."  


"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." Chi frowned and closed her phone up.   


"If he thinks I'm going to call him he's got another thing coming." She whispered for only herself to hear. 

  
  
Vegeta went and sat in his storage room, looking at everything Bulma had the day before. Someone of the stuff he had actually forgotten about. He ran his hand over the old battle armor, remembering the good days of purging whole planets.   


"Now look at me, I walk about wearing uncomfortable suits and shoes, carry this stupid weapon to protect these baka's from other that want them dead. What has my life come to? I'm just a prince with out a planet, any my whole race is nothing but four now. I have nothing to offer the onna but protection." He scrounged around in the boxes for a little while longer, before finding what he wanted and trudging up the stairs to confront the onna hoping she wasn't going to yell at him or start crying. 

  
  
"Thanks Chi, you made me a happy man." Goku smiled as he rubbed his stomach. He had finally asked enough times that Krillin decided just to pull over and grab food before he created a scene in the van.   


"You did get Bulma some muffins right? I know she'll want them."   


"Yep right here Chi." Goku held out a small paper bag in front of him that she quickly snatched away.  


"Don't need you eating these before we get there." ChiChi smiled and made her way back to the van with Gohan in tow. 

  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta called to her from the other side of the bedroom door. Everything seemed really quiet even for her. He opened the door finding her curled up on the bed, asleep once again. He sat down on the edge of the bed sweeping the rivers of blue hair out of her face so he could see how peaceful she looked.  


"I don't have much to offer you onna, but I pledge to you my life and your safety. This was my mother's at one time. I wish for you to have it. You are the only onna worthy of it. Rest, you need it." He placed a small wooden box down on the bed and left without saying another word, closing the door behind him. 

  
  
"This is too easy. Bulma will be dead by the end of the night. Those damn fools she calls security is leading me right to her." As he checked his gun, cocking it loudly.  


"Too easy."  



	25. 25

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
The peaceful quiet of the forest was broken just before noon, with a white van carrying what Vegeta called a circus act. The side door slid open and Barney bailed out fast followed by a hyper Gohan trying to hold on to his leash. Vegeta sat on the porch watching in horror as the mutt came running straight for him.  
  
"Damnit Kakarott! Why the hell did you bring this damn mutt with you…hufpt." Vegeta didn't get to finish his statement when Barney barreled into him knocking him down to the ground, wagging his tall furiously as he stood on his chest.  


"See Vegeta, I told you that he really likes you." Goku greeted him with a smile as he came up to the porch to retrieve the dog before Vegeta decided it would be a good time to blast the dog across the lake.  


"He just likes to irritate me like the onna does." Vegeta grunted out as he picked himself off and dusted the dirt off his jeans.  


"I brought a surprise with me, want to guess what it is?"  


"Knowing you Kakarott it could be anything. Just tell me because I'm not in any mood to play your silly game of guessing."  


"Will someone get this damn cat!?" Krillin yelled as he slammed the van door and stalking towards Goku and Vegeta.  


"Where is he?" Goku questioned him looking towards the van where Piccolo was unloading the bags with ChiChi.  


"Right here. Now get him off of me before I go play with him by the lake." Krillin turned around so they could see Shithead with his claws dug into the back of Krillin's suit jacket.  


"I knew that cat would be good for something. Now to hone those skills into a killing machine." Vegeta quirked his eyebrow in amusement.   


"Not funny Veggie, I've had to put up with this little fricken cat and the behemoth of a dog the whole drive up here. All they did was fight and jump seats the entire way." Krillin whined, as he rubbed the claw marks on his back.  


"Then why did you bring them up here?"  


"Ask Mister Happy Pants there why. I told him it wasn't a good idea." 

  
  
Bulma was having a wonderful dream when the sounds of a cell phone near by brought her out of her sleep. Groggily she looked around trying to find the source so she could either answer it or throw it against a wall and shatter it. In her half lethargic state she found it sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room.  


"Hello?" She answered with a yawn.  


"Bulma?"  


"Yeah, this is me. What do you want?"  


"I just want to make sure you're alright honey. Now where are you so I can come to where ever the hell that asshole took you."  


"Yamcha, stop being a dick and slandering Vegeta like that. He was only looking out for my well being you know. That's more then what I can say about you half the time you know."  


"Hey, you're being way harsh this morning. Didn't get any last night?"  


"That isn't any of you damn business Yamcha. I don't go around asking you how many girls you shagged over the weekend you know."  


"Fine, I'm sorry. Please tell me where you're at. I have some paperwork that needs to be signed by you." Bulma sighed and proceeded to tell him exactly where Vegeta had taken her. She also requested that he bring her real food in exchange for the information, lucky for Yamcha it wasn't a bad favor at all. 

  
  
Vegeta reluctantly invited them in, and in doing so everyone went in separate directions. Piccolo made his way back outside to meditate in peace, while Goku and Gohan wandered around a bit looking at the wildlife and the _'way cool'_ boathouse Gohan had called it. Krillin decided it was time to take a nap of sorts after driving for almost four hours with the animals from hell. And he wasn't referring to Shithead or Barney either. Vegeta on the other hand got conned into helping ChiChi bring in Bulma's bags from the van. He grumbled and cursed under his breath the whole entire time wondering why in the hell the onna needed so much junk. 

  
  
"What the hell is in this bag harpy? A dead body?"   


"Bulma's clothes you baka. Now, don't mess with that bag, it has her evening gown in it and I don't have time to fix it if you wrinkle or screw it up in anyway."  


"Evening gown? Who cares what her sleeping wear looks like."  


"It's not pajamas, it's a fancy dress for that charity banquette tomorrow night." She stated as she followed Vegeta up the stairs lugging a few bags with her.  


"Who says she's going to that?"  


"Well no one, but I brought it just in case she still wants to go. I know Yamcha wants here there."  


"Fuck that piece of shit. He treats the onna like dirt."  


"He has since they broke up. He always has her on the run it seems. I sometimes wonder how she actually does it. I know I follow her around and such but nothing compares to what she puts up with."  


"That's why I wouldn't mind the onna telling that weakling where to shove it. She wouldn't be in danger if that asshole didn't flaunt her around like a whore." ChiChi gasped at his choice of words.  


"She's not a whore." She hissed out at him. Vegeta gave a small laugh before stopping in front of his bedroom door.  


"I didn't say she was. I was just pointing out to you that what he makes her wear makes her look cheap. Too much skin and the way she dances is what attracts these fucking weirdoes to stalk her." She could only nod her head in agreement. It was true; ChiChi did think that some of the dresses and outfits were way too much, pushing the limits so to speak. Vegeta just shook his head and opened the door to his room to put the bags away when he noticed Bulma not in the room. 

  
  
Bulma had wandered away from the cabin when everyone showed up. She wanted to be by herself and to think of her hellish life as of late. The tranquility of woods and the lake is what she needed to get rid of the stress, to put her soul and heart at ease. As she navigated the trees and underbrush, she found a small trail to follow. The fresh air, and the scent of the pine were heavenly as she took deep breaths, exhaling with a smile on her face. She was happy Vegeta had brought her here for some reason, something he'd only shared with one other person before her. She wasn't sure if Vegeta appreciated this beautiful scenery like she does, it was enough to make her wonder if he appreciated anything. 

  
  
"Where's Bulma at?" ChiChi asked looking around the empty bedroom, and a frustrated Vegeta standing behind her.   


"She was here a few minutes ago." He spat out as he cursed her in his thoughts. He was too busy with the monstrosity called Barney that he wasn't aware that she had actually left the house and wandered off.  


"And here I thought you knew where she was at all times." ChiChi gave him a teasing grin only flaring his temper more.  


"If it wasn't for your foolish third class mate and the rest of the circus troop that came along with you, I would have known where she was." He growled and left the room quickly before he blasted her to kingdom come for doubting him.  
  
"Hey Dad, what's that?" Gohan looked up to Goku as they walked the edge of the lake hearing the most beautiful sound someone could listen to. Down the shore from them on a tree stump next to the water sat Bulma, singing with her eyes closed, the woods and the mountains as her audience. No music, no lights, no fancy stage, just Bulma and her voice to carry on the wind.  


  
_"Friends, I've had a few lovers too, they come and go.  
I've wasted time chasing dreams acquiring things, too young to know."_

  
  
Goku and Gohan stayed where they were to listen to her, not wanting to disturb her peace. Goku gave his son a huge smile; this was something no one would ever see of Bulma. Her hair not done, no make up and baggy gray jogging pants instead of a fancy stage costume along with at least twenty dancers and the band. This was all her.  


  
_"That if you have heart, you'll find gold.  
If you have strength, you'll have control.  
If you have faith, you'll stand tall.  
But if you have love, you have it all."_  


  
Vegeta stomped out of the cabin, extremely pissed off with Barney following behind him very closely. As he looked around he found Goku and Gohan not far of a distance from him both standing silently looking at something, that's when he heard her voice, the blue haired tenshi that captured his heart. Her voice carried on the gentle breeze, bringing his temper to a dull ache. He couldn't stay mad at her for long, only hide from her. He floated upwards into the sky to get a better view of her. There she sat cross-legged on an old stump facing the water, her beautiful blue eyes closed, her hair in shambles blowing gently in the breeze singing for an audience of three that she wasn't aware of. 

  
  
_"I've had a taste of sweet success, it's good at best if you're not alone.  
I came so close to a dream come true, when I held you I should have known."_

  
  
"She actually sings nice when she isn't doing those disgusting dances she does." Vegeta said with a low voice to Goku as he landed down beside him.  


"I've always known she could sing like this. But Yamcha says it won't sell records you know. I'd listen to this all day and not get tired of it."  


"Do you ever get tired of anything, Kakarott?"  


"No, don't suppose I do. Well maybe being always on the go. I'd like to spend time with Gohan and ChiChi. I'm missing out on a lot of training time with Gohan."   


"Hn."  


  
_"That if you have heart, you'll find gold.  
If you have strength, you'll have control.  
If you have faith, you'll stand tall.  
But if you have love, you have it all."_  


  
ChiChi was humming a soothing tune to herself as she looked around the cabin, finding it rather nice for a single man. Finding herself alone, except for the snoring Krillin on the couch, she figured she'd better find something to do before she went insane just sitting and doing nothing.   


"Idle hands do the devil's work." She smiled remembering the saying as she went out on the porch to take in the breathtaking view from where she stood.   


"I wish Goku would take me someplace like this. This is too wonderful."  


  
_"If you have heart, you'll find gold.  
If you have strength, you'll have control.  
If you have faith, you'll stand tall.  
But if you have love, you have it all.  
Oh, if you have love, you have it all"_

  
  
Bulma finished her little concert for the woods, getting up from the stump only to shriek in surprise to find Vegeta, Goku, and the cutie Gohan standing a ways off watching quietly.  


"Onna, why did you have to go and do that?" Vegeta snapped out holding his wounded ears from Bulma's little scream.  


"You scared me, you bakas!"  


"Get over it onna. You already knew I wouldn't be far away from you."  


"I thought you were busy killing little animals again."  


"Little animals are a waste onna, not enough to eat." Bulma curled her lip in disgust. She wasn't ready to hear what was planned for dinner tonight. As long as there weren't any carrots, things would go fine.  
  
  
  
  



	26. 26

  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The day seem to pass by quickly for everyone. Vegeta had led them to an open meadow not far from the cabin with arterial motives in mind. While the men sparred, Bulma and ChiChi sat back and watched them from time to time while they made crowns made out of wildflowers that were abundant around them.  
  
"This is as close as I am going to get to being a princess." Bulma declared as she placed the red and yellow flower crown on top of her head and modeled it for ChiChi.  


"You're the queen of the music business right now, you know." Bulma let out a sigh; she really didn't want to be reminded of it.  


"I'm not the queen of anything, Chi. Next year some other girl will take my place at the top. Someone younger, prettier, and with better moves then I can do. No big deal I guess, it's too rough at the top."  


"I know it is honey. But I think you'll be around a lot longer then you give yourself credit for."  


"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't know if I really want to continue on this pace. Look where it's gotten me."  


"Fame, fortune, millions of adoring fans."  


"Yeah, and a bunch of sickos wanting me dead and extra security."  


"What about him?"  


"I don't know Chi. I mean…err there is something about him that's amazing and mysterious. He's so gentle when no one else is around. He's like the man in the iron mask. I'm not sure what he's thinking half the time. But his eyes do tend to show a lot when he's not careful on covering them up into emotionless bottomless pits."  


"I know I've watched him watching you. I could tell."  


"Chi!"  


"Well I have been. I mean really, it doesn't take much to see it."  


"I didn't see it, and I thought it was me that was doing the watching."  


"Both of you were." They both giggled and continued weaving the flowers together as they watched the guys slug it out for a little while longer before the sun started to set and the air getting chilly. 

  
  
As the night came calling, ChiChi put Gohan to bed so the adults could have some peace from him. Vegeta sat away from the group, not wanting to participate in any of the activities the others were involved in. Bulma sat on the floor playing cards with Krillin, while Goku and ChiChi got some cuddle time in on the couch making Vegeta sick with the public display of affection. Piccolo had chosen to use this time to meditate once again, finding a secluded corner away from everyone.  
  
"Hey no fair Krillin, you're cheating!" Bulma announced and threw a handful of popcorn at her smaller guard.  


"Not my fault you can't play." Krillin laughed, picking the popcorn off of his clothes and tossing it back at her.  


"Onna. What did I tell you about throwing food?" Vegeta asked lifting an eyebrow to her. She gave a huge grin and a small laugh.  


"Don't worry about it. We got a fuzzy vacuum cleaner here. Barney!" Bulma called and whistled for her dog that came barreling down the stairs at a high rate of speed towards Bulma and knocking her over licking her face.   


"Ok, ok get off of me you big oaf!" She giggled trying to push the dog off of her so she could get back up off the floor.  


"Come one Barney, get off of her." Krillin got up to intervene before Barney licked her to death. Bulma's laughter and Krillin trying to pry the dog off of her lasted a few minutes before Vegeta spoke. 

  
  
"Someone is here." Vegeta announced getting up from his chair on the other side of the room, his eyes scanning the windows. Bulma went deathly quiet after Vegeta's announcement, shrinking back against Barney that was sitting in front of her. Before Vegeta could make it to the door, it burst open, spilling Yamcha into the room. Everyone stood quiet looking at him before Krillin busted out laughing. Yamcha was covered from head to toe in pine needles, dry leaves stuck in his short black hair, his clothing looking a little worse for wear.  


"What the hell are you doing here weakling?" Vegeta questioned as he made a full circle around the disorientated manager.  


"Bulma didn't tell you I was coming up?"  


"Oops." Bulma cringed, totally forgetting that she had talked with him earlier that day.  


"Do you know I've been trying to call for hours now? My car broke down ten miles from here so I ended up walking all the way here running into some fabulous wildlife on the way."  


"Shithead found you?" Goku asked with an innocent looking grin on his face. This comment earned a few snickers from the rest. Yamcha just wiped his hands across his face in frustration before he continued his adventure to the cabin.  


"I get about three miles into my hike when a bear decided I looked like something it wanted to have for dinner. After running around that damn woods out there for an hour, I find that I'm lost from the damn road. It took me another three hours to find the road again to get here."  


"That's all it took? You're such an ass you know that weakling? I've known you were around for hours running around in circles not even two miles from here. You stick with the road it takes you twice as long to get here." Vegeta let out a laugh, while Bulma chewed on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at her poor manager that was in total disarray standing in front of her.  


"You think this is funny?" Yamcha roared in anger, his hands curling into fists by his side.  


"Very amusing." Vegeta said with a smug look on his face as he watched Yamcha's anger rising faster. He was actually hoping this would be the time he got to beat his ass down, not like any other time was better to do so.  


"That's enough, no need to start shit here." Goku broke in walking in between them before a fight would start. Vegeta looked disappointed before he grunted and went back to his chair to pout.   


"Well it's been fun, but I think I'm going to sleep." Bulma announced quickly as she got up and stretched. Vegeta eyed her for a moment before getting up and escorting up the stairs with Barney right behind them. 

  
  
Bulma yawned loudly as she got to the top of the stairs and leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder after they got out of sight of the others, she knew not to put on a public display of affection towards him ever since her little incident at the club that one night.  


"Stay there flea bag." Vegeta said gruffly to Barney making him lay down on the floor in front of the door. Bulma looked at him trying to figure out what he was up to.  


"He can sleep in here with me. I promise he won't sleep on your bed."  


"Not that onna, I just want him there to protect the door." Bulma nodded head in understandment before making her way to the bed to sit down.  
  
"Ouch, what the hell?" Bulma squeaked out sitting down on something hard that was tangled up in the blankets and sheets. She pulled out the small wooden box that Vegeta had sat on the bed out from under the sheets, her eyes looking at it confused.  


"Where did this come from?"  


"You didn't open it yet?"  


"No, I didn't know it was there until I sat on it baka." Bulma snapped at him and then returned her gaze to the box, her hand brushing over the lid lightly before she opened it stifling a gasp.  


"It was my mothers. It's yours now." Vegeta said dryly to her before returning his eyes to the window to look into the darkness.  


"I couldn't Vegeta, this is yours. I couldn't take something from you that is a reminder of your planet." She frowned slightly not wanting it to sound too brash.  


"I will always have the reminder around onna. I live with it every day of my life." She got up and walked to the window wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder as he stared out the window with his back still to her.  


"You know I told Chi today that this was the closes I was ever going to come to being a princess." She spoke softly as she took off the wilting flower crown that she had made earlier in the meadow.  


"Now you can look like a proper one." He whispered as he took the small tiara out of her grasp and placed it on her head. The gold and the blue jewels glimmering in the moonlight. She noted it was a very fancy crown of sorts, but that's what made it beautiful in her eyes. Something small and dainty just like her. Vegeta looked at her before clearing his throat.  


"It's the only thing I have that was my mothers. She died when I was very young. I really don't remember her at all, except through stories my father had told me." He gave her a small smile and swept some hair out of her face so he could see her eyes that were misting over.  


"Vegeta, I can't…" He placed his fingers over her lips to stop her from declining the gift he was willing to give up to her.  


"No, I want you to have it. You are the only one that is worthy to even have it. You are the first person besides myself to see that in over twenty years."  


"I…I don't know what to say Geta."  


"Don't say anything onna. Now get some rest, you need it."  


"Aren't you coming to bed?"  


"Not yet. I want to lock up and make sure the bakas stay out of my shit." He snorted and left the room, closing the door and stepping over Barney on his way out. 

  
  
It was nearing two in the morning when Vegeta made his last round of the house, checking locks before calling it a night for himself. He found Yamcha in the kitchen drinking heavily by himself in the dark.  


"Kind of hard to drink and not have anyone to take home with you afterwards?" Vegeta remarked startling Yamcha out of his thoughts.  


"No, not hard at all. Bulma is here."  


"You don't belong to her, and never will again weakling. I'm still trying to figure out why in seven hells she keeps you around."  


"She won't be around much longer."   


"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta snarled at him bearing his teeth to him.  


"I'm saying that stalker won't stop until she's dead. He's getting close."  


"And how the hell do you know baka?"  


"Because I fucking hired someone to kill her." With those words, Vegeta had him out of the chair and pinned to the nearest wall by his neck.  


"Who is it? Who did you hire to kill her?"  


"I don't know. I was drunk and I mentioned that I wouldn't mind seeing her dead. I talked to some guy, I'm not even sure who he was and I gave him money. That guy has more then enough money to kill her three times over."  


"And he won't stop until she's dead will he?"  


"No, he won't. Gawd I don't want her dead, I didn't mean it honestly." Yamcha broke down like a little boy.   


"Too late now you asshole. You better find a way to call this off or I will kill you personally." Vegeta let him go, his body sliding down the wall making a huge thump as he hit the floor as Vegeta stalked out of the kitchen.  


  
"What the hell is that?" Goku whispered to his wife, hearing the commotion down stairs.  


"I don't know and I don't care, go back to sleep." She whispered back to him half asleep. Goku's curiosity got the best of him as he climbed out of bed to go investigate the clatter. He was at the bottom of the stairs wiping the sleep from his eyes when he ran into Vegeta. 

  
  
"What the hell do you want? Get out of my way." Vegeta hissed loudly as he gritted his teeth.  


"What's going on down here?"  


"Fucking weakling, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."  


"What?"  


"He fucking hired that guy that's trying to kill the onna. He fucking paid money to some strange guy to keep going until she was dead." Vegeta seethed, his eyes narrowing to look towards the kitchen with an evil look.  


"Yamcha? He couldn't of done that."  


"He just admitted the whole damn plot to me you baka. He's fucking drunk as hell and he spilled his guts. He's going to die now!" The anger getting the best of Vegeta now turned to go towards the kitchen before Goku grabbed hold of him.  


"Don't be killing him just yet. It could be just a story you know. You said it yourself that he's pretty drunk."  


"It doesn't matter, he said he wanted her dead and that's good enough story for me to put him six feet under right now. Now get the hell off of me Kakarott." Vegeta wrenched his arm away from the taller saiyan stalking towards the kitchen at a good clip when the growling of Barney made him stop dead in his tracks. Both sets of saiyan eyes grew wide as the growling continued, both stone set to where they were standing. They both remembered what Bulma had told them about Barney.  
  
_ 'He doesn't growl or bark unless it's Yamcha, or someone he doesn't know.'_ Both realizing it at the same time, raced up the stairs, Goku in the lead to find Barney in front of the door growling loudly as they came closer. Upon further inspection Barney was looking straight down the hall from which they came, his eyes unwavering, his lips curled up showing his sharp canines as he continued his growling. That's when the gun shot rang out.  
  



	27. 27

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
The report of the gun had shaken everyone that was still asleep in the cozy cabin back into the reality, which was Bulma's nightmare. Krillin and Piccolo came out of their rooms to see Barney barreling past them to get down the stairs and a Saiyan right on it's heels. Vegeta had crashed open the bedroom door to see Bulma sitting up in bed in utter shock.  


"Someone stay with her and watch Kakarott's mate now!" Vegeta ordered and followed the same route that Goku and the dog had went just moments before. Fumbling down the stairs, he reached for his gun that he had sat on the mantel of the fireplace only to find it missing.   


"What the hell?" He shouted out before running from the room to find where Goku and the dog had gone. He entered the kitchen, his heart and mind racing with the thoughts of someone in the cabin that would harm his onna.   


"What's going on?" He roared grabbing Goku's attention from the dinning room table.  


"Who ever it is went out this door, I'm…" Goku was cut off with Vegeta whirling by him in a blur out the door.  


"Kill him Ve..Vegeta.." Came Yamcha's voice in the doorway. He was panting, trying to catch his breath as he held a gun limply from one hand, his other clamped over a seriously bleeding wound on his upper chest, shoulder area. 

  
  
Piccolo and Krillin had ushered Gohan and ChiChi into the master bedroom with Bulma so they wouldn't be split up while they waited for Goku and Vegeta to come back and tell them exactly what the hell was going on in the middle of the night. They all realized it was a gun, but who was shooting at who was the mystery. Bulma stayed in the bed, the blankets drawn up around her body as she shivered in fear once again. She was starting to like it there, with it's peaceful surroundings, and no media or stress to perform some stage act for anyone. Now it was all coming crashing in around here again. Nowhere she went was safe for long. She broke down and started to sob into her hands, not caring who was in the room with her, she had to.  
  
Vegeta ran fast after Barney as the twists and a turn in the trees made things harder to keep up with whom ever was in the cabin. The silvery moon light casted shadows in every turn throwing Vegeta for a loop, trying desperately to kill the bastard. Going deeper into the woods, Vegeta had lost visual track of Barney as he dove into the underbrush and continued on in his pursuit leaving the smaller Saiyan to find his own way to the stalker. Another shot rang out, echoing against the mountains and trees and the yelp of Barney made Vegeta stop. Racking his hands through his flame swept hair, Vegeta was at a loss. He couldn't hear the thundering paws of Barney any more and couldn't feel any ki from what ever the crazy dog was chasing.  


"Fuck!"  
  


"Yamcha! Shit you're bleeding." Goku choked out as he went to help balance the injured man.  


"I know, I tried to kill that guy. He got me instead. Ugh.. Damn it." Yamcha flinched in pain as Goku sat him down at the table to inspect the wound that was flowing heavily.  


"So it was true then, you of all people hired some maniac to kill Bulma?"  


"I didn't mean it, I was drunk one night and pissed at her. Some guy said he could have it done for me and I paid him on the spot for it. I didn't know it was going to actually happen you know. Fuck, I didn't want this to happen, I love her too much."  


"And you show your undying love to her like this? I should kill your sorry ass, but I won't. I'll let Vegeta do that."  


"I told you I didn't want this to happen. If I knew who I talked to and who ever it is stalking her I would call it off in a heartbeat. I didn't think it was going to go this far. Killing her mother was not part of the deal. Was just suppose to be Bulma, no one else was to get hurt out of this."  


"Too late isn't it?"  


  
"What's taking them so long? What's going on?" Bulma choked out as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked from Krillin to Piccolo then back to ChiChi who had Gohan next to her on the bed beside Bulma.  


"I don't know. I thought we were safe here."  


"Someone must have followed us here, or followed Yamcha. No one knew of this place. Not even me and I know the area." Piccolo spoke.  


"Speaking of Yamcha, where is he? You don't think something happened to him do you?" Bulma asked in a broken voice as she shifted on the bed debating if she wanted to get up and get dressed or not.  


"He's probably with Vegeta and Goku so don't start worrying about him. I'm sure he can take care of himself just fine."  


"Yeah, you're right Chi. He's a grown man. But they should of come back already." And with that being said she got out of bed putting on her sweat pants and sweater over her pajamas, looking for her tennis shoes that were kicked under the bed.  


"What do you think you're doing Bulma?" Krillin asked with a questioning look on his face.  


"I have to make sure everyone is alright. I'm tired of running guys. I just want this over with."  


"Even if it kills you?"   


"Even if it kills me, Chi. I can't hide forever can I? I don't want to live my life where I have to look over my shoulder the rest of my life. I can't do that." 

  
  
"I know you are out here! Come out and show yourself!" Vegeta spat into the night, challenging the killer to come out and play with the saiyan prince. The eerie silence greeted him in response, his senses on heightened alert.   


"If you want to kill Bulma, you are going to have to go through me first! You hear me? You are going to have to kill me first!" His voice growing louder with ever syllable that was spat from his lips. Growing tired of the hide and seek game, Vegeta's mind went back to Bulma. He wasn't sure how she was fairing with being shocked awake like that. He turned on his heel, going back towards the cabin and figure out what his next step would be.   


  
"I can't believe you did that Yamcha. I should let you bleed to death." Goku snarled out as he applied pressure to the bullet wound on Yamcha's chest.  


"I can only say I was totally wrong for all of this. If she would of only taken me back and that fight never happened this wouldn't be happening at all right now. We'd all be safe and sound back at the mansion sleeping with out a care in the world. Ahh damn it Goku that fucking hurts." Yamcha hissed through his teeth at the taller saiyan when a jolt of pain ripped through him.  


"That fight? I remember that one I think. Is it the one that she threw the lamp at you and it actually hit?"  


"Yes, that's the fight. We got into it because I wanted her, and she denied me once again so I was leaving to go out and find a young lady to spend the night with."  


"You did that while you were with, Bulma. I don't even know why the hell she even saw in you. Now you got her like a fucking marionette, you pull the strings and she does it. It's time those strings are severed."  


"She was never pressured into doing anything I've asked her to do."  


"Right, not like she was pressured to do club dates and tours that wore her out to no end. No pressure on her to record new hits almost ever month. No pressures to make videos and act like nothing is wrong the last couple of months when her fucking world was crashing down around her, Yamcha. You showed her no compassion what so ever." 

  
  
"Bulma, you are not leaving this room until Vegeta or Goku come back up here. I'm not going to face the wraith of an angry saiyan that's for sure." Krillin said standing his ground near the door, trying to make sure Bulma wouldn't leave.  


"Move it or lose it shorty." She balled her hands into fists marching straight past him and out the door in a flash.  


"Damn it, Bulma!" Piccolo hollered at her following her out with Krillin right behind him. Bulma hit the landing watching the surrounding area suspiciously as she made her way towards the kitchen where some noise was being made.   
  


"Goku? Where's Vegeta?" She asked when she saw him at the table with his back turned to her.  


"Bulma, get out of here." He hissed at her, not wanting her to come any closer to see Yamcha.  


"No! What's going on? Yamcha you fool what are you…oh my Kami…" Her voice failing when she got closer to see the blood on the floor and all over Goku's hands that were pressed into her managers chest. She clamped one of her hands over her mouth, to scared to come any closer. Yamcha sat in the chair, his eyes closed tight in great pain; his breaths come out in short pants.  


"I'm ok babe. I'm a survivor…argh…don't worry ok?" He spoke in a dull wavering voice to her without looking up to meet her eyes.  


"He needs medical attention soon. I can't get this bleeding to stop." Goku said in a sigh as he looked up to see Bulma standing behind him trembling.  


"Take him then, I can't see any more death of people I care about. Oh Kami." Bulma felt her stomach lurch with nausea from all the blood. She placed her hand back on her mouth and made her way out of the kitchen before she vomited in front of everyone standing there. She finally got to the bathroom on the second floor, slamming the door shut behind her before she fell to the floor hanging her head over the toilet and losing all the contents of it in the matter of seconds.  


  
Vegeta was on his way back to the cabin when the sounds of whimpering caught his attention.  


"Barney? Shit I forgot about him." He stopped and listened for the direction it was coming from, finding it not to far from where he was at, he took his time stepping over fallen trees and vines that clung to the trunks. Barney limped forwards towards the smaller saiyan, as he whined and whimpered. Vegeta sighed heavily when he found the dog trying to stagger towards him. Vegeta bent down on one knee inspecting the poor mutt over finding a gunshot wound in his chest.  


"You better not die you hear me you flea bag. The onna won't be too happy to see you go." He gently picked Barney up like he was light as a feather, following the light that shined from with in the cabin to guide him back. He knew Bulma would defiantly be pretty upset if the dog died. He was a very good companion and protector of her. 

  
  
"Bulma? Hey are you alright in there?" ChiChi asked from the other side of the door of the bathroom.   


"Ugh, leave me alone Chi please." She choked out before she retched again making ChiChi more concerned for her.  


"You want me to get you anything?"  


"No."  


  
"Come one Yamcha, we're going for a little flight." Goku said wrenching Yamcha out of the chair and up over his shoulder. He groaned and sputtered in pain as Goku adjusted him on his shoulder as he walked towards the door.  


"You guys keep an eye on Bulma until Vegeta comes back. I'll be back as soon as I can." Goku ordered Piccolo and Krillin as he opened the door and bumped into the smaller saiyan trying to enter the house.  


"Where are you going Kakarott with that piece of shit?"  


"He was shot, taking him to get medical attention. He's bleeding too much for me to stop." Vegeta snarled loudly at the taller saiyan before pushing himself past.  


"You want to save his life after all of this shit? You and your damn weak emotions Kakarott. I would fucking nail him to a tree out there and leave him for the bears to feast on." Piccolo and Krillin looked at one another trying to figure out what the hell Vegeta and Goku were talking about that angered the prince so much.  


"Where's the onna?"   


"Upstairs, ChiChi is with her right now." Piccolo answered as he studied the furry animal in Vegeta's arms for a minute before realizing it was Barney.  


"Go get her, she might want to say good bye to this mutt before he kicks the bucket." Vegeta spat out coldly.  


"I don't think it's a good idea right now."   


"Well if you don't think it's a good idea cue ball, you watch the mutt while I go get her." Vegeta sat Barney down on the floor near the door, looking up to see Goku leaving with Yamcha hoisted up over his shoulder. Giving the group an evil eye, he took his leave to search out Bulma. 

  
  
ChiChi was still standing in front of the bathroom door when Vegeta came up the stairs loudly.   


"Where is the onna?"  


"In there. She got sick." ChiChi said as she backed away from the door so Vegeta could open it.  


"Leave us. I will take care of her." He said in a softer voice before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Bulma was leaned up against the wall; sweat dripping from her brow as her hair clung to her wet face.   


"Onna?"  


"Geta." She managed to say in a whisper to him. He knelt down in front of her and swept the damp hair off her face and brow.  


"Barney needs to see you onna. There is nothing more I can do for him. He risked his life like I do to protect you and suffered the ultimate price." Bulma bit her lip as they curled up as her face contorted with the shock of Barney her crazy pup dying for her. Vegeta helped her to her feet, her body numb from the stress and strain of ridding herself of everything she ate for dinner.  


"Kami I don't feel good Geta." She whispered out to him as they left the bathroom, taking each stair slowly to the kitchen. 

  
  
Gohan sat next to Barney stroking his coat in comfort until Bulma came down to say her last goodbyes to him. He whimpered with every soft stroke of Gohan's hand.   


"Out of the way brat." Vegeta said as he came in with Bulma tucked in his arm. Gohan nodded and scooted away across the linoleum floor to give Bulma some room to crouch down. She reached a shaky hand out to him, stroking back his floppy ears trying desperately to put on a smile for him.  


"You're such a good dog Barney. I'll never have another one just like you." The emotion welling up in her voice as she spoke, Bulma leaned down and kissed his head before her tears started to fall. Barney responded by licking her hand and laying his head in her lap as he whimpered. Bulma tried to swallow down the lump in her throat that rose quickly. Slowly Barney's breathing started to shallow out, until he exhaled for the last time, his eyes closing now that he was at peace. It took everything Bulma had not to break out in heart wrenching sobs as barney's head went limp in her lap. She continued to pet his head, biting her bottom lip as she looked upon him.  


"I love you." She whispered out before Vegeta knelt down behind her, his strong hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort.  


"He's in a better place onna." She nodded her head in agreement, her heart aching from the lost of someone special for the second time in a week.  


"Geta, I can't go on like this. I can't…" The sobs came now, unable to control them any longer as they were strangling her to death.  


"This will be over soon. I promise you onna, I can't go on like this either." He whispered into her ear, pulling her from the floor, her back to his chest.  


"Go ahead and cry, it will be the only time I allow you to blubber like this on me." He tried to lighten the mood, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist in protection.  


_'Oh no.'_  



	28. 28

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
All cried out, Bulma lay in Vegeta's lap back upstairs in the bedroom after he brought her up. He leaned against the headboard stroking her hair to comfort her. Early morning hues of gold, pink and pale blue started to rise against the darkness that was night washing it away until the cycle of early evening came once again. After telling Piccolo and Krillin to take Barney outside wrapped in a blanket, he took Bulma upstairs asleep in his arms. After seeing Bulma tonight, he wasn't about to sleep, he couldn't. Not after the drunken confession of her manager that still had feelings for her. He mentally cursed Kakarott for acting on his soft earthling emotions on taking the weakling to the hospital to treat the gunshot wound. If it were him, he'd let the poor son of a bitch bleed to death in his kitchen while he watched in amusement. 

She shifted and whimpered lightly drawing his attention from looking out the window to where his eyes gazed down on her face. She looked lost in fitful dreams, scared and alone. He brushed his fingers down the side of her tear stained cheek, hoping to bring some comfort to her nightmares that haunted her. His eyes grew weary as he looked down on her, trying hard to force himself to keep awake running the events of everything that happened over and over in his head, but it wasn't enough to keep the saiyan's pitch black eyes from slipping closed to join his lover that laid nestled in his lap in dream land. 

  
  
By noon the weather outside had set the mood, dark gloomy clouds hovered in the skies as the rain came down softly, streaking the glass in the windowpanes. The house was quiet except for the occasional shuffling of feet down in the living room area where ChiChi, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were. Goku hadn't returned yet from taking Yamcha to the hospital, and Vegeta and Bulma had stayed out of sight in the comfort of Vegeta's bedroom. The prince woke several hours ago from a terrible nightmare, one of his worse ones to date. The funny thing about it, it wasn't one of his normal nightmares. This one was all Bulma.   
  
The main part of the dream was all he could remember. A great deal of people all around him as he escorted her through the crowds. Everyone dressed to the nine's in their best gowns and tuxedos. Bulma looked wonderful by his side. Her skin glowing against the lights and camera flashes from the media. She smiled and waved to her fans, her arm tucked tight around his arm, when a man came out of the sea of people and pulled a gun on her, shooting her before he had a chance to blink an eye. She lay bleeding in his arms, gasping for breath, those crystal blue eyes pleading him to stop the pain. The last words that spilt from her lips, 'I love you' before she stopped breathing, her body gone limp in his tight embrace. His anger boiled beyond the breaking point, his screams could be heard from miles around, all for the onna that was dead in his arms. Never in his whole life had he felt this way about anyone, the barriers caved in like massive walls, his rage uncontrollable, no man or saiyan could quell. He screamed her name as the tears fell down his cheeks, something that had never in his entire life had happen.  
  
He awoke with a start, his cheeks damp. He placed a shaky hand to his face to see if he was still dreaming. The salty liquid was real all right, and it scared him. Now here he sat, thinking once again how he got mixed up in everything. He cursed Bulma for being so beautiful, damned her for being the enchantress of his dreams. If it wasn't for Kakarott walking into that bar to ask him to take a celebrity job he wouldn't even known who she was. But it's too late to wish it all never to happen. And in some place in his mind he was glad it happened, at least meeting her, worshipping her body like a goddess, but the stalker still hung heavy around them. He vowed that she would be safe and he would be sure that it happened no matter what. 

  
  
"So, what do we do from here?" Krillin asked as he leaned back in the couch watching a nervous ChiChi pace the length of the room.  


"I don't know Krillin. I don't even think Vegeta can protector her now. This guy is always one step behind us and getting closer with each passing day. He's a professional at it, clean and simple."  


"And so is Vegeta, what I'd like to know is what the hell Goku and him were talking about when we stumbled in on them last night."  


"Yamcha. He's involved."  


"What?" ChiChi screeched out before she got into the face of Piccolo.  


"I had a feeling about it. You see how nervous he's been as of late when things were getting pretty hot for us? He knows something and I wouldn't be surprised that both Vegeta and Goku know what's going on also." Piccolo said as he looked up the stairs towards Vegeta's bedroom.  


"Then I'm going to find out what it is then." ChiChi yelled as she hiked up her long skirt to stalk up the stairs to bang on their door and demand what the hell was going on. 

  
  
"Harpy, why is it that you have to be so damn loud?" A voice from behind them demanded an answer. Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs looking down on them with his usual scowl on his face.  


"Tell me what is going on, Vegeta. Why the hell was Yamcha shot and my husband not here now where he should be?"  


"I'm going to tell you this once harpy, calm your voice now or I will rip your throat out." Vegeta hissed through his clenched teeth at her as he came down the stairs towards them.  


"Then tell me."  


"Fine, that prick, Yamcha hired someone to kill the onna. She does not know about it yet, and I'm keeping it that way." The room was filled with gasps after Vegeta told them of Yamcha's confession. No one ever thought that he would do something like that in their entire lives, but it was reality that they were facing now.   


"But why are you keeping it from her? You are acting just like Yamcha by not telling her what was going on." Piccolo questioned, keeping his voice low.  


"Because she does not need added stress right now. It's not good for her right now."  


"She's going to find out sooner or later, just like she found out about all of this happening behind her back before it started to hit closer to home."  


"That she will, but not now, Piccolo. This stays in this room, anyone of you mention this to the onna, I will kill you myself." Vegeta's threat rang in everyone's ears, everyone nodding, agreeing not to let anything that was spoken in the room to be leaked out to Bulma.  


"Get me when that baka gets back. I wish to talk with him." And with that Vegeta retreated back up the stairs to be with Bulma. 

  
  
  
Yamcha's gunshot wound wasn't as serious as it looked to everyone else. He lost quite a bit of blood, but it missed internal organs and major nerves and arteries. After being patched up and several hours of rest, he was allowed to leave the emergency room at the nearest hospital. Yamcha entered the waiting room with his right arm in a sling; his shoulder heavily bandaged looking for Goku. The younger saiyan opened his eyes once he sensed Yamcha enter the room, a frown gracing his lips.  


"I see that you lived." Goku said in a flat, emotionless tone of voice.  


"Yeah, I would gladly give up my life to save Bulma's though." Yamcha replied with a heavy sigh, his face showing that he was thoroughly disgusted with himself.  


"If I were you, I'd keep far away from her right now, Vegeta will kill you in a heart beat if you get close to her again."  


"I think I'd rather be dead right now." 

  
  
Vegeta had just sat down on the bed when Bulma started to stir from her slumber. She moaned and whimpered softly before she opened her sore eyes to see Vegeta sitting on the edge of the bed, his coal black eyes staring down into her own eyes.  


"You look like shit onna."  


"Like you look good when you wake up from a nightmare." She said with a frown as she pulled herself up to sit.   


"We're leaving as soon as Kakarott comes back."  


"Where are we going to go? Did you forget my house is blown to bits?"  


"Where is that banquette thing at? Hotel right?"  


"Yeah, St.Charles Hotel. But I really don't feel like singing tonight."  


"I didn't say you had to sing you baka. You have reservations already there?"  


"Yeah, Yamcha made them months ago. Have the penthouse suite like always. Why?"  


"We're going there."  


"Vegeta, that's not safe and you know it and I am not a bodyguard. That would be the first place to look for me."  


"Yes I know. But what else do you suggest right now? I think you should keep up on public appearances. Make it look like this stuff isn't fazing you."  


"It's tearing me apart and you know it!" Vegeta nodded his head; he did in fact known she was at the end of her rope.  


"Onna, trust me on this please." 

  
  
Goku had left Yamcha at his home and returned back to the cabin to see what the next plan would be. As he floated down from the sky, he noticed all of them outside, standing next to a makeshift grave someone had made to bury Barney in. Gohan had picked some wildflowers and brought them back to place on the broken earth for Bulma. She stood silent just like she had at her mother's funeral just few days before, but this time Vegeta hadn't distances himself from everyone. He was right beside her with his arm about her waist, an angry look still present on his face before he turned to see Goku land not far from everyone else.  


"Where's the weakling?"  


"His home. I left him there because I knew we'd be leaving her soon."  


"You thought right. We're going to that charity function of the onna's. It's at least some place to stay until we find another place for her."  


"Alright. Let's get ready to go then. I'm starting to get hungry." 

  
  
After an hour was spent packing stuff and trying to find Shithead for the ride back towards the city, Bulma climbed into the van to sit next to ChiChi and Gohan, while Piccolo decided to give Goku some hell and let him sit in the back this time with the woman, Gohan, and the grumpy prince. Four hours on the road, they made it back in one piece to the city. Taking fifteen minutes to check in, they made their way to the very top floor, home to them for at least a night or two.  


"Bulma are you alright? You look kind of pale honey." ChiChi asked as she placed her hand on Bulma's forehead.  


"I'm fine, just tired." She protested in a non-convincing voice.  


"You haven't eaten?"  


"No monkey boy, I haven't eaten today. Don't think my nervous stomach will allow me to."  


"You should. I won't have you getting sick."  


"Just leave me alone Vegeta. I won't get sick."  


"What ever onna. But don't come to me when you are. I will just laugh at you."  


"You already do that."  


"Hmpft, we'll see."  



	29. 29

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma dropped her bags off by the bedroom door, immediately going to the bed and falling in it. Vegeta just shook his head and left her to herself for the time being.  


"Ok, before we start talking about what's going on. I'm starving."  


"Baka, you're always starving. Order some room service for us all then we'll get down to business." That made Goku extremely happy as he bounded to the phone to order at least ten of everything they had for everyone and to charge it all to Bulma. Vegeta just mumbled under his breath as he checked out the whole room, before going to the balcony over looking the city. The wind blew through his hair as he took every detail of the city to his memory, wanting to be with the onna instead. He frowned a bit before coming back inside to go to Bulma's room. She was perched on the bed with the TV remote, flipping channels wildly with a disgusted look on her face. 

  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked as he walked in to sit down on the bed beside her. She frowned at him before pointing to the TV with the remote.  


"Seems every channel has something about me on it. Some talking about that bomb at the mansion, others talking about tonight's event."  


"That's the price you pay when you're famous onna. Live with it."  


"I have Vegeta, but I have never lived through something like this before. It's a little nerve wracking you know."  


"You going to do that thing tonight? Or are you going to hide out up here?"  


"I don't know. I mean I should go and mingle with the people that paid to come, but on the other hand I'm afraid that 'he' also paid his way in and is waiting for an opportunity to strike again tonight."  


"I don't know if he'll be that stupid to show up at something like this, but I'm not taking anything lightly anymore. I thought my cabin was a safe place to bring you. I thought wrong."  


"It's not your fault. Someone must of followed Goku up that afternoon. Who knows, this guy might have a tacking device on me." She gave a little giggle at the thought.   


"What ever, but I need to know what you're plans are right now. Remember, I don't play the wait till the last second game with you."  


"I know, let me think on it for a little bit longer please?" She gave him a cute pleading look, which he caved into.  


"Fine, I'm giving you fifteen minutes, no longer then that onna." She gave him a halfhearted smile before she returned to her assault on the TV remote.  
  


Half-hour later, the room service had arrived with tons of food for the hungry saiyans. No matter how many times the others have seen them eat, they were still astonished at how much they consume at one sitting. Vegeta had managed to set a small bowl of broth and noodles aside before Goku had gotten a hold of it just for Bulma. He was going to make her eat weather she wanted to or not.  
  
"Hey, where you going with that?"  


"You ravenous clown, don't you think the onna would be hungry?"  


"Well, I didn't think about her, I was just too hungry."  


"Well there you have it. Kakarott always thinking with his stomach." Vegeta rolled his eyes at him and marched off with bowl in hand back to see Bulma. She sat in bed in the same spot, this time sniffling with tissue in hand.  


"What's the matter onna?" Vegeta asked his voice and face showing concern.  


"Oh nothing, just that this movie makes me cry." She sniffled again before wiping her nose.  


"Silly, you earthling onnas cry at just about anything."  


"We do not! I just find this movie sad."  


"Then why watch it if it makes you cry?"  


"Because it's a good movie. I bet you've never seen a good movie before."  


"I don't have time to watch trash on that box. If I did I wouldn't be watching sappy sad movies like you are."  


"Did you just come in here to patronize me or do you have a good reason?" She asked throwing her tissue in the trash can besides the bed which Vegeta had notice was now full of them.  


"Here, eat." He shoved the bowl in to her hands. She grimaced for a second before looking back up to him.  


"I told you I wasn't hungry Geta."  


"I don't care if you are or not, eat and that's an order."  


"Yes sir!" She gave him a salute before situating herself on the bed so she could eat and finish watching the movie. He raised a brow to her, satisfied that she was eating at least something. He was glad there weren't any carrots in the broth as well. He'd rather not have another repeat of the two nights ago.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and watch me eat or do you have anything else to say to me?"  


"You're decision."  


"Decision?"  


"Are you going to that thing tonight?"  


"Oh, well I should don't you think? Wish Yamcha was here, he'd help me figure this stuff out."  


"Well he isn't here so you're free to think for yourself for a change. So what will it be?"  


"Yes, can't disappoint my fans right?"  


"Not my choice, but I will be there onna. Let me know when you are ready to leave so I may escort you down." He snapped on his heels and left the room quickly. He didn't want her to go and do the performance tonight, still jittery from his nightmare from the morning that jolted him awake. But he wasn't going to fight her over it. It wasn't worth getting into another fight with her.  
  
"Kakarott, lets go check the hotel out, she's going to sing tonight." He announced in a dull voice. Everyone looked at each other before Goku got up and followed Vegeta out of the room to check the routes they would take on the way down and on the way back up that evening.  


"You think that weakling will show up tonight?"  


"Who Yamcha? Naaa, I told him he'd better stay away from both of us for a while otherwise we'd kill him." Goku said with a laugh as he walked next to Vegeta down the back hall of the hotel that led to the stage area.  


"I'll kill the son of a bitch not you." Vegeta snarled out, gritting his teeth to hold back the anger.  


"See, I told you didn't I?"  


"Told me what? You've filled my head with your pointless chatter before."  


"About having a mate."  


"She's not my mate. I'm her bodyguard only."  


"Don't give me that Vegeta. I'm not stupid here."  


"You act like it baka."  


"You have _'I love Bulma'_ all over your face."  


"There is nothing of the sort."  


"You lie like a rug Vegeta. Hard not to notice her scent all over you." Goku's grin was growing bigger as they walked, Vegeta felt like he was going to lay Goku flat if he didn't stop his pestering about the onna and himself. It was none of his business what kind of relationship they had together; as a matter of fact it was no one's business.  
  


While Goku and Vegeta were gone, Bulma decided it was time to start getting ready if she wanted to make the charity benefit banquette in time. She took a hot shower, relaxing the tension in her muscles before slipping out of the bathroom to find her gown she was going to wear. The dress bag was hanging over the back of a chair awkwardly, making her frown. She hoped it wasn't ruined or wrinkled beyond the point of being able to wear it. As she unzipped the bag she was greeted with the blue shimmer of sequence and brilliant rhinestones that adorned the midnight blue dress. She held it up giving it a twice over before she was satisfied that it was still in decent shape to wear before slipping it on so she could finish her hair and make up so she wouldn't ruin the glamorous effects she was about to prepare on herself.  
  
"Bulma?" ChiChi's voice rang out to her along with a light knock on the bedroom door.  


"Yeah? Come on in Chi."   


"Wow Bulma you look fabulous."  


"You think so? Might shock some people with this image don't you think?"  


"Yeah you will. That looks so much like the Bulma I know and love. I always hated that stuff Yamcha always bought for you."  


"Me too, you're not the only one that thinks he doesn't have good taste. Just look at his women." They both laughed knowing Yamcha would get desperate enough he'd take any thing that walked on two legs home at the end of a drunken night.   


"You know chi, I hope that baka is doing ok. He had me worried last night." ChiChi was a little shocked, but answered right away.  


"He'll be fine Bulma. Goku said he'd make a full recovery after some rest."  


"I know, but he didn't have to play hero you know? Vegeta could of taken care of everything."  


"He was just concerned over your safety as are the rest of us."  


"Yep, don't remind me. I guess I owe Yamcha along with Vegeta several times over now."  


"Oh phooey on that. That's what Vegeta gets paid for, and well as for Yamcha, just smack him and tell him not to be so stupid in the future."  


"Yeah, I suppose so. You know something Chi?"  


"What's that hon?"  


"I miss Barney already. Big fuzzy goof ball."  


"Yeah, so do I. Once you get back home to stay, I'll take you out puppy shopping. We'll find you another fuzzy companion."  


"Thanks Chi, you're such a good friend." Bulma closed the short distance and hugged Chi tightly.  
  


"Everything is all clear over here Vegeta. I think it's safe to say that this place checks out just fine." Goku shouted from the stage to get Vegeta's attention at the back of the room. Vegeta growled and stalked towards the stage checked everything again for the forth time.  


"Things haven't been safe no matter what lately Kakarott. I suggest that you do not get distracted at all tonight. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about it."  


"That's indigestion from the room service, Vegeta."  


"Kakarott. That's not what I'm talking about. I am telling you that I don't have a good feeling about her doing this tonight. Something is going to happen."  


"I don't think he'll do anything tonight. Not after last night."  


"Don't be so sure on it, if I was him, I'd try at every opportunity I got. Including this place." Vegeta looked around at the cheery decorations in disgust.   


"Lets pray he decided to take a break tonight."   


"Bah, fine lets go up and check on the onna."  
  


"Bulma, Me and Gohan are going downstairs to our rooms to get ready now. We'll see later ok?"  


"Yeah, go ahead Chi. I'll find you after I get done singing." Bulma shouted back from the bathroom. She heard the large door shut behind Chi as she finished her last touches of make up.  


"Bulma Briefs you are looking beautiful." She puckered her lips and added the last coat of lipstick before placing a small smile on her face to check it all out.  


"I wonder if Chi packed my jewelry case, I'm looking kind of bare with out my earrings and necklace." She mumbled to herself as she searched the bags for the soft velvet pouch she kept her nice jewelry in.  


"Now where is it? Hrmm, that's where my shirt went to, I was looking for that earlier. Shit, I hope she packed it." Getting desperate she started to dump the entire contents of clothing on the floor looking for it. She sighed in frustration before getting off the floor and calling ChiChi to ask where she put it.  
  


"Son ChiChi's room please. Thanks. Hey Chi, do you know where my jewelry pouch is? I can't find it anywhere in my bags."  


"I thought it was in the big black bag, but I could be wrong. Did you check all the bags?"  


"Not all of them yet. I guess I'll keep looking then."  


"Alright hon, if I remember I'll call you back."  


"Thanks, see you later." Bulma hung up the phone and went back to work on finding the pouch when she heard the door open in the other room.  


"Hey Vegeta? Have you seen my jewelry pouch around here any place?" Her question was greeted by silence.   


"Vegeta? Damn it I need that pouch with my jewelry in it, like right now." She shouted as she marched out into the main room to find it empty. She frowned; she swore she heard the door open and close.   


"Must be my over active imagination again." She spun on her high heels to go back into the bed room to finish her search when she ran into someone.  



	30. 30

The song 'Lost in your eyes' is sung by Deborah Gibson '89  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Bulma let out a scream and stomped her the heel of her spiked high-heeled shoe on the person's foot before she recognized the cry of pain from the person she just assaulted.  


"For Kami sake, Goku you asshole!" She yelled in a shrilled voice.  


"Damn it Bulma, it's just me. Vegeta should be here in a few minutes. He wanted to recheck the exits again."  


"You could have at least let me know you were in here. Damn it give me a heart attack." Bulma panted a little trying to regain her composure before she actually killed Goku for sneaking in and scaring the hell out of her.  


"I'm sorry. Just watch those shoes. I think you almost broke my foot with those."  


"You're just lucky I didn't try to break your head." She snorted as she watched him take off his shoe and rub the top of his foot where the heel dug in.  


"ChiChi wouldn't like it if you did that you know?"   


"Just hush. I'm trying to find my jewelry. I don't think it was packed and I look naked with out any." She said grabbing at her bare neck.  


"You look just fine with out that stuff. So don't worry."  


"What ever you say, Goku." She marched back to the bedroom to research everything once again. 

  
  
Vegeta returned to the penthouse ten minutes after Bulma had tried to stomp Goku to death with her shoe. His suit was splattered in blood, his right hand coated in it.  


"Vegeta what the hell happened?" Goku asked wide-eyed from the couch.  


"Let out some aggression on someone I shouldn't of." He said in a low voice. Goku gave him a questioning look, trying to figure out exactly what he meant.  


"I'm going to go change my clothes. Where's the onna?"  


"She's almost ready. She even had time to try and stomp a hole in my foot."  


"What did you do to her this time baka?"  


"Came in here, think I scared her. Oh well, my fault. She was in a huff over not finding her jewelry."   


"Next time don't scare her." He gave a small chuckle and walked towards the bedroom to find his clothing so he could change out of the blood splattered ones before Bulma saw the state he was in and freaked. Satisfied on a crisp black suit, he quickly stripped out of the other, finding another white dress shirt and putting it on.  
  


"Hey Goku…Oh my Kami! Vegeta!" Bulma came out of the bathroom to ask Goku to get ChiChi when she found the prince stripped down to nothing but his boxers and his white shirt hanging open.  


"What are you screaming about? Not like you haven't seen it before." He grinned at her in a playful manner.   


"I didn't expect you to be half naked in my room when I came out damn it. I was just shocked ok?"  


"Get use to it onna." She gave him _ 'you got to be kidding me'_ look before she threw her hands up in the air and went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. He could hear her cursing in the bathroom loudly to herself over missing stuff and the fact he was in her room changing his clothes without telling her that he was there. He found her quite amusing when she was in this kind of mood. More fun to see her lively then in her pathetic crying moods.  
  
"Are you decent in there yet?" He voice called out from the bathroom. Vegeta looked himself over finding himself to me be more then decent.  


"Yes onna, you can come out here and not be afraid of seeing me naked."  


"Great! I need to find my stuff already. Have you seen it?"  


"Seen what?"  


"My jewelry you baka. I feel naked with out any." She said as she came out, his eyes blinked a few times at the beautiful woman that walked towards him.  


"See something you like?" She asked with a teasing grin in her face.  


"You clean up well onna. Can we go and this over with?"  


"But my jewelry." She whined and stamped her foot on the carpeted bedroom floor. Vegeta looked around at the huge mess she had created in the middle of the floor when he caught sight of the small wooden box in the mixture of clothing. He snagged it up and tossed it to her.  


"Wear this and shut up already."  


"I can't wear this Vegeta."  


"Why not?" She was testing his patience this time around.  


"Because this is your mother's royal crown that's why."  


"Don't make me discuss this with you all over again. You are beginning to piss me off."  


"Like that's something new, Geta. Fine I'll wear it even though I don't deserve it." She opened the box and sat it down on the bed and picked the small crown out of the velvet lining.  


"Here, you are being to slow." He grumbled at her and snatched it from her hands and placed it on her head, adjusting it just so.  


"You like it?" She asked giving him a slow spin to admire her curves in the dress. He gave her a curt nod.  


"You look like a princess."   


"But I'm far from it. At least you make up for it."  


"Meaning?"  


"You're a Prince right? So that makes up for me not being a princess."  


_'If she only knew.'_ He thought as he took her arm and led her out of the room. 

  
  
As the prince had imagined, the hotel was crowded by the time him and Goku had escorted her down to the main banquette room for her to perform her two songs for the night. On the good side of things, the media was kept to just a hand few allowed in to cover the event that included several high profile professionals in the audience that night. He had to admit to himself, the onna was stunning as she fidgeted backstage waiting to go on and get it over with.  


"You sure you want to do this onna?" She nodded her head, kind of unsure at first.  


"Yeah, I shouldn't let some asshole try and scare me of huh?"  


"That's the spirit." Goku chimed in from behind them with a big goofy grin on his face.  


"Kakarott, get out front already. I'll be there shortly after she gets on stage."  


"Alrighty! I'll see you out there Bulma, break a leg." Goku gave Bulma a peck on the check before he left to go up front. Vegeta eyed him as he left, growling low at him.  


"Vegeta, are you jealous that Goku got to kiss me?"   


"Certainly not! He has a mate and shouldn't be kissing another onna." He declared as he straightened out his suit jacket.  


"Right, well I guess I better get up there. Watch over me?" Bulma asked, her eyes giving away a slight hint of fear in them.  


"I'll be right up front. Don't you worry onna." He smiled at her and fixed the small crown that sat upon her head slightly, the lights glittering of the blue stones perfectly.  


"Thanks Geta, I love you."  


"Stop your delaying. Just get up there and do your thing."  


"I will, because I have someone to watch over me." She smiled softly and climbed the stairs with the help of a stagehand. Vegeta watched for a minute or two before he went around to the front of the stage seeing Goku on the other side with his arms crossed in front of him in the shadows. Vegeta gave him a curtly nod before he went back into the shadows as the house lights started to dim for the announcer.   
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the St.Charles Children's Charity Banquette. Our first guest tonight does not need an introduction, she speaks for herself. Everyone please welcome Satan City's own Bulma Briefs!" There was applause from the audience that seemed to last forever as Bulma made her way out on the stage, the fear getting the best of her as she swallowed down a nervous lump in her throat.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm so very happy that you all could attend tonight and help raise money for a very good cause that I believe in." She smiled and waved as the people started with the applause once again. As she began to sing, everyone retreated back to his or her seats to listen to the beautiful voice. This is what they paid for, even if it was for two songs. Vegeta kept his eyes on the crowd of people that were seated at tables around the stage. He still had the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to push it aside for the time being to concentrate on his job. He'd steal a glace from her from time to time to see how she was holding up, but always returned to scanning the room for anything or anyone that might seem out of place. He took notice of Goku's family not far away, his brat making faces with another child that sat not to far away at another table. He found that amusing for only a minute before Bulma ended the first song.  
  
"Thank you so very much." She gave a bow to the audience, careful on not tipping her head in fear of losing the crown off the top of her head that wasn't securely in place. Her singing had calmed her nerves for the moment, happy that she wasn't screwing up a major performance.  


"This next song will be my last for the evening before the next performer comes out. I hope you have a wonderful time." She chose a slower song to end her little show with, the soft sounds of a lone piano played in the background as the lights above her softened making her skin more radiant then before. Vegeta watched her as she walked across the stage towards him and gave him a smile before she began to sing.  
  
_"I get lost in your eyes. And I feel my spirits rise,  
And soar like the wind…is it love that I am in?"_  
  
Her voice was soft and light, and it certainly pleased the prince's ears. He liked when she wasn't singing those loud obnoxious songs she always sang and danced around to. This he could listen to forever, the voice of an angel. The only things she was missing were the wings and halo, and then she'd be a true angel on earth.  
  
_"I get weak in a glance. Isn't that what's called romance?  
And now I know, cause when I'm lost I can't let go.  
I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for.  
You can take me to the skies...It's like being lost in heaven.  
When I'm lost in your eyes."_  
  
Bulma's voice started to falter just a little on the last few notes; no one thought none the wiser about it. She put on a fake smile and continued to sing. For some reason as she looked into the crowd of people, the faces anyone of them could be the stalker out to kill her. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she continued to sing anyways, seeking comfort on the side of the stage Vegeta was standing next to. He noticed her demeanor change, his mind wondering why it had. He saw no immediate danger to her.  
  
_"I just fell, don't know why. Something's there we can't deny...  
And when I first knew, was when I first looked at you.  
And if I can't find my way, if salvation seems worlds away.  
Oh, I'll be found, when I am lost in your eyes…"_  
  
Her voice choked after that. The music continued on with her standing there, looking from face to face that peered up at her, watching her every move under the spotlight. The faces, just the looks that were on them. Her mind began to cloud over in terror, as if she made the biggest mistake in her life for coming up on the stage to sing that night. She tried to bring the microphone back to her lips, but the trembling in her arm wouldn't allow her to. She was swimming in a sea of strange faces, her eyes darting from each and every one of them. All strange, all horrifying her to the point she had to get out of there. She dropped the microphone to the hard stage floor, the feedback blaring through the speakers sharply. Vegeta looked at her, his heart in terror just looking at her like that. She clenched the front of her dress and lifted it up slightly so she could make a fast exit off the stage. The music abruptly shut off, and the murmurs from the audience began in a hush whisper from table to table before growing louder. Vegeta looked to Goku, who was shrugging his shoulders as to what happened before he made his way back stage to find out what happened out there.  
  
He found her in a small huddle of people; she seemed to be hyperventilating, flailing her hands around like mad. Vegeta made his way past the people and pushed a few out of the way to get to her.  


"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" One asked as he was shoved to the side roughly.  


"I'm her bodyguard, let me though." He said loudly, with a threatening look on his face.   


"Miss Briefs, do you need me to get anyone for you?" A young woman asked her, trying to comfort Bulma.  


"All she needs is me, now step aside. Onna? Calm down. Everything is fine ok? Lets take you back up to your room." Vegeta said in a comforting voice after being so rude to the woman trying to help Bulma. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her down the back hallway towards the elevators, all the while whispering to her comforting words to get her to calm herself down and to start breathing right before she passed out.   
  


The penthouse floor was quiet, hardly any light except for a small lamp at the end of the hall and some moonlight shining through the big windows. Piccolo and Krillin sat in the main room playing cards when Vegeta opened the door and brought Bulma in.  


"Whoa, you are back early. We didn't expect you back for at least another hour if not longer." Krillin said throwing down his cards into the pile in the middle of the table before getting up.  


"She wanted to come back early. I'm going to take her to her room now. Make sure no one comes up here to disturb her." Both Krillin and Piccolo nodded and left the main room to stand outside the door, expecting a load of people to come up wanting interviews or autographs. Bulma looked up at him biting her bottom lip.  


"You want to tell me what happened out there?"  


"I don't know. I just freaked out I guess. Everyone's faces, strangers you know?"  


"You thought anyone of them could be there to kill you." She shook her head as she bit into her bottom lip again.  


"Every where I go it's like that for me. I have to keep an eye out for you. You'll always be safe as long I'm around onna. So don't worry."  


"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, oh…oh no you're going to kill me!"   
  



	31. 31

  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Bulma felt the top of her head, finding the crown missing.   


"Oh Kami, where did it go?" She blurted out as she started to get upset again. Vegeta had given her that crown and trusted her with it. She had just lost an heirloom of the Vegeta-sei Royal family.  


"Onna, what the hell are you talking about?"  


"Your mother's crown. Where is it? Oh man, you might as well strike me dead right now Kami before Vegeta does!" Bulma said in a panicky voice as she retraced her steps up to the door before flinging it open to recheck the hall to the elevator.  


"Bulma, what's the matter?" Krillin asked as he saw her come out of the room looking from side to side.  


"I lost that crown I was wearing. Vegeta is going to kill me."   


"Onna! Get your ass back in here right now!" Vegeta shouted from inside the room.  


"See!" She squeaked out before making her way back into the room, both Krillin and Piccolo standing by the door looking in on what was going on.  


"Go get out of those ridiculous clothes and I will go and find it." He pointed towards her room before he stomped off to go find one of the last remaining items he had to remember his planet by. 

  
Goku had remained down in the banquette room with his wife and son, pigging out on all the delicious food that was being served, as ChiChi made small talk with some of the other people that were in attendance.  


"Is that the famous, Son Goku?" A female voice asked from behind him. Goku dropped his spoon as soon as he recognized the voice and spun around in his chair.  


"Oh no way! 17, 18 it's so nice to see you guys again." Goku chirped out as he got up to greet them.  


"Nice to see you too, Goku. What brings you here to this lovely hell hole?"17 asked as he looked around the room at the rest of the people.  


"Oh, still doing the bodyguard thing. But I'm kind of off duty for the minute. Just don't tell Vegeta that."  


"You work with, Vegeta? Wow, I thought he would be working bigger things then this by now." 18 said as she took a seat at the table.  


"Yeah well, I kind of got him this job. Bigger than what I can handle really. So who are you here guarding?"  


"Oh that big goof ball Hercule Satan and his bratty daughter." 17 said bluntly pointing towards a table on the other side of the room.  


"I feel sorry for you both then. At least Bulma isn't as arrogant as he is." Goku shook his head as he resumed his seat to finish his food up.  


"You got Bulma Briefs? Man, wish I had that job." 17 said with a smile gracing his lips.  


"Yeah, cause you are majorly in love with her. So is Krillin still with you or do you ever see him?" 18 questioned, as she leaned back in her chair.  


"Krillin is here. He's upstairs with Bulma right now I bet."   


"Guess I'll have to find him then and say hello."  


"You know he'd like that 18. I still say he has eyes for only you." 18 rolled her eyes at Goku before a small laugh came from her lips.  


"I know he does."  
  


"I can't believe that baka onna lost that crown in the matter of minutes of putting it on." Vegeta growled as he searched around backstage for it. He was determined not to return to Bulma until he found it. He mumbled under his breath as his searched continued, leading him to the front of the stage.   


"Looking for this?" ChiChi smiled holding the crown in her grasp tightly in front of him.  


"Yes! Now give it to me so I can go back up to the room and make sure that baka onna isn't into any trouble." He snatched it from her hands quickly.  


  
"Vegeta no Ouji! Trying to hide from us so quickly?" 17 shouted across the room after catching Vegeta storm into the room to take something from ChiChi.  


"I'm on duty, so what are the rust bucket twins up to?" Vegeta asked with a crooked grin on his face.  


"What do you think we're doing? Guarding that dimwit over there. Don't even know why we agreed to take the job." 18 sighed out.   


"Yes, well any job is better then nothing. Kakarott, what the hell are you still doing down here?" Goku frowned before he looked up to see Vegeta towering over him.  


"Eating."   


"I see that already. I'm going back up to the room. You're relieved for the rest of the night."  


"Great! I can stay down here and eat and talk to 17 and 18."  


"Thrilling." Vegeta said flatly before he left the table to head back up to the room.  


"He hasn't changed, same old Vegeta I remember." 17 quipped as he watched the saiyan prince leave the room in a huff.  


"He's in love."  


"Goku, have you hit your head again? Vegeta doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. Remember when we all worked on that government stint a while back? He vowed to all of us he'd never find a 'mate' here."  


"I guess he changed his mind, 18. It's written all over his face. He loves Bulma." Goku grinned widely at the two androids sitting across from him. Gohan picked this opportunity to jump on his father's lap, almost knocking the chair that they were in over.  
  
"Gohan, wow you're getting big. I remember when you were just a baby." Gohan turned around to see who was talking to him, his eyes lit up when he recognized the two faces.  


"18, 17! Hi!" He chirped loudly before bounding over the table straight at 17.  


"Whoa squirt! My are you getting strong."  


"I'm going to be just like my Daddy." Gohan declared giving a nod. Everyone at the table laughed at his little antics.  


"And you'll be a great bodyguard too." Goku replied as he reached for more food.  


"Daddy, Mom said she wanted to go back to the room."  


"Why don't you take her up sport. Give you some training in the art of being a bodyguard."  


"You really mean that Daddy?"  


"Sure do."  


"Alright! Bye Daddy, I'm taking Mom to the room then." Gohan cheered and jumped out of 17's lap and ran to find ChiChi in the sea of people.  
  


Vegeta slammed the door to the room stalking towards the bedroom, aggravation written clearly on his face.  


"Geta is that you?" Bulma's voice echoed from the bedroom.  


"Of course onna. Who else would it be?"  


"My stalker." She said sarcastically.  


"There is no way that stalker is going to march in here to get you. Not with me here." Vegeta declared as he leaned against the doorframe watching her change into her nightgown.  


"Aren't I a lucky girl then."  


"Extremely." That's when she realized he was in the room, watching her every move.   


"Are you mad at me for earlier?" She asked as she flopped back on the bed, folding her arms under her head to look up at him.  


"I should be enraged at you. But I'm not."  


"Good, otherwise I wouldn't ask you to stay in my bed tonight."  


"Onna, I would do it anyways."  


"Boy are you sure of yourself."  


"You'd have me no other way." He smirked as he shrugged of his suit jacket, hanging over the back of a chair before toeing his dress shoes off one by one by the door.  
  
"Geta what are you doing?"  


"Going to bed with you, what else would I be doing taking my clothes off?"  


"I wasn't totally ready for bed, it's still kind of early."  


"It's ten o'clock, you are dressed for bed, and you say it's still early?"  


"I bet we could find something to do before bed." She said in a seductive voice from where she was laying. He knew exactly what she wanted; she didn't need to ask twice for him to join her.  
  


"Night Goku, tell Krillin I said hi ok?" 18 asked as she was getting up from the table.   


"Yeah, I sure will. You two take care ok? Hopefully next time we meet we'll all be together once again." Goku waved to 17 and 18 as they went their way to collect a very drunk Hercule, and one little girl that was making funny faces all night with Gohan. The hours seemed to go by quickly as they talked of the past. There was a lot of good times back then, all of them working together for the government protecting diplomats and other top brass. But once the new government came into place, they were all let go, to strike out on their own to find the best jobs to suit them. Goku gave a sigh, gave a wish things weren't so hectic as of late for everyone that worked for Bulma. Some down time and some major relaxment would do everyone some good, especially for Bulma.   
  


Bodies tangled, sheets tossed carelessly to the floor, sweat and flesh sliding together as one, the sounds of moans and grunts filled the room. Bulma was letting Vegeta take her again for the second time that night. The feel of her trembling, delicate body under his enticed him to continue further, bringing both himself and the angel below him to the edge of bliss and beyond once again before collapsing beside her. The moonlight from the windows casted shadows across their sweat laced bodies, as they panted to gain control of their realities again from the euphoric high they were both on from each others kisses, touches, scent, and sounds.   


"Geta?"  


"Hn?"  


"Stay with me the entire night? Just watch over me?"  


"Hn." He grunted as Bulma curled up next to him, absorbing his warmth to keep her warm as she quickly faded to sleep beside the satisfied saiyan prince.  


"I'm in too deep to leave onna. I couldn't even if I tried." He whispered before he picked up the discarded sheets off the floor to cover them both. He stayed awake, running his fingers through her silky hair more or less to comfort himself. Knowing she was safe for the moment in his tight embrace.  
  


Goku made his way back upstairs, going to the penthouse first to check things before he found his way to his own room to catch some sleep and some cuddle time with his favorite girl. Krillin watched Goku step out of the elevator making his way down the hall towards him and Piccolo who sat outside the room.  


"Let me guess, they at it again like rabbits?"  


"Did you have to ask. Goku?" Krillin gave a small laugh as he crossed his legs at the ankle, leaning up against the door.  


"Not really, I could feel his ki all the way down stairs. By the way Krillin, I have a message from a cute blonde woman for you." Goku said with a devilish grin on his face.  


"I don't know any blonde women. Do I?" He scratched his head for a minute deep in thought.  


"Krillin, how could you forget 18?" Piccolo asked gruffly.  


"Oh no way? She's here?"  


"I think she left, her and 17 were here on a job. She told me to tell you hello."   


"Damn it all to hell, I just had to be up here playing cards with the Namek didn't I? Shit and I wanted to see her."  


"Guess both her and 17 work for Hercule Satan, so I guess she won't be that hard to find you kn…" A cell phone rang cutting off Goku's train of thought as each of them reached for their phones to find out which one had the call.  


"It's mine guys, umm hello?" Goku answered, his face contorting slightly as he listened to the caller with out saying a word.  


"Ok, I'll be there in a little while." Goku snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket.  


"What was that all about bro?"  


"That was the police."  
  
  



	32. 32

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
"The police? What did the police want from you?" Piccolo asked with a confused look on his face. Goku stood in shock in front of them for a minute or two before he snapped out of it.  


"Need to get Vegeta for this." He mumbled out before opening the door to the main room. Goku made his way through the dimly lit room towards the bedroom with Piccolo and Krillin not very far behind him. He stopped and listened at the door for a minute before the door opened sending Goku flat on his face on the bedroom carpet.  


"What the hell are you standing at my door in the middle of the night Kakarott? Spying on me?" Vegeta snapped out in a low roar, not wanting to wake Bulma up at that time of night.  


"I need to talk to you. It's pretty important." Goku whispered back at the smaller saiyan in front of him.   


"This better be good, Kakarott. I don't like the idea of you standing next to the bedroom door. This better not become a habit of yours." Vegeta shut the door behind him following the taller saiyan out into the main room in nothing but his black silk boxers. Goku sat down on the long couch, rubbing his eyes with his hands for a second before looking back up to the other three that stood in front of him. Three pairs of eyes glared back at Goku waiting for an explanation while he fumbled with his thoughts on what to say exactly.  
  
"Get on with it Kakarott, I'm not getting any younger standing here waiting on your ass you know."  


"Well that was the police on my cell phone. They asked for us to come down to the precinct."  


"What for? Something happen?" Krillin asked taking a seat on the small love seat near Goku.  


"They didn't exactly say why. But they asked for us to come down, some detective."  


"Wonder if they found something on Bulma's stalker." Piccolo said as he came around the coffee table to take a seat to listen.  


"But wouldn't they say something about it instead of wanting us all to come down there? And I so wanted to go to bed." Goku whined.  


"Hmpft, probably nothing important like so many other things around here."  


"Just like the bloody mess you were in when you came up to the room yesterday before the banquette started?" Piccolo inquired. Vegeta growled at them, his anger rising with every stupid question that they asked.  


"That's right, so who'd you beat down, Vegeta? You never did tell what happened." Goku asked as he cocked his head towards him, waiting for an answer.  


"And I already told you, I just let out some aggression that's all. Don't be trying to make this something it isn't. It's all futile."   


"Then why won't you answer the question, Vegeta? Does this have something to do with the police wanting to see us?"  


"Damn Namek, didn't I just answer that question for you? Clean out your damn ears. I let out some aggression, nothing more nothing less, the person isn't even worth mentioning hmpft."  


"Yeah, he probably just beat the hell out of someone and blasted him into the next dimension to get rid of the body." Krillin added with a nervous laugh, as Vegeta's eyes adverted his direction to bore down on him.  
  


While the four guards tried talking civil and in soft voices, which is impossible if you realize who they were, Bulma was awake listening to their conversation. If it wasn't for Vegeta opening the bedroom door allowing Goku to come fumbling in on his face, she still would of be asleep, none the wiser to what they were up talking about at that time of night. While most of the voices were too soft for her to hear at first, Vegeta's stuck out, loud and belligerent towards the others which she already knew he'd do, but when he wouldn't answer a question with a straight answer she became confused as to why he got angry about the line of questioning with them. Vegeta was always blunt and straightforward, but something about him tonight was the opposite. Bulma shook her head, trying to rid herself of the last remnants of sleep, as she searched around for her robe to slip on when she knocked over the glass of water on the bedside table.   


"Oh shit!" she berated herself in a whisper for toppling the glass sending the water everywhere.   


"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well there goes my attempt at being sneaky and finding out what they were talking about now." She marched off to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry her legs from the spatter, along to soak up the rest that had so conveniently splashed on her side of the bed.  
  
A lopsided smile graced Vegeta's lips when he heard Bulma up and cursing herself for making noise in the room.   


"I'll stay here with the onna, I have no use to being dragged down to some idiotic police station in the middle of the night anyways. I'll hear all about it in the morning."  


"Nope, the detective on the phone asked for you to be there, Vegeta. So you're not getting out of going that easy."  


"Feh! Then who's going to stay here then? Do you really think I want to drag her out in the middle of the night for who knows what and have her cranky in the morning because she didn't get her beauty sleep? Not like sleep would be enough to help her in that department." The loud huff from the bedroom told Vegeta that Bulma had heard every word and she was pissed off at him for his comment.  


"Too late Veg, seems you already have her upset. Well we can take her along with us. Shouldn't take that long down there you think?"   


"I don't know Krillin, guess it depends on what they want to talk about. Oh my, you think they caught wind of me sneaking stuff in from our trip from Hawaii? I just wanted some of that yummy pineapple and poi stuff." Goku gave out a nervous laugh.  


"That wouldn't be the police Goku, that would be customs at the airport." Krillin cleared up his confusion. Goku just scratched the back of his head and gave out a nervous laugh.  


"Yeah, that's it. Well, I think we should really be going down there. Get it over and done with." Vegeta just growled and stomped off in the direction of the bedroom to find something to wear and to get Bulma ready to go.  
  


Bulma laid on the bed, in the wet spot trying to pretend she was asleep when the door opened and closed quickly.  


"I know you're not asleep onna. Get out of that bed and get some clothes on. We have some place to be."  


"Nothing gets past you does it? So where are we going at two o'clock in the morning?" she asked throwing off the sheets from her body and getting back out of bed.  


"Police precinct up town."  


"Why?"  


"Onna, you ask too many questions. Just get some damn clothes on already. I'd like to make this as painless as possible." Vegeta snapped out as he pulled on a pair of jeans, still hunting for a shirt to throw on. Bulma made her way to the pile of clothes she'd dumped out earlier to find something comfortable to wear when she found a white dress shirt carelessly thrown close to the pile. She eyed it carefully, looking from the shirt to Vegeta and then back. There was blood splatter on the sleeves and along the front.  


"Onna? What the hell are you staring at?" Bulma snapped out of her gaze bringing her attention back to Vegeta.  


"Nothing. I'm just tired is all."  


"I'm giving you five minutes to be dressed otherwise I'm leaving you here by yourself." As quickly as he snapped at her, he was out of the room once again leaving her to ponder what she just heard and seen.   


_'Police, bloody shirt, and Vegeta being very uptight? It don't make sense.'_ She thought while she struggled to put on some heather gray sweatpants and tee shirt.  
  


The ride over to the station was uncomfortably quiet, until they arrived their destination. A rolly polly of a detective, looking pretty disheveled in the early morning hours, greeted them all.   


"Good morning, you must be Son Goku?" The man extended his hand out to shake the younger saiyans hand.  


"Yeah, that's me, I didn't catch your name though."  


"I'm detective Mackay, this is detective Northly." He pointed to a tall, very shapely woman standing beside a desk talking on the phone. She gave a nod of acknowledgement before continuing to speak on the phone.  


"So why are we here? No one told us why we had to come down here."  


"Well, we have some questions to ask all of you, if you all would like to come this way, we'll be able to speak in private." Detective Mackay led the way down a narrow hall to a small room, with a long table and chairs.   
  
"Go ahead and take a seat, umm, who's the woman?" Mackay asked in a whisper to Goku.  


"This is Bulma Briefs, the one we work for." Goku whispered back to Mackay before taking a seat at the table with the others.  


"Well, I'd like to talk to the gentlemen alone, Miss Briefs, if you don't mind, I need you to leave the room for a bit."  


"She stays." Vegeta stood next to her; his eyes squinted in an evil glare at the detective.  


"She'll be right out side with Detective Northly. This won't take long at all."  


"Fine, make it snappy. I do not have time for this inessential babble." Mackay nodded and took Bulma out of the room before he began.  
  
"I've asked you all to come here because of some questions that really need to be answered. When was the last time any of you seen Miss Briefs manager?"  


"Yamcha? Well that would be yesterday morning for me. I brought him back to his house after a hospital visit. The rest I would say the night before." Goku answered, trying to remember exactly what happened.  


"Where were you all yesterday late afternoon to approximately midnight?"  


"St. Charles Hotel for a charity benefit banquette with Bulma. Piccolo and myself were up in the penthouse most of the time while Goku and Vegeta escorted Bulma to the event."   


"Ok, well I need you to come someplace with me. I need confirmation of identity of someone." Mackay said getting up from the table with his small notepad in hand before he added to his thought.  


"I might suggest when we get there that Miss Briefs stays out in the car. This is something she shouldn't be seeing."  
  


Escorted out to a waiting police van, the group remained quiet while they each tried to figure out on their own what in the world was happening. As the scenery around them became familiar, it was becoming all too clear where they were. The van pulled up to a small home surrounded by police cars, crime scene specialists, and a morgue van.  
  
"What the fuck are we doing at my house?" Vegeta shouted out from the back of the van when he realized where he was. Bulma gasped seeing the home lit up in bright floodlights as people came in and out of the house.  


"Vegeta, what did you do? Did you kill Yamcha? Is that why you came back to the room covered in blood?" Goku whispered over the back of the seat to the small saiyan prince.  


"I did nothing of the sort. Even though I hate that bastard, I wouldn't stoop to killing that baka at this time, I have better things to do like finding that asshole stalking the onna. Now someone tell me why in the fucking hell are we at my house!" Vegeta's voice started off low before climbing fast into a loud roar.  


"If you will follow me gentlemen, we'll finish this up. Miss Briefs, please stay here." Mackay said before ducking under some yellow crime scene tape across the driveway of Vegeta's home. The four guards walked gapping at the activity that buzzed around them as they entered the house greeted by the most disgusting site anyone could ever imagine.  



	33. 33

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The sight that greeted the four unsuspecting guards was beyond words. Vegeta stood in utter shock of the state of the inside of his house was in. The ghastly sight and smell of blood was everywhere. The floor were tacky with the coagulating blood and gore near the entry way, making sticky noises as people stepped in it, trailing it in different directions of the house. Krillin swallowed a rising lump in this throat as the bile tried to come up on it's own. Piccolo studied the total picture, looking as if none of it was even there to bother him. Goku stood behind Vegeta, almost in the same shock as the prince.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you gentlemen. This house belongs to you Vegeta?" Mackay asked slipping on a pair of medical gloves over his pudgy hands.  


"What the fuck happened inside my house!" Vegeta demanded once again, his loud voice scaring everyone in the house to a stand still.   


"That's what we are here trying to find out. Now if you'd like to follow me please." Mackay pointed towards the hallway that led down to Vegeta's bedroom and bathroom areas. Sidestepping over a puddle of blood, Vegeta followed first before the others noticed and trailed behind. Flash bulbs popped and blinked inside the room at the end of the hall, the door of the room still busted from where Vegeta broke it down to get to Bulma before they left to go to Hawaii a few weeks back. Cautiously, Vegeta entered the room finding blood smeared all over the once white painted walls, the blinds on the windows tore down in shambled heaps on the floor. The cord of one of the blinds lead from the messy tangle to a lump under what use to be a white sheet now stained crimson.  
  
"Umm, who's under the sheet?" Goku's voice came from behind everyone, his arm extended just above Vegeta's head pointing down to the bloody sheet before them.  


"I want you guys to tell me that. I need some positive identification." Detective Northly said as she bent down and pulled the sheet all the way off. Krillin turned his back almost immediately, cupping his hand over his mouth at the gruesome sight.   


"Yamcha." Piccolo said, almost too stunned to utter anything else. Yamcha's arms were bounded behind his back with a think rope; deep gashes adorned his arms, most likely from trying to defend himself. The blind cord was wrapped tightly around his throat, so tightly that it cut into the skin. The most unnerving sight was the deep slashes across his chest and abdomen letting his internal organs spill out onto the plush carpet.   
  
"What the hell is that asshole doing in my house dead?" Vegeta spat out in disgust at the whole sight in his bedroom.  


"From what we are gathering from eye witnesses that have seen him before this unfortunate incident, he was at a club not far from here. He left with a young woman approximately six this evening. A neighbor called the police when she thought it was funny to see lights on in your house this late at night, but your car not in the driveway. She did mention seeing a dark colored sports car in the driveway earlier in the night. Do you know anyone that owns one?" Northly quoted from her notes, as she flipped the pages of illegible notes she had taken down.  


"No, I own a red Corvette. I left it over at the onna's mansion." Vegeta said in a calm tone this time, trying his hardest not to blast everyone that was in his house. Northly nodded her head, her red hair falling down more from the sloppy bun on top of her head.  


"We did manage to get the woman's first name. We found her body in the kitchen area almost exactly in the same condition. Marron something or other." Mackay said tossing the sheet back over the body of Yamcha. Krillin jerked his head around with the mention of his ex's name being said out loud.  


"I can't believe this is really happening." Goku managed to say, his anger in the situation starting to show along with Vegeta's. But Vegeta's anger and rage was not because of the slaying of Yamcha and his whore, but where it happened. His own house was violated in the worse kind of way.   
  


Bulma grew impatient of waiting outside the house for very long. She was curious to what was really going on inside, so she slide the side door of the van open and got out looking around for the detectives that were with them.   


"Hell if I know where they went." She sighed out looking at the bright yellow crime scene tape. She smiled before she dipped underneath it walking towards the front door, police officers and others coming and going not paying attention to her in any way. She followed the flow of people going in, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the crimson writing on the wall in front of her as soon as she entered the house.   


_'Bulma Bitch Die!!!' 'Slut' 'Whore'_   
  
"Oh my Kami." She muttered out in shock, her shaking knees trying to move her out of the way only to find her shoes sticking to the floor. Glancing down to find the cause of the stickiness was that of the same color of the writing.   


"I think I'm going to be sick, Vegeta!" Bulma stammered out before screaming for Vegeta. With her stomach flip-flopping she mentally kicked herself for being stupid enough to enter the house after being told not to. She could hear Vegeta cursing her all the way down the hall before hearing him stomping out to see her holding the doorframe to keep her upright.  
  
"Onna what the hell are you doing in here?" His voice laced with anger at her for not following orders once again.   


"I was looking for you…ugh…" Bulma made herself move out the door to the green grass on the other side of the front porch before she retched her entire contents of her stomach on Vegeta's shrubbery.   


"This whole place is crawling in donut packing popos and you can't even keep people out that don't belong in here." Piccolo bellowed out. A short dark man came from the kitchen carrying a box of donuts in one hand while the other held out a glazed donut.  


"Yes I did come packing donuts, anyone want custard or jelly filled?" Piccolo almost had a heart attack after reading the nametag on the officer. 'Mr. Popo.'   


"Oh, do you have one that has sprinkles on it? Those are my favorites." Goku grinned as he advanced on the officer to check out the contents of the box.  


"I don't know how Goku does it, he can eat anything and anytime. If I was to eat right now, I'd be outside next to Bulma losing my cookies too." Krillin said while placing his hand over his stomach at the thought of it.  


"Onna, you better not be puking on my bushes!"  


"No, but I'm afraid I puked on a yard gnome though."  
  


Bulma decided for the best to return to the van for her own well being until they left. Vegeta stood on his lawn his ever-present scowl of disgust on his face as he watched people carry out the bodies that were found in his house out to a waiting morgue van, happy dubbed the 'meat wagon' by some of the officers that passed by. Mackay and Northly stood in the driveway comparing notes with one another while the four guards watched on.  
  
"Vegeta, this is starting to look bad here. Where did that blood come from before you came up to get Bulma?" Goku asked as he watched the body of the woman being brought out on a stretcher.  


"Do you really think I would do this?" Vegeta hissed as he pointed to his house before he shook his head and continued.  


"I might hate that weakling for the shit he's done to the onna, but I would never do such a thing in my own house. IF I did something like this I'd make sure I got rid of the bodies." His evil smirk came back to his lips as he thought about disincarnating bodies flashed through his head.  
  


Mackay and Northly had been listening to the four men secretly, taking down notes on their behavior since they arrived at the station. The mention of Vegeta arriving back to the penthouse covered in blood set off alarms for both detectives, finding Vegeta as the most likely suspect in the case so far.  
  
"You think he's hiding something?" Mackay asked his partner as he finished the last bite of donut, wiping his hands down the sides of his dress pants to rid them of crumbs.  


"He might be. Seems pretty edgy, might be for a good reason, but something about what he just said struck me. It's screaming that he's innocent."  


"Northly, let me give you some advice? You're still pretty new on this department, but first instincts on main suspects have always rang true. I think we're looking at the murderer right now."  


"Lets just round them up and take them back to the station. We can do a formal interview with them one at a time that way. See if their alibis match."  


"Sounds good, what about the woman, Bulma Briefs?"  


"Mackay, do you really think someone that famous would do this? I heard through the grapevine that she's got herself one nasty stalker. 309 precinct said that bomb was pretty professional that blew up half her mansion a few days back."  


"So we have one Bulma Briefs that is being stalked, hence all the bodyguards she has around her. One very dead manager that seems wasn't very liked by one bodyguard. Damn this could get messy."  


"Stalker could of done this."  


"Northly, do you really think the stalker would give up on the one he wanted dead, to only kill her manager?"  


"You never know sir, just look at the world we live in."  


"Point taken, but I don't think it factors in here. Even with the writing on that wall in there, that could be put there to throw us off the right track."  
  


In the wee hours of the morning, the detectives managed to round up everyone to go back to the station for the formal interviews. Bulma and Goku had managed to fall asleep on the ride back, both of their heads holding the other up, both snoring lightly. Vegeta growled to himself with the close contact Goku had with the onna. He hated anyone that close to her now. He was the only one that should be able to be that close to her anymore, he had his job to do of keeping her safe, but all the while she was weaseling her way into his cold heart.  
  
"Before you all leave for the night, we'd like to take down some more facts. One at a time, who ever wants to go first." Northly requested standing at the door of the room they were in earlier. Krillin looked to each of them before volunteering to go first.  


"Out of my way Cueball, I'm going first. I want to get back to the hotel and sleep." Vegeta grunted out as he pushed past Krillin going into the room. After the door closed tightly Bulma came up behind the others to listen, or try to listen to what was being said in the room.  
  
"Does anyone else think he's acting different?" Bulma gestured towards the room with her thumb.  


"Only thing I noticed is that he's awfully defensive of us asking where he got that blood on his shirt." Piccolo said as he leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes.  


"Well he wasn't out of anyone sight right? I mean he couldn't of done that to his own house. Is that all that happened in there? Just blood and gore to scare him and me?"  


"Bulma, they found Yamcha and some girl murdered in his house." Goku spoke out solemnly to her.  


"What? Yamcha was supposed to be at his house recovering from that gunshot wound. It's has to be someone else." Bulma said, shaking her head in disbelief.   


"It was him Bulma, that's another reason why we were asked to come down here. We had to identify the body."   


"You're all wrong, he can't be dead!"   


"Bulma stop it, don't get hysterical on us now." Piccolo snapped out, grabbing her hands that were balled up into fists ready to strike anything within range.  


"Vegeta killed him didn't he?"  


"No, I don't think he did. But he's acting strange though." Krillin said trying his best to keep a calm and cool.  


"No stranger then usual though, I think it's the stalker trying to prove a point. He's close and will do anything."  


_'Oh my Kami, I could be sleeping with a murderer.'_  
  



	34. 34

  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
The formal statements were quick and somewhat painless for them, even thought Vegeta thought he was in the middle of a witch-hunt. Vegeta only answered questions he deemed were worthy enough for an answer. He found most of the questions were things Kakarott would ask of him.   
  
Bulma yawned on their way back to the hotel, the dawn was breaking over the city in its mighty glory to begin a brand new day. She managed to only get a few hours of sleep between making love to Vegeta, and being woken up by Goku tumbling in through the door to get Vegeta after the police called him. Even though she was just told hours ago that her ex boyfriend and manager for over three years was murdered, she wasn't too upset. Granted he was always there, but lately she was being pushed by him to do more and more. She couldn't fathom what possessed him to make her such a star in the public eye; she hated him for pushing her. She stared out the window of her van watching the traffic start to get heavier as normal people started their day at a nine to five job. She had just started to doze off again when Krillin pulled the van into the circle drive of the hotel. Goku stretched his arms high above his head and gave a huge yawn after he climbed out to open the side door to let Piccolo, Vegeta and herself out.  
  
"I'm so tired, but I can't decide if I want to eat before I get some sleep." He stated in a half laugh.  


"ChiChi is probably pissed off at you. You didn't tell her where you went last night did you?" Piccolo questioned as he gave a stretch and loosened his tie around his neck.  


"No, I never made it back to the room last night. I came directly up after saying goodbye to 17 and 18."  


"Yep she's going to be pissed bro. I suggest you see her first before your stomach leads you to the all you can eat breakfast buffet."  


"Hmpft, I'd never let an onna control me like that. It's pathetic."  


"Oh yeah, the mighty prince of all saiyans doesn't bow down to anyone, forgot." Krillin slapped a hand to his forehead before disappearing into the hotel quickly through the huge double glass doors. Bulma climbed out of the van looking up at the brand new morning sky. She often missed the sunrise, one of the most beautiful sights her eyes could dream of.   


"Come on onna, I'm not going to stand out here all day so you can admire this retched city."  


"Vegeta, don't you ever find anything beautiful? Like the sun rise?"  


"No, nothing is beautiful to me. And the sun rising only reminds me that I've spent one day more on this planet then I wanted to."  


"You don't mean that do you?" She asked softly, walking closer to him.  


"I mean every word I say. I hate this miserable pathetic planet more then anything in my entire life." Bulma frowned, lowering her gaze to the concrete sideway below finding it more interesting then staring at Vegeta's emotionless face at the moment. He didn't say another word to her, just grabbed her arm and drugged her into the hotel lobby towards the elevators.   
  
"What the hell is your major malfunction Vegeta?" Bulma shouted out as soon as the elevator doors slid shut, the cable jerking the car upwards.  


"What are you talking about onna?" He looked at her as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.  


"You're been an asshole all night long."  


"Wouldn't you be like that if you found a person you loathed dead along with his whore in your house?"  


"I wouldn't know, I've never had someone killed in my home."  


"My fucking house looked like one of the many purging missions I was on when I was younger."  


"You haven't told me much about what you did before you came to earth."  


"I find it's none of your concern. The stuff I've done in my past shall remain there."  


"That bad?" He refused to answer her after that. He would put the veil of silence on, and chose to remain that way for the remainder of the day.   
  
Bulma stayed in the comfort of her bed, sleeping on and off through out the whole day, only coming out once to order room service for dinner. She found Vegeta then on the balcony looking out over the city as the lights twinkled below from the hustle and bustle of a Friday night. She crept over to the doors, watching him intently. The lights from the city below shone against his tanned skin perfectly. He didn't acknowledge her presence at all, keeping his eyes casted on the skyline or at the stars.  
  
"Geta?" Her voice was a whisper against the breeze to be carried to his ears.  


"Onna?" His voice just as quiet as hers.  


"Whatcha doing out here?"  


"Thinking." He spoke bluntly to her, no emotion to give her what kind of mood he was in.  


"Oh? I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She wrapped the thin silk robe closer to her body, tightening the sash more. He turned against the railing to look at her; her hair lightly blowing around her face from the breeze. She carelessly tucked a few strands behind her ear before smiling at him.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  


"Do now?" She asked back, his question confusing her.  


"You no longer have that weakling to control what you do. What are your plans now?"  


"Haven't thought about it really. Maybe take some time off after the awards. Totally forgot what it's like to be in charge of myself."  


"Going to continue to sing like a banshee?"  


"Don't know. I'd like to do my own thing you know? The lights, the music, and the non-stop schedule aren't me. I didn't get into music to be that way." He gave her a nod in understandment.   


"What about you? What are you going to do?"  


"Firing me?"  


"No, but you said that you were leaving me after the awards." He closed his eyes for a moment. He'd never thought about it either. He remembered telling her that he was going to leave, but something pulled on him to want to stay with her no matter what, and he hated himself for it.  
  
"Find another pathetic weakling to protect I guess. There isn't much I really want to do besides beat down Kakarott." She shook her head and gave a small laugh.  


"Goku really looks up to you. I sure hope he doesn't want to leave as well."  


"Hn, he's like a lap dog. He'll remain loyal to you as he is with his harpy of a mate. I on the other hand, I never stay in one place for very long."   


"That's a shame, I'd like for you to stay on with me. If not to protect me but to stay with me."  


"Do you know what you are asking of me?"  


"Yes, I do. But I can't make up your mind for you. I'm just a weak earthling to you."  


"I will not promise to you that I will stay with you. But I will always be around, in some shape or form." His words even though didn't seem much brought comfort to Bulma.   


"Geta, can I ask one more thing before I leave you to your thoughts?"  


"Hn?"  


"About last night, what Goku and Piccolo were ta…" The doorbell of the penthouse cut her off.  


"Shit, that must be dinner. You want some? I ordered enough for the both of us." He didn't say a word, but followed her in to the room to watch the server bring in two carts loaded with food. He smirked, finding it amusing that the onna had ordered about everything on the menu for him to feast on.  
  
"Here you got Miss Briefs, it's all charged to the room bill for you." The server said as he pushed the carts to the small table near the balcony and looking up at her. She was taken back at the state the young man was in. He looked like a truck hit him; his cheek scraped and bruises along with a black and blue eye.  


"Oh my, are you ok?" Bulma asked.  


"Sure, I'm fine. This is no big deal." He gave a small chuckle as he pointed to his face. Vegeta snorted gaining their attention, the young man stiffened at the sight of the Prince as he drew near.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I need to get going. Need anything call the main desk." The young man stuttered out quickly leaving the room.  


"Vegeta, what did you do to scare him?"  


"Hn? Must have been my fist in his face yesterday."  


"You did what?"  


"I pounded his ass onna."  


"For what? Damn he's not even twenty if that and you felt the need to beat on someone?" Bulma shrieked out.  


"For what he said about you onna."  


"What? What he say that was pretty or something?"  


"No, he said he'd like to tie you up and fuck your brains out, making you his love slave." He snarled out.  


"Hmpft, Vegeta you know that anyone that's as famous as me have fans that wish they could have their way with?"  


"I don't care, it was a threat against you. And I take everything serious."  


"Whatever." Bulma rolled her eyes grabbing at a small bowl and climbing onto the couch to eat.   
  


Across town, The Blue Diamond club was rocking. The music blaring loudly that could be heard for three blocks pumped out some techno dance song as Krillin entered. Looking around the sea of people, he found his way towards the bar that was totally crowded. The three bartenders were working over time to supply enough liquor to the endless amount of people that came there to enjoy the music, the people, and the drinks. Finding his object of desire, he moved quickly through the people to the very end of the bar. Her blue eyes sparkled against the harsh lights that flashed wildly above her.   


_'Makes me wonder if they named the club after her eyes.'_ He thought as he came closer to her, she grins when she finally sees the top of his shiny head coming towards here.  


"Krillin." She spoke loudly over the music to greet him as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before picking up a glass of beer.  


"18, I'm glad you could come. I was afraid that you wouldn't."  


"And miss my chance to drink you under the table again? I wouldn't miss this for the world." She laughed out and motioned for a bartender to come down.  


"Set us up. When the glass is empty, fill it back up." She said and slapped down a few hundred zeni on the bar for him. He gave a nod and came back with two tall glasses of beer.  


"Cheers." Krillin lifted his glass to his lips.  


"Bottoms up." 18 grinned again and proceed to drink her glass down in one breath.  
  


The hours seemed to slip by, Bulma had managed to fall asleep on the couch in the main room of the penthouse with a bowl of rice still tucked in her hand. Vegeta growled to himself as he took it out of her hand and placed it on the side table. She ordered so much food, and she had only managed to eat half the bowl of rice. He gingerly picked her up off the cool leather of the couch and carried her into the bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed and drawing up the blankets tight around her. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face, sleeping peacefully like an angel. The corner of his lip curled up into a half smile before he made his move to leave the room. The white shirt that had been in question most of last night sat on top of the pile of clothes that Bulma had dumped over. He hastily picked it up and took it with him out of the room. Going to the balcony, he wadded up the shirt with his left hand and tossed it over the railing, while with his right he formed a small ki blast, turning the once cotton dress shirt to nothing but ashes.  


"She'll be finding out soon. What am I going to do then?"  
  
  



	35. 35

*small lemon warning later in this chapter*  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Just as 18 predicted, she drank the short bodyguard right under his barstool. She laughed to herself as she heaved him over her shoulder right after last call was shouted out at the Blue Diamond. A few clubbers laughed as she walked out carrying Krillin over her shoulder, but she cured that with an evil glare making them back up and cringe back in fear.  


"He'll learn one of these days that alcohol doesn't have the same effect over me that it does to him." She said to herself as she hailed a taxi to take him back to the hotel.  


  
The 412 precinct was unusually quiet for the night. Mackay and Northly sat behind the respective desks working on the case reports from the night before. For Mackay, it was all cut and dry, there was only one suspect for the crime, and he was walking around a free man. He had pointed Vegeta out as the main and probably the only suspect to look at. Northly on the other hand knew that her partner was wrong, dead wrong. There was something about it all that didn't settle right in the pit of her stomach. Vegeta came across as a cold person, but he wouldn't have done that. Even though the evidence was mounting against Vegeta, with the testimony of the other guards, she had found that Yamcha wasn't very well liked by many of them, especially Vegeta. It seemed there were a few arguments over the way Bulma should be protected from her stalker. Northly knew that she had to get Vegeta off the hook so they could find the real murderer in the case.   


_'Bulma's stalker did this, he or she wants to get Vegeta out of the way so it will be easier to get to her.'_ Northly thought as she poured over her notes and crime scene photos.  


  
"Yeah, I've called everyone earlier. Tien said he'd come down here tomorrow with the limo for us to use, seems Yajirobe is having a conniption over us having one of the sound system vans anyways."  


"He'll get over it Goku. It's not your place to worry about him anyways." Piccolo said in response. They have stayed up waiting on Krillin's return so they could discuss what was going to happen next. With Yamcha gone, Bulma wouldn't be going very many places anymore unless she decided upon herself to continue the regiment of work he'd put her through in the past.  
  
"I know it's not place to worry, but you know me." Goku laughed before his stomach rumbled loudly. Piccolo quirked an eyebrow to him and shook his head.  


"I'm glad I don't eat."  


"You are missing out on a lot you know that? Food is just so wonderful!"  


"I'll just trust your word on it. Hmpft, I wonder what's taking Krillin so long. He should have been back hours ago."  


"Maybe he got lucky."   


"I don't want to know about that either Goku."  


"You Nameks are no fun." Goku started to laugh again when heavy knocking on the door stopped him from telling Piccolo more then what he really wanted to know.   


"I bet that's Krillin, he probably left his room key again." Goku said as he opened the door finding 18 on the other side with Krillin over her shoulder. She walked in and flipped him off her shoulder on to the couch.  
  
"I thought you'd like to have him back. I couldn't bare to leave him passed out on the club floor."  


"Thanks I think." Piccolo said looking over at the disheveled Krillin.  


"Man, I hope he remembers what Vegeta said earlier. I don't want him getting ChiChi and Bulma mixed up tomorrow." 18 looked over at Goku with a puzzling look.  


"Mixed up? How can anyone mix up your wife and that blue haired singer Goku?"  


"Simple enough, they're going to be dressed the same you see and…"  


"Goku, shut up." Piccolo barked at the tall saiyan.  


"I see, the old bait and switch job. I remember doing that a few times before. Why are you going to do that?"  


"That stalker that's after Bulma is getting a little to close for comfort. Vegeta said he had another wonderful idea on where to hide her."   


"Well if that stalker is persistent enough, he'll find her and get her you know. You have the police involved yet?" 18 questioned as she took a seat next to where she had dropped Krillin minutes before.  


"Yeah, but involved in the wrong person. I think they really want to arrest Vegeta for last night."  


"That freaky shit that was on the news this afternoon was about Vegeta?"  


"I didn't get to see it, but if it was about two people being found murdered then yep it was." Piccolo answered her with a slight frown.  


"Shit, I know Vegeta too well. He wouldn't have done something like that and left bodies to be found." 18 gave a small laugh to soften the tense mood.  


"He was here the whole time. He didn't have time to leave here, find Yamcha and the girl he was with and take them back to his house and totally butch them."  


"Then what's the big deal?"  


"He came back to the room yesterday in a bloody shirt. We tried to get him to tell us about it, and it seems the detectives over heard us and now think that's evidence."  


"Now that's a problem. I'll see if 17 and me can help you guys out. Krillin has my cell number so tell him to give me a call if you need anything."  
  


Vegeta had decided it was for the best that he slept in the main room on the couch for the night. He didn't want to disturb Bulma from her sleep that she really needed as of late. He had told her earlier that she looked ugly with the dark circles that were ever present under her beautiful blue eyes; she had in turned chucked a pillow at his head in anger. He had told Goku earlier that they would be leaving the hotel in the morning after Tien had arrived. They would also move Bulma to another hiding spot until the mansion was repaired enough for her to return.  
  
_*Flashback to earlier in the night*  
  
"Kakarott, you remember that small flat that we lived in years ago over in Capital City?"  
_

_ "Boy I sure do! That was one of the greatest times of my life, except when I married ChiChi and had Gohan."  
_

_ "Enough of the memories, I still own it. I want you to take Bulma there in the morning."  
_

_ "Why me? You are her mate and bodyguard, I'm just here as extra backup now."  
_

_ "Shut up Kakarott, we are not mates! Now close that mouth of yours and listen to me. Your mate and the onna will dress alike, and you will take the onna to Capital City with you, I on the other hand will take your screech harpy of a mate with me. If the stalker sees this, this should confuse him enough to buy us some time to figure something else out. This is my last resort, and I don't like to have to use it now."  
_

_ "He's not going to give up you know."  
_

_ "I don't fail Kakarott, and this will be no different. Failure is not an option here."  
  
*End flashback*_  
  
Vegeta had woken to the shower running in the bedroom, glancing up he noticed it was still very early in the morning by the colors that still streaked the sky. He clamored off the couch, stretching out the kinks in his muscles before going to the bedroom. The bathroom door was wide open letting the hot steam from the shower to escape out into the bedroom, the water condensing on the windows. He stripped himself down of his clothes and padded to the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind her. She was shampooing her hair; humming a small tune to herself not noticing the prince had come in. He reached out and tangled his fingers into her soapy hair, marveling in the feel. Bulma gasped sharply, but relaxed her back against his chest.  
  
"You like scaring the shit out of me?"   


"Yes onna." He gave a small chuckle as he untangled his fingers from her hair; letting the water wash the suds down the drain at their feet while his hands for other erotic places to roam. Bulma stifled a soft moan in her throat as his hands bushed over her shoulders and down her thin waist, fingers pulling her back against him securely to feel his hard arousal against the small of her back.  


"We still have a few hours before we leave." Vegeta whispered against her ear seductively.   


"Didn't you get enough the other night?"   


"Never enough of you onna. You are like a bad habit which I can not break free from."  
  
His tongue outlined the outer edge of her ear, sending pleasurable tremors down her spine. She all but melted against his soft touch, his hot breath on the back of her neck along with the brilliant spray of warm water between them she moaned louder. Vegeta ground his hips into her backside, his throbbing members rubbing against her smooth skin of her tight ass. He was beyond pleased with the response he was receiving from her immediately. Soft skin on skin ignited in fire under the water spray, both bodies withering in the oldest dance in the universe. Vegeta wrapped her slender legs around his waist bringing her up against the tile wall of the shower. Steadying her with his left hand, he sheathed himself into her wet velvet, filling her completely as his right hand balanced them as his strokes drove deeper, his lips burning with passion as he sucked gently against her bottom lip. Bulma's breasts pressed against his chest, the friction of flesh on flesh driving them deeper into the throws of passion. His name was being called in deep fiery passion from Bulma's sensual mouth in pants as he dove deeper and deeper into her. His moans being muffled by Bulma's hot flesh of her neck, his teeth grazing the tender skin gently. Bulma's nails dug into his back, racking from his waist to his shoulders. Vegeta shuddered as her muscles clenched tight around his throbbing member, milking him for all he was worth, robbing him of his royal seed. She screamed his name, it echoing off the tile followed shortly by her name; no longer able to control himself emptied his creamy seed deep inside her as his teeth bared down on to her supple tender neck. She gasped before letting a strangled scream go from her lips. His hip bucked in short strokes in ripples of his orgasmic bliss was released drinking in the sweet tasting crimson treat. Both panting heavily, Vegeta returning to his senses first, pulled her close to his chest, her body still quivering in ecstasy. He reached down and turned the water off before opening the shower door to grab a towel to wrap around them. He took her and laid her down on the bed, him resting bedside her, his head resting on a bent elbow.  
  
"Why did you bite me?" She asked softly as she felt the bite mark underneath her wet tangled hair.  


"Onna, I told you that I would be with you. I have nothing to give to you but my protection."  


"That doesn't answer why in the hell you bit me." Bulma's voice started to raise an octave.   


"That is a mark which means that you are solely mine. No one else can have you."  


"But did you have to do it someplace where it will show?" She whined as she got off the bed to look in a vanity mirror before frowning.  


"You should feel honored that I have marked you as mine."  


"Honored? My damn bodyguard turned lover has scared me for life?"  


"Shut up onna. Get dressed; Kakarott and the rest of the circus clowns will be here soon. You are going to Capital City with him."  


"Why with him? Why can't I be with you?" She whimpered in protest.  


"I will not have my mate murdered. You will follow my instructions, go with Kakarott and listen to what the big oaf tells you to do." She nodded her head to him as she searched around for some clothing.  


"Here, I've already picked something out for you." He tossed a small pile of comfortable clothing towards here before getting off the bed to dress himself. He watched as she ran a brush through her damp hair, pulling out the tangles one by one.  


"Onna, promise me something?"  


"What is that Geta?"  


"Be careful."  


"I always am Geta."  


"I don't want to lose something like I have in the past."  


"Geta?"  


"Just stay alive okay baka?" She gave him a soft smile before nodding her head slightly.  


_'If she only knew that she carries the key to my future.'_  
  
  
  



	36. 36

  
Someone to watch over me…

  
  
Krillin was kicked awake by Piccolo at quarter after eight from his drunken sleep. Piccolo snorted and watched Krillin rise of the couch holding his head like it was going to fall off and roll way.  


"Damn, how the hell did I make it back here?" He asked while squinting his eyes against the sun that was pouring into the room. He made a disgusted face after tasting the remnants of last night's drinking still in his mouth.  


"Hn, 18 carried your ass back here. She thought we'd like to have you back, but I told her that she could of left you there." 

"You would say that. Ugh, my head is going to explode with all this damn pounding."  


"Not my fault that you had to try and out drink her again. I remember the last time you tried, it wasn't pretty."  


"Don't remind me of that please. It wasn't my idea of waking up in bed with Vegeta. I thought for sure he was going to kill me." Krillin grimaced at the memories.  


"He was until Goku stopped him and told him what happened. I think you learned your lesson that morning."  


"What lesson was that? Make sure I went to my own room, or make sure if I drink, not to drink that much?"   


"That you shouldn't let 18 do that to you. I still say it was 17 and 18 that put you in Vegeta's room for shits and giggles."  


"That was a while ago, could we please stop dwelling on the past? I'd like to get this head to stop pounding before we leave this morning." Krillin whined as he finally found the bottle of aspirin from his suitcase and snagged a bottle of water from the small fridge.  
  


In the room down the hall, ChiChi was getting Gohan ready to leave with Piccolo, making sure all his study books were packed and ready to go.  


"Mom, I don't think I'll have time to study, especially with Piccolo you know."  


"I don't care, Gohan. I've let you slip by for the last few weeks, and you need to start studying more. I'll have a talk with Piccolo to make sure that you have priorities."  


"Sure, Mom. Where's daddy? He go to Auntie Bulma's room already?"  


"No, he went down stairs to stuff his face before we left."  


"Can I go too? Please?" Gohan begged with the cute puppy dog eye's Bulma could never say no to.  


"Go, get out of here, but tell your father that we'll be leaving soon and to not eat the hotel out of food please."  


"Alright, Mom." The door slammed shut before ChiChi had a chance to see Gohan escape from the room.  
"Those damn Saiyans."  
  


Bulma walked around the main room of the penthouse listening to the early morning news on the television. Seemed to her that no matter what happened in her life, she was the main story on the news. This morning they were talking about Yamcha's unfortunate demise at the hands of a murderer along with a female companion.   


"He was with a whore not some girlfriend." Bulma hissed out as she wrung her hands together with nerves and anger. Vegeta sat at the table near the balcony watching her with squinted eyes. He was growing annoyed with her pacing and commentary back at the reporters on the television, but chose not to say anything trying to keep with his own thoughts and breakfast at the moment.  
  
"Argh! You think his family is having it rough? No one has stopped to ask me how I've been feeling since all this shit has been happening. First my mother is killed, and my dog, what else is this sick psycho going to do to me?" Bulma continued to rant at the reporters, her voice starting to get louder making Vegeta cringe.  


"Onna, they can't hear you so why the hell are you shouting? Sit down and eat your breakfast."  


"I'm just flustered that's all. I'm tired of being in the lime light, especially right now." She sighed out heavily before plopping herself down on the couch and crossing her arms in front of herself, staring at what Vegeta had ordered her for breakfast.  


"Turn that junk off if all it's doing it making you bitch onna. I don't feel like listening to you whine and bitch all day."  


"Hmpft! Right, you won't be around me all day, you should be feeling bad for Goku then."  


"Hn, better him then me then. Now eat!" Bulma looked over her shoulder to him and rolled her eyes before focusing back to the television and the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.  


"This doesn't even look good."  


"I don't care eat! And stop rolling those eyes at me."  
  


Tien arrived at nine thirty, packing the entire load of luggage into the trunk of the limo before everyone came down to split up. Vegeta had pulled Goku aside before going down to the lobby.  


"Make sure she safe you baka. I'll kill you if you don't keep an eye on her."  


"Don't worry so much, Vegeta. I was her bodyguard a lot longer then you have, and she's still alive." Goku replied with a goofy grin.  


"Hn, just luck. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and make sure she eats."  


"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll take real good care of your mate."  


"Baka! She isn't my mate. I'll trade off with you in a few days, that's if I haven't killed your mate yet."  


"You wouldn't kill ChiChi. And yes, Bulma is your mate." Goku grinned with a sing song voice.  


"She pisses me off I will. Now, get out of here with the onna. I'll contact you in a few days. Make sure she keeps that damn freaky blue hair hidden so no one sees her." Goku nodded his head, gave Vegeta a smile before taking Bulma along with him down in the elevator.  
  


"Now Gohan, you remember what I said and be good for Piccolo ok?"  


"Mom, just go already. We're going to have lots of fun aren't we Mister Piccolo?" Gohan looked up to see the tall Namek behind him giving him a weird look.  


"Not too much fun. Last time that happened you ended up out in the wilderness lost."  


"He wasn't lost, it was part of his training. You can't expect him to ride your apron strings his entire life do you?" ChiChi looked up at Piccolo, her jaw hanging slack in shock of what he had just said.  


"Now you listen here mister! Gohan doesn't have time to train, he's going to be a great scholar someday and won't have any use in this stuff."  


"But Mom, I'm going to be just like Daddy when I get old enough."  


"Don't you talk back to your mother like that!" ChiChi shouted down at the young demi-saiyan as he recoiled from her screaming.  
  


"If you are done with the harpy-brat bonding I would like to leave soon. Piccolo, you know what to do." Piccolo gave Vegeta a cut nod before picking Gohan up under his arm and walking away.  


"What was that all about?" ChiChi huffed out at Vegeta, her finger planted in the middle of his chest poking it.  


"Should I remind you that if you do not stop that immediately I will break that appendage off and feed it to Shithead."  


"You wouldn't dare." She seethed at him, her eyes narrowing with anger.  


"Try me." He growled back, his eyes mirroring ChiChi's angry ones. She pushed her index finger right into his chest with a sneer gracing her lips. Before she could withdraw the finger, Vegeta had hoisted her over his shoulder marching towards the elevators. ChiChi strung together a slue of curse words that actually shocked him as he gave a chuckle at her as she wiggled and kicked to get herself free.  
  


The lobby was quiet with the exception of some cleaning maids pushing carts towards the elevators for their morning rounds. Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin stood near the huge glass doors waiting for Vegeta to come down with ChiChi so they could leave. Goku and Bulma left a half hour earlier for Capital City with the van, Bulma driving because no one trusted Goku to even be behind the wheel, sober or not.  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice called out to the group at the doors. 17 came out of the doors of the hall that was used for the benefit a few days before. Piccolo watched him closely as he came up to them and started to make small talk with Tien and Krillin.  


"What are you doing here 17? Shouldn't you be guarding that afro man or something?"   


"Seems he dropped one of his credit cards here the other night and he sent me over here to find it. Seems the management haven't found one, so I took it upon myself to check out the hall. But I got to get going, nice to see you guys again." 17 said in an annoyed voice as he pushed back some of his black hair away from his face. His blue eyes sparkled against the morning sun making them more unnaturally blue then they were as he gave a small wave.  


"Tell your sister thanks for me." Krillin voiced loudly so 17 could hear him before the door closed shut. The android stopped and walked back to the door and cracked it open.  


"For what?"  


"For bringing me back here last night after getting me totally shitfaced." 17 gave a small laugh and a nod.  


"You should know better then that Krillin. I'll tell her when I get back. Laters." He gave a wave again as the door shut and   


  
The expressway was mildly busy for a Saturday morning as Bulma weaved in and out of traffic. She giggled like a schoolgirl as she pressed her foot to the accelerator.   


"Bulma don't you think you should slow down before we get pulled over or get in an accident?" Goku asked he gripped the dashboard, his knuckles turning white.  


"Goku, lighten up a little. I haven't been able to drive like this in two years and this is great!" She exclaimed loudly before reaching over to turn the music up louder.   


"Well Yamcha isn't around anymore, Bulma. You can drive anywhere now, as long as one of us are with you." Goku raised his voice above the sound of thumping base so she could hear him. She frowned slightly at the mention on Yamcha's name. She'd miss him; miss having him around in general.   


"I know Goku, I won't have a normal life anymore will I?" Goku shifted his head from looking out the window to look at her as her hair blew in the wind from the open window.  


"No, I don't think you will. This is just the beginning of your celebrity life." He shook his head and racked his hand through his unruly black locks before looking over to her again.  


"And look at how much I've lost in such a small amount of time. I can't get my mother back. My poor father won't have a wife to look after him. Barney is gone now, he was my best friend when I thought I didn't have friends."   


"You've always had friends even when you didn't think so. Now you can stop thinking about living to be an old maid."  
"If you're talking about Vegeta, I don't know what to think about him."  


"He marked you so you must know what to think about him." Her eyes widened in shock and she whipped her head towards him to glare.  


"How did you know? I thought I covered it up pretty good." She gapped at him before peeling back the neck of her tee shirt to try and see if anyone could see it. Bulma growled when she couldn't see it so she started to pull on the outside mirror to pull it in so she could see.  


"Bulma stop that. You can look at yourself when we get to the flat."  


"Damnit I want to see if I covered it up well enough. I told him I was pissed about that. He should know enough not to go around biting people."  


"Bulma keep your eyes on the road." Goku voice sounded in her ears with a hint of anxiety.   


"I'm going to kill that damn troll boy!"  


"Bulma watch out!!!"   
  
  



	37. 37

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
By the time Vegeta got to the lobby with ChiChi over his shoulder, he was two seconds away from killing her on the spot. If he'd known that this was going to end up going this way he would of gone with something else to keep Bulma safe, but it was too late now, he was stuck with the screaming harpy from hell.  
  
"I don't know what the hell Kakarott saw in you to make you his mate." Vegeta spat out, dropping her to the floor in front of the check in desk.   


"If you weren't such an asshole, I'd behave nicer to you."  


"I'm not going to change just for you to be nicer. Now listen to me and listen good. You piss me off anymore then you are now I will not hesitate to snap you in two. I'm sure Kakarott could find a better mate then you."  
  
Krillin, Piccolo and Tien stood near the doors watching the show unfold in front of their eyes. Both couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the both of them. They were both so stubborn that neither of them would back down just a little.  


"Want to take bets? I got twenty zeni on ChiChi." Krillin snickered out as he readjusted his sunglasses on his face.  


"Sure what are we betting on?" Tien queried as he pulled out his wallet from his inside jacket pocket.  


"Umm, I'm going with ChiChi laying him flat before the dinner bell rings at six."  


"By laying him out flat? What context are we taking the bet on? Put me down for thirty on Bulma killing Vegeta." Piccolo smirked and gave a small chuckle before leaving to find Gohan so he could leave. Krillin and Tien looked shell shocked for a moment before returning to there bets.  


"I have fifty zeni on Vegeta. I give him until lunch time before he blows her to kingdom come."   


"You're on Tien."   


"So what context are we betting on anyways?"  


"Either."  


  
"Bulma watch out!" Goku shouted at the preoccupied blue haired singer to grab her attention back to the road. Bulma slammed on the breaks and cut the wheel hard left to avoid a slow moving car in her lane.   


"Damn Sunday drivers! Watch where you're going!" Bulma laid on the horn and passed them giving them the one finger salute as she blew by them. Goku shrank back in his seat and double-checked his seatbelt.   


"Bulma, listen to me. You need to calm down and not bring any more attention to us right now. This is Vegeta's last resort to keep you safe until we get this bastard."   


"What good is it if I behave and have no fun in life or live my life to the fullest right now and die a happy woman?"  


"And make Vegeta a very sad man."  


"Pffft, I don't think he knows the meaning of that word let alone showing it."  


"You'd be surprised."  


  
Detective Northly was leaving her night shift late as usual. Mackay kept her busy most of the night going through more crime scene evidence and photos that didn't make sense to her. After doing some digging on government and country computer files, she found information on Vegeta. She made herself look busy while she skimmed through work records since he arrived in Japan. She was pretty impressed with his service record guarding top government officials, dignitaries, and even was on staff of the royal guards at one time. With this stuff under his belt, he didn't look like a murder suspect in her eyes, but she had to find out for herself. While she was looking she came across property deeds to many different houses all over the country. The cabin retreat seemed like a good place to start digging for evidence to either prove him innocent or guilty of the crime and she wanted to do it by herself. If Mackay did any of this he would of gotten the credit being a seasoned veteran of the force, while she would get nothing for being a balls to the wall rookie wanting to prove herself.  
  
"I'll catch you tonight Northly, be ready to go over those lab reports." Mackay called out from his car as he drove past Northly. She gave a small wave acknowledging him while she fumbled with her keys to unlock her vehicle.   


"Yeah, sure. What every you say you damn fat blob. I got better things to do." She snickered to herself before getting into her car and starting it.   


"It's now or never Jessica. You have got to make a name for yourself and this is how you're going to do it. Lets check out that Cabin."   


  
Vegeta was on his last nerve by the time he drug ChiChi out of the hotel lobby and straight into the awaiting limo. Tien and Krillin watching intently for any violence that might erupt that either of them could claim for the bet.  


"Get your ass into the damn limo."  


"Make me!" ChiChi shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and gave her a push backwards into the limo before slamming the door tight. Her screaming could be heard from outside of the limo making any hotel guests that passed by blush. Tien and Krillin gave nervous waves to the passersby, both wondering how in the world they ended up pulling this duty.  


"You clowns ready to go, or are you to busy flirting with that fat cow that just went into the hotel?"  


"I didn't know your Mother was in town Vegeta, otherwise I would of brought my pail and little stool so I could milk her." Krillin came back to Vegeta's comment. The look in Vegeta's eyes flamed with anger as he shot towards the smaller guard in fury.   
  
"Oh shit!" Krillin bailed into the open limo door locking it quickly before Vegeta could get to him.   


"Don't you dare blast my limo!" Tien shouted out as he saw Vegeta raise his hand to form a ki blast.  


"Vegeta! Don't you dare kill Krillin or I'm telling Goku and Bulma what you were doing." ChiChi yelled as she got out of the back of the limo.  


"He just insulted my mother and you expect me to sit here and laugh about it? I'm going to thump that bald head like a melon." ChiChi raised her cell phone from her purse and gave Vegeta an evil look and laugh.  


"Don't tempt me buster. I have both Bulma and Goku on speed dial and I'm not afraid to us it either!"  


"Don't you threaten me wench!"  


"Wench? Wench? That's it, I'm calling Bulma!" ChiChi pressed a few buttons on her cell and got into the limo again and locked her door.  


"Fuck! There goes my sex for months now."  


  
The Capital City limits signs came into view, Goku sighed in relief. He didn't know if he could take another mile with her at the wheel. Bulma was bouncing her head along with the beat of a song, mouthing the words with a smile.  


"So where is this place?"  


"What?"  


"Goku, where is this place? I don't know where to go from here."  


"Oh? Oh yeah! Umm go up to the next red light and hang a left. It's a few blocks down. I hope that pizza place is still on the corner. They made the best pizza in town."  


"Why must everything be associated with food?" Goku just smiled at her and shrugged.  


"Doesn't look like much changed around here in five years. Still looks exactly the same."   


"Why does Vegeta have so many houses Goku?"  


"I'm not sure, he's always been that way I guess since he's arrived here. I think he has a few more around still, but he mostly stays in the house in Satan City if he's around long enough." Bulma nodded in confusion. Vegeta was pretty strange sometimes.  


  
The long stretch of highway rolled on as Northly checked her map while she was driving. She gave herself another hour before she reached the property Vegeta owned on the lake just north of where she was. Thankfully she stopped at a small café on her way out of town to grab a large coffee to keep her awake on the long drive.   
  
"Only thing pinning Vegeta to this crime is the hearsay evidence at the scene. One bloody shirt doesn't make him a murderer. But hate and motive does. What kind of motive would Vegeta have for killing his employer's manager? We know from the statements given that Yamcha was not liked much by the bodyguards. Two, the guards have said that Yamcha often pulled last minute public exposure stunts which infuriated Vegeta. But still that's no motive unless there are things deeper. Scorned Lover perhaps?" Northly dictated into a small recorder as she drove. She knew she could get to the bottom of this case and find out whom the real murderer was. She had several friends at the department of motor vehicles checking for dark colored sports cars registered in the area that might bring some light to the case.  
  


After ten more minutes of Vegeta growling and ChiChi threatening him, they finally left the hotel. Neither Tien or Krillin had won the bet yet, but there was still plenty of time before the lunchtime deal line for Tien's bet would expire.  


"Wench stop looking at me like that." Vegeta snarled from the seat across from ChiChi.  


"What are you going to do? Rip my eyes out and feed them to your attack cat?"  


"Hn, good idea. Where is Shithead when you need him."  


"At your cabin the last time I checked. I refused to hunt that damn thing down for the ride back to the city."  


"You left my cat there?"  


"I'm not a kennel employee, I'm Bulma's assistant."  


"By the way you smell I would of never guessed that first."  


  
Bulma walked the four flights of stairs up to the top floor flat that Vegeta called his 'home' so to speak. From the looks of the place, no one had been there in years with the thick layers of dust and spider webs on everything. All the windows were heavily barred; the door had three different locks and chains, plus an alarm system on the wall next to the door.  


"I see Vegeta is pretty picky about security on the dump."  


"He's always like that. You seen all the stuff he did to your property? He wanted to do a lot more but I told him that it would be like caging you."  


"This place gives me the creeps." Bulma wrinkled her nose to dust that was stirred up into the air.  


"It's not bad, but I guess you'll get use to it. You'll probably be here for a while." Bulma's eyes became wide as she spun on her heel to look at Goku.  


"A while?" He gave his best Son grin.  


"I'm in hell." She whined out.  


  
The dark canopy of trees blocked out most of the sun on the road as Northly approached her destination. Straight ahead of her stood a beautiful cabin nestled in the mountains right on the banks of a sparkling lake.  


"Wow, I'd love to have a place up here like this. Too bad Vegeta owns all the land around here. Ok Jessica, should I take the front or back door? Screw it, go in the back door." She shook her head, hardly believing she was talking to herself again as she hiked the short distance around the back of the house looking for a door. She found a small patio and smiled, that would be her way in. She pulled a small pouch out of her jacket pocket that contained a set of lock picks. She snorted to herself finding it funny that only ten years ago she was picking locks on the other side of the law. What surprised her most was that she gave it up to go into criminal justice of all things.  
  


"Yes! I knew I could still do it. Only took me fifteen minutes. That's about fourteen minutes too long." She laughed as the lock sprung and the door opened. She pocked the pouch and entered the cabin closing the door behind her. She pulled her recorder out of her pocket checking the tape before she pushed the record button.  


"Looks like someone has been here recently. Smell food in the air, not sure what it is. The dinning area checks out fine. I'm not entering the kitchen area. Oh my Kami, look at the blood. Large amount of blood on the floor and kitchen chair. Will take samples of this before I leave to send to lab for tests. No signs of a struggle. Going to check the rest of the house." She continued her walk down the hall to a staircase. She looked around before she decided to go up and see what else was in the house before she started her major snooping. Opening the first door she came to, she found the room Bulma had found herself in just days ago, looking through things herself.   
  


"Good as place to start I guess." Northly sighed out and started her digging in the multitude of boxes. Within minutes she was completely engulfed in all the interesting certificates and awards, she didn't notice the person right behind her, watching her every movement.   



	38. 38

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
The clock on the wall ticked slowly, time wasn't going by fast enough. It was late morning, but the boredom bug had already bitten Bulma. Goku on the other hand was spending his time to his fullest, doing some exercises in the corner of the large living room area. She watched for a while before that in it's self became redundant. All the traveling in the last few weeks had put a serious cramp in her style. She hadn't had time to actually go out and look for the perfect dress to wear to the awards ceremony, and everyone knows its fashion show before the actual awards are giving out. She didn't want to go from best dressed from last years awards to worse dressed this year, but by the way things were going she would end up wearing last years style.   
  
"Hey Goku?" Goku looked up from his push-ups to look at Bulma. She sat on the couch filing her nails in boredom.  


"Yeah?"  


"Do you think we could go out sometime today? I don't want to be cooped up here longer then I have to. This place has nothing to do but stare at the walls."  


"Go out? Not if you're driving again. But there is plenty to do, you could watch TV or something." He laughed nervously.  


"Shush, I need to get a dress for the awards. I can't show up to it wearing last years rags. You know how embarrassing it would be if someone found out and put me on the worse dressed list? Ugh, I don't even want to imagine that."  


"But Bulma, you have so many dresses, I'm sure you could find something perfect to wear."  


"Not the point though. I guess you wouldn't understand since you're a guy." She sighed and looked back down to start filing her nails again.  


"I understand a lot more then what everyone thinks I do. There isn't a whole lot up here in Capital City, but I'm sure we can find you something. Let me go get us some lunch first before we leave. I don't think I could make it with out some of that yummy pizza." Bulma smiled and shook her head.   


"Well if you're going, pick me up a salad. Got to watch this figure of mine."  


  
Krillin checked his watch for the third time in fifteen minutes before giving a huge smile to Tien.   


"You're going to lose Tien, they haven't made a peep back there in over an hour." Tien glanced up to his mirror to find ChiChi and Vegeta locked in a staring contest. Neither of them wavering, ChiChi had the cell phone in her hand, finger on the speed dial ready at any moment to call Bulma or Goku.  


"I still got sometime left. I'm pretty sure ChiChi will go ballistic when she finds out we're going back to the cabin to pick up that freaking cat. Hey maybe we should call Bulma and Goku and see if they want part of this bet"  


"Well joy! You actually think Goku would bet? Come on now, he'd bet on both because one's his wife and the other is his best friend, even though Vegeta hates it. I can see it now, did you think on packing the bullet proof vests?"  


"No why? I didn't think we'd need them for this little trip." Tien remarked.  


"Damn, could of used them if things got a little rough."  


"Well start the count down. We'll be at the cabin in twenty minutes."  


  
Northly wasn't having much luck in finding anything incriminating against Vegeta in the room he used for storage. Boxes upon boxes of nothing but awards from around the world congratulating him on jobs well done.  


"This isn't going anywhere." She said to herself as she lifted the heavy box back on the shelf before taking another one down.   


"Well who's this? Hey kitty, what are you doing in this box?" Northly asked as she found the orange and white cat lying on top of the boxes contents. She scratched Shithead's ears gaining a small purr.  


"I see why now, awww you're hiding your kittens in here." She gave a smile as she counted the little mirror images of their mother.  


"Only three? Not all that bad. Does Vegeta know you're here all alone?" She stood up and brushed the creases out of her black slacks before a hand snaked around her mouth. She jumped about ready to rip herself free when an arm pinned her against the person's chest.  
  
"You listen girly, I don't know why the hell you are doing up here at Vegeta's cabin, but you're not wanted. You put a little crimp in my plans but that's all right. You will not tell anyone that I was here or I will kill you like I killed that bitch's mother and that damn manager of hers. The whore was just a bonus." Northly nodded in reply, her eyes searching her peripheral vision trying to catch a glimpse of who was holding her. All the proof she needed for the case stood behind her holding her against her will. Vegeta was innocent.   


"Good, I'm going to take off now, but I'll be watch you. One wrong move and I'll have you splattered around your home just like I did to that manager the other night." The man's voice hissed in her ear. He removed his hand from her mouth as he loosened the grip he had around her chest. Northly took a deep breath, feeling the constriction being released before she brought up an elbow nailing the man square in the chest.  
  


The limo pulled up in front of the cabin slowly before coming to a stop. Vegeta got out first noticing the red car parked nearby, sticking out like a sore thumb near the small boat dock. Krillin and Tien exited the limo also noticing the strange vehicle parked there as well. Krillin looked to Vegeta then back to the car before pulling his gun from its holster just inside his suit jacket.   
  
"You recognize that car?" Tien asked as he looked around the area for anything else suspicious. Krillin shook his head in answer as he approached the car.  


"Could be a door to door salesman." Tien answered with a small nervous chuckle.  


"Out in the middle of no where? Yeah, I can see that happening."  


"Someone is in the cabin. I'm going to check it out." Vegeta growled and pulled his own gun from it's holster.  


"Vegeta, I'm coming with you." Vegeta shook his head at Krillin and made his way towards the porch to enter.  


"You stay out here and make sure if anyone comes out that you catch them. Or better yet, shoot first, ask questions later." Vegeta smirked and continued on his way.  


  
The back limo door slammed open and ChiChi stepped out giving an angry glare towards Vegeta.  


"Where the hell is he going with his gun out? And why and in the hell are we doing back here? I thought we were going to Ginger Town."  


"Wench will you get back in the car and stay there unless you want to be killed, then by all means come with me."   


"Fine! I should have never agreed to doing this for Bulma." ChiChi growled at the short saiyan before stomping her way back into the limo.  
  


Goku left the flat to grab lunch for himself and Bulma, leaving her to do what she wanted. She found it funny that Goku actually left her by herself, going against Vegeta's orders. But she felt safe enough there. How couldn't anyone feel safe with the flat locked up like a fortress? Only thing missing was the moat and the dozen of trained attack dogs in front of the door. She pulled out her portable stereo and slipped a CD in to practice with. Bulma figured while she had the time, she could at least get some practice in so she wouldn't get rusty before the big awards ceremony. She stretched her legs out doing a series of crunches and finally finishing with the splits. She cranked the volume and proceeded to push some of the furniture towards the walls to give her enough space on the hard wood floors to use as a practice area.   


"This will have to do for now." She smiled and dusted off her hands on her baggy jeans before she started a new routine she had working on. With the music blaring and her mind preoccupied, she didn't have a care in the world. It was only she and the music, no manager to tell her what she had to do next, no ChiChi to tell her that she did the steps all wrong, and especially no Vegeta to tell her she was ugly and her singing was terrible.  


  
The blow Northly landed on the male assailant sent him crashing back against the wall sending boxes and other items tumbling from the shelves. She flipped her long hair away from her eyes so she could see whom she was against when a knee came up and caught her off guard in the stomach. Gasping for air that wouldn't come, she fumbled for her service revolver just inside her dress jacket, releasing the snap that held it in place and flipping the safety off. Her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out and call for back up, but she realized she was on her own, in a suspect house with no search warrant and was being over powered even with all the police schooling. Long fingers tangled in her hair yanking her backwards against the wall sending her revolver sliding across the floor. She brought up a foot, still wearing her high heels from the station and planted it in the assailant groin earning her a loud moan of pain before a hand can across the side of her face sending her against the wall again. Her only hope was to get away from him and find her gun; it was the only thing that would save her now.  
  
"What are we doing out here Mister Piccolo?"  


"Well kid, I'm going to train, and you're going to find something constructive to do while I meditate."  


"You're not going to leave me in the woods again are you?"  


"Why would you ask me that?"  


"Because the last time you did that I almost got ate by some nasty creatures."  


"Like I said, you are not going to let those powers go to waste. You just had to learn how to use them."  


"Like this?" Gohan formed a small ki blast and took out half a mountainside with it. Gohan giggled at the expression on Piccolo's face, his eyes bulging out like a frog.  


"Kid, I think you should be the one training. Go practice those katas that I taught you and don't blow up anything else while I meditate."  


"Alright Mister Piccolo. After we're done can we go get some ice cream?"  
  


Goku was on his way back to the flat with lunch he picked up from the pizzeria from around the corner. He balanced twelve pizzas in one hand and three bags of other treats in the other, trying desperately to get back so he could eat. His poor stomach was having a hard time controlling the loud gurgling noises from all the delicious smelling foods.   


"Well this should prove interesting. Don't want to see all this good food hitting the ground." Goku said to himself as he cracked the door open wide enough to get his foot in and swing the door open without dropping the food.   


"I can climb the four flights of stairs, or I can float up. But, if someone sees me floating up the stairs they might freak out just a bit. Don't need that I guess. But then again, I don't think Vegeta would mind me scaring the tenants here." He shrugged his shoulders and levitated off the floor going up towards the loud music that was coming from the top floor.  


"Guess if my floating doesn't scare them away, that music Bulma's playing will. Got to get her to stop that before the cops come down here."  
  


Two shots rang out like thunder right above Vegeta's head. He stopped and heard the scuffling on the floorboards, then glass shattering. He made his way up the stairs quickly as Krillin came in the door to follow Vegeta.  


"Was that you?"  


"No, I hate using this thing, I only carry it around for looks." Vegeta answered Krillin's question. He swung open the door of his storage room to find it in totally disarray, the window smashed out, and one female detective laying on the floor clutching her chest.  


"What the hell are you doing in my house?   


"Go after him! It was the stalker." She spat out in between short ragged breaths.  


"Krillin, stay with the baka onna, I'll go see if I can find that bastard." Vegeta climbed to the window ledge and jumped out. Northly watched with mild surprise in her eyes before Krillin came over to check her out.  


"You hurt?"  


"I got shot twice and you're asking me a stupid question like that?"   
  



	39. 39

Partial lyrics to 'Get this party started' are from Pink.   
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
With the loud music still thumping and rattling the flat, Bulma was oblivious to Goku kicking the door in vain trying to get her to unlock the door. If anyone were out in the hall, they would have sworn they heard poor Goku whimper. The food enticing him to eat it, but he knew if he came back empty handed that Bulma would be pissed at him, so he continued to kick the door.  
  
Bulma never heard the pounding at the door; all she was hearing was the sound of the music and her own voice belting out the lyrics to the song she intended on performing at the awards. If Yamcha was still around, he'd make her do something totally different, but she was her own manager now, so to speak and she liked it. She had the whole event planned out in her mind already, right down to the stage costumes, lighting, and the dance steps. ChiChi would blow a gasket if she saw what kind of moves that Bulma had planned out for her dancers.  
  
_"I'm coming up so you better get this party started,   
I'm coming up so you better get this party started.   
Get this party started on a Saturday night.  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive.   
Sending out the message to all of my friends.  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz.  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings.  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean"_  
  


While Bulma was getting the party started, hundred miles away in the other direction, Vegeta was in search of the stalker the female detective had said was in his cabin. Vegeta hit the ground with a soft thump of his dress shoes, whipping his head from side to side to see if he could visually find the person, because he wasn't picking up any ki signatures. He thought when he entered the cabin there was only one person, but with the scuffling and the gunshots being fired it was too much for one person to do. He came around the side of the house finding Tien in a defensive stance watching the front door, while ChiChi stood near the open limo door with her mouth hung open.  
  
"Did he come through here?" Vegeta bellowed out at them.  


"What do you mean? I haven't seen anything."  


"You got three fucking eyes and you didn't see shit? Kami you're worthless." Vegeta shouted before going back around the side of the house to check the other direction.  
  
Krillin managed to get Northly in a sitting position so he could check out the injuries she received at the hands of the supposed stalker.   


"Did you get a good look at the guy?"  


"Almost impossible. He moved so damn fast, if you blinked you'd miss it. But I got a few shots in before he decided to throw me into this wall and shoot at me with my own damn gun." She hissed out in pain as she tried to pick herself up off of the floor.  


"Stay down, you could cause more damage to yourself."  


"Doubt it. Damage been done and it's my busted damn pride." Krillin looked at her confused as to why she had say what she did.  


"Stop staring at me and help me take this stupid flak vest off. Glad I didn't take it off." Northly spat out as she shrugged off her dress jacket, tossing it to the side so she could take off her white blouse. The bullets were right on; if she wasn't wearing the vest it would of pierced her heart for certain.   
  
"Eyes green I believe, hair light in color, but couldn't see it well under the hat he was wearing. Medium build, a little taller then me."  


"What?"  


"You wanted a description of the guy, I just gave it to you. Shit I'm already bruising." She whined looking down the front of her tank top she wore under the vest. Krillin adverted his eyes trying to keep the small blush from creeping across his face.  


"Your partner here?"  


"No, I came up here by myself on a hunch. I was just looking for a way to clear your friend for the murders at his house. Now I know it wasn't him." She sighed heavily before she spoke again.  


"But the problem is this, I was up here with out a search warrant, with out back up, and I have no proof of this guy exists."  


"Proof? Just look at the holes in your jacket and blouse. What more proof do they want?"  


"If anyone on the force especially Mackay found out some rookie that thought she could solve this case on her own found out what happened up here, I'd lose my job, I'd won't be able to get another detective job in this country, and I'd be stuck behind the counter at some fast food joint asking people if they want fries with that."  


  
_"Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat.  
Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene.  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast.  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass.  
Pull up to the bumper get out of the car.  
License plate says Stunner number one superstar.  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started…"_  
  
Bulma stopped singing when she finally heard the faint banging on the door that blended so well with the beat of the music. She grinned knowing Goku was probably famished while he was waiting for her to answer the door and let him in. She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat away from her brow as she made her way to the door, undoing the three chains and three deadbolts. Goku smiled at her, his body leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"Took you long enough to answer. I've only been out there five minutes banging on the door."  


"Sorry I couldn't hear you over the music thought I could practice while you were away."  


"I'm surprised the cops aren't here yet because the music was so loud. Here take this." Goku thrusted the three bags at her so he could enter the flat without dropping the twelve precariously balanced boxes of pizza without dropping them.  


"I hope you didn't forget my salad." Bulma laughed out as she dug through the bags finding a lot of food that would keep her fed for at least three weeks, which Goku could consume in one sitting.  
  
"It's in there some place." Goku replied as he sat the boxes down on the counter and grabbed the top pizza, opening the box and inhaling deeply.   


"Sometimes Goku, I swear you're a fry short of a happy meal." Goku looked at her plainly confused at what she just said but shrugged it off as something funny before returning his attention back to the lonely pizza in front of him.  


"Wow that smells good." Bulma smirked before reaching over and snagging a piece of pepperoni off the top, careful as to not get her fingers taking off with the fury Goku was shoveling the pizza in.  


"Haf ome." He mumbled out with his mouth full of the extra cheesy concoction.   


"Ahh, no thanks. I'll just stick with the healthy not taste crap. Can't have me not fitting into that dress I'm going to get now can we?"  


"What ever you say Bulma." Goku responded in between slices of pizza.  
  


Vegeta found himself back on the small trail that a few nights before he had taken following the same suspect. His patients were tested that night, but even more so since the stalker showed up at his cabin and tried blowing away the detective. Who ever it was that Yamcha had hired with Bulma's money to get rid of her was trying his hardest to get it done. He silently cursed at himself for not finding out whom exactly Yamcha had talked with to get this hit set up. So many pieces of the puzzle were missing and it would be awhile to figure out the big picture with out them.   


"Fuck it, I'm not going to find him since I can't detect his ki!" He shouted out into the wilderness, the sound reverberating through the trees along with the beating of many wings of big birds that took to the sky in fright.   
  


Northly collected her belongings, taking several minutes to find her service revolver that was carelessly tossed under some shelving, before leaving the cabin. Krillin found the box in which Shithead and the three kittens had hidden out during the shuffle and brought them along. ChiChi glared at Northly as she approached her car, throwing her jacket and gun inside before slamming the car door and kicking the side of it leaving a nice size dent.  
  
"Who is she?" Tien looked at her for a moment before shrugging his answer to ChiChi. Krillin watched Northly for a moment before placing the box with precious cargo on the hood of the limo.  


"Vegeta should love this, what you think?" Krillin lifted the flaps on the box showing ChiChi and Tien the cat and the kittens.  


"I thought Shithead was a male?"  


"Same here, but guess what? He's a she and a mommy to boot. Like I said Vegeta should love this." Krillin snickered before being cut off from Vegeta shouting off in the woods.  


"On second thought, probably not."  


"So who is the woman already?"  


"Oh, that's a detective we met the other night when we were asked down to the police station. Seems she's on Vegeta's side while the rest of the department has him pinned as the murderer. She came up here looking for anything to clear him I guess when she ran into the stalker."  


"The stalker was here Krillin?" ChiChi asked, her eyes widening.  


"Yeah, guess Northly was looking through some stuff when he caught her from behind. That's where Vegeta is now, off hunting down that lunatic."  
  


Goku had finished up his twelfth box of pizza in record time, a happy smile gracing his lips. Bulma had found herself on the couch, legs stretched over the back with her head hanging off the cushion, long blue locks of hair sweeping the floor.   


"What are you doing Bulma?"  


"I'm bored, figured letting the blood rush to my head would be some sort of entertainment." She sighed out focusing her eyes on the stark white ceiling. Goku came over to the couch and mimicked Bulma's position  


"You know, this is pretty fun." Bulma cocked her head to see a mass of black spikes to her left, she giggled and rolled her eyes.  


"Everything is fun to you Goku. I'm surprised you don't find going to the doctors fun."  


  
Northly leaned against her car, her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to collect her thoughts. She had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life waltzing into that cabin by herself. She should be thanking her lucky stars that Vegeta had impeccable timing to show up before the stalker went to far and actually killed her like he said he'd do. She told Vegeta and Krillin that he was there, so either way she'd have to watch her back closely from now until he was caught.   


"Guess it won't hurt to sleep in my bullet proof vest." She mumbled to herself.  
  


Before Vegeta realized it, he had made his way pretty deep into the woods, frustrated to no end because the stalker had eluded him once again. He grumbled to himself before saying a few choice words in his native tongue as he turned around to head back towards the cabin and find out why there was a detective snooping around his personal belongings. The sound of a twig snapping made him whip his head to the right, his eyes searching the dense underbrush for the cause. While his eyes were adverted, the stalker with a smirk on his face came from the other side, bringing his laced arms down across Vegeta's neck, snapping it forwards with a sickening crunch.   


"Bulma…" his world went dark… 


	40. 40

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma had managed to talk Goku in to going out and getting away from the dingy flat that made her crave her freedom. She quickly dressed herself in some jeans and baggy sweatshirt and pulled her hair up into a ball cap, hoping that would be enough to disguise her while they were out. She really wasn't in the mood to battle the massive amounts of fans and the push media always looking for a hot story to put on the television, weather it be true or not. She couldn't wait to see when the media picked up that she was actually romantically, if you could call it that, involved with her personal bodyguard. They, the media would have a field day with it. She could see the headlines now _'Bulma Briefs private bed room protection.'_ With fuzzy black and white pictures that are suppose to be her and Vegeta.  
  
"I'm ready!" Bulma announced as she bounded out of the bathroom, searching for her tennis shoes, finding them exactly where she kicked them off.  


"Took you long enough." Goku replied from the flat door looking at his watch.   


"I'm sorry! I had to find something to hide this mop of blue under. It's not easy when you can be spotted three miles away because of your hair color you know. Wait just a minute. You are not wearing that." Bulma looked him over finding him in a suit that he always wore while out guarding her in public.  


"What's wrong with this? I always wear stuff like this. You've never complained about it before." Goku looked himself over finding nothing wrong with the way that he was dressed at all.   


"Nothing, but you don't need to wear that. Look at me and look at yourself. I think that would draw attention. Go find something a little less obvious. All I need now is being trampled by fans and media."   


"Fine, if that will make you happy I'll go change my clothes just for you." Goku shook his head as he passed Bulma, heading for the bedroom he picked out to use.  


"Yes it will make me happy. And you better not wear that orange training thingy either. It's not fit for public." She shouted at the now closed door.  


"It's not a thingy Bulma, it's a training Gi. And ChiChi says I look very handsome in it thank you very much."  


"Well what ever it is, don't wear it out with me. You can wear it around Chi all you want."  


  
The darkness fogged in on Vegeta after the hit the stalker landed on the back of his neck. Tumbling face first into a bed of dried leaves and pine needles, the name of the woman he protects choked out, the stalker watched intently for Vegeta to get back up and face him. Finding a nice stick, he reached over and poked Vegeta several times in the ribs with it getting no reaction from him what so ever. A cocky grin appeared on the stalkers face, as he walked around Vegeta's body, circling his prey.  
  
"What shall I do with you now? It would be so easy to put you out of your misery right now wouldn't it? Gut you with this buck knife I have here and decorate the forest with your entrails and let the hawks and buzzards have a feast fit for a king, or should I say prince?" The stalker laughed loudly at his pun, all intended at the unconscious prince at his feet.   


"When I was told about this job, I thought I'd have a little fun trying to get her. I'm sure you had lots of fun with her trying to keep her away from my destruction. A little too much fun I think. How do you like fucking her? Is she good? Kami I hope so, because I plan on taking her for myself before I kill her." The stalker brought back his foot planting a kick right into Vegeta's rib cage. Vegeta groaned but still remained in darkness.  


"You just remember I was hired to kill her, and I'm not going to stop until it's done. I'm very persistent if you will, but I'll make sure she goes out in glory, or should I say very gory." The stalker grabbed a fist full of ebony locks so he could look at Vegeta's face.  


" Shit seems your friends are on their way to find your midget ass. I'll wait to kill you. I got better things to do actually then stain my clothes today. You keep her safe if you can until the awards next month and I'll see you then. Hmmm I wonder if she's busy now? I should go pay her a visit." The stalker relinquished his grip on his hair and threw down the stick he'd used to poke Vegeta with next to his body before disappearing into the thick brush and trees of the forest.  


  
Back at the cabin Krillin was introducing Detective Northly the best he could to one pissed off ChiChi and one starry eyed Tien.  


"Well, just call me Jessica please. Detective Northly is a little formal really since I'm off of work right now."  
"So you're really trying to get Vegeta off the hook for the other night." Jessica nodded her head to the three-eyed man while she snapped her vest back in place over her tank top so she could put the shoulder holster back on for her revolver.  


"Yep, actually if I can solve this case on my own I think I could get a good promotion in the department. I really hate working with Mackay; he's such a dick. He thinks I can't do shit, but I'm going to prove him wrong."  


"I can give you some information about it." ChiChi said as she spoke up from behind them.  


"Any information on this would really help me out a great deal."  
  
"Hey Tien did you feel that?" Krillin asked as he turned to face the woods with a worried expression on his face.  


"What are you talking about dopey?"   


"Vegeta's ki. You didn't feel it drop rapidly?" Tien furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side before his expression mirrored Krillin's worried look.  


"This isn't good, we better go see what's going on." Krillin pulled his gun once again, walking in the direction he last felt Vegeta's strong ki signature. Jessica looked between the two men; confused as hell she caught up with Krillin.  


"What are you talking about? What's ki?" Jessica asked, stumbling over her feet trying to keep on her feet while she chased after Krillin for answers.  


"Ki is your life energy, easy way to explain it. I felt Vegeta's drop suddenly. If you're coming you better grab that pea shooter." Krillin rattled out stopping at the edge of the woods to wait for the detective to catch up with him.  


"Then wait for me." Jessica ran back to her car, popping the trunk open and grabbing what appeared to be a shotgun out of a case. She pulled back on the pump and checked the ammo before slamming the trunk shut and running back to them the best she could in heels.   


"Here, never can be too prepared." She grinned and handed Tien her service revolver, while she slung the shotgun over her shoulder following Krillin into the woods.   


"You didn't come to prepared. Those shoes aren't going to make it in these woods."  


"I'm aware of that shorty, but you'll be surprised." Jessica smirked, keeping close to the two men as they started to move faster. ChiChi stood there with her mouth hanging open watching them leave her.  


"I see how they are, leave me here with out anyone to protect me. Damn it I wish I was with Goku." She growled out as she climbed back into the limo and locked the doors.  
  
Bulma came out of the dressing room showing off the latest dress in front of Goku. He sat on a comfortable bench just outside the dressing room trying his hardest to be patient.  


"So what do you think of this one? Too poofy?" Bulma twirled letting the royal blue material flow around her legs. Goku studied it for a moment, just like the last twenty or so dresses before it before he answered.  


"Looks like a prom dress. You don't need to look like you're going to a junior prom." He snorted. Bulma turned towards the mirror and frowned.  


"Yep, you're right. Looks like I'm trying to hide my fat ass in this thing. Let me go try the other ones on." She scooted off to the dressing room once again. Goku leaned his arms against his knees, watching people coming and going from the store before resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands. Bulma came out a few moments later wearing a curve fitting white dress. Clear crystal beads glittered under the artificial lighting making the dress look like it was made out of diamonds. Goku looked over when he heard the dressing room door open and close, and ended up doing a double take.  


"Whoa, I think that one is a keeper."  


"You think so?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror. She turned from side to side before grasping the material under her arms and hiking the bodice up higher.  


"I would make one suggestion though."  


"What's that? I didn't know you were into fashion Goku."  


"I'm not, but I know when sneakers don't go with a dress like that." She glanced down to find her favorite pair of worn in tennis shoes still on her feet.  


"Oh come on! I bet I could start a new fashion trend like this."  


"So are we done yet? I'm starting to get hungry."  


"One more stop. I have to get the perfect shoes." Goku blinked in shock then vowed to himself silently to never ever go shopping with her ever again.  


  
Krillin and Tien followed the low ki signature of Vegeta for some distance, taking a few wrong turns before realizing they were walking in circles. Jessica still wasn't sure of the whole ki business but trusted the two men to find where Vegeta had gone. She made a self-reminder to herself to have them teach her this technique; she felt it would come in pretty handy.  


"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?"  


"I know I felt it around here Tien. Just keep looking."  


"I'll just got look over here." Jessica mumbled out, pointing in the direction she was going leaving Krillin and Tien to bicker with each other. Her heels crunched the dead and drying leaves under her feet as she scuffled along what seemed to be a small animal trail. Sidestepping fallen tree branches, vines and thorns snagging her outfit, shredding it to threads, she found what they were looking for.   
  
"Hey! Over here! I found him!" She shouted out loud enough for the men to hear her. Keeping a cautious eye on her surroundings, she made her way towards him, hoping she wasn't falling into a trap of some sort. The rustling of brush and leaves came in her direction as she stood over the prince, surveying the scene. She crouched down finding him still breathing, his face shoved into the dirt, his jet-black hair littered with pine needles and leaves.  


"I'd be careful if I were you, he gets violent when someone wakes him up." Krillin warned her as she came upon the scene with Tien a few steps behind. Jessica shrugged her shoulders at them and shook the prince by his shoulders calling his name. He grunted softly at first, murmuring something incoherently in his native tongue before is eyes shot open, the anger and rage dancing on the midnight pools.  
  
"That fucker!" Were the prince's first words, realizing he was lying on the damp cold forest floor surrounded by his fellow guards and the detective.  


"Vegeta, calm down. Who ever it was is gone now. Looks like you're going to have a nasty bump back here though." Krillin replied to Vegeta's curses, his finger poking at the knot on the back of Vegeta's neck.  


"Stop touching me you Cueball!" He spat out, smacking Krillin's hands away from him quickly.  


"He's right. That was the stalker, and the both of us have felt his wraith today. Where is Bulma?" Jessica asked getting back up, stretching her aching arms.  


"She's with Kakarott."  


"She's not safe. I don't think he's working alone." 


	41. 41

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
After three shoe stores, Bulma found a pair of shoes that would go perfect with the dress after trying on at least a hundred different pairs. Goku had almost given up hope of ever escaping the torture which women find pleasure in.   


"I hope you don't need to make anymore stops Bulma. I don't think I could take sitting in another store." Bulma shifted her bags in her hands before looking up at him with a smile.  


"That wasn't all that bad was it?" Goku had to think fast, he didn't want to get her mad.  


"Uh, no. But I bet Vegeta would have had more fun then I did though."  


"Of course, blowing the stores up and causing malicious destruction. Yes that would be fun. And I thought the media was a giant circus now, wait until Veggie blows something sky high. That should be fun to explain."  


  
Vegeta growled to himself, hoisting his body to his feet to get off the ground, raking his hands through his hair. His muscles trembled in anger of being caught off guard causing him to be beaten down into unconsciousness. He didn't hear him, see him, there was no ki signature, and defiantly no scent that he could remember before darkness consumed his mind. Vegeta the prince of all saiyans reduced into a heap on the forest floor in the matter of seconds, how could he protect Bulma if he couldn't even protect himself from being caught off guard? He looked from his clenched fists to the people standing around him. Krillin kept his distance from him, probably afraid that he would be in line for a beating if he said anything. Tien had bowed out, mumbling something about going back to the limo to check on ChiChi. And then there was the detective, so sure of herself standing a few feet away from him. Her red hair tousled out of the ponytail she had secured it in. He was still confused why in the hell she was even there, but it didn't matter now, she had a run in with the stalker and she could provide him with a description.  
  
"I thought you were shot?" Vegeta's question came to Jessica's ears, snapping her out of her thoughts.  


"He got two rounds off. I was still wearing my bullet proof vest, best decision I've made in years not to take it off after my shift ended." She answered, shifting her weight uncomfortably on her heels, using the shotgun as support.  


"You're not as stupid as I thought. What did you mean that you don't think he's working alone? Please enlighten me to your thinking process."  


"He's getting information some how. How did he know where you'd be?" Vegeta furrowed his brows glaring at her.  


"Meaning? No one knew we were going to be up here at all, I made the decision to come up here after I forgot to get something up here."  


"Just what I said. Some how he knew you were going to be here today with Bulma. He said I put a crimp in his plans, and he wasn't going to let me stand in his way. If you didn't show up when you did, I'd probably been dead."  


"You probably would have been. You are stupid to be by yourself."  


"That's not my point here. I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Or so I thought until today. He was too fast for me, so much stronger. I've never had a problem subduing someone, but today, there was no way, all the professional training went right out the window."  


"So you think there is someone giving away the information then?" Jessica nodded her head to him, her flame red locks tumbling into her face.  


"Spies are not that uncommon, who knows, you're hotel suit could have been bugged along with the limo. So Bulma is with the other guard then?"  


"In Capital City, at one of my other houses. I figured since I have not been there in years, no one would even think to look there."  


"Lets hope you are right. If that limo is bugged, she's not going to be very safe in Capital City, even with Kakar…err Goku screw it who ever the hell his name is."  


  
Some how or another Goku was once again conned into going into another store, this one he would rather face the bottomless pits of hell then be in. He managed to slip away from her, waiting outside the store, trying his best to melt into the scenery so no one could see him waiting.   


"Who every decided it was a good idea to put women's unmentionables into one store should be shot." Goku grumbled under his breath trying to keep his eyes any place then the entrance of store where women were giving him weird looks. Scanning the area, his eyes fixed on a store he wouldn't mind going in. His face brightened and the famous Son grin graced his face once again. With a little spring in his step, he left _'Cherry's house of Lingerie'_ behind, making a beeline across the mall.  
  


The flat was darkened; the only sound was the traffic bustling below and the several locks being unlocked from the outside. A tall figure stood in the doorway for a minute before entering, looking for the light switch on the wall near the door. Not finding the switch, he entered taking a few steps before almost falling flat on his face.  


"Is this what you're looking for?" A small voice came from the doorway before the lights came on.  


"Thanks kid." Piccolo grumbled out, slightly embarrassed that he tripped over a large rug that was rolled up by the couch. Gohan came in smiling, looking around the flat in fascination. His face was covered in sticky chocolate ice cream Piccolo had promised him if he behaved while he meditated.   


"So where is Daddy and Auntie Bulma at? You said they would be here." Piccolo nodded, looking around to see if either of them left a note, but figured there wouldn't be one considering they weren't expecting them to show up.  


"If I know your father well enough, he probably drug Bulma out to get food. We'll just wait here for them." Piccolo sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, while Gohan went to the huge windows looking over the city.  


  
Bulma found herself caught up talking to the manager of the lingerie store for what seemed to be an eternity. She found so many things that she wanted that she couldn't help herself and bought it all. The gossip from the sales people said that another nominee up for best female performer was in earlier in the day bragging about her dress and date to the awards. Bulma just snickered knowing she had the better dress and better date then any of them. Well that's if she could get Vegeta to be her date instead of bodyguard that night, which she didn't think would happen. Knowing the circumstances, she's get stuck with Krillin or Tien as a date this year seeing Yamcha wasn't amongst the living anymore. The sales clerk handed Bulma back her credit card and handed the bags to her with a smile, wishing her good luck at the awards on her way out of the store. Bulma stopped outside the entrance of the store, the last place she saw a blushing Goku standing.   


"Well this is great. I bet he got so embarrassed that he took off down to the food court." Bulma sighed out, trying to keep all of her bags in her hands. She pushed her sunglasses up on her face with her shoulder and proceeded to march down to the food court to look for the wayward saiyan.  
  
Goku left the store that caught his eye carry a small box in his right hand. His smile had gotten bigger since entering the store and finding the perfect gift for his friend. He made his way through the crowd, going back to the lingerie store to get Bulma. She had to be done by the time he got back. He looked through the windows, trying to find the familiar baseball cap she wore above the racks of bras and panties, but finding the store almost empty besides the sales people. He frowned slightly looking around the crowded strip of the mall trying to find her.  


"Shit! Where the hell did she go to now? Should I stay here incase she comes back here for me or go looking for her?" Goku muttered to himself shifting the box to the other hand. All he could think of was that the stalker found her and had kidnapped her, or a crowd of fans found her. The wraith of ChiChi was looking pretty good to him at the moment, because the wraith of Vegeta would be a thousand times worse then anything.  
  


Vegeta sat on the hood of the limo eyeing the orange and white cat that sat next to the cardboard box grooming herself. He just shook his head, slightly peeved at it.  


"Shithead you are a traitor! You weren't out looking for onna cats, you were the onna cat prowlin the neighborhood and got knocked up."  


"You didn't know that she wasn't a he?" Krillin asked trying to subdue his laughter.  


"I assumed it was a male. Not like I went searching for its gender. How would you like me to pick you up by the scruff of the neck and look and see what you are?" Krillin backed away quickly not wanting to be picked up like that.   


"I'll just take your word on that. So detective, you heading back to the city?"  


"Yeah. I need some sleep before my shift starts at ten tonight, plus I have to figure out how to explain the bullet holes in my vest. But if you need me, here is my card. My cell phone is always on." She dug in her pocket and grabbed a card to give to Krillin.  


"Hey Rookie." Jessica turned around to face Vegeta with a surprised look on her face.  


"Yea?"  


"Stay away from my houses. I'm not hiding anything. We'll get this guy."  


"Sure will." She gave him a salute and got into her car, disappearing down the tree lined dirt road.  


  
Bulma sat at a small table at the food court, chin cradled in the palm of her right hand as she watched people walking around. She was hoping she would have found Goku, or the other way around by now. She swept a piece of soft pretzel through some yellow goo that was passed off as cheese and popped into her mouth. Taking a look at her watch, she realized it was late afternoon already and she was beat. Sighing lightly she went back to eating what resembled food when her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse snatching the ringing phone out of the side pocket. The caller id said it was Goku calling. She smiled before answering the phone.  
  
"Goku where the hell are you? I've been looking for you for the past hour." She ranted right away without pausing to listen to him.  


"Hello Bulma." She stopped mid sentence when she heard the voice. It wasn't Goku's voice; it was huskier, sort of muffled sounding.  


"Who is this? Goku you better not be playing some sick joke on me or I'll have Vegeta kill you." Her voice not wavering a bit even though fear had struck her already.  


"Wouldn't you like to know? Poor Goku, so where is he? I don't see him anywhere. And I don't think Vegeta will be saving you seeing the last time I saw him he was in the middle of the woods unconscious."  


"He's right here with me. What did you do to Vegeta?" She stuttered out.  


"Bullshit, I'm watching you right now. You're at the food court eating. You're the one trying to hide that ugly ass hair under that black baseball cap. Don't worry about your Vegeta, he should be out for awhile." Bulma went into panic mode after he described where she was and what hat she was wearing, not to mention what he was saying about her lover. Bulma nervously looked around, faces blurred together, everyone looked like they were on their cell phones making it impossible to pick anyone out of the crowd. She got up on her shaky legs, grabbed her bags and started to speed walk out of the area.  


"So where are you going Bulma? You can't hide from me for very long." The voice said to her with a manic laugh. Her face was contorting in fear, tears forming in her eyes. She chucked the phone against the wall as hard as she could manage, shattering it into a million pieces. Mall patrons watched as she started to run from the area, her hat carelessly falling off her head as she rounded a corner away from the food court. The sea of faces all swirled together, she couldn't breath. She was to panic gripped to do anything.  
  
"Goku!" She screamed as loud as her quivering voice would allow her to. Bulma leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face, when a hand touched her shoulder. Her body stiffened in fear.  


"Bulma? Bulma!" She was caught by a set of arms after she fainted.  


"What's wrong with her?" A little girl asked looking at one of her favorite singers passed out on the floor.  


"She fainted, do me a favor Videl, go get mall security for me." 18 said to the little raven-haired girl she was assigned to guard. By then a crowd had started to form around the area where Bulma was on the floor with 18 trying to keep people away from her. Videl pushed her way through the crowd to get back dragging a man behind her.  


"Here, I found him." 


	42. 42

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
It was officially five in the afternoon, Tien had lost his bet with Krillin, and six was coming rapidly. Neither Vegeta nor ChiChi had made one single comment to each other after returning to the limo and leaving the cabin retreat with four new passengers aboard. By the way things looked, Piccolo would win the whole bet with Bulma killing Vegeta. Vegeta sat staring at the box containing his pet, even though he wouldn't admit to it, contemplating what the Rookie had told him about someone in their mists that was taking information to the stalker. But he couldn't figure out who would want to do something like that, unless they were being paid under the table. Kakarott was too loyal to even think about doing such a thing, but he always has a big mouth that sometimes lets things slip. The cue ball, he figured him loyal as well considering he was Kakarott's best friend. The three-eyed freak didn't hang around them that often to know what was going on half the time, so that left the jolly green giant. And same as before, Piccolo didn't talk much, rather sit by himself and meditate. He was at a total loss.  
  
18 wasn't sure on what really happened, but she did recognize Bulma, she was actually surprised to see none of her guards around in sight, and that she was panicking. She wasn't expecting this at all today, but she learned to always expect everything at the worse possible moment. She came up to Capital City earlier in the day with Videl to do some shopping while Hercule was doing some speech in town. Videl had come back within moments dragging a portly man dressed in a security uniform through the crowd of people.   


"Here I found him." Videl announced in a loud voice, before looking down to Bulma who was still on the floor out cold. 18 nodded in approval of the girl finding one so quick.   


"What's her problem?" The man asked bending over at the waist to look down at Bulma.  


"What does it look like pork chop? She passed out. Is there any medical personal here at this mall?"  


"No, but I can call some for you."  


"Do it. I need to get a hold of her 'friends'." 18 pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Krillin's number as she crouched down next to Bulma waiting for him to answer.  


  
Krillin was almost asleep when the sound of his cell phone ringing startled him. He jumped a little before fumbling through his pockets looking for it.  


"Hello Satan City morgue, you stab them we slab them. Igor speaking how can I help you?"  


"Funny Krillin. Who's supposed to be with Bulma?"  


"18? What's going on?"  


"Who is supposed to be with Bulma? I need to know who I should pound the shit out of."  


"Goku is. What's going on? Why are you going to beat the shit out of him?"  


"I'm over at the mall here in Capital City right now. Goku is no where around and Bulma is here in the middle of the mall out cold." Krillin's eyes went wide in shock.  


"Goku isn't with her? Shit, we're almost to Satan City. Give us a bit we'll be there soon."  


"Krillin?"  


"Yeah?"  


"Calm down, I'm with her. Just make sure Vegeta doesn't freak out ok?"  


"You're asking the impossible you know that?"  


"I know. I'll call you soon." And with that said, 18 hung up on her end leaving poor Krillin to tell Vegeta what was going on.  


  
Goku had wandered aimlessly through the mall looking in almost every shop for Bulma. He was pissed that her ki level was so low, and with the huge number of people in the mall it was more then difficult to pick up on her signature. He growled to himself, shifting the box from hand to hand making his way down the main strip of the mall once again. A crowd of people just on the other side of the center fountain caught his attention, and like any curious person, he made his way to see what was drawing everyone's attention there.  


"Excuse me, coming through. Excuse me." Goku made his way around the people that were in his way until he recognized a blonde female standing in the middle of the crowd.  


"18! What's going on?" Goku asked loudly over the crowd's murmurs and gasps. 18 spun on her heels, giving Goku one hell of an evil look.  


"Where the fu…flying fig newton have you been?" She spat out catching herself from screaming obscenities in the crowd. Goku just looked at her like she grew a third head with her line of questioning.  


"I was looking for Bulma. Have you seen her at all?"  


"Well you've found her." 18 seethed out pointing to the blue haired songbird lying on the floor. The box tumbled out of his hand as he made his way past 18 to collect Bulma off the cold floor.  


"I called Krillin. He said that they'd be here soon I guess. I'm not sure exactly where he was at."   


"Shit, not good. Why did you have to call him?"  


"Because I don't have your number numb nuts. What else was I suppose to do? Take her home with me? I'm pretty sure Hercule would of gotten a kick out of that."  


"No, but Vegeta is going to kick the shit out of me now. Here, help me with all this stuff I'll just take her back to the flat before Vegeta shows up here looking for me." Goku put on a nervous grin for 18.  


"Do I look like a valet? Videl, help me with these packages. Goku I swear I'm always bailing your ass out of trouble with Vegeta. You still own me for that time you and ChiChi had…" 18 abruptly stopped with a cupped hand over her mouth.  


"I know! I just owe you double now. Please?"  


"Fine, lets get this over with."  


  
Half way to Capital City, Vegeta noticed they were not going where he had told Tien to go. He growled in frustration before banging on the glass the separated the back from the front of the limo. Krillin cringed a little before opening the glass knowing the prince was going to start shouting. Krillin shot a hand up just as Vegeta opened his mouth to start the verbal beatings.  


"I know, but I guess I'm going to have to tell you sometime. I guess now it a good of time as any."  


"Get on with it shorty. Why are we heading to Capital City instead of Ginger Town like I asked?"  


"Well there is a good reason behind that. And umm, well you know Bulma is in Capital City right?" He let out a nervous laugh and gulped loudly before continuing. Vegeta glared at him, his upper lip curling up showing his sharp canines to Krillin.   


"Well before you fly off the handle let me just say this, everything is under control."  


"Out with it before I pop your head off of your shoulders."  


"18 called me a little while ago from the Capital City mall, well she found Bulma."  


"Where the fuck is Kakarott at? I'm going to kick his ass all the way to the damn freakin sun…"  


"18 said she didn't know where he was. But Bulma is going to be all right I guess. She panicked and passed out." Krillin stumbled the words out fast as he could watching Vegeta's face contort with every word.  


"After killing Kakarott, you're next."  


  
Shapes were blurred together, dark, light and a mixture of some grays. Bulma tried focusing her eyes to see the hovering face of Goku above her. His unruly spikes giving him away first, before she saw his goofy grin on his face.  


"There you are. Bulma are you alright?" She shook her head trying to get the haze to lift.  


"Yeah, yeah just fine." She said absently as she placed her hand to her head, the memories starting to flash back into her mind.  


"I was looking all over for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere until I caught up with 18." Goku frowned, feeling bad that he actual left her by herself and having this happen to her. Bulma sat up looking around to her surroundings finding that she didn't recognize them at all until she was 18 and a little girl sitting on the other side of the limo.  


"I was at the food court, figured that's where you went. Goku where is your phone?"   


"Umm." He started to pat down his pockets before shrugging to her.  


"I might of left it back at the flat. But I thought I had it with me."  


"The stalker called me on you phone Goku. He could see me he knew where I was. He also said something about Vegeta. I think he hurt him."  


"I think he was bluffing. No one can hurt Vegeta."  
  


"Just don't kill him. I'm sure there was a good reason why he wasn't there." Krillin begged, as he got out of the limo in front of the flat in Capital City.  


"Nonsense. The damn baka was probably thinking with his fucking stomach again. We all know that he doesn't use his head to think with. Come to think about it, I'm surprised he knew how to use the little head to get that damn half breed." Vegeta snorted as he climbed the stairs with ChiChi right behind him with Krillin coming up the rear with the box that contained Vegeta's cat.  


"That is none of your business Vegeta! I have you to know that Goku is very good…"  


"That's one mental image I do not wish to have in my head harpy. Now shut that trap of yours." Vegeta growled at her as the came up the last set of stairs. From the hall they could hear a lot of noise coming from inside the flat, and Vegeta being one that didn't like being kept waiting he banged on the door and shouted at Goku to open the door before he blasted it down.  
  


"You rang?" Vegeta was greeted with a woman's voice before the door opened all the way.  


"Great, someone else I didn't want to see today. Out of my way." Vegeta shoved past 18 as he entered the flat. ChiChi gave her a small smile as she came in closely followed by Krillin.  


"Hey shorty. I told you to keep him calm."  


"That is calm. Did you tell Goku to hide?" 18 snickered and rolled her eyes as she closed the door.   


  
Bulma sat at the kitchen counter one hand supporting her head while the other pushed some food around on her plate. Goku was leaning on the counter on the far side of the kitchen watching Vegeta intently, making sure he wasn't going to charge at him for his stupidity. Without warning Vegeta kicked the pile of bags and boxes that sat near the couch sending them and the contents scattering across the room.  


"What the fuck was that noise?" Vegeta asked after kicking the pile surprised to hear something in the pile squeak. Goku's eyes widen, he totally forgotten his box he had at the mall.  


"Damn you Vegeta, I hope you didn't break it." Goku pushed away from the counter and past Vegeta trying to find the box in the scattered mess of women's bra's and panties. He blushed a little picking through the mess and sighing when he finally found what he was looking for. With the famous Son grin plastered to his face he marched over to Bulma with his arms extended out to her.  


"Here, this is for you. This is where I was when you couldn't find me." Bulma furrowed her brows as she looked at the box for a moment before taking it from his hands. She was about to shake it when Goku stopped her.  


"Just open it." Bulma gave him a questioning glare before pulling the top off, her expression softening.  


"Awwww, thank you." She cooed out.  


"Oh Kami help me." Vegeta whispered slapping his hand to his forehead.  



	43. 43

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
While Bulma cooed over her gift from Goku, it caught everyone else's attention. Piccolo looked up from his meditation to find a lacey pair of purple undies balanced perfectly on his right antenna from Vegeta's little temper tantrum. He grumbled to himself, trying to keep his urge to blast them all to hell under control.  
  
"What the hell is that thing Kakarott?" Vegeta asked looking down into the box with a disgusted look plastered to his features.  


"You don't know what that is?" Gohan asked after peering into the box then back to Vegeta.  


"I think he's stupid." Videl whispered to Gohan, but sensitive saiyan hearing caught it all, making Goku laugh and Vegeta to threaten the life of the little girl.  


"Brat, watch that tongue of yours before I rip it out." Videl went tight lipped and backed away slowly.  
"Well it's a guard dog of course. But it's still a puppy." Goku said very matter of factly to everyone. Bulma looked at him for a minute before she burst out in a fit of laughter. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow to her thinking she might of lost her sanity finally, while Goku frowned, thinking that he disappointed her.  


"It looks like a fluffy rat." 18 commented as she approached, looking down into the box also.  


"You disregarded your post to protect her to get this thing? Prepare to die Kakarott." Vegeta started to charge a ki blast in his right hand when Bulma reached out and stopped him. She shook her head at him to stop; slowly he let the ki dissipate in his lowering hand. Satisfied that Vegeta wasn't going to start a war with Goku, she reached into the box and pulled out the 'guard' dog that was shaking with all the loud voices.  
  
"Aren't you a cute little girl? You know Goku; this is a teacup poodle. She won't get that much bigger then this."  


"Onna, might I suggest you look and make sure that's a female first before assuming." Bulma looked at him for a moment before taking a peek.  


"Yep its a girl. You didn't know it was a girl by the pink bows on its ears?"  


"Bulma don't ask, he's had a rough day finding out he's a ummm grandpa three times over." Krillin snickered.  


"Wow, I didn't know you had kids Vegeta. Congrats."  


"I don't you imbecile. The Cueball is referring to Shithead, which is a traitor! The blasted thing had disgusting litter of kittens in a box at the cabin. On my awards no less."  


"Awww let me see." Bulma jumped off the stool she was sitting on to go see the new babies. She peered down into the box smiling brightly at the cute sight.  


"I want one of those kittens." Videl announced to everyone giving a nod of her head.  


"Here then." Vegeta snaked his hand into the box, swiftly snagging a very small orange and white kitten out and thrusting it into her hands.  


"Hey! You can't do that; it's just a baby still. It needs it mother for at least another six or seven weeks before its ready to leave and live on its own." Bulma protested taking the kitten back and placing it back in the box to nurse. She gave Vegeta an evil eye before her face softened as she looked down to the little puppy in her lap.  


"What am I going to name you? You can't be a Barney." She stroked the white poof of fur on top of its head.   


"How about Marshmallow? It looks like one."  


"Goku, why does everything revolve around food?"  


  
After an hour of bickering between everyone, Vegeta threatened them all to death if they did not leave his flat. All his plans ruined, he would just ride this out and figure out a way to keep her safe. Goku left, taking ChiChi with him to go back to their guesthouse on the mansion property. Piccolo and Krillin left together to do some training while everyone was biding time, and 18 took both Videl and Gohan with her. The young girl took a liking to Gohan right away. He was the perfect size to beat up on, or though she thought she could beat up on. With the flat now quiet with the exception of faint purrs from Shithead and small yippee barks from Marshmallow, Vegeta could finally get a straight answer to what happened to Bulma that afternoon. She told him of her drive with Goku, and why she wasn't allowed to drive in his presences ever again, not like his driving was that much better. After rushing her through her shopping excursion not wanting to know the detail of ever shoe and underwear she tried on, he got the information that he needed.  
  
"So the asshole called your cell phone?"  


"Didn't I just tell you that? I was at the food court figuring Goku and his stomach would show up there when my phone rang. It said it was Goku calling so I answered you know. He knew where I was; he could see me sitting at a table. He told me exactly what I had on. I don't know if I have ever been that afraid. So I got up and got the hell out of there, but he was still talking on the phone, told me I couldn't run and hide forever so I slammed the phone against the wall. Next thing I really remember is Goku and 18 bringing me back here."  


"You need to stop that fainting bullshit, it's unbecoming of a onna." Bulma looked down, her index finger gliding over the rim of her glass of water  


"Hmpft I have you to know that I've never fainted before in my life until recently. Damn stresses, I just wish this was all over with." She declared proudly before slouching back in her seat on the couch.  


  
Jessica Northly made her way down to the precinct, still feeling the day's activities heavily on her body. She wanted to hurry and get there while the memories of the stalkers face were still fresh in her mind. If it took her all night, she'd go through every mug shot in the tri-city area to see if this guy had a record of any kind. She parked her car, pulling out a bundle of case files from the front seat and sitting them on the roof of the car as she grabbed her blazer and pulled it on, wincing with the movement.  


"Got to remember not to stretch like that. Damn getting shot like that hurts." She rubbed the spot carefully before collecting her stuff and proceeding into the station. She was greeted by several officers as she made her way in, giving them simple waves, she sighed in relief when she reached her desk, dropping all the case files on her desk with a loud thud.  


"Hey Northly, Mackay was looking for you earlier today. Something about that murder case a few days back." One of her fellow detectives called over from his desk.  


"Great, thanks Randy. I'll catch up with him later." She grumbled out as she grabbed her coffee cup heading for the lounge. She wasn't able to get very far when Mackay caught up with her.  
  
"Where have you been all afternoon? I've been trying to call you."  


"I was sleeping. What else do you expect from me?"  


"Not like it helped you, you look like shit."  


"Cut the shit Mackay. What is so important that you had to call me this afternoon?" She seethed out, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms protectively across her bruised chest.  


"I wanted to talk to you about that Vegeta character."  


"What about him? If you still think he's the one that murdered those people in his house, I think you need to broaden your horizons and find someone else to pin this on."  


"Who's the veteran and who's the rookie here?"  


"Shit Mackay, the way you're acting right now, I would say I was the veteran and you were the rookie. If you'd please excuse me, I'd like to get some coffee so I can go over the coroners reports." Jessica kicked herself off the wall, shoving past Mackay.  


  
Some how or another, Bulma had engaged Vegeta into a conversation of his past. She was pretty surprised when he actually sat down and started to talk about all different things about his life. Bulma stretched herself out on the couch listening to every word he said intently, curious about his life before coming to earth. Even though he wouldn't say it out right, she knew he grew quite fond of living on earth.   
  
"So ever since you got here, you and Goku have been together so to speak?" (Get your Hentai minds out of the gutter)  


"Had no choice really. Damn baka followed me around asking questions about his heritage. He's like a bad case of hemorrhoids, no matter what I did to him he always came back."  


"Geta, that's not nice. I've known Goku for a long time now. Yamcha decided since he was always hanging around the mansion with ChiChi that he'd offer him a job to be my bodyguard. And some how along the line, Piccolo and Krillin came along. But I've never felt so safe until you came along." She said giving him a warm smile. He just cocked his eyebrow to her, shaking his head in amusement.  


"As your mate, it is my job to keep you safe. Seeing as my planet is no more and my title doesn't hold meaning here on this shitty planet, protection is all I have to offer to you."  


"Does it matter what you have to offer me? As long as you don't leave me, I'll remain happy."  


"Hn, whatever onna. I'm hungry, all this sentimental prattle has made me very hungry."  


"Ain't much here. Well nothing I want anyways."  


"Food is food onna. As long as it doesn't taste like shit, I'll eat it." Bulma snickered; he was just like Goku, but with some manners. Not the best manners, but there was some.  


"Well have at it then. I just want some chocolate ice cream and maybe some, oh yeah, tacos." Her eyes widened, as she gave Vegeta a goofy grin.  


"Where are you going to get that stuff?"  


"You're going to take me to go and get it." She pounced from her spot on the couch to land on his lap. Her nose touching his, she brushed her lips a crossed his.   


"Onna, if you think this is going to get me to go with you, you're sadly mistaken."  


"Well no, but the thoughts of what I'm going to do to you when we get back will get you up, in more ways then one."  


"Are you bribing me with sex?" He asked in a soft husky voice, his arms reaching around her waist pulling her closer.  


"Yeah, I am. Is it working?" She nipped at his bottom lip, her eyes scanning his deep midnight black eyes. He pushed her down on his lap, getting her answer almost immediately.   


"Does that answer your question onna?" He asked as he ground into her again, getting a moan out of her. He smirked to himself knowing he had full control over everything; he was going to make her desert, which he fully intended to eat first before the main course. He swung himself around on the couch, laying her back against the cool leather, kissing down her neck when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned his eyes to see Marshmallow staring at them in his quest to devour her body in sweet kisses.  


"Onna, tell that little ankle bitter to stop watching me."  


"Huh? What you can't perform with an audience?"  


"Not one that include beady eyes like that. Get rid of it before I step on it and make it a grease spot on the floor."  


"Well that just killed the mood Geta. You touch Marshmallow and I swear to Kami you will never have sex with me again." Vegeta grumbled under his breath in defeat.  
_'Why do I have a feeling that you will use that threat every time onna?'_   



	44. 44

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
A week had past since the mall incident, leaving three weeks until the awards in Los Angeles. Bulma had managed to talk Vegeta into letting her go back home to stay while the time ticked by fast even though only half the repairs had been made since the bomb blast that nearly destroyed the majority of the second and third floor. ChiChi had Bulma locked up in the practice room for the third straight day in a row, pushing her and the rest of the dancers to get the routine down pat before the awards.   
  
"We got three weeks until this show, and Bulma you are out of step for the last four bars of music. Let's try it again." ChiChi counted down the music as the loud beat started. Bulma nodded wearily trying to find the correct count to start on. This was not going well for her at all. She was tired, stressed out even though no one had heard from the stalker in over a week, which put her in the frame of mind, that he was planning something big. She clumsily got back in step with the rest of the dancers, lip-syncing with the music she didn't want to sing at the awards. She had half the mind to yell at ChiChi and tell her to take a flying leap off a cliff and let her do what she wanted to do for a change.  
  
Vegeta watched from what Bulma dubbed as his favorite spot from under the weeping willow tree. He could see she was getting frustrated with herself and with everyone around her so he chose to stay away and not take the brunt of screaming from her over active lungs. One minute she would be happy to see him and the next was a nightmare of her either screaming or crying over nothing.   


"Damn earth onnas. I'll never be able to figure them out. They are the most complicated species I've come a crossed in this entire universe."  
With the awards coming up quickly, he was anxious to make sure everyone was ready for anything. He trained with Goku, Piccolo and Krillin every morning before Bulma woke up to ensure they were in top physical condition. Nothing was going to get by them.   
  
The practice room door slammed open, rattling the glass violently in their frames. Vegeta didn't have to look up to know it was Bulma storming out in a temper tantrum for the second day in the row. He could hear her soft sole shoes scuff through the grass on her way to the mansion.  
  
"Where are you going onna?" His question made her stop and turn to glare at him. Vegeta turned his head to the side to look at her, watching her wipe away the sweat that trickled down the sides of her face in small rivers.  


"What's it to you?" She spat out, bringing up a hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun.  


"That's the second day in a row that you've walked out on everyone. You giving up because you're not getting your way?"  


"Back off Vegeta. I'm not in the mood for your shit. For your information, I'm not giving up, I just dislike the music and the steps, and…"  


"You're quitting."   


"I am not. I'm taking a break. Is that such a crime?"  


"You are acting like a spoiled brat, thinking everything is going to go your way. But let me tell you this. You are not going to get your way in everything."  


"Like hell I will, I'm the famous Bulma Briefs and I get everything I want. I got you didn't I?" Vegeta was up in a flash after her comments, standing directly in front of her, his eyes burning down at her.  


"You didn't get me, I got you. Get it straight." She started to laugh finding everything the prince was saying hilarious in some fashion.  


"Sure, what ever you say Vegetable brain." She waved him off with her hand like some lowly servant before she turned to head back to the back door of the kitchen.  


"Onna, I'm getting sick of your attitude problem. If you don't start acting right, I'll adjust that attitude for you."  


"Ha! You like treating me like I'm five or something?" She screamed from the door.  


"If you didn't act like you're five, I'd treat you different."   


  
The sound of the backdoor slamming brought Krillin and Goku out from hiding. They have been hiding around the corner of the practice room listening to every word being said, and quite frankly, they didn't want to be killed so they decided it was for the best to let Vegeta take care of her.  


"Kakarott, are you sure she did not bump her head or suffer brain damage like you did when she passed out at the mall."  


"I don't know."  


"I should of known your answer before you said it. Where is the Namek at? At least we can get some sparring time in while the onna is off pouting."  


"Haven't seen him since this morning. But he's around some place." Krillin answered  


"Hn, I don't have time to find his ass. Lets go."   


"Not here Vegeta, lets take it to the other side of the house, that way if a stray blast gets away we won't end up destroying anything important." Goku exclaimed as he walked back around the side of the house.  
  
"Not like it matters much. This place still looks like a war zone." Vegeta replied in a whisper no one heard beside himself as he looked up at the carpenters still at work repairing the outside wall of what use to be Bulma's bedroom. The sight of it still made him angry, his blood to run cold just thinking about that day. He was lucky that Bulma was with him, safe in his embrace when the bomb detonated with ear shattering thunder. In all his employers, he'd never had one that received this much attention from someone wanting them dead.   


  
Bulma grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge, uncapping it and taking a deep gulp of it. The sweat just poured off her body from the hours of dancing that ChiChi put her through. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was just overly cranky since things started to get nasty. Thinking that she needed to get her mind off of things, she headed down to the huge study that Yamcha use to do all the business out of and look over things. The room was dark, save some spotty sunlight creeping in from the curtains. Turning on the green bankers lamp that sat upon the beautifully engraved mahogany desk, she plopped herself down in an over stuffed executives chair. 

The desk was filled with stacks of papers, bills, and pictures. After sifting through most of the bills, she gave a heavy sigh, thinking that she might need to hire someone to come in and just do the book keeping because she didn't have time to sit down and figure it all out. Yamcha took care of almost everything there was to do. He made sure the bills were paid on time, made sure that all the employees had pay checks at the end of the week, and had enough time after booking appearances and tours to go out slumming for girls, which never really bothered her after they came to a mutual agreement that they were better off friends instead of lovers. She piled all the bills into a neat stack and shoved them into the top drawer out of the way while she looked at everything else that was cluttering the desk. Rolling her eyes, she pushed a huge pile of publicity photos to the floor, sending them scattering to ever corner of the room. She snickered to herself finding it funny that Yamcha would have had a canary over her doing such a thing.   


"Let's see what else is in this desk."  


  
Off in another part of the mansion, Piccolo was doing some top-secret training of his own, away from everyone else. He sat Indian style on the white plush carpet of one of the many empty guest bedrooms eyeing a small white poof ball. Marshmallow sat next across from him waiting for him to give her another doggie treat.  


"Ok you little dust bunny, see this? Well I want you to get to know these three pairs of socks well. You are going to be biting the ankle of the person, which they are attached to when ever then enter a room that holds your master." An evil grin spread a crossed Piccolo's face as he held out the three pairs of socks belonging to Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta. Waving one pair of socks in front of the pup's face, Marshmallow caught on to the idea and fierily chomped on to them trying to tear them apart.   


"This should be good. I'll have this dog trained in no time, just like Barney." Piccolo chuckled to himself.  
  


After spending the whole week at the Satan's place, Gohan was finally sent home by Hercule himself saying the boy was going to eat him out of house and home. Videl was a little upset that she wouldn't have someone to pick on, so Hercule said he could come back to visit, but not to stay. Gohan got excited as the car pulled up the long drive, seeing his dad and the others train at the side of the house.  
  
"Calm down kid, I'm sure there is still plenty of time for you to get into a good sparring match with them." 17 said as he parked his car behind Bulma's limo. Before 17 had the car in park, Gohan shot out the door, running like a bolt of lightning towards his Dad tackling him to the ground in mid spar.  


"Whoa, hey son, you know you shouldn't just run in when I'm sparring against those two." Vegeta just grunted, not amused with the distraction.  


"I just missed you Dad, can I spar with you please?"   


"He's been itching for some training Goku, 18 and I had to hold him back otherwise we'd have some problems." Goku nodded, understanding that they didn't want a whole lot of people to know they held tremendous strength.  


"You should of let him rust bucket, maybe he could of knocked the shit out of that loser." Vegeta huffed out, ready to get back to his training.  


"Yeah, that would of gone over really great Vegeta. Hate to cut this short, but I have to get back. Hercule is doing some stupid TV interview for the news or something tonight." 17 rolled his eyes before he gave a wave before retreating to his car.   


"Hey, tell 18 to give me a call tonight would ya?" Krillin yelled out. 17 gave him the thumbs up as he pulled the car into reverse, trying carefully not to hit Vegeta's corvette sitting off to the side, and taking off down the drive and out of sight.  


"You're not thinking about going out with her to the bar again are you?" Goku asked with a small laugh. Krillin shook his head, knowing they would never let him live it down.  


"No, for your information, I was going to ask her out to dinner tomorrow night."  


"I don't know what you find so interesting about that android Cueball, if I were you, I'd be afraid of taking her out in fear of it raining and rusting her all to hell."  


"Haha, funny Vegeta."  


  
"My gawd, he was a pack rat from hell." Bulma said to herself as she emptied out another drawer full of worthless papers and receipts. Old newspaper clippings of shows, schedules of clubs from almost two years back, she found stuff that she didn't even remember.  


"Hmmm, what's this?" She unfolded another receipt finding another folded up paper inside.  


"Money transferred, hit arranged. Will not stop until she is dead. You made a wise choice coming to me with your needs." She read out loud, knitting her brows together trying to figure out what it all meant.   


"Hit arranged? Will not stop until she is dead? Is this talking about me? Oh my Dende." Her voice became shaky as the paper fell from her hand.  


"How could he do this to me? How could that bastard want me dead?" She shouted, shoving everything in her lap off onto the floor in to a huge heap. She grabbed Yamcha's prized baseball bat next to his desk smashing everything in sight.  


"You fucker! How could you do this to me?" She screamed again, shattering the glass panels on the liquor cabinet, before taking another swing to destroy the old bottles of whiskey and vodka.  


"I thought you loved me? Why? Why? Tell me why?" She swung the bat again destroying the gold records that hung on the wall that she earned from her first record deal.  


  
"What the hell is all that racket?" Krillin asked, stopping in mid kick to figure out what all the noise was coming from the mansion.  


"Probably just the workers, nothing to worry about." Goku replied, floating back up towards the shorter guard. Vegeta didn't say a word, but floated down to the ground, walking swiftly towards the door. Upon entering, he could hear Bulma screaming at the top of her lungs with the sounds of glass shattering and wood splintering.   


"Damn mother fucking bastard! Was I more important dead? Damnit!" She seethed out, taking a swing at the old grandfather clock, breaking it in a hundred pieces on the first hit. Vegeta flew into the study with the other two guards right behind him. Sidestepping a swing, he grabbed Bulma from behind, holding her arms tight so she couldn't swing the bat no more.  
  
"Onna, what the hell are you doing?"  


"He said he loved me, and I believed it." She broke down sobbing, her grip on the bat weakened, falling to the floor with a clank.  


"Who are you talking about?" He asked softly, turning her around in his embrace, trying to get her to calm down.  


"Why did he want me dead? How could he do this to me?" She cried out, burying her face into Vegeta's strong chest.  


"What the hell is going on down here?" Piccolo growled out from the doorway with Marshmallow in his hands chewing on a pair of black socks.  


"I'm guessing she found something linking Yamcha to the stalker." Goku shrugged, still clueless to actually what was going on.  


"He's dead now onna, I can't get the reasons or answers out of a dead man."  


"Doesn't fucking matter. I'm going to be dead soon too."  


"Stop talking like that, I've kept you safe haven't I?" She nodded her head to her mate before clutching her arms around his neck.  


"But he won't stop until I'm dead, what happens if something happens to you? What would I do then?"  


"Nothing will happen to me onna, but if something did happen, I'd want Kakarott to take care of you once again. I don't trust anyone else guarding you."  


"Wow you mean that Vegeta? Cool I'm honored."  


"Shut up baka, you just caught me on a good day."  



	45. 45

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma drug her feet up the stairs, going to her temporary bedroom leaving everyone else to sort out the mess she just made in the study. She couldn't figure out why Yamcha would do such a thing. She did nothing to him that would warrant him to run out and hire a hit man to hunt her down like some trophy. She closed the door behind her silently, going to the bed and flopping down on it. Her emotions were in a tumbling storm, not knowing whether to be so angry with him, feel pity on herself, or to just break down and cry knowing she was in total hell over this. But it was no use to be angry with a dead man. He got what he deserved in the end. But her mind kept wandering to what had caused him to do such a thing. Was it because she got all the fame and fortune out of the deal? She shook her head, it wasn't quite right, he got her this far in her career for him to kill her and have the dreamland they both discussed come crashing to a halt. But who knew what he was thinking half the time anyways.  
  
"Why would he hire Vegeta knowing full well that the stalker…err...hit man was doing his job?"  


"Because he was guilt ridden, he knew he done wrong and we thought he could correct it this way." She sat up, staring into the piercing eyes of Vegeta standing in the doorway. She was so consumed in thinking about the whole thing that she didn't even hear him enter the room that they shared.  


"You knew about this?" She asked biting her lip; her eyes still glazed over in unshed tears.   


"Yes, the bastard ratted himself out the night at the cabin. He told me everything probably thinking he would get lenience over it."  


"Why didn't you tell me that he did this to me?"  


"I didn't see the need to have you more upset then you were at the time. But you were bound to find out like everything else. I guess I'm not much better then he was keeping all the letters, bombs, and break ins to himself also."  


"I'm not worried about it anymore. I just wish he'd hurry up and get it over with."  


"What are you talking about onna? I'm not letting some second rate excuse of a stalker murder you in cold blood."  


"Might as well, you'd be free of me then, you can go do other things that aren't as dangerous as hanging around me."  


"I'd never be free of you onna, now stop with that talk because I'm not listening to it anymore. Now get your ass up off that bed and get back to practicing."  


"Demanding prick aren't we today? I'm too damn tired to go back there right now."  


"You're the one that wants to go to this damn awards ceremony, not me. I'm not going to listen to you whine cause you screwed something up."  


"Hmpft!" She crossed her arms just like Vegeta, putting a pouty look on her face.  


  
Vegeta had left Bulma to her pouting, knowing full well he wasn't going to listen to anymore of her blubbering when he told her countless times that everything was going to be fine. With his training time now dashed he made his way to the kitchen to grab something to tie him over until dinner, that was if Goku didn't clean out the fridge while he was upstairs talking to Bulma. Pulling out all the cold cuts he could find, he decided to make him one huge sandwich that would hold him over when Goku came in, his eyes widening with the sight of food.  
  
"Back off Kakarott, this is mine, get your own." He gave the taller saiyan a warning growl; he was willing to kill him if he touched his precious food.  


"I already ate Vegeta, I had ChiChi fix something for me. But not that you mention it, I'm still a little hungry."  


"Well you're not getting any of this, so starve baka!" Vegeta spat coldly as he stacked the meat on to the bread with a pleasurable smirk dancing on his lips.  


  
Detective Northly spent the whole week going over mug shots with no luck. Her time was split, making it hard to stick with one task she wanted to do first. Mackay was hounding her to go and interview the guards once again, to dig for more details on Vegeta. She had to bit her tongue on more then one occasion to keep herself from blurting out that it wasn't Vegeta that done it, but with out the proof she needed to get him off the hook, she would have to remain quite until then. Giving a halfhearted sigh to herself, she chucked her mail into the passenger seat of her car before climbing in. She was going to do what Mackay was bugging her to do, go and meet with everyone once again. Pulling her car into drive, she made her way down the crowded streets, her destination the Briefs mansion.  


  
Goku grabbed the remote to the television before slouching back into the couch as he flipped channels until he found the channel he was looking for.  


"Kakarott, that shit will rot your brain. What am I saying, you don't have one." Vegeta shook his head, disgusted that a grown man was watching some really bad old cartoons.  


"Hey! Give me that back." Goku shouted after Vegeta had stolen the remote from him. Vegeta was playing couch commando, which included being ruler over the all mighty remote.  


"We will watch this." Vegeta said with a smug look on his face, realizing he turned it to the entertainment news channel. Goku let out a moan, he hated watching this channel ever since they showed Hercule on spring break wearing a thong on Daytona Beach surrounded by a bunch of drunken college kids.  


  
_"Tonight on entertainment weekly, we will be going behind the scenes of the World Music Awards that will be kicked off in three weeks. This years Awards will be hosted by none other then Hercule, with surprise presenters. The spectrum of nominees range from best comedy album, the year's best female vocalist, to the top honor of album of the year. Leading the pack in nominations is none other then Bulma Briefs with her release of her third album entitled, 'A night to remember'. Expect her to light up the stage with her performance this year. Now on to other news, the Ginyu Force stated today in a press release that they will be…" _  


  
"Well isn't that lovely." Krillin said from behind the two saiyans after Vegeta had turned the show off.  


"What are you referring to baldy?"  


"With Hercule being at the awards, it gives me more time to be with 18." A sly smile crept across his lips as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.   


"You should marry her Krillin, I swear the two of you were meant for each other." Krillin laughed, never had he even thought of marrying someone after Maron broke his heart, but 18 didn't seem like the one to actually do that though.  


"Maybe, never know do you. Well, since things are quiet, I'm going to go and get me a new suit for the awards. I got to look my best don't I?"  


"Remember to get a polishing rag to shine up that bald head of yours." Vegeta called out to the smaller guard as he left the room.  


  
Jessica pulled in at the Briefs' mansion twenty minutes after Krillin had departed with Tien to pick up some flashy attire for the awards. She picked up her notebook and the few envelopes from her mail and proceeded to the door. While waiting for someone to answer the door, she studied the outside of the mansion, jealous that she didn't have the money to live in the lap of luxury like Bulma did. She sucked on her teeth before turning back around to bang on the door again when Goku answered the door.  


  
"Hey Vegeta! That detective lady is here." He announced loudly making Jessica cringe at the decibel level he used.  


"You don't have to fucking yell, I can hear just fine, until now." Vegeta yelled back as he marched towards the door rubbing his ringing ears.  


"Hi, I guess you didn't expect me to show up did you?"  


"So Rookie, what brings you to hell?" Vegeta asked removing his pinky finger from his ear.  


"Mackay said I should do some interviews or something. I'll just make this a social call for now while I'm out here."  


"Come in, have a seat anywhere." Goku said as he invited her in. Vegeta just frowned and made his way back to the large living room to start flipping channels again. For some reason, he couldn't find any carnage on the TV to watch and hold his interest for more then five minutes. Human movies were pretty lame and lacked realism, blood, and violence he craved on a daily basis.  


  
"Bulma has a nice place here, is she here?" Jessica asked taking a seat in an over stuffed chair next to the couch. Goku looked up the stairs and smiled.  


"Yeah, she's upstairs either sleeping or having a tantrum."  


"Kakarott, will you just shut up for once." Goku just nodded to Vegeta quickly and took off up the stairs.  


"Alrighty, I guess I shouldn't ask him anymore questions. Tab bit too blunt for me."  


"Hn, ignore him. I do all the time."  


"Noted. Well I wanted to let you know that I've been through every criminal mug shot in the tri-city area and haven't found one that looks like the guy that grabbed me at the cabin. You said that you think it's a professional?"  


"It would have to be, he knows his bombs, the letters didn't have a trace of finger prints on them. Hell he even got a hold of Kakarott's cell phone and used it to call the onna with. There is no logical explanation to how he got a hold of the phone, besides Kakarott is an idiot." Jessica gave him a nod as she opened her mail, hoping she wasn't being too rude in front of him to open bills and such.  


"Well, I'll continue to look while I have spare time. Mackay has been riding my ass on shit the last week over stupid shit. But like I said if I find anything that you'd be the first to know. Oh my gawd…what's in three weeks?"  


"What do you mean by that Rookie? You don't know the World Music Awards in California are in three weeks?"  


"Sorry, but I don't keep up on entertainment like everyone else. But expect me to go along with you. You're going to need me." She stated and handed over the envelope with the neatly folded paper. Vegeta snatched it away from her and started to read the letter out loud to himself.  
  
"Hi Detective, you miss me? I bet you have. I have some special presents for the blue hair singing bitch in three weeks; I hope you will be watching it on TV. By the way, I know you've talked to her bodyguards. Don't think that I have forgotten my promise to kill you if you get in my way. Have to go now, hope I didn't damage you too much with those bullets."  
  
"I don't need you to take care of this. I can do it on my own." Vegeta seethed out, quite livid with the letter.  


"I'm coming whether you like it or not, even if I have to pay my own air fare to get to California, I'll be there. You're going to need some kind of law enforcement there to take the rap if something happens and you get this guy, besides he's wanted by me for assault and battery on a cop. What better person then me?"  


"If I get this guy there won't be anything left for you to jail, I'm going to blow his ass to ashes and scatter them in a waste treatment plant."  


"Well, I'm still going anyways."  


"Vegeta!" Goku called down to the other saiyan from the stairs, Vegeta just rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to go see what the lame brain wanted. Attached to his ankle was the little white fur ball so happily named Marshmallow. Jessica rounded the corner to see the site, stopping to laugh at the scene.  


"Get her off of me please." Goku pleaded as he came down the stairs, the not moving an inch.  


"Well, you're the one that wanted to get the onna a guard dog, guess that training Piccolo is doing with it is working." Vegeta snorted, finding the sight pretty damn amusing.  


"Look it even ate one of my loafers." Goku pouted, showing off the large brown shoe that had the heel gnawed on.  


"Serves you right never leave shoes around for a teething puppy." Jessica laughed out, trying her hardest to keep a straight professional face.  


"You won't find it so funny when it happens to you Vegeta!" Goku pouted out before retreating back up the stairs with Marshmallow still clamped to his leg.   


  
Piccolo remained in the shadows, a huge grin plastered to his green face. He was proud that after only three days of training, that Marshmallow had claimed her first pair of shoes to destroy and bit into an ankle of the enemy.   


"She gets extra treats for that. This is priceless, where is a camera when you need one?"  


.


	46. 46

  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
The rest of the week went by hectically for Bulma. She was bombarded on a daily basis for television and radio interviews for the up coming awards, driving her completely mad with the same questions over and over again. Vegeta hated every minute of it also. He hated to watch her give the interviews then after they were done she was completely drained of energy. It didn't help much that ChiChi had her practicing for almost eight hours a day with the other dancers to get the stage routine done in time. ChiChi some how made herself Bulma's manager, taking over exactly where Yamcha left off at. Even though Bulma didn't want to sing the song ChiChi had picked out, she practiced it anyways. It wasn't the best song to sing at an awards show, but it was good enough to grab people's attention like any other Bulma Briefs' song.   
  
"Would you just stand still for just a minute, I'm almost done pinning this." ChiChi scolded with straight pins in her mouth to an antsy Bulma.  


"Sorry, I just been standing here for the last half hour and I have to pee really bad because of all that damn water I drank." Bulma grinned down to her slave driver; she had so affectionately dubbed Chi in the last few weeks.  


"I got just a few more here to do and I'll have this damn skirt hemmed up. Shit, I still need to bring the seams in on the sides, still making you look fat." Bulma gasped, she couldn't believe she was just called fat.  


"I can't believe you said that. I'm not fat at all."  


"Shit girl, if you don't stop eating all those damn cheetos, you're going to turn into one."  


"One bag ain't going to do anything to me. I'm allowed to splurge on myself." She gave Chi a nod knowing she was right as she tacked up the stage costume, when was the last time she'd actually done something for herself. Well besides the manicure, and the pedicure, hairstylist, oh and the masseuse.   


  
Three rooms down, all the bodyguards gathered, by any means not by their free will to be fitted for their tuxedos for the awards. ChiChi refused to have them wearing just plain regular suits to this event, in fear of everyone out classing them. Vegeta leaned against the wall with his usual pissed off scowl on his face waiting his turn to be measured and fitted. If he had his way, the dweeb doing the fitting would work much faster, and would stop acting like a dork asking stupid questions about their jobs. Goku paced around the room looking at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall, examining himself from all angles.  


"I look cool in this." He exclaimed loudly making Vegeta roll his eyes in displeasure of the whole deal.  


"If you don't stop acting like a imbecile, I'll have the man get you a powder blue tux with frilly ruffles for you to wear." Goku's eyes lit up, his face taking on the goofy Son grin.  


"You mean that Vegeta? I think that would look even better. Don't you think it would bring out the color in my eyes?" Vegeta slapped his forehead, dragging his hand down his face.  


"I'll bring out the color of your eyes." He growled out, clenching his hands into fists and walking towards Goku.  


"Uhhh, that's ok, I'll stick with the simple black then." Goku stumbled out, backing away from the prince straight into the wall. After the tailor finished with Krillin, it was his undulating task of fitting the extra tall Namek and the pissed off prince, both looking at him with evil eyes.  


  
The sun started to drop lower into the western sky, drawing long shadows along the manicured lawns of the Briefs property. Bulma sat perched on her favorite third floor balcony dressed all in leather watching the sun slipping behind the trees, taking it's finally bow for the day before the moon took it's place. She had been out on the balcony for just over an hour, just thinking about things before she left to do some taping of a late night talk show. Vegeta wasn't thrilled with her going to do this interview, but she told him that he'd live with it for the hour or so that they were expected to be there. Behind her, Vegeta watched her from the double glass door. He quietly crept into the room to watch her from a distance, but for some reason he was always drawn to be closer to her.  
  
"Onna, it's almost time to go." She gave a slight nod of her head before she turned to look at him. The way the last of the sun's rays reflected in her sapphire eyes was breath taking to him. With a mischievous grin, Vegeta gave a nod towards the door before reaching out to take her hand.  


"You look nice tonight Geta." She said softly as his hand made it's way to the small of her back as they walked side by side down the hall to the staircase leading down.  


"I wish you wouldn't wear those tight clothes onna."   


"Why not? You never said anything about it until now." She grumbled out at his comment.  


"Because you draw too much attention to yourself. And if I remember correctly we've had this discussion before. Before you went to do that thing on that island." Bulma chewed on the inside of her lip trying to remember.  


"You don't like it when guys stare at what's yours isn't it? If you want me to change, I'll go throw on a burlap bag or something so people won't stare at me." She spat out sarcastically at him, before he stopped to stare at her.  


"Even you would make something that ugly look beautiful onna, so no need. Don't let that go to your head, you're ugly when you wake up in the morning." Vegeta smirked watching her smile turn into a pouty frown. He rolled his eyes and continued to escort her down to the waiting limo.  


  
Jessica Northly ran the five flights of stairs to her apartment with a bag of fast food in one hand and her keys in the other. She was running terribly late after over sleeping by three hours and still had to run to the dry cleaners to grab her suits. Mumbling to herself, muffled by the bills she clenched between her teeth, she unlocked her door, kicking it open before dropping everything in the middle of her small couch.   


"Ugh, gawd I'm so damn late!" She squeaked out to herself as she kicked the door close behind her as she started to strip off her tee shirt and jogging pants in a hurry. She ripped into the dry cleaning bag, taking out the first skirt and blazer that was there, not caring if it matched or not, throwing on her bullet proof vest with a white blouse over it as she hit the play button on her answering machine.   


_"Hi Jessie, it's your mother. Thought you'd be home to talk, but I see you're busy again. Give me a call sweetheart, Dad sends his love."_ Jessica rolled her eyes; her mother always had impeccable timing, always calling when she was out.  


_"Hey Jess, it's Darren. Wanted to know if you wanted to go get those drinks we talked about the other night. Let me know."_ She laughed, totally forgetting about getting drinks with the cute single crime lab technician. She hiked her skirt up, buttoning it and grabbing her belt as she listened to four hang-ups.  


_"Detective thought I'd say hi. I've been a bored person and I thought I'd make things exciting again. Hope you're ready for a busy night."_ The voice echoed in her head as she fumbled with her service revolver, it slipping from her fingers, hitting the floor loudly.  


"Oh no, not now! Shit where is that damn number." Jessica shouted, trying to find the piece of paper she wrote down the bodyguards cell phone numbers. She didn't know if the stalker was talking about her or Bulma, but she wasn't taking any chances.  


  
Bulma laughed as she entered the TV studio, going to the green room to wait for her interview time.   


"I don't get it, I mean it's a white room, so why do they call it the green room?" Goku asked innocently, Bulma just shook her head before giving a shrug.  


"It must have been green before Goku, and someone just painted it the wrong color." Krillin answered the question following behind him and Piccolo. A short balding man came into the room wearing a headset, carrying around a clipboard loaded with papers.  


"Miss Briefs?" He asked loudly, adjusting the glasses on his face with an index finger before looking up from his notes. Bulma looked at him for a second before speaking up.  


"Right here…" She waved her hand right in his face.  


"Oh, there you are. You're on first after the monologue, should be in fifteen minutes so go ahead and make yourself comfortable until then. I'll come and get you when we're ready."  


"Yeah, sure." Bulma watched the guy leave almost as quickly as he came in, before taking a seat at a vanity mirror to check her makeup and hair again.  


"Onna, we're going straight home correct?" Bulma dropped a powder brush down on the table, looking over her shoulder to see Vegeta standing a few feet behind her with a sullen look on his face.  


"That's the plan, I didn't intend to leave Marshmallow and your damn cat alone in my mansion for any length of time alone. I can only imagine how many shoes that dang dog has CHEWED by now." Bulma raised her voice making sure her green guard heard her well, flashing him a nasty look.  


"I didn't train the dog to do that, only to protect you." He smirked at her, almost an exact mirror image of Vegeta's devilish facial expression.  


"Protect me from what? Ravenous rats? I'm pretty sure the rats would eat her. Goku didn't you ask the pet store how big the dog would get before you even bought it?"  


"Well, ummm no I didn't. But I thought you'd like it. How could anyone say no to a cute little puppy face?" He scratched his head nervously for a moment.  


"Easy, it's about to get squished the next time a pair of my socks come up missing. Anything would be better then that repulsive thing."  


  
The streets were slow going, bumper to bumper everywhere Jessica turned. She laid on the horn, frustrated because she couldn't get to the 412 precincts fast enough. Something big was going to happen tonight and she had to make sure that Bulma and everyone else knew about it before it happened so they could take proper precautions to keep everyone out of harms way. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel as she muttered under her breath.  


"Fuck, what am I going to do?" She picked up her cell phone, hitting the speed dial.  


"Officer Cooper." A female voice answered, Jessica sighed a breath of relief.  


"Christy, listen to me, it's Jessica. Go to my desk and look in the top drawer. See if you see a paper with some phone numbers on it. I really need it like yesterday."  


"Yeah, give me a second." The phone was put down on the desk. There was some shuffling in the background along with officer radios going off, as Jessica tapped her fingers waiting anxiously for the officer to come back to the phone.  


"Hey, I got a list of numbers here which one did you need?" Christy snapped her gum loudly looking over the sheet of wrinkled paper.  


"Vegeta? Goku? Krillin? Piccolo? Doesn't matter which one just give me one please." The words ran together, Jessica's blood pressure on the rise and quickly.  


"Oh, ok here ya go…43134511." Jessica repeated the numbers over and over in her head, hanging up on the officer and dialing the number, taking brief glances down at the numbers as she dialed with trembling fingers.  


"Come on, come on pick up already." She shouted at the phone  


"What?"  


"Who is this?"  


"Rookie?"  


"Yeah it's me, now listen, the stalker called me tonight. Something is going to happen and I'm not sure what it's going to be…." The phone went dead before Jessica could finish. 


	47. 47

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Vegeta stared down at his cell phone, stringing a line of curses before flinging it against the nearest wall for it to shatter into a thousand pieces. Bulma let out a small squeak, Vegeta's temper catching her off guard.  


"The cell phone company must love me by now, I've had to buy three brand new phones in the last two weeks."  


"Not my problem onna, if you'd buy ones that worked I wouldn't be doing that would I?" Bulma just threw her hands up in the air, clear sign of her having enough of dealing with Vegeta for the day to last another lifetime.  


"Well who was on the phone?" Krillin asked snagging some M&M's off a nearby table.  


"Rookie, she was telling about the stalker, he called her or something tonight, that's all I was able to get before the damn fucking phone stopped working." He made sure the last part was directed towards Bulma personally.  


"Vegeta, shut up already. If you're so angry about that phone, why don't you go out and buy the next one and make sure you get one you want." Bulma slouched back in the vanity chair, planting her hand to her forehead; the tension was starting to give her a headache.  


  
"Hello? Vegeta? Shit!" Jessica threw her cell phone towards her passenger seat. Without thinking twice, she pulled up the red light and placed it on the dash of her car, flipping the switch to turn it on along with the siren, if she was going to make it to the station, she needed a faster way to get there. The traffic started to clear once the lights and siren started, so she weaved in and around the cars in her way, flooring it through a red traffic light.  
  
"I wish I knew what that damn asshole meant about keeping me busy tonight. He could be after Bulma, or hell me. Damn it, why does all the bad stuff happen to me?" She whined as she saw the station finally coming into sight. Pressing on the breaks lightly, she cut a tight left into the parking lot, almost taking out a few officers that were walking through. She pulled into her regular parking spot, not bothering with turning off the red light still flashing on the dash, she ran from her car into the station.  


  
Bulma's head was throbbing bad by the time the balding guy reentered the green room to get her for the interview. Feeling miserable, she still placed a smile on her face and followed the guy out with Vegeta and Goku right behind her down a long stark white corridor towards the studio.   
  
"You'll have ten minutes of air time, that's with commercial breaks included." The man babbled to Bulma. She wasn't even paying attention to him as she walked behind him, the heels of her boots clicking against the tile flooring. Coming to the end of the hall, the guy told her to wait near the curtain until she was introduced and for her to go directly out on the stage. Bulma fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket while she waited, she hated doing interviews.  
  
"Our next guest is one of the worlds most talented singers, she's up for seven, that's right seven world music awards in a few weeks, the one and only Bulma Briefs everyone." The host babbled out to the audience. She straightened herself out and walked out on the stage waving to everyone while making sure she tried to keep the cheesy smile on her face.  


  
Behind the curtain, Goku was reaching for his ringing cell phone. The stage manager frowned at him because of the noise, while Vegeta didn't seem to pay attention to him what so ever, his eyes totally on Bulma at all time.  


"Hello?" Goku whispered into the phone, trying to keep quiet.   


"Goku? Hey I need to talk to Vegeta this is really important."  


"Detective?"  


"Yes, now put him on." Goku pulled the phone away from his ear and poked Vegeta in the shoulder to get his attention. He whipped his head around to see Goku thrusting the phone into his face. With his anger on the rise with Goku, he snatched the phone out of his grasp giving an evil fierce look before answering the call.  


"What?" Vegeta seethed out, angry about his attention being taken away from Bulma who was now answering lame questions from the dorky talk show host.  


"Snappy aren't we? Keep your guard up, the stalker contacted me today, he said he was bored and he thought he'd make my night busy. I just wish I know what he meant by it."  


"Keep your eyes open Rookie, he might be after you." And with that being said, Vegeta hung up on her and threw the phone back to Goku so he could resume his ever-vigilant vigilance over Bulma.  


  
"I can't believe that prick just hung up on me." Jessica rattled out while she looked at her phone dumbfounded. After catching her thoughts once again, she made her way towards the dispatch center to monitor the calls coming in for a bit, the anxiety of what was going to happen getting the best of her. She grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at an empty dispatch terminal to bide her time until Mackay came looking for her. If she had her way, she would be doing her own thing instead of working with the over weight dickhead, but no, she had to follow in her daddy's foot steps and become a detective of all things instead of walking the beat, seeing some action like the rest of the department instead of murder scenes and robberies to solve.  


  
Bulma was grateful when the interview was over with so she could hurry up and get the hell out of there. Her poor head was still throbbing, and now her stomach was getting upset because of it. Goku had conveniently stolen all the candies out of the green room to have something to tie him over until they got home.   


"Goku, I can't believe you took all that shit." Krillin said with a laugh, holding out his had to get some more M&M's.  


"No one else was eating it, so why let perfectly good chocolate go to waste."  


"I agree, now give me some more so I can give Tien some."  


"No way Krillin, you'll keep it all to yourself. Bulma you want some?"  


"No thanks Goku, not with this queasy stomach. Go ahead and give mine to Krillin." She said leaning back into the leather seat of the limo before leaning over to rest her head on Vegeta's shoulder. He looked down at the top of her head, not happy he was being used as a pillow in front of everyone.  


"Have the three eyed freak stop by the police station. I need to talk to Rookie." Bulma poked him in the side, upset that he still called people by his insulting names.   


  
"Northly, I need you to meet Mackay down at the west side, homicide victim was just found down there." One of the sergeants called out to her. She waved her hand to him, letting him know she heard him before he bellowed again at her. She grabbed her radio and car keys before taking off out the door.   


"187 to 151 what's your location?"  


"Glitz Liquor store on the main drag here on the west side. Seems some hooker got the wrong end of a dirty deal here."  


"Lovely. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. 187 out." Jessica pocketed her radio after talking with Mackay as she walked to her car. She was about to unlock her car door when a voice behind her startled her, making her drop everything that was in her hands to the pavement at her feet.  


  
"No need for you to turn around detective, I'm sure you know who I am already." Jessica nodded her head, recognizing the voice of the stalker immediately ringing in her ears.  


"Good, seems you are a little bored like I am tonight, so I'll give you some work to do. As you might not know, anyone that works for Bulma or has ties to her is fair game, like yourself. But I won't do anything to you tonight, maybe later. Your first game of the night is to find where I hid the bomb. It could be anywhere in this city, but if I told you it wouldn't be fair and would ruin this game we're going to play. But someone that Bulma knows will be killed if you don't figure it out."  


"How in the hell am I supposed to figure that out? She must know thousands of people."  


"Uh uh, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out. Now shut up and listen to me." Jessica swallowed hard, the stalker was pressed up against her back, his breath hot on her right ear as he scolded her.   


"Tell me who and where, I can't let you kill innocent people." Jessica pleaded to the man behind her.  


"Dance and sing, sing and dance. Some poor child will lose their mother tonight if you don't figure it out detective. But that's all I'm going to give you now. Seems we have company on the way as I speak and I rather not be around when they arrive. Take care until then detective. Rather not see this pretty face scared for life." The stalker breathed out, tracing the tip of his tongue on the outside edge of her ear before disappearing into the night. Jessica stood in shock as a tremor went through her body.  


  
As predicted, five minutes after the stalker made his hasty retreat, the limo carrying Bulma and company pulled into the station's parking lot. Jessica was still standing in front of her car door racking her brain for the answers when Goku brought her back to reality.  


"Hey are you ok?" Jessica shook her head to clear it, realizing that she had company to attend to.  


"Umm, yeah sure I am. I just had a talk with a visitor just a few minutes ago. How are you at riddles?"  


"Rookie, you're talking in riddles. What did the stalker tell you?" Her face vaulted when Vegeta asked her about the stalker, how could he have known.  


"Dance and sing, sing and dance some poor child will lose their mother if I don't figure it out in time. He said anyone that works for Bulma or has some sort of ties to her are fair game." She repeated what he had told her.  


"What's going on?" Bulma questioned as she got out of the limo.  


"Onna, anyone you dance or sing with have children?" Vegeta inquired as he walked back to her.   
  
Jessica leaned up against her car watching them when her police radio started to go off with heavy traffic. She pulled it out of her pocket so she could hear the muffled voices yelling.  


"Officer down, we have an officer down. Westside, Glitz Liquor store. Officer down." A frantic call was placed over the airwaves. Jessica's heart leapt into her throat. She was supposed to be down there with Mackay almost a half hour ago.  


"Oh gawd, I have to go, I have to go." Jessica blurted out before getting into her car, trying to start it with a shaky hand.  


"Move over, I'll drive." She looked up to see Tien opening the door and pushing her over to the passenger side.  


"You know how to drive like a cop or something?"  


"I'm a professional limo driver, I think I can handle a little speed and running red lights."  


"So who is going to drive us back to the mansion?" Bulma spat out watching Tien pull away with the detective.  


"I will!" Goku shouted as he jumped up and down before running to the drivers' door.   


"I think not." Vegeta said bluntly as he charged a small ki blast and tossed it at Goku's hand.  


"Hey what did you do that for?" Goku pouted, shaking his hand around to get rid of the sting of the blast.  


"You are not fit to fly let alone drive. Cueball, guess you got the job."  


"Oh joy, I love driving." Krillin whined out as he headed to take over Tien's spot when Bulma screeched out.  


"ChiChi! Oh my gawd, it has to be ChiChi the stalker is after!"  


  
ChiChi was just putting Gohan to bed when Marshmallow started to bug her, yanking on the cuff of her jeans.  


"You are such a pest you know that? Go on and bug that stupid cat of Vegeta's." She pushed the little white fuzz ball out of the way with her foot so she could continue getting things done while it was quiet, but the little dog wouldn't allow it. Marshmallow kept yapping in that annoying high-pitched bark and yanking on her pants.  


"I'm going to kill Piccolo for teaching you all this naughty stuff, and here I thought Barney chasing down Yamcha was bad." She sighed out as she plopped herself down at the desk going over the reservations for the awards in a few weeks.  


"Limo rented, suite at the Ritz confirmed, pilot and private jet ready. I think that's everything besides getting ourselves there in one piece. Ugh, another bill." ChiChi ripped open the envelope tossing it to the floor with the rest of the junk. She unfolded the paper, her eyes widening as she read.  


_'Say Goodbye'_  



	48. 48

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…thanks!!  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Goku's heart dropped when he heard Bulma blurt out his wife's name. His wife and son meant the world to him and if anything happened to them because he wasn't there, he wouldn't be able to live with himself ever again. Without thinking twice he leapt into the air, taking flight towards the mansion where he left his wife and son.   
  
Bulma stood in shock watching Goku lift off the ground and shoot away rapidly from them. She truly didn't mean to upset Goku by blurting out ChiChi's name, but it was the only person she could think of and she couldn't have anything bad happen to her friends or herself after everything that's happened since the stalker decided to get closer to her instead of leaving notes.   
  
She felt Vegeta's arm envelope her waist, drawing her near his body. Standing face to face, she closed her eyes leaning her forehead against his shoulder finding comfort from the small things Vegeta did. She could feel his warm breath near her ear, his voice soft, exotic words flowing off his tongue in a language she didn't understand, but the words soothed her more then anything could. The moment came to an end when Piccolo's voice broke through the night air.  


"I think we need to head back to the mansion, just incase Goku needs us." Vegeta remained silent, but pulled Bulma towards the limo where Krillin was waiting to take them back.  


  
Jessica white knuckled the dashboard of her own car as Tien drove through the crowded Satan City streets. Tien was a very good driver, minus the few close calls he had with running some red lights.   


"We're almost there, I think you can slow down." She hissed out through stress-clenched teeth. Tien looked over to the red head, noticing he was striking fear into her with just his driving alone. He cringed a little before backing his foot off the accelerator.   


"Sorry about that, I just haven't driven that way in a long time. What a rush." He grinned over to her, her hands finally pried away from the dash.  


"Either you'd be a good cop driving like that, or ship your ass to America and have you drive those race cars there." Tien gave a lighthearted chuckle to the thought but dismissed it quickly.  


"Naaa, I like working for Bulma too much to leave her service." Jessica gave him a curtly nod before she recognized the area.  


"Hang a left up at the next street. That liquor store should be two blocks down." She pointed out to the street, her hands finally stopped shaking, the words of warning from the stalker pushed back in the furthest recesses of her mind at the moment.   


  
On the other side of town, the words of warning rang shallow in the minds of the guards that escorted Bulma home in the limo. Bulma closed her eyes, the headache still clinging to her roughly as Krillin drove. Even with her eyes closed, Bulma could sense Vegeta's eyes on her, looking her body over. With a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes to look at him, his arms crossed over his chest with the most intense scowl on his face. She learned over the past months the only way to read Vegeta's true emotions were by his eyes. The scowl was almost a permanent feature that changed from time to time, but the deep black eyes where hard to hide what he truly felt.  


"What did you whisper to me?" She asked softly, his stature remaining the same. He blinked before actually shifting his gaze to her face.  


"Nothing important onna." Her lips pouted slightly at him rejecting to tell her.  


"What ever it was, it was beautiful. Was it your native language?" She got a nod for her answer and nothing more. She hated it when he wouldn't answer her straight.  


"Oh, wish I knew what you said. I just hope it wasn't a death threat or anything."  


"If it was a death threat onna, you'd would of known it." Vegeta slipped his eyes closed from the remainder of the trip. He had too much on his mind at the moment, and the onna was distracting him of his thinking.  


  
Panic rose in ChiChi's throat as she rose from the high back leather chair at the desk. Her only thoughts were of getting Gohan out of the house with her. Marshmallow growled as she followed ChiChi out of the study and up the stairs to get to the spare bedroom she had sent Gohan earlier.  


"Gohan!" She shouted as she entered the room. The sleepy boy shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes wildly to see his mother standing in front of him.  


"What? What's the matter Mom?" He asked with a yawn in his voice.   


"We need to get out of here and now. Come on, don't waste time either." She reached out and snagged the boy by his pajama shirt and hoisted him out of the bed and dragging him down the stairs with her. Gohan wanted to protest to her that he could walk perfectly fine, but chose not to at the moment with the look on her face. The little white fuzz ball followed right behind them, trying to manage the stairs the best she could for being such a small dog.  


"What's going on Mom? Tell me!" Gohan finally yelled out as ChiChi stopped to push open the heavy sliding glass door on the side of the house facing her guest home just across the property.  


"Don't question me Gohan, we have to get out of here before something bad happens."  


  
Goku never looked back after he took off into the skies. He poured on the speed, racing to save the lives of his family before the evil hand of the stalker snuffed them out. Everything was a hazy blur as he sped over treetops and weaved in and around tall buildings on his way to the spacious property of Bulma's on the outskirts of the city.  


"What if I'm too late? What will happen if I don't make it there in time? Oh Kami help me please, I can't think like this." Goku spoke with fretfulness in his voice. With newfound energy, he pushed himself faster as the tiny dot of the mansion emerged on the horizon. Floodlights dotted the property giving it an almost eerie glow from the altitude Goku was flying at before descending quickly to the ground. In a blink of an eye, Goku had managed to catch a glimpse of ChiChi and his young son darting from the back of the house going straight for their own home.  


"ChiChi stop!" Goku shouted as his black dress shoes finally hit the dew-covered grass. His wife froze where she was when she heard the voice of her husband coming from the right of her. Gohan smiled upon seeing his father jogging towards them.  


"Don't go into the house…" Goku panted out as he swept ChiChi into his arms. Gohan looked from bother his mother and father then back at the house.  


"The stalker was here wasn't he?" He asked quietly to his parents. ChiChi was flabbergasted; she didn't think Gohan would pick up on it that fast.  


"We need to get out of here. Vegeta and Bulma should be here soon. We'll just leave with them." Goku mumbled out after a heavy sigh, relief flooding over his conscious that his family was still safe.  


"Let me grab a few things from our house Goku, won't take me but a minute." ChiChi whispered back, caressing Goku's cheek briefly before walking towards their home. ChiChi's request didn't register with him until she was almost to the front door.  


"No Chi wait!"  


  
Red and blue light bars flashed, lighting the block surrounding the liquor store like a beacon. Jessica had her seatbelt off and the door cracked open before Tien actually stopped her car.   


"Just stay with the car, I'll be back." Jessica spoke quickly before slamming the door shut on the car and letting her legs take her as fast as they could in heels to the crowd of uniformed officers. Flashing her badge to squeeze by the already growing crowd of on lookers, She finally made it inside to get the details of what happened.  


"Wait Miss you can't come in here."  


"Want to make a bet Charlie? Let me by."  


"I'm sorry Detective, I didn't recognize you." The uniformed officer stumbled out a quick apology and stepped aside so she could get to the Officer in charge of the scene.  
  
"About time you showed your face Northly. Where the hell have you been?" Jessica slunk back at the reprimanding she was receiving from her superior officer.  


"Car problems sir won't happen again."  


"Better not, Mackay got shot." Jessica stood cold, no emotions showing on the outside, but her brain was cheering.  


"I'm sorry, will he be alright?"  


"The prick? Sure he will. He got shot in the ass." Her eye twitched, her lips curving upwards into a cockeyed smile before she lost it and roared with laughter.   


"I find nothing about this funny detective."  


"I find it funny as hell, the putz deserved it! Too bad the bullet didn't take a nut along with it. I can't stand working with him" The officer in charge glared at her as she continued to laugh and carry on.  


"He's your partner Northly, need I remind you that you are fresh out of school and Mackay is a veteran of the department for over fifteen years?"  


"Veteran of what? Waiting in line at the Dunkin Donuts?"  


"That's it Northly, week vacation with out pay. I don't expect to see you until next week." She stifled her laughter for a moment before handing over her service revolver and badge.  


"Don't worry about filling out the paperwork for it sir, I quit!" Jessica smiled at everyone before turning around with a spring in her step and walking out the door towards the car.   


  
Tien sat watching everyone coming and going from the store when he spotted her coming back towards the car with a smile that could launch a thousand ships.   


"Things not that bad in there?" Tien questioned her as she got into the car and beamed a smile at him.  


"I just quit, I can't believe it." Tien's face vaulted at her announcement. She seemed unfazed at what she had just done with her career.  


"You what?"  


"I just threw away eight years of college and the police academy just now. Gawd my father is going to kill me. You think Bulma is hiring right now?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Tien snickered before shaking his head.  


"I could always use a partner to ride shotgun. Besides, Krillin and Piccolo aren't real pretty to look at." Jessica blushed slightly as the car pulled away from the curb.  


  
ChiChi froze when her husband's voice shouted at her. She was just inches from opening the front door to the guesthouse when it came. He motioned to her with his hand for her to come back to where he was standing, with careful steps, she made her way back to her husbands side.  


"What's the matter?"  


"This." Goku said plainly as he charged a small blast in his right hand sending it towards the guesthouse. ChiChi had screeched, her eyes widening to watch the ki blast sail across the yard and hit the home straight on.  


"What the hell did you just do to our home?" She screamed at him, but he did not budge an inch as his eyes watched the house blow up. Seconds after the impact of the small ki blast, a bigger blast from inside erupted sending giant black billowy smoke upwards into the night sky with flames licking their way up to join the smoke. Shards of timber and bricks blew in every direction sending everyone to the ground to take cover.  


"I saved your life. That's what I did." Goku whispered to his wife as she raised her head from the damp grass.  
  
  



	49. 49

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!   
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Vegeta was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Bulma gasp loudly, her hands and face pressed against the window of the limo. Orange and crimson danced in her blue eyes before being glazed over with unshed tears. Slowly Vegeta adverted his eyes to focus on what she was looking at, the fire and choking black smoke coming from her residence.  


"They're fine, Bulma." Vegeta answered her unspoken question as the gates opened to allow their entrance up to the mansion. Against the flames of what use to be the guesthouse that Goku and ChiChi lived in, the silhouettes of the previous occupants stood out against the darkness watching everything they ever owned burn into smoldering ashes. The car halted in front of the mansion with a small jerk before Piccolo, Krillin and Bulma got out, running to where Goku and his family were standing in the yard. 

  
  
"I almost had the most precious things that was ever given to me taken away tonight. I'm not going to sit still and wait for this lunatic to strike again. I've had it with hiding games." Goku's signature smile was missing from his face only to be replaced by an awkward frown.   


"It's all my fault too. If I didn't run out and get famous, then have Yamcha wanting me dead then this all wouldn't be happening right now. We'd all be doing something different right now." Bulma spoke out trying to remain calm amidst the chaos on her property.  


"That's enough of that talk Bulma. This was Yamcha's plan not yours. We're all here to do a job and we're going to do that job." Bulma looked over to Krillin and gave him a sad nod of understandment before Vegeta finally wandered up with the rest of the group.  


"It will all end on the night of the awards. He's going to want to go out with a bang, and the awards are a big enough place to do it. Lets go Bulma." Vegeta took Bulma by the arm and pulled her along with him to the mansion.  


  
Tien and Jessica made small talk on the ride back to the mansion, but the topic always lead back to the stalker and how to keep Bulma safe until the stalker was caught or conveniently killed. Jessica was on the verge of regretting what she said to the commanding officer back at the crime scene and throwing her criminal justice career away in a blink of an eye, but there was nothing for her to do now. Her damn stubborn side wouldn't allow her to come crawling back on her hands and knees to beg for a shitty desk job doing investigation with a rolly polly sidekick. Jessica was still contemplating her career when Tien's hand on her shoulder jerked her way from her thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts.  


"I said the fire department must have Bulma's place memorized by now. I just heard over your radio Bulma's address and the request of fire personal to go there."  


"Shit, guess we'll make a fashionable entrance then. I hope no one is hurt."  


"Don't sweat it. With Goku and Vegeta there, nothing will happen to anyone. Besides we're almost there." Tien smiled and put some more speed on to get back to the mansion.  


  
"Everything checked out fine upstairs. Nothing out of place at all except for a pair of my shoes that were mutilated by one little white rat." Krillin piped in, reporting his findings after Vegeta demanded the whole place be checked before allowing Bulma to make herself comfortable. Piccolo smiled to himself, giving praise to the dubbed 'white rat' that sat in his hand watching everyone coming and going. Bulma sat with ChiChi, trying to console her on the loss of so many memories she had in the guesthouse that couldn't be replaced.  
  


"All the pictures are gone, Gohan's baby shoes, his books all of it gone." She sniffled out into Bulma's shoulder.  


"It's ok, at least no one was hurt, and that's all that should matter. You'll make more memories to keep."  


"I don't know if I should be mad at the stalker or at Goku for blowing the stuff up."  


"Blame it all on the stalker, it wasn't Goku's fault that there was a bomb in there. He was only trying to keep you and Gohan safe."  


"You're right Bulma, I guess I'll get a few shots in on that bastard when the guys finally get him."  


"That's the idea. I told Vegeta to save me a small piece so I could stomp on him." Both of them giggled, both hoping the day would come soon enough were they wouldn't have to worry about living in fear everyday.  


  
Goku, done making his sweep of the house headed towards his favorite room in the mansion to snag a snack to eat while watching the firefighters put on the smoldering flames of his once home. Vegeta's mind was in the same frame of mind as Goku's was, and headed for the fridge to swipe some left overs from the early dinner they had.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with that bag of marshmallows Kakarott?"  


"Oh, well I kind of figured while there was some good fire still left out there, I'd toast me up some of these. Want some?"  


"Why don't you take that little guard mutant with you also, I'm sure it would taste fine over an open flame and some barbeque sauce."  


"Ewwww, I'm not going to roast Krillin."  


"Not the Cueball, I was talking about the mongrel."   


"Oh, I'm not going to do that to Marshmallow either. I bought her for Bulma cause she was sad when Barney died."  


"The onna could live with out another disgusting pet. Besides that damn thing there are three more fuzzy assed cats now."  


"Did you name them yet?" Vegeta snickered and eyed Goku for a moment before answering.  


"Matter of fact I have. The white and black one is Kakarott, the orange and white one is GreenBean, and the all black one, that one is Screeching Harpy Bitch."  


"Ummm, why did you name the kitten that?"  


"Cause it reminded me of your mate. It's a freaking hellcat."  


"Just don't let ChiChi know, I'm pretty sure she won't like that."  


"Feh, like I care."  


"You should. I'll be back, better get out there before they put all the hot spots out." Goku waved as he headed out the kitchen door to flambé his snack on an open fire.  


  
Bulma came into the kitchen yawning widely before leaning against the counter to watch Vegeta finish his snack. Her eyes followed every move he made intently before Vegeta frowned and looked over to her.  
  
"Have a staring problem?"  


"Ummm, no not at all. I'm just tired so I thought I'd come in here and see what you were up to."  


"If you're tired why don't you go to bed?"  


"I don't feel safe going to bed by myself." Bulma mumbled out, almost ashamed to admit she was frightened to sleep in her own home.  


"Go on up stairs. I will be there in a few minutes." A small smile crept across Bulma's face before she turned to leave the room. Vegeta crumpled up his napkin and tossed it on to his plate before getting up from the table to take one more look outside at the rubble that once was a beautiful guesthouse.  
  
"Ok you sick fuck. I think you've made yourself clear enough that you have the brains and know how to kill Bulma. But you've fucked with her friends and you've fucked with me and I promise you one thing. Once I find out who you are, there will be no safe place for you to hide. I promise." Vegeta hissed out under his breath as he watched the last of the fire being doused out by the fire crew.  


  
Tien and Jessica came in the front door just as Vegeta was making his exit from the kitchen to head upstairs to Bulma. He did a second take before stopping at the foot of the stairs.  


"So Rookie, what are you doing here? Investigating why the guesthouse blew up?"  


"No, actually I'm here because I need a job." Jessica said, wringing her hands together in front of herself. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, giving a small laugh in her direction.  


"So you need a job? What happened Detective? Things get a little to hot for you?"  


"Back off Vegeta, that's none of your business." Tien blurted out before she could answer the question.  


"Hey, it's ok." She said as she looped her arm about Tien's.  


"I just figured I needed a change of pace, and I got reprimanded by the superior officer in charge at the liquor store."   


"Go figure, I always thought you had a wild streak in you Rookie. Sure why not? I'm sure Bulma isn't going to mind having another female running around here. But under some conditions will I allow you to stay here." Jessica nodded her head quickly at Vegeta, agreeing to the terms before they were even laid out on the table in front of her.  


"You will train with the rest of us. I will not have a weakling guard trying to protect her. No whining and crying that its too hard for you to keep up. I do not put up with that shit, you understand?"  


"Yes sir. You won't hear me complain at all."  


"Good. You can stay here, or go back to your place, but I expect to see you at seven tomorrow morning." Jessica nodded before watching the prince climb the stairs and out of sight.  


"What the hell did I just get myself into?" She asked herself out loud.  


  
  
Bulma was lying on her side facing the window when Vegeta came in, stripping his clothing off as soon as the door closed shut behind him. He wrestled to get his shoes off and threw them in the corner of the room before locking the door and sitting down on the bed to pull his pants off.  
  
"You can go to sleep now, I'm here." Bulma blinked at the sudden intrusion of speech.  


"How did you know I was still awake? I've been up here for awhile now."  


"I knew you wouldn't be asleep."  


"Is that so?"  


"Yes. Now be quiet and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Vegeta silenced her with a quick kiss before settling down on his side of the bed and pulling her close to his body. Bulma let out a content sigh, snuggling into the saiyan warmth and closing her sleepy eyes. Vegeta had just closed his eyes when Bulma rolled over to face him, her eyes gazing upon his face.  
  
"What do you want now?" Vegeta grumbled out, closing his eyes once again.  


"What did you say back in the parking lot? I'm really curious." She asked above a whisper. Now it was Vegeta's turn to sigh and open his eyes to look at her. He raised his head to look down at her, supporting his head with his hand.  


"I said that I will always protect you in your time of need and will never leave you for eternity and a day." Bulma's heart fluttered deep in her chest. She had never heard anything as beautiful as what Vegeta had just said to her.  


"You really mean that?" She asked, snuggling back down into the sheets against his chest.  


"A prince never says anything he doesn't mean."  


"Bull shit, you've wanted to kill me many of times."  


"Yeah, but I've taken it all back. I would never ever hurt my mate or will allow another to harm you."  


"Then I have nothing to fear."  


"No, you have nothing to fear. Well except that little ankle biter in the middle of the night. I will not protect you from that thing." Bulma cracked a smile and hit Vegeta with her pillow.  


"Thanks a lot buster. I feel safer already."  
  



	50. 50

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…. Thanks!!  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
*Three days before awards  
  
  
Bulma was in her practice room with fifteen other dancers perfecting the stage show she was to perform at the World Music Awards in Los Angeles California in three days.   
  
Sweat poured off heated bodies as the music continued with a hypnotic rhythm. Bulma had been working non-stop since she was rudely awaken by Vegeta cursing under his breath about the rest of the guards. Excitement and anxiety were running high with her, excited that the awards were so close, but at the same time she was scared to even attend in fear that the stalker would be there ready and waiting her. She didn't know why she was scared; she had Vegeta and the rest of her guards to keep her safe.  
  
  
  
"Fight me damn it!" The voice was now louder. Jessica pulled herself up from the torn up grass, wiping the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. Vegeta hovered above her sneering down at her.   


"Pathetic! I don't even know how you managed to be come a police officer."  


"Vegeta, cool it a little." Goku stepped in when he heard the insult to the newest member of Bulma's security entourage.  


"Kakarott stay out of this. You can be just at pathetic as she is from time to time."  


"Vegeta give her a break she's only human."  


"That's no excuse. If she wants to keep up with us, she'll have to train with us and keep up. Now get back to your own sparring." Jessica waved Goku off before getting back into a fighting stance against Vegeta once again. He lowered himself back down to the ground, his eyes not leaving hers  


"Come on Rookie, I know you got it in you to just land one punch against me." He laughed in her face again, hoping to get her angry enough to charge at him.   


  
When the taunts, threats, and physical assault didn't work he simply turned his back on her and started to walk away before he got pissed enough to kill her. Jessica stood there watching him walk away while she tried to continue to catch the breath that was beaten out of her lungs.  


"I'll show you Vegeta." She panted out quietly. Vegeta's keen hearing was working over time that morning and heard every word.  


"Show me what? That you can't hold your own? I've already seen it Rookie." He bantered out, still walking away from her. She clenched her hands tightly and charged at him, hoping that just maybe she could catch him off guard. Vegeta reached around grabbing her by her arm and tossed her like a rag doll back on the ground in front of him. She cried out in pain, her back and hip taking the brunt of the damage in the arm drag take over.  
  
"Vegeta that's enough! You're going to kill her." Tien shouted out as he crossed the lawn to help Jessie up.  


"Hmmpft, she's the one that wanted a job as the onna's bodyguard."  


"No excuse for you to be so hard on her, or should I remind you that you're saiyan and she's not."  


"Big deal freak." Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched Tien tend to the fallen Rookie.  


"I guess something revealing to wear at the awards is out now." She sighed out as she was sat up with help.  


"Like anyone would want to look at you anyways."  


"Vegeta, you are such a pompas, arrogant asshole." She growled out through clenched teeth.  


"I aim to please."  


  
Bulma dismissed the dancers for the day after she wished them a good flight later that night to California. She took a sip of her water before turning the music back on to practice by herself. Damp hair clung to her forehead and cheeks as she twirled and kicked in time with the beat. Bulma was so caught up with getting the steps down that she didn't notice that she had an audience of one watching from the corner of the room.   
  
Vegeta was leaving the kitchen when he notice the dancers passing by. He waited for Bulma to follow up the rear, but frowned when she didn't show up. Taking no time to linger in the house, Vegeta made his way out to the practice room, slipping in with out being noticed to watch his mate. He liked to watch her from afar when she practiced. Her movements where hypnotic and sensually pleasing to his eyes in every way possible. As the music started to die down, Bulma made her way back to the stereo system and started the same song over again. Each step was in perfect time, each kick was pushed farther then before, each sway of her hips was sultry as the next. Vegeta found himself severally aroused in the matter of moments.  
  
Lost in his thoughts of what he wanted to do to Bulma later that night on the plane, Vegeta didn't notice that Bulma had stopped dancing, doubling over clutching her right side in pain. He didn't snap out of his thoughts until the song started to die down and the raspy breathing of Bulma lingered to his ears.  
  


"Onna?" Vegeta's voice hitched slightly as he made his way to her side.  


"What's wrong? What hurts?" He spouted off quickly as he tried to stand her upright. She fought against his movements, trying to stay in the position to lessen the pain when he tried to stand her up right.  


"Answer me Bulma. Tell me what to do. I don't know how to help you damn weaklings when you're hurting." Bulma tried hard to hold back the sob that was threatening to be released but with no avail.   


"It hurts, it just hurts…" She cried out as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her from swaying on her feet.  


"Do you need to see a doctor? Come on talk to me Bulma." Vegeta snapped at her, trying to keep the concern and panic out of his voice. He did not want to make her panic more if she noticed he was. The seconds turned to minutes as Vegeta waited for her to answer his questions. Her crying started to lessen, turning into sniffles as her breathing came back in a not so panicked pace. Vegeta lifted her chin so he could look at her face, tears tarnishing her cheeks.   
  
"I pushed myself to hard…" She managed to say in a whisper to him. His fingers slid up the side of her face pulling the damp hair away.  


"You have to stop this. This is maddening onna. You've been out here for the last two weeks straight."  


"I…I have to get this right Geta…I can't make a fool of myself…"  


"I rather you make a fool of yourself then be dead because of this, this crap you call dancing."  


"It's my life. I get paid to do this."  


"And you are mine, so stop the bullshit onna. So what if you mess up a little, I rather see that then you in a casket any day."  


"I'll slow down after the awards. Promise."  


"I know you will onna. I'll make sure of it." Vegeta growled out and helped her back to the mansion to rest before leaving later that evening to California.  
  


  
Suitcases packed, garment bags filled with tuxes and gowns sat ready at the front door to be loaded into a van to be taken to the airport. ChiChi ran around the mansion at the last minute double-checking and triple checking everything before she would even leave for the airport.  
  
"Damn ChiChi, come on we need to leave soon." Bulma yelled from the front door tapping her foot to keep her from screaming louder.  


"Just give me just one more minute. I want to make sure I have everything here. This is my first time playing big time manager for you, you realize that don't you?"  


"Everything is fine is set Chi, lets just go. If I waited for you to make sure everything was ready I would miss the awards. Vegeta is getting antsy waiting on you."  


"Vegeta can hold his horses. I'm still missing a dress for that girl."  


"What girl? All the dancers should have their costumes with them already."  


"You know the one that makes eyes at my Goku." Bulma rolled her own eyes and laughed.  


"Jessica isn't making eyes at _'your'_ Goku. She's makin those eyes at Tien. I think they like each other." Bulma said in a singsong voice with a huge grin on her face.  


"Yeah, what ever. I still don't like her."  


"What is there not to like about her? Get use to it Chi, I think Vegeta has taken a liking to beating her up in my back yard."  


"Onna! Harpy! Get out here now before I come in there and drag you both out!"  


"See I told you he was getting impatient waiting for you." ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma before picking up her purse and locking the door.  
  


  
Eight passengers boarded the private jet that belonged to Bulma just before midnight. With a yawn, Bulma retreated to her bedroom at the rear of the plane closely followed by the saiyan prince. Goku snuggled up with ChiChi before they both fell asleep. Krillin, Tien and Jessica played cards to pass the time with Gohan, while Piccolo chose to meditate by himself.  
  
"You know Gohan, you really should get some sleep." Jessica stifled a yawn before looking at the young boy.   


"Mom and Dad won't know if I stayed up late. They're both sound asleep. The way I see it we're going against the time zones so technically I'm not staying up late."  


"Yeah ok smart ass, but I'm awake and I'm telling you to go get some sleep. We have a long flight still ahead of us."  


"But I want to stay up with you guys. Mom never lets me stay up this late."  


"I guess you don't want to hang out with Videl when we get there then."  


"Krillin are you serious? Videl is going to be there?"  


"Aye kid, I talked with 18 the other night and she said that Videl was going along with her father for this awards shindig so you'll have someone to hang with."  


"This is going to be so awesome. I can't wait!" Gohan cheered out earning weird looks from both Jessica and Piccolo.  


  
Vegeta leaned up against his arm for support as he looked at the sleeping beauty beside him in the bed. He gently caressed her cheek watching a small smile creep across her face as she dreamed away. His stomach was twisted in knots at the moment. He doubted his ability to keep her safe for the fourth time that day. He couldn't understand why, but the dream he had a month or so ago about her kept shuffling to the front of his brain like a warning. He never told anyone about the dream that disturbed him, it was so vivid he could smell the perfume she was wearing, feel her blood on his hands as he held her to him, and hear her dying plea to make her stop hurting. But now he had a real reason to be more vigilant. She was his mate now; he had his future ahead of him with her in his life.   
  
Bulma stirred slightly at Vegeta's caress against her cheek. She cracked her eyes open to see him staring off blankly just above her. She frowned slightly wondering why he was in such deep thought when he should be sound asleep beside her. Absently his hand moved from her face down her arm leaving goose bumps in his wake. His touch always had a calming effect with her, melting the fears away like the sun would the night with its glorious morning grace. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of his broad chest against her back, his heat keeping her warm. Before sleep claimed her once again, Vegeta leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, whispering something in his native language before lying down and pulling her closer to him, his strong arm draped protectively around her waist. She wished she could understand what he said in his native tongue, since he spoke it a lot.   
  
_'Fear not little one, for I will always be here to protect you…'_  



	51. 51

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Early morning greeting the weary travelers as they landed at LAX airport on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Bulma stifled a yawn as she exited the plane with Vegeta right behind her with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on everything that was going on around them. Fans and well wishers lined a steal barricade that Bulma had to pass in front of to get to the awaiting limo just on the other side of the terminal.   
  
"Don't these stupid people have anything better to do then stand around gawking at the onna." Vegeta growled out loudly before taking Bulma by the arm and leading her away from her adoring fans. Bulma hastily shoved the photo of her back into the hands of a young girl that asked for an autograph before she stumbled away against her will.  


"Hey, what's wrong with you? There is nothing wrong with me signing a few autographs."  


"I don't like standing around out here in the open. Need I remind you why I'm here in the first place?"  


"No Vegeta, you don't need to remind me why you're here. I'm not a child you know."  


"Hn, act like it some times. Now come on onna, I got a lot of stuff I need to do." Bulma growled as she was dragged again towards the limo with the rest of her guards right behind them.  
  
"Does Vegeta always act that way?" Jessica asked in a hushed whisper to Tien and Krillin. Krillin rolled his eyes before shaking his head.  


"This is nice compared with the rest of his moods."  


"Really? Makes me wonder how those two got together."  


"They were made for each other. Bulma has her moments too." Tien added to the hushed conversation.  


"Remind me again why I took this job?"  


"Because you were stupid to quit your detective job?"  


"Thanks for the reminder Tien."  


  
The twenty-minute limo ride turned into an hour in a half of nightmarish traffic, construction, and the Einstein of a driver they received to take them to the hotel. ChiChi and Bulma talked excitedly about being in LA, Gohan had his face plastered to a window looking at the landscape pass by in awe, Piccolo chose the time to meditate with Marshmallow sitting on his lap, while the others sat in silence wishing that the drive would be over with soon.  
  
"You know it would be much easier to fly to the hotel." Goku commented after looking at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes.  


"Baka! We can't be flying about here in this huge city. Can you imagine the reaction of these stupid humans?"  


"They would think we're aliens."  


"Kakarott, we are aliens."  


"I know that, but they don't. Man what are they going to think about Piccolo?"  


"Hn, probably think he's one of those weird ass singers with some point to make with body paint."  


"I am not weird." Piccolo retorted, cracking an eye to glare at the two saiyans.  


"Not weird? You are green with freaking antennas sticking out of your skull and you say that's not weird." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms to glare back at Piccolo.  


"I'm not. All Nameks look like this."  


"But these people won't know that."  


"Well if they start trouble I'll just get rid of them."  


"With what Namek? That freaky looking white dust bunny on your lap?"  


"Don't tempt me."  


"Hey look at this guys, this limo has a fridge. Hey Tien, why doesn't our limo have one of these?" Goku stated, diving into the contents of it quickly.  


"Because I rather not spend my time filling it for you to just eat everything in two minutes."  


"Buw pwease it vould be cool." Goku whined with his mouth full.  


  
The black limo pulled up in front of the hotel that they would call home for the next few days called 'Elizabeth's on the Lake'. True to its name there was a beautiful lake on the backside of the hotel complete with swans and gazebos for young lovers to romance in under the stars.   
  
Vegeta and Goku checked out the security of the hotel while Piccolo, Krillin and Jessica escorted Bulma and ChiChi up to the top floor of the hotel. The penthouse was beautiful along with the rooms right below it on the next floor that were also rented out in Bulma's name for her entourage.   
  
"I can't believe I'm actually here." Bulma said with excitement clinging to her voice. She dropped her belongings on the floor near the bed before flopping backwards on it.  


"Don't get to comfortable, you need to go check in with the awards committee in a hour or so."  


"Can't you do that for me Chi? I'm tired."  


"Well if you and Vegeta didn't stay up so late doing the horizontal mambo on the plane then you wouldn't be tired now would you?" Bulma blushed six shades of red before getting of the bed.  


"We didn't do anything last night. I know I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Vegeta on the other hand, I don't think he got much sleep."  


"Yeah right. Go get changed so we can go. I still have to take Jessica out shopping for a dress still. That should kill at least a few hours around here." ChiChi sighed as she left Bulma in her bedroom.  


"Shopping?" Bulma smiled widely at the thought. She couldn't wait to hit all the shops on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills.  


  
"Everything looks good around here Vegeta. Hey, we're still heading down to the theater to check it out today?" Goku asked throwing down his suit jacket on the sofa in his room.  


"Yes, I want to know every inch of that building before we arrive there. I want no surprises this time around. I want to know where all the exits are, ever dressing room, basically any hiding spot someone with a sick mind would hide and wait to take their shot at the onna."  


"Gotcha."  


  
Crossed wires must of happened, before to long Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were at the theater, Bulma was at the awards committee headquarters with Tien, Krillin and Piccolo, and ChiChi and Jessica were hitting the shops downtown looking for something to cover the bruises but still look nice for the awards.   
  
After registering with the committee, Bulma ditched her guards by slipping out the side exit to meet up with ChiChi and Jessica in their shopping excursion. Throwing her hair under a baseball cap and putting black shades to hide her beautiful blue eyes in an ally, Bulma walked right out into the city streets, taking in the sights and sounds of crowded LA streets. Her first mission was finding something to eat before calling ChiChi to find out where she was.  
  
"One please." Bulma said, taking out some money to pay for a hot dog from a street vendor. The man smiled at her as he took the money and handed her the small aluminum foiled covered hotdog. She wandered down the street, people watching mostly until she finished eating, finding the people around her amusing. Goths, punks, skaters, businessmen, you name it they were there on the sidewalk with her.   


"You would never find so much diversity in Satan City." She whispered as she continued on her way.  


  
"Don't you think Bulma been in there an awful long time?" Tien asked looking at his watch. Krillin gave a nod agreeing.  


"Go see what's taking so long. I don't need Vegeta blowing a gasket if we're not back to the hotel before he is." Piccolo spoke gruffly. Krillin nodded his head again before leaving the small waiting area to find out what was taking so long.   
  
"Excuse me Miss? Is Bulma Briefs almost done?" Krillin asked the receptionist at the desk. She snapped her gum before looking up from the mountain of papers that sat in the middle of the desk.  


"Are you blind or something? Bulma left here fifteen minutes ago geeze."  


"Are you sure about that? She wouldn't leave with out her bodyguards."  


"Does it look like I care? I just told you she left." Krillin growled out before shoving away from the desk to tell the others that the little songbird had flown the coop.  


  
"Man this place is huge Dad." Gohan commented as he stood at the railing on the upper deck of seating in the theater.  


"I know. There is going to be so many people here it's going to be a zoo."  


"Like you should know Kakarott. I don't like this. It's too big. Anyone can get in here and kill her."  


"Then why don't we keep her away from here then?"  


"Oh, that would go over real well with the onna. I know she's scared, but it would break her freaking heart not to be here and play big star in front of everyone."  


"I think she'll be alright actually. I mean we have Tien and Jessica with us now, and we can borrow 17 and 18 to help out if needed."  


"Hn, The three eyed freak and the weakling Rookie. I feel safer already."  


  
"Welcome to the thirty fifth world music awards, I'm you master of ceremonies this year cause I'm the world champion." Hercule announced to the empty theater. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Gohan giggled.  


"I can't believe that moron is actually here. Why couldn't they get someone that had an actually brain to host this damn thing?"  


"Who knows." Goku shrugged his shoulders.  


  
After thinking about what a rich star would do in the city of LA, the guards came up with the conclusion that the only logical place for Bulma to disappear to would be any shopping areas.   


"Krillin you go north, Tien you go south, and I'll go west." Piccolo said pointing out the directions to everyone.  


"What about east?"  


"We'll get that together. Meet back here in thirty minutes."  


"Do you actually think she's out here? I mean she could of gone back to the hotel."  


"Krillin, when was the last time Bulma has done anything on her own with out being told?"  


"Good point. She's out here then. Lets find her before Vegeta skins us alive."  


  
"Oh wow, I wonder if they have this in baby blue?" Bulma smiled as she window-shopped, finding a cute airy sundress in the front window of a store. Before she knew it, her feet took her right into the shop. After talking with the shops owner, she browsed around the store finding many outfits that she so wanted. With arms loaded down, she made her way to the dressing room to try them all on.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Bulma Briefs?" a sales girl asked shyly as Bulma came out of the dressing room to look in a full length mirror.  


"Yes, but shhhh. People don't know I'm in town yet."   


"Oh, I'll keep it quiet ma'am. I was just wondering if I could have your autograph. I'd love to make my friends jealous of me." Bulma laughed before grabbing the paper and pen from the girl's hands.  


"Sure, what's your name?"  


"Nikki, Nikki Castles."  


"Pretty name Nikki." Bulma said scrawling her name across the paper with a smile before handing it back.  


"Oh wow, thanks a lot! I can't believe I got to meet you."  


"It was nice meeting you too Nikki." Bulma reached out and shook her hand before returning back to her outfits in hand.  


  
A small pile of black dresses sat on the floor of the boutique that ChiChi and Jessica were busy in. None of the dresses looked right, or didn't cover all the bruises that she had received at the hands of Bulma's bodyguard/lover. ChiChi wasn't thrilled that she had the privilege to make sure that everyone was dressed correctly.  


"Are you sure there isn't any others out there?" Jessica called from behind the closed door of the dressing room she was in.  


"Not unless you want another color, but I don't think that's wise. All of the guards will be in black as should you."  


"This is not a Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith movie Chi." Jessica said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  


"What?"  


"Never mind, I knew it would go over your head."  


  
Bulma left the store with a multitude of packages in her hands, humming a song to herself as she made her way further down the street, further from the hotel. Bulma stopped at a street corner waiting to cross when a blonde man with green eyes approached her.  


"Hi, I've been waiting along time to do this Bulma."  
  
  
  
  



	52. 52

I don't own DBZ so don't sue me…thanks!!!  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta were ready to leave the theater when Gohan spotted Videl sitting in the front row of seats, kicking her feet in boredom.   
  
"Kakarott, get your brat and lets go already." Vegeta said, his voice thick with disgust.  


"Give Gohan a break Vegeta. He hasn't seen Videl in a few weeks and you know how they both like each other."  


"I still say you stop them from seeing each other before you have that freak up there as your relative before too long."  


"Oh? Well I'm not going to destroy Gohan's happiness just because her father has a few screws loose."  


"Not like you don't have a few loose either. The elevator is running Kakarott, but it's not going all the way to the top floor."  


"What?"  


"Hn, nothing."  


  
  
"Ahem, The nominees for best new polka album are…what the hell is this shit? Polka? People still listen to that?" A petite presenter practiced her lines from a piece of paper on the middle of the stage with her sidekick.   


"Umm, where is that damn director at? I'm not presenting this damn award. How about alternative or heavy metal? Polka? I think I'm going to puke." The other thrusted her hands on her hips mimicking the disgusted look of her friend.  


"Well ladies, I could get you a new award to present if you both would accompany to late lunch this afternoon." Hercule raised an eyebrow at the two. Alexa and Blaze, two actresses that performed their own stunts from hot action movies stood there giving the champion a death glare for a moment.  


"What do you think Blaze?"  


"No way in hell. He lays one finger on me and I'll drop his ass."  


"Same here."  


  
  
"Damn lights. I just want to cross the street here." Bulma mumbled to herself as she watched the crosswalk sign blink. Fidgeting with her packages she was preparing to cross when she heard her name from behind.  


"Hi, I've been waiting along time to do this Bulma." She turned slightly on her heel to glimpse over her shoulder at the person. She couldn't figure out how anyone recognized her dressed the way she was, especially with the hat and shades hiding her beautiful blue hair and eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else, I'm not Bulma. Sorry." Bulma insisted to the young man in front of her.  


"Yeah, sure you're not. I know you're Bulma. You mind coming with me? I'm pretty sure we could have a good time." The blue haired beauty backed way from him, her heart starting to beat rapidly in panic. She knew she shouldn't have gone off like she did and leave her guards, but it was too late for regrets now. She had to get out of there before something bad actually happened.   
  
"Leave me alone before my husband gets here. He'll kill you before asking questions." She managed to ramble out quickly. The man shook his head with a grin on his face.  


"You're not married Bulma so don't even try that on me. Are you going to come with me or do I have to drag you with me?" Bulma bit her lip as she continued her steps backwards to keep a safe distance between her and the stranger in front of her.   
  
  


"That's perfect!" ChiChi announced loudly as she looked over the dark navy blue evening gown that Jessica wore out of the dressing room.  


"Are you sure? I mean it's a little too frilly for my tastes." Jessica said dryly as she looked over her shoulder in the mirror to see the back.  


"Nonsense. I bet that you'll look better then half those other stars out there."   


"They show this much skin?"  


"More actually."  


"Ok, if you say so. But I won't ever wear something like this again." Jessica picked up the front of the dress and marched back into the dressing room to change back into her jeans and tee shirt.  


"I see this is going to be fun. All the guards are acting like babies over their outfits."   


  
  
People buzzed around the theater doing the major set up of the stage as actors and musicians came and went to practice lines for the actual awards presentation. Dress rehearsals for stage acts were scheduled for the day before and the morning of the awards to make sure everything would go off with out a hitch. Videl and Gohan sat in awe as they watched some of the coolest people walk by them.  
  
"Kakarott, I'm growing impatient of waiting now." Vegeta growled out as he watched the people walk past them.  


"Come one Gohan, seems Uncle Vegeta is grumpy."  


"I am not the brat's Uncle so do not refer to me as it anymore before I rip your damn head off."  


"Awww please let Gohan stay here. It's no fun watching Dad doing his stuff." Videl started to beg now, puppy dog eyes glaring up at the two pure blood saiyans.  


"Why don't you go with them? I'm sure your father won't miss you." A monotone females voice said from behind them.   


"You think so? Yeah!" Videl got up and started to dance around.  


"Great! Damn you android, don't you think I have something better to do then watch over the idiot's brat as well?"  


"Not really. Have fun Videl, I'll come get you before dinner." 18 gave a wave as she walked away joining up with her brother 17 on stage right to watch Hercule continue to make an ass of himself.  
  


"So why do they call you Kid Rock? You don't look like a kid or a rock." A tousle of dirty blonde hair spun around to come face to face with the world champion.  


"And they call you Hercule? You look more like Ronald McDonald on crack." A cocky smile graced his lips before he cocked his pimp hat down over his eyes.  


"I'm the world champion, you can't talk to me like that!"  


"And I'm Kid Rock and I don't give a fuck, nice to meet you." Hercule stood with his mouth wide open watching the 'American Bad Ass' himself walk away.  


"Yeah you better walk away from me before I pound your scrawny ass down." Hercule said raising his fist into the air after Kid Rock was behind the tall curtains.  


  
  
Tien, Krillin and Piccolo met back at the street corner they split up at trying to find Bulma. All three came up empty handed, each complaining about how many people were around and how hard it was to pick up on Bulma's ki in such a place.  
  
"Great, Vegeta is going to have all of our heads on a platter for this." Krillin squeaked out as he held a hand to his throat.  


"Get over it Krillin, it wasn't our fault that Bulma keeps slipping away. You remember the time we were in England and we lost her at Buckingham Palace?" Tien snickered a bit at the memory.  


"Don't remind me, I thought Yamcha was going to fire us all!"  


"You two talk to much. Come on, this way." Piccolo snapped out as he walked in front of them looking for the signature blue locks of Bulma above the crowd. People of all kinds stopped dead in their tracks to watch the tall green Namekian walk down the sidewalk with a short and three eyed man on either side of him.   
  
"Hey Piccolo. Those people are staring at you." Krillin said craning his neck to look up at him.  


"So? Let them stare for all I care." Piccolo replied in a very calm voice.  


"What? You're not going to kill them?"  


"I'll do that later with the dust bunny of death at my side." Krillin snickered a little; the thought of the poodle of death was something to get anyone to laugh.  


"A tea cup poodle as a murder weapon? I'd like to see that." Tien answered.  


"You want to be the first victim?"   


"Uh, no that's alright with me. How about Hercule or that cheesy boy band what's their names?"  


"Oh I know who you're talking about. Ginyu Force right?"  


"Yeah that's them. Piccolo you have to let Marshmallow go after them. I'd like to see them mangled by the mutt." A creepy looking smile came across thin green lips. The gears in Piccolo's brain started to turn in over time.   


  
  
Vegeta walked behind Goku and the kids out of the theater into the bright California sun. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta felt the urge to just start blowing things up, but thought it unwise at the moment because of the wraith he'd face from Bulma if he did.   


"Hey look, there's an ice cream shop!" Gohan chirped loudly, pointing across the street from them.  


"That sounds good right now. It's pretty hot right now." Goku chimed in as well. Vegeta just snorted his patients already gone for the afternoon.  


"Bakas! Find your own way back to the hotel. I'm leaving."  


"Sure you don't want some of that fantastic chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream you like?" Goku said coyly at the saiyan prince. The shorter saiyan stopped in his tracks before looking back.  


"Chocolate chip cookie dough?"   


"Uh huh, I bet they have tons of it there."   


"I'm glad I thought of going there then eh Kakarott?" Goku laughed and shook his head. As long as they kept Vegeta happy, it would put the likely hood of the city surviving at a greater chance.  
  


  
Back at the hotel, ChiChi and Jessica were just arriving back to the main room with their purchases. Sighing loudly, Jessica kicked off her sneakers and crashed down on the couch exhausted.  


"Shouldn't Bulma and the others be back here by now?" ChiChi asked looking around the empty rooms. Jessica shrugged lightly before grabbing the remote to the TV.  


"I suppose so. Maybe they got lost or something. This is a pretty big city you know."  


"I know I'm just worried about Goku and Gohan."  


"Chi, they're big boys they can handle themselves. Besides Vegeta is with them."  


"That's what I'm worried about."  


  
Two rooms over, the sound of footsteps echoed off the rich marble flooring. Eye darted nervously in every direction before going in to the next room. Fearful of being caught, the footsteps became quicker before carpet dampened the noise in camouflage. Spying its target in view, eyes widen in anticipation. With a flick of a tongue dry lips were moistened. Moving in on the kill with lightning speed, the shoe didn't stand a chance. Marshmallow snarled and clamped on to a black dress shoe of Piccolo's in fury shaking it violently back and forth. Piccolo's best shoes were not even safe from the gnawing poodle of death.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm warning you to stay away from me!" Bulma said loudly, putting a hand out in front of herself in defense. The man still advanced on her, the people around her taking hardly any notice that she was being stalked backwards against the traffic on the sidewalk.   


"What are you going to do? Swing those shopping bags at me?" Bulma grabbed her cell phone from the case on her hip.  


"I'm going to call my husband, just stay back." With shaky fingers, Bulma started to dial Vegeta's cell phone number while keeping an eye on the man that continued upon her. She placed the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.  


'Please answer Vegeta, please.' She started to cry when he didn't answer his phone right away like he usually did. Tears started to slip down her face. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where her hotel was, and she didn't know where Vegeta was.  


"Hello?"  


"Oh my gawd Jessica is that you?"  


"Bulma?" Bulma started to cry when she recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.  


"I need help."  


"Bulma stop crying where are you?"  


"I…I don't know…"  


"Where is Piccolo?"  


"I don't know…I left…I left them."  


"Shit! Bulma I'm going to personally kick your ass." Bulma continued to cry into the phone with Jessica telling her to calm down and describe what she was seeing around her when a set of arms locked around Bulma's waist from behind.  



	53. 53

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
Jessica bounded off the couch, stomping her feet back into the worn sneakers as fast as she cool. ChiChi came back from hanging up the dress that was just bought when she was startled by the loud noises coming from the main room.  
  
"Give me your phone now!" ChiChi's eyes widened at the tone of voice Jessica was using towards her.  


"Why? You have your phone already."  


"It's Vegeta's. Numb nuts left it here. Give me your phone I need to call Tien now!" Jessica shouted, her voice becoming louder with each syllable. ChiChi grabbed her purse off the table near the door, dumping the contents onto it.   


"Here!" She said tossing the phone across the room at the fiery red head.   
  
"Bulma listen to me. Stay on the phone with me you hear me? I'm calling Tien right now. Are you in danger?" Jessica asked into the phone as she punched in Tien's phone number on the other phone.  


"Yes." Bulma whimpered on the other end. Cursing to herself, Jessica held both phones to her ears.  


  
"Hello?"  


"Damn it you assholes! Where the hell are you?"  


"Nice greeting from the lady in my life." Tien gave a small laugh at her greeting.  


"No time for that shit now you three eyed freak. Where is Bulma?"  


"Don't know, she escaped us again."  


"She's in danger right now. I got her on the phone right now and she's bawling like a baby." Tien growled loudly before Jessica could hear him telling Krillin and Piccolo what was happening.  


"Do you know where she's at? Can she tell you?"  


"She has no clue where she's at. She won't stop hyperventilating enough for me to understand half of what's she's saying."  


"Great we're all going to be dead."  
  


  
The ice-cold sweet treat hit the spot for both Goku and Vegeta, while the sugar wound up the kids to the next level of hyperness.   


"See I told you they'd have your favorite Vegeta." Goku let out a content sigh as they continued to walk towards the hotel watching Gohan and Videl play tag on the crowded sidewalks.  


"Everyone should have what the Prince demands." Vegeta declared as he crossed his arms, trying to keep a few steps in front of Goku. The silence was deafening between them before Goku decided to bring up the awards once again.  
  
"You ready for Friday?" Vegeta bowed his head at the thought of awards only being two days away. This is why he was hired in the first place, to protect Bulma at all costs, and that day was coming too quickly.  


"Hn, I'm more then ready." Was the prince's only reply on the subject.   
  


  
Bulma dropped all her packages to the ground with the invasion of foreign arms wrapped around her. With a brief struggle to get loose, the cell phone was dropped roughly to the ground as Bulma kicked her feet, her black cap coming off revealing a cascade of blue hair in a disheveled mess.  
  
"Let me go now!" She screamed grabbing attention of passer bys now.   


"This guy bothering you Bulma?" The stranger behind Bulma asked, hands not leaving her waist. Bulma nodded her head shakily in response.  


"I suggest you leave before I tear you apart myself." The voice was low and threatening. The man in front of Bulma gave him an evil death glare before going on his way.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be out here without someone right?" Bulma spun around taking her purse and beating the guy.  


"Damn it Raditz don't you freaking do that to me again." Raditz laughed, throwing back his wild long mane of hair as Bulma gave him one last good whack.  


"I didn't think you were so damn jumpy girl. So what are you doing out here by yourself? LA isn't the place to be without a bodyguard."  


"I kind of ditched the guards at the sign in office to do some shopping and meet up with girls but never happened." Raditz snorted before rolling his eyes at her. Bulma roughly wiped the tears from her face, still trying to calm her breathing.  


"Come on, I'll take you back to your hotel on one condition." Bulma picked up all the bags and her now broken cell phone.  


"What's that?" She sniffled out.  


"Dinner. Your treat for saving the damsel in distress." Now it was Bulma's turn to snort and roll her eyes at the tall burly guy.  


  
  
Waiting at the street corner three blocks away, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo stood keeping their eyes open for Bulma while Jessica made her way towards them. She panicked when she was cut off on the cell phone with her employer and raced out the door of the hotel room.  
  
"Oh great! And I thought we could just find Bulma and get her back to the hotel with out any problems." Krillin said with a nervous laugh.  


"You thought wrong Krillin. But it looks like we won't have to wait much longer for our death sentence, cause here comes Goku and Vegeta." Tien said while trying to find some place safe to hide.   


"If I don't make it, tell 18 I love her."   


"Krillin, shut it already. You are not going to die. Might be maimed, but not killed." Piccolo snapped at the smaller guard while he kept an eye on the two saiyans coming closer and closer to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad I caught up with you. Did you find her yet?" Jessica blurted out loudly as she approached quickly. Tien shook his head and pointed his thumb towards the two saiyans coming their way.  


"Oh shit! I think this is my cue to get the hell out of Dodge and quick. Bye!" Jessica said quickly, trying to make a break for it before Tien grabbed her arm.  


"Hey let me go damn it. I'm not the one that lost the singer."  


"If we're going down you are too."  
  


"Hey Vegeta, isn't that the rest of the guards up there?" Goku asked, pointing out the tall Namekian first.  


"Hn, wonder what they're doing over on this side of town."   


"We're about to find out aren't we?" Both saiyans watched the kids bound up to the other guards, the sugar still flowing through their veins.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku asked as he grabbed his bounding son off of Piccolo. The four other guards looked at one another nervously.  


"Oh I'm going to get something to eat. Yeah that's it. I'm starving." Jessica said trying to get away again before Tien wrapped an arm around her shoulders blocking her exit.  


"Where is Bulma?" Vegeta snarled out once he realized she was nowhere in sight. Jessica whimpered a bit at the tone of Vegeta's voice.  


"Umm, she's in that store right there and we're…umm we're waiting on her to come out." The rest of the guards shook their heads to agree with Krillin immediately.   


"Fine I'll wait right here and wait for her to come out then." He answered with a smug look on his face.  


"You think that's a good idea Vegeta? I mean don't you have other places to check out before the awards?" Tien asked, trying desperately to get the prince to leave so they could finish their search of the area for the missing singer.  


"I have all the places I need checked out done already."  


"Even the restaurants for after the awards parties?" Krillin added in to help.  


"There are parties after this wretched thing?" Vegeta's face contorted with the news.  


"Oh yeah, tons of them. I bet Bulma will want to attend a few before going back to the hotel afterwards."   


"I will not attend these pathetic parties. She's going to get her damn awards and we're out of here got that?"  


"Alrighty boss, just make sure Bulma knows of your plans."  
  


  
Bulma didn't realize how far away from the hotel she was when Raditz found her. It seemed like they were walking forever, but with Bulma window-shopping on the way made it longer then it should of.   


"Man everyone is going to be so pissed off at me when they finally find me." She sighed out as she hefted the bags in her hands.  


"Like I said before, you really need to be with someone when you're out here. There are too many wackos running around here. Just look at me."   


"If I didn't know better Raditz, yes you'd be another wacko, but you're not. Ooof!"  
  
  
  
In the matter of a half hour, the poodle of death had shredded five pairs of socks, three pairs of shoes, and was working on her first pair of boxers when something else caught her attention. There it hung in plain sight, beautiful and sparkling with the afternoon sun. With gray eyes widening with expectation, Marshmallow lunged towards the prize that would put her over the edge in gnawing history. Grabbing the hem of the shimmering red evening gown hanging on the hanger, Marshmallow gave a tug watching it tumble down to her level. With a loud growl, the gown was tore into with enthusiasm ripping the material and sequence off.   
  
  
With Bulma talking away, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking until she ran straight into someone hard.  


"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention….shit!" She squeaked out when she saw dark eyes boring down on her.  


"Hi honey, you got some ice cream right here." She pointed to a small stain on Vegeta's tie before she cringed back waiting for the ass chewing of her lifetime.  


"Don't call me those stupid pet names. Where the hell have you been?" Bulma looked at the other guards that stood right behind him with their arms crossed mirroring him exactly.  


"Shopping see! And I'll call you anything I want snuggle bunny." She thrusted out her hands that were full of bags with a giggle.  


"With a lazy ass bum no less I see." Vegeta remarked looking Raditz over.  


"Since when have I been a bum Vegeta? Lazy ass I'll admit to, but not the bum part."  


"Whoa whoa, wait a minute here. You guys know each other?" Bulma asked shoving her bags towards Goku and Tien.  


"You could say that." Vegeta snarled out.  


"Oh come on Vegeta, she doesn't know about me? I use to be this clown's bodyguard a very long time ago."  


"Vegeta you needed a bodyguard?" Goku asked, peeking over his shoulder at the disgruntled saiyan prince.  


"Shut up you imbecile! Only reason I had one was because my father wanted it that way. Guess I should tell you that there are more Saiyans here on this piece of shit planet then just us."  


"Really? Are they cool just like us?"  


"Ask your brother baka." Vegeta snorted before walking away with his arm around Bulma, pulling her along with him.  


"Bye Raditz, Thanks for everything. Damn it Vegeta, why can't you be nice just for once." Bulma started yelling at her mate in punishment for his rude behavior, forgetting she was the one that was in trouble in the first place.  


  
With all tempers dampened, and the fight dying down before they got back to the hotel, Vegeta and Bulma made their way up to the suite of the hotel to get in some extra curricular activities before dinner. Three rooms down the occupants were just arriving back to see their bedroom totally trashed with fabric and leather. Piccolo's eyes widen in shock when he found his instrument of death under the bed gnawing on the last remaining pair of boxers. With a howling laugh, Tien and Krillin fell over laughing at the destruction of almost everything Piccolo had packed for the trip.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Piccolo get your ass in here and bring that damn rat with you!" A females voice shrieked from the adjoining room. Jessica raised an eyebrow as she entered the room trying to keep snickering to a minimum. ChiChi stood holding what was left of her red evening gown in one hand and a chewed up red heel in the other almost in tears.  


"I can't believe this, why me?"  


  
"Where is that damn dog at onna?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders before giving Vegeta another kiss.  


"Can't perform with an audience sneaking around here?"  


"You know how much I hate that thing. Especially those damn little beady eyes. I think its possessed."  


"And you talk about me talking too much. Shut up and lets make love damn it!"  



	54. 54

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!! I do not own the songs "Want you bad" By Offspring, "My heart will go on" By Celine Dion, "Nod ya head (Black suits comin)" By Will Smith, or the song "Respect" by Pink.  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that freaking dog ate all my stuff." Piccolo sighed out as he paid for his new shoes. Krillin chuckled, thanking Kami that none of his stuff was trashed in the gnawing raid.  


"That's what you get for training that damn thing to destroy our stuff. What goes around comes around ten fold." Tien snickered. Piccolo rolled his eyes, yes he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass, but it was fun while it lasted.   
  


ChiChi was still fuming over the loss of her beautiful gown she was planning on wearing to the awards tomorrow night. She ran from store to store looking for the right dress that would substitute for the shredded one with no luck. Jessica, Bulma and Vegeta stood back watching her rush like a mad woman.  


"I got ten zeni that she blows up in the next five minutes." Bulma whispered to Jessie. The red head giggled before she answered.  


"Two minutes tops. What you say Veggie?" Vegeta slowly turned his head towards his fellow guard with a snarl.  


"Don't you ever call me that again." He hissed through clenched teeth.  


"Sorry, won't happen again."  


  
"Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" ChiChi was ranting from the dressing rooms now earning giggles from her friends and scaring off the sales clerks in the proximity. Vegeta actually chuckled finding it pretty amusing to see Kakarott's mate in this pissy state.  


"Hey Chi, why don't you take my dress? I mean I hate it really and I feel weird wearing something that fancy." ChiChi huffed out of the dressing room tugging on a shoe before looking up at the female guard.  


"Oh no, you are going to wear it and like it. I did not waste my time yesterday looking all over for that dress for you not to wear it."  


"Sheesh, fine! But I'm warning you once the awards are over it's being burned."  
  


  
After three hours of shopping and the lack of sleep on account of Vegeta, Bulma yawned as she stood near the stage watching people come and go as she waited her turn to get one last practice run in before the show. Her back up dancers here scattered all around the theater relaxing and gossiping about other acts and famous people. Bulma could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and a cold sweat making her somewhat queasy at the moment. She couldn't believe she was nervous to get up on the stage and perform. It was never like that before, she loved to perform in front of thousands of people and see their happy faces in the crowd, singing along with her on every song she belted out for them.   
  
"Bulma are you alright? You look kind of pale." ChiChi asked placing a hand on Bulma's forehead.  


"I'm…I think I'm going to be sick…" Bulma cupped her mouth and made a fast exit to the nearest restroom. Vegeta watched her turn the corner before he chuckled.  


"What are you laughing at?" ChiChi seethed out, her index finger poised to poke the prince in the chest.  


"Told the onna to eat her breakfast, guess she doesn't want to listen to me."  


"Ha! Has it occurred to you that her nerves are completely frazzled? Both of you waltzing around with out a care in the world while Bulma is sitting around scared for her life?" Jessica blurted in.  


"Don't you assume that I'm 'waltzing' around with out a care here." Vegeta hissed out at the red head to his left.  


"Then act like it then. I'm going to check on Bulma. Excuse me." Jessica pushed her way past Vegeta and the rest to check up on the singing star.  


  
Two sets of small eyes peered over the back of the theater seats watching the performers on the stage in great amazement.  


"I think he's cute." Videl announced loudly to her partner in crime that sat beside her.  


"I like his clothes. I think my mom would kill me though." Gohan sighed out as they watched the band 'Bad Little God' set up. The singer Shin strutted around in tight black leather pants and black silk shirt with the first three buttons undone.   


"Yeah, but you would look cool!" They both laughed and continued to watch as a fast drumbeat started filtering guitars in quickly. Shin grabbed the microphone in one hand and brought his rose tinted sunglasses down to the tip of his nose as he started to sing.  
  
Piccolo and Goku grasped their ears forgetting how loud it got in the theaters as the music up on the stage started. ChiChi stood there with mouth gapped open watching the show.  


"Has a nice beat!" Goku shouted over the music to his fellow guards. Krillin leaned against the railing in front of him tapping a foot in time.  


"This is supposed to be on national television? They are allowing this?" ChiChi huffed out not enthused over the choice of music and clothing of the band on stage. Tien nodded his head as he continued to listen to the music.  


"I can't believe this! All of this is going to corrupt my baby. Gohan my poor baby is going to be corrupted by all of this bad influence."  


  
_"Get out of clothes time, Grow out those highlights  
Come around now can't you see?  
I want you in a vinyl suit I want you bad.  
Complicated, X-rated, I want you bad."_  
  
  
Far into the deep recesses of the theater, Jessica was waiting outside the ladies room for Bulma to exit. The music was a dull roar from there, but still loud to create a ringing in the red head's ears.  
  
"Bulma are you alright in there?" Jessica asked pounding on the door once again.  


"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Came the reply from the other side of the heavy wooden door that separated them. Jessica sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead before pushing the bathroom door in to find out what was going on in there.  


"You know we're not going to let anything happen to you Bulma. You need to calm your nerves, it's not good for you." The sound of Bulma throwing up once again made Jessica cringe slightly trying to quell her stomach not to flip flop with the noise.  


"You're really sick aren't you?" Jessica shook her head and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them with cold water before going to Bulma's side.  


"Here. Maybe we should forget about this dress rehearsal?" Bulma shook her head as she cleaned herself up.  


"I can't afford to let some lunatic run me off."  
  


  
"Whoa, did you see your mom freak out?"  


"Yeah, she's like that all the time though. She gets that way when I don't study too." Gohan whined to his friend as they watched the next act coming on to stage ready to practice.  


  
"This is a total waste of time." Vegeta huffed out as he watched a lanky woman come out on the stage. Piccolo quirked an eyebrow before a small smirk graced his lips.  


"You are not going to like this Vegeta trust me." Vegeta eyed the tall Namek, silently questioning him for his statement.  


"The faster we get this wench off the stage the faster Bulma will be up and we'll be out of this hell hole."  


  
"Celine is everything set?" A stagehand yelled up to the skinny woman on the stage that gripped a microphone.  


"Yeah, let's try this. _Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on._"  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all cringed hard with the high-pitched voice.  


"Oh my Kami she sounds like a cat in heat." Tien muttered out holding his own ears.  


"See I told you." Piccolo said as he charged a small ki ball in his right hand and tossed it towards the stage at the singer's feet. The pitch of the scream that admitted from the singer was at least five octaves above the one she was singing in.  


"That wasn't funny guys." Came ChiChi's voice from behind them as she scolded them. The five guards stood there, shoulders moving with the quieted laughter from each.  


"That sure got rid of her quickly. The look on her face was priceless! Where is a camera when you need one." Krillin snickered.  


"That was brilliant Green Bean, I dare you to do that tomorrow night."  


"You're on."  


  
Backstage was a flurry of excitement with people running around. Bulma had slipped into a dressing room with Jessica and her dancers warming up while the next act was on the stage doing sound check. The female guard stood back and watched the nervous singer going through her stretches noticing the slight tremor in her hands as she did.  


"Are you sure you're alright Bulma?" Bulma looked up from double knotting her shoes to shake her head.  


"I'm fine I told you. Man you're just like Vegeta can't get rid of you either."  


"If you're thinking about escaping from here, I wouldn't blame you one bit. But before you do take me with you." Bulma smiled before breaking out laughing.  


"Sure, I'll take you with me."  


  
  
"Who is that?" Gohan asked his female sidekick as he watched the stage fill up with dancers all dressed in black suits.  


"You don't know who that is Gohan? You live in a closet or something?"  


"Well no, I just don't know everyone like you do ok?"  


"It's ok, I'll forgive you just this once. You seen the Men in Black movies?" Gohan nodded his head slowly trying to catch up with her train of thought.  


"Yeah, I got to see it with my dad but my Mom had a fit."  


"You'll get a kick out of this then."  


  
On the other side of the theater, Goku was trying to hide behind Vegeta as he kept his eyes on the stage as people filed out on it ready for the next practice.  


"What in three fucks are you doing Kakarott? Get away from me!"   


"That guy up there, man he gets rid of aliens and stuff." Vegeta eyed the dark colored man on the stage in the black suit. Vegeta started laughing loudly, drawing attention from people all over the theater.  


"Kakarott, you're a fool. No one can get rid of us!"  


"Are you sure?"  


"If they did, half this planet would disappear. There are tons of aliens just like us that walk around here."  


"I would of never guessed."  


"Baka, you never use your brain anyways."  
  
  
_"I am the man in black  
I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker  
So can the flack, yo'  
I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust  
When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us  
Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all  
When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all  
They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip  
Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith  
Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes  
Black tie with the black attitude  
New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man  
New hotness, pitch black, 600, man"_  
  
  
"I'm going out front now Bulma. We'll be watching. Good luck." Bulma nodded her head to Jessica as she climbed up the stairs to the stage. She watched as her dancers got ready for the last group to exit the stage to get into place as she was led up a steep set of steel stairs that was high above the stage. She was going to be lowered from high above the middle of the stage on a platform to start her song off. Her stomach was twisting in knots again, the height she was at making her feel unsure about doing her performance this way. She adjusted her headset microphone before stepping unsurely out on the platform that was being held up with four cables suspended fifty feet over the stage floor.  


"Shit I hate this, shit I really hate this."  


  
"See Kakarott, the big bad man in black is gone you can stop hiding."  


"Sure? Cause I really want to see Bulma, but not if he's around." Vegeta turned sharply cupping Goku in the ear.  


"Baka."  


"Hey, she's ready."  


"Hn, I'm surprised I didn't hear her loud voice yet."  


"Shush Vegeta, she's really not feeling well. Her nerves are shot right out the window right now." The familiar music started to pump through the speaker system that the guards had heard at least a thousand times during the last few weeks. All eyes turned towards the stage watching and waiting for Bulma's arrival to the stage.  


  
_"This is my rap song one two three four.  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face. Pick-up lines like what's your sign?  
Won't get you anyplace. When me and all my girls go walking down the street,  
Seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes beep, beep"_   


  
The platform started its descent down toward the stage with a shaky Bulma on it for the ride as she sang. Vegeta smirked seeing his mate being lowered down from up above like an angel. He couldn't wait for the real performance tomorrow night to see it all put together with the lights and costumes.  


  
_"Cause this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally, yes!  
So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gon' get it for free? Yeah yeah…whoa!"_  


  
Bulma started to teeter on the platform, her balance not quite right making it wobble slightly as she moved. She righted herself stiffly in the middle as the platform came closer to the ground. Vegeta jerked when he noticed his mate equilibrium being unsteady, but Goku put a hand on his shoulder.  


"She's ok. Trust me." Goku said with a serious look on his face reassuring the elder saiyan. Vegeta growled to himself, shrugging off the hand of the younger saiyan.  


  
The platform creaked down slowly, Bulma continuing with the song as the dancers on the stage moved in erotic gestures with the music all of them unaware of the dangers that lurked closely. The cable snapped on the front right side sending the platform leaning downwards with Bulma sliding with it, her high heels tangling in the cable. Her shrill scream was deafening through the amplifying system as she tumbled off the platform still twenty feet in the air above the stage.  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
  



	55. 55

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma watched horrified as her headset slipped from her head and tumbled to the stage floor below her, shattering on impact. Everything was going in slow motion for her, even though she knew it was a matter of seconds before she hit the ground. She closed her eyes as the wood grained flooring came up to meet her praying it wouldn't hurt too much when warm arms grabbed her inches from the floor. Without opening her eyes, she flung her arms around the person for dear life. Her heart thundered in her chest, everyone's voice muffled by her crying.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok. I've got you." A comforting voice murmured in her ear as she continued to cry.  


"Oh my Kami, Bulma!" ChiChi shouted out as she raced up the stage steps as fast as she could with Gohan and Videl right behind her.   


"Great catch 17." Krillin complimented immediately on his arrival to the scene.   


  
Vegeta on the other hand was looking around for signs of foul play. If the stalker was around, he could have been the one to sabotage the platform to make Bulma fall to her death in front of everyone. In the matter of thirty seconds, stagehands, stars, and other people making sure she was all right, but only causing her more stress over the whole situation crowded around Bulma.  
  
"Back up! Geeze give the poor woman some air for Pete's sake!" A dark haired woman yelled, pushing people back away from where 17 stood with Bulma still clutching him.  


"Back up now before I get pissed." Came another shout from a different dark haired woman pushing herself through the crowd. Once people realized who was doing the shouting they started to move, going back to what they were doing originally before the accident happened.  


"I think we've done our good deed for the day Alexa." Blaze said with a stratified nod of her head as she stood glaring at people until they left.  


"Mark that one up in the books. Good deeds from us are few and far between."  


  
"Bulma, are you ok? I'd like to set you down, but you have a death grip on me." 17 choked out, looking for some help from her bodyguards that stood near by.  


"Here give her to me. I'm going to take her back to the hotel." Goku said trying to pry Bulma's arms from around the androids neck.  


"Kakarott, I am never going to listen to you ever again. You not only lied to me but you also put my mate in danger." Vegeta seethed out as he stalked towards the small group of people.  


"I didn't lie to you Vegeta. I knew Bulma could do it so there was no just cause to race up there when everything was fine."  


"And she almost got herself killed because of your confidence. She is not going to be doing that tomorrow night!" The pitch of Vegeta's voice bellowed through the theater.  


"I agree, I'm not going to do that tomorrow night. I don't like heights to begin with." Bulma sniffled out, roughly wiping away the tears from her face with a trembling hand.   


  
"But Miss Briefs it's already written into the show that way. You have to come down on that platform." A short balding guy with a clipboard cut into the conversation. Vegeta glared at him for a moment before Bulma moved to stand in front of the saiyan prince.  


"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Is there another way? I'm not going to risk my neck playing a stunt woman like a fucking idiot, no offense." Bulma said making sure the two stunt actresses, Alexa and Blaze that stood behind the director were not offended.  


"But I can't allow…"  


"Now listen here baldie! She will not be some trapeze artist for your ratings. She either has another entrance or she will not perform for you." Vegeta snarled out, gripping the director by the front of his dress shirt and lifting him up off the floor.  


"I'm sure we can find something a lot safer for her to do sir." The director squeaked out  


"You do that." Vegeta spat out dropping the director back on his feet before turning to wrap an arm around Bulma to escort her out of the theater.  


"Leave the real stunt work to the professionals next time." Blaze said in an angry whisper right behind the director making him tense up.  
  


  
All was quiet at the hotel for the remainder of the day. Marshmallow was muzzled courtesy of Vegeta so there were no surprises when they arrived back. Bulma immediately went to her room to rest from the day of hell. Her stomach was still upset with her nerves still tied in huge knots. Large amounts of room service were called in while the whole group sat in the main room waiting for dinner and discussing the day's events. Vegeta paced near the windows, keeping his thoughts and fears to himself. If anything ever happened to Bulma it would most likely kill him. He had never been this close to anyone besides his family before and vowed that no one would ever be that close again, until Bulma weaseled her way into his stone cold heart and broke the ice that clung to it.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, you going to eat or can I eat your share too?" Goku asked breaking Vegeta of his contemplation of the last four and a half months with Bulma.  


"Hn, leave my stuff alone Kakarott. I'm going to eat with the onna." Goku frowned a little knowing he wasn't going to get to feast on Vegeta's share of the food as well.  


"Before you get any ideas." Vegeta walked over to one of the carts of food and picked up the huge tray of food that was on the top and started off to Bulma's room with it.  


  
Bulma's room was dark with the curtains drawn to keep the last of the sunrays out of the room. Vegeta nudged the door closed with his foot before dropping the tray off on the small table near the bed. Bulma lay on the bed on her back with an arm thrown over her eyes while she drifted in and out of sleep. Vegeta kicked off his dress shoes at the foot of the bed before sitting down beside her on the bed to gaze down at the sleeping beauty. He lifted his hand to caress her face, but decided against it in fear of waking her from her light slumber. He opted to lean against the headboard with his arms cross to meditate for a while to calm his nerves. Before too long, he was sound asleep as well.  
  
Jolting awake, the prince rubbed his eyes trying to remove the sleep-induced haze that clouded his mind. He had no clue how long he was asleep before his mate that still slept beside him woke him. She whimpered in her sleep, mumbling incoherently as he legs kicked and arms trembling and jerking around. In the faint light of the room, he could see the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she continued to battle her nightmare.  
  
"Bulma wake up." Vegeta said in a whisper next to her ear, gently shaking her shoulders to help rouse the singer. She continued to whimper, her face contorting into pure sadness. Vegeta felt his heart ache at the scene, he never seen her look so lost and hopeless.   


"Bulma." He said louder then the last as he continued to shake her shoulders with a little more force. With a sudden sharp intake of air into her lungs, Bulma bolted upright in the bed with Vegeta ducking out of the way before she collided with him.  


"Onna what was that all about?" Bulma clutched at her heart, feeling it pound wildly in her chest before turning to see Vegeta sitting on the bed looking at her with concern and annoyance displayed on his face.  


"You weren't there Vegeta, you weren't there." He voice cracking as she spoke with great emotion.  


"I'm right here onna, I told you before that I wasn't going to leave you." She crawled out from under the tangled sheets, moving to sit in this lap, twisting her arms around his neck to make sure he was really there.  
  
"The stalker got me, you weren't there to stop him. I called for you and you wouldn't come. I was so scared." Her voice trailing off as she buried her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking slightly with silent tears overcame her again. Hesitating slightly, he brought his arms around her form, rubbing her back slowly in comfort.  
  
"Never you hear me, I'll never leave. I will be here when you need me." He whispered before placing a few small kisses on her forehead.  


"Promise?" She sniffled, looking up at his face with blood shot eyes. The corner of his mouth slipped upwards in to a small smile.   


"Promise."  
  
  
  


The red carpet was laid out, the spotlights swayed back and forth in the darken California night. The limo stopped at the beginning of the carpet, the door swinging open with the help of a male greeter dressed in a tuxedo. Vegeta exited the limo extending his hand into the door to help Bulma out. Her white beaded dress shimmered with the lights and flashbulbs of cameras from the crowd of paparazzi and fans. Bulma smiled, her eyes gleaming in the lights as she waved to her fans that shouted her name like a mantra. She wrapped her arm around Vegeta's as they made their way down the crowded carpet towards the entrance to the theater. Vegeta could see Kakarott and Piccolo waiting by the doors where they were stationed until they entered, where they would follow them all the way to their seats in the theater. Tien, Jessica and Krillin were stationed in different parts of the theater watching for suspicious activities that might point them to the stalker.  
  
"Bulma can we talk with you." A reporter called out to her. Her smile was bright as she approached him, her gown hugging every curve on her body gaining her lots of attention from her male fans. Vegeta stayed by her side as she was asked questions from all the reporters. With a small wink, she turned to Vegeta and gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing on to the entrance. Her bodyguard scowled at the show of affection out in public, but let it slid until the awards were over with.  
  
"Bulma over here, right here!" Photographers yelled now to snap pictures that would grace magazine covers and newspapers alike with her beauty. Vegeta stepped away from her, not wanting to be photographed in his tux. He pulled gingerly at the collar, the black bow tie cutting into his throat it was so tight and uncomfortable.  


"Stop that Vegeta." She reprimanded him with a light love tap to his hand to get him to stop fidgeting with his tie.  


"You look very sexy like that." She whispered to him with a sly grin on her face as they came up on a small crowd still blocking the entrance into the theater.  
  
Shots like thunder ripped through the air sending people scattering and screaming in all directions. Saiyan ears were ringing with the loud noise but their eyes and noses caught the sight and smell of fresh blood being spilled from someone close.   


"Vegeta…" His name hissed out of Bulma's mouth with a twist of pain. Her hand clutching her chest tightly, dark blood seeped between delicate fingers staining the white beaded dress a dark wet crimson.  
  
"Bul…Bulma…Kami no!" Vegeta stuttered out as he caught her body in his arms before she could hit the already red carpet. With knees buckling, Vegeta felt the floor come up to meet him.   


"Veg…"  


"Shush onna, don't speak."  


"I…love you Vegeta…"  


"Onna stop please." Vegeta ordered her, the pain so clearly etched on her face as she tried to talk to him.  


"Help is on the way right now." A man yelled out, sirens blaring in the background of all the noise of camera flashes and murmurs of award goers.  


"Vegeta…"  


"Bulma!"  
  
  


"Vegeta? Vegeta please!" With a start Vegeta jumped, the dream was so real, so damn real. Bulma looked at him with questioning eyes.  


"Are you alright? You kept calling my name." She said as she tried to inch closer to him to wipe the sweat from his brow. He pulled back away from her touch, ashamed that she caught him having a nightmare, the same one that has plagued him for over a month straight.  


"I'm fine onna. Why wouldn't I be?"  


"Because you were crying." She managed a strangled whisper to him. He lifted his fingertips to his face finding that she was right, his cheeks stained with the liquid that he vowed never to fall from his eyes. How many other times had he done this in his sleep before? He did not know, but it was enough to wound his pride. He got up from the bed slipping on his jeans and dress shirt quickly before leaving the room in a flash. Bulma sat dumbfounded with his actions. She didn't know what to do to help if she didn't know what the problem was.  
  
  
An hour later Vegeta found himself sitting at a piano on the stage of the darkened theater. He stared at the keys for a long time hoping they would take his troubles away from him. Ever so lightly his fingers slid across the keys taking in the smoothness before he positioned his hands. A small enchanting song flowed from his fingers on key at a time. He was a song his mother use to sing to him when he was a small child, a saiyan lullaby of sorts. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the words but he remembered how beautiful his mothers voice was when she sang it. Bulma's voice reminded him a lot of his mothers when she sang the slow beautiful songs with out the heavy music coursing in the background threatening to cover up the words of her beautiful voice sang out. As the last note died on the quiet air, Vegeta closed the lid over the keys carefully before standing up. A small group of applause was heard from the very back of the theater before a voice followed.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember that Vegeta." The person said as they came closer to the stage into the dim house lights.  


"Hn, I'm surprised also. It's been a very long time." Vegeta said, his voice lacking any type of emotion. Raditz stepped out of the shadows with two other people in tow, walking up the stage stairs to stand in front of his prince.  


"I thought it was very beautiful." Vegeta frowned before looking up at the female that spoke last.  


"Don't you have some stunts to do?"  


"Maybe in the bedroom later, but not now." Blaze snickered slightly as she caught the blush staining Shin's face.  


"What are you three doing here in the middle of the night anyways?" Vegeta asked as he sat back down on the piano bench.  


"We came down here after the club kicked us out for being rowdy. Didn't expect to hear you playing when we came in though." Raditz said as he shifted on his feet.  


"Hn, like always."  
  
"So tell me my prince, what are you doing down here at this time of night?"  


"Checking this place out again."  


"You did some good checking. At least we know that piano isn't rigged with a bomb. Go back to the hotel Vegeta. Get some sleep and stop worrying. She'll be fine." Raditz said softly before taking his leave. Vegeta watched all three disappear into the darkness of the theater before he stood again.  
  


"I won't fail, failure is not an option."  



	56. 56

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!!  
I don't own 'Lonely Road of Faith' which is owned by Kid Rock and I don't own 'Down with the sickness' which is owned by Disturbed.  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
"The sun is shining and the birds are singing, you are listening to LA's own 107.4 Kiss FM. Can you believe it, tonight is the big awards show down and the Canvener's Theater. Come down early to get your seats to watch the stars come out tonight. Here is one of the nominee's for tonight's awards Kid Rock and his newest Lonely Road of Faith. _Up and down that lonely road of faith I have been there unprepared for the storms and tides that rise…I realize one thing how much I love you and it hurts to see, see you crying…"_  
  
The radio droned on as Bulma sat in front of the mirror in her hotel suite brushing her hair. She frowned slightly noticing the small bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep from the night before. Both Vegeta and herself plagued with nightmares didn't help the situation. Bulma had tried waiting up for Vegeta to return back to bed that night, only to fall asleep after an hour of waiting.  


"Tonight might be the last night of my life." She whispered to herself, the knots still tied tightly in the pit of her stomach. She put down her brush, her hand still trembling with nerves before sighing loudly. She hated the waiting game.  


  
Vegeta stood near the big glass doors that lead out on the balcony of the suite. He practically had no sleep at all that night with the nightmares and his thoughts. He could hear Bulma in the bedroom, finally stirring from her sleep. With a deep sigh he came back to the couch and sat down, his thoughts only on keeping her safe tonight.  
  
"Vegeta?" The prince snapped his head up from the newspaper at the sound of his name being called. Bulma stood in the doorway of her bedroom dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with a small smile on her lips.  


"What?" He growled out at her.   


"Where did you go last night? I waited up for you to come back, and you never did."  


"None of your business where I went last night. What I do by myself stays with me." Bulma sighed heavily before plopping herself down in a chair across from him, her blue eyes looking over every handsome feature of the prince.  


"I was worried about you after you left last night." Bulma admitted, twisting her fingers in the hem of her sweatshirt nervously before stealing another look at Vegeta.  


"Hn, like you have enough to worry about already. Last time I checked I was the bodyguard and I can take care of myself."  


"I know Vegeta, but I just can't stop worrying for some reason. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is going to happen."   


"The only thing you should worry about right now is that damn mutt chewing up your dress for tonight. Leave the worrying to your guards onna."  


"I told Piccolo to leave that dog at the house but he wouldn't listen to me."  


"Hn, and look what happened." Vegeta glanced at his watch before getting up from the couch and tossing the morning paper to the table next to it.  


"Where you going?" Bulma asked getting up from the chair to follow him a few steps.  


"To talk with Kakarott and Rookie. Is that a problem?"  


"I…no, no problem at all." Bulma said, her voice heavy in disappointment.   


"Find something to do onna. You have six hours before you have to be ready to leave this place." The prince said before exiting the room in search of the other guards down the hall.  
  


  
  
"How do I look?" Jessica asked coming out from the bathroom and twirling around in front of Tien and Krillin in her dress for the awards. Krillin started to snicker immediately while Tien shook his head at her.  


"What? You don't like it?"  


"It's not that we don't like it, it's just that well you have to lose the bullet proof vest." Tien laughed out. Jessica crossed her arms and stuck up her nose.  


"I just wanted to be prepared for tonight. Not my fault ChiChi made me get this damn awful dress." Jessica whined out. The dress was low cut in both the front and back not leaving much to the imagination.   


"Well we could always give the dress to Marshmallow to eat and then you could wear a suit or something." Krillin suggested. Jessica's eyes lit up at the thought.  


"Where is Marshmallow at? I'm sure we could always say she ate the muzzle."  


"Not going to happen Rookie." Vegeta's voice came from behind them making them all jolt. Jessica snapped her fingers in disappointment  


"Hey at least I tried. Who in their right mind wears this kind of dress?"  


"Kakarott would if I told him to." Vegeta remarked getting laughs from the three guards.  


"So what do you want Vegeta? You don't grace us with your presence unless something is happening." Tien asked getting his tux bag out of the closet.   


"Just rounding you all up. Some of you will be leaving soon to get to the theater early."  


"Yep, Krillin and Piccolo are going down in a few hours then me and Tien will head down an hour before the show." Jessica said adjusting her bulletproof vest under the satin gown.  


"Rookie, lose the vest." Vegeta snorted out before he left the room.  


"Hmpft! I'll get my way some how."  


  
  
Three hours before the awards…  
  
Bulma sat at the vanity mirror putting the finishing touches on her make up with ChiChi and Jessica helping her gather things around.  


"I got the stage costume in the car already so the only thing you need to do is get yourself ready Bulma." ChiChi said getting Bulma's white beaded gown out of the dress bag.  


"Ugh, I can't do shit with my hair! Should I put it up or leave it down?" Bulma asked getting frustrated quickly.  


"Up."  


"Down."  


"You two are no help to me." Bulma rolled her eyes to her two female companions.  


"Just don't do something funky with it like what Yamcha would want you to do. I still say put it up. I think you look classy like that."  


"What? Are you saying I don't look classy?"  


"Bulma I think you need to chill out a bit. I know you're nervous but don't get your thong in an up roar here." Jessica said as she took a seat on Bulma's bed.  


"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous and scared about tonight guys. I'll be happy when it's all over and done with."  


"I'm sure you will be. You want something to eat before we go? You might not get another chance until after the awards tonight."  


"No way Chi, I might get sick or something and I rather not have billions of people see me get nervous and puke in the middle of the stage tonight."   


"Wise idea. We'll hold off on that then."  


"Well I got to go and get ready. Tien and I are leaving in a few hours to head down to the theater. I'll see you there. And Bulma…"  


"Yes?"  


"Good luck. I'll be watching over you." Jessica gave Bulma a warm smile before leaving the bedroom to head back to her room to get ready for the awards.  


  
"So what do you think? Don't I look spiffy?" Tien asked as he smoothed out the fabric of his tux.  


"Looking smooth. We look almost like those men in black guys you know." Goku quipped as he tried to tie his bow tie for the eighth time.  


"Do I really have to wear this Dad?" Gohan whined out trying desperately to loosen his bow tie on his miniature tux that matched his fathers.  


"You look pretty handsome son. I think Videl will really like it."  


"Silly girls. What are they good for anyways? I only like Videl cause she knows how to fight and spar."  


"You will understand girls when you get older. I'll bet you a hundred zeni that you will look at Videl in a different light in a few years." Gohan crinkled up his nose at the thought.  


"Ewwww. I don't like Videl that way." Both Goku and Tien gave each other a knowing look before smiling back at Gohan.  


  
  
ChiChi had finally left to get herself ready leaving Bulma to fend for herself. After fighting with her hair for forty-five minutes, Bulma finally decided on putting it up in a tight bun leaving small tendrils of hair to frame her face.   


"Oh come on." She growled out as she slipped the dress on and was wrestling with the zipper that ran up the back of the dress. The door of the suite opened and slammed shut alerting her to the arrival of the prince back to the room.   


  
"He doesn't sound too happy." She mumbled out as she cocked her arm around her back trying to catch the zipper.  


"Onna? Are you done in there?" Bulma rolled her eyes before Vegeta marched into the room. He stopped short in the doorway looking her over in the beautiful dress.  


"Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me or are you going to come over here and give me a hand please." Bulma huffed out giving up on trying to zip the damn dress herself.  


"Can't dress yourself now?" Vegeta chuckled as she turned her back to him to see the wide-open backside.  


"I can't reach it baka. A little help would be appreciated here." Vegeta closed the gap between them; his warm hands ran up her back softly before he took hold of the zipper, sliding it up slowly.  


"Thank you." She whispered out as she turned around to come nose to nose with him.  


"You look ravishing Bulma." Vegeta said, his voice light and breathy. A small smile crept across Bulma's face; it wasn't every day she got a compliment from Vegeta. He lightly brushed his lips across her lips before pulling away to look at her once more.  


"You're missing something." He said quietly before scanning the room quickly. Finding just what he was looking for on the tall dresser, Vegeta strode over and grabbed the small wooden box, opening it to retrieve the crown that was inside.  


"I can't wear that there Vegeta. I'm afraid something might happen to it." He just shook his head placing it gracefully on top of her head.  


"Nonsense." He replied, stepping back to look at Bulma. A small smile appeared on his face.  


"I think we're ready to go. Just be alert of everyone around you onna. Everyone will be watching you." Bulma gave a nod to her prince before stepping out of the large suite on her way to face the biggest night of her life.  


  
  
  
The limo ride was short and quiet for the most part. Vegeta was on his cell phone bitching to the other guards as they made their way to the theater to be prepared for anything. Bulma twiddled with the strap on her matching white beaded purse she was carrying. It wouldn't be long before everything started, and hopefully be over with. Vegeta closed his cell phone and glanced out the window of the limo. They were in line waiting to step out of the limo in a few moments. Small flashes of his dream the night before started to run through his mind.   


"Vegeta I'm scared."  


"Don't be onna. I'm here."  


  
  
As Bulma and Vegeta waited to get out of the limo, Piccolo and Goku stood by the main entrance into the theater waiting and watching the people around the red carpet. Hundreds of people lined the metal barriers that stood on either side cheering as stars walked towards the theater, stopping to give short interviews and photo opportunities to all their fans and media.  
  
"Now coming down the carpet is four bands you all know and love." A female announcer reported into her microphone as the bands Linkin Park, Bad Little God, Poison, and Nickelback came closer to the entrance. Band members from each of the groups waved to the growing crowd as cameras snapped pictures wildly.  


"Shin can I have a moment with you?" The lead singer for Bad Little God gave a nod as he approached the woman.  


"Hi, Danni Sinclair from Music Entertainment Television, You are up against a lot of good bands here tonight. Your thoughts on winning best alternative/rock album of the year?" The singer tipped his sunglasses down on this nose and gave a smile to the reporter.  


"If I win, I win, if I lose that's alright too. There is some stiff competition this year by a lot of great bands and it won't hurt my feelings if one of them won." Shin pushed his glasses back up before grabbing the arm of his date and proceeding onwards into the theater.  


  
The limo came to a stop right in front of the carpet. The door opened with a snap making Bulma jump slightly.   


"No worries onna." Vegeta reminded her as he stepped out first before turning back around and extending his hand to her. Bulma took his hand, giving it a squeeze before exiting the limo herself.  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, nominated for eight awards tonight, Miss Bulma Briefs!" Bulma put on a smile and raised her right arm into the air waving to everyone as they chanted her name.   


  
The lights glittered off Bulma's dress making it seem like the dress was made out diamonds as she walked arm in arm with her bodyguard. Vegeta wore his mask showing no emotion while the dream he had last night replayed it self in his mind. The people, reporters and photographers were the same the dream was now real. Vegeta sucked in a breath feeling his chest clench as they walked slowly towards the doors. Goku and Piccolo stood at the ready as they approached. Photographers and reporters alike called Bulma's name trying to get her attention as she walked by.  
  
"Bulma, Danni Sinclair from Music Entertainment Television. You are nominated with some of the world's best female singers tonight. Are you nervous in any way?" Bulma blinked, if she said she wasn't nervous it would be a huge lie. But she wasn't worried about the competition that was against her. It was her life that hung in the balance tonight.  


"No, not nervous at all. I want to wish everyone good luck tonight."  


"Thank you Bulma, good luck to yourself." The reporter said as Vegeta started to pull the singer away.  


  
"Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Bulma whispered under her breath as they neared the doors. Piccolo and Goku came from the doors and flanked the blue hair beauty as they entered the theater. As soon as the doors closed, Vegeta and Bulma both let out their breath they both had been holding.  


  
"Hey Vegeta, everyone is where they are suppose to be. Jessica is back stage now, Tien is on the upper deck and Krillin is down front with ChiChi right now. Gohan thought he was going to help also but I got him to go guard Videl."  


"How cute." Bulma said with a nervous laugh.  


"Nothing is going to happen tonight Bulma. Have fun. I'm going back stage. See ya Vegeta." Goku gave a wave as they neared the seating area. Piccolo walked with them down to the row of seats where she was assigned to sit and sat down on the left side of Bulma while Vegeta took the right.  


"Bulma you look smashing." ChiChi whispered out, straining herself around the Namek that sat in between them.  


"Thank Chi. I just hope this goes well." Bulma replied as she grasped Vegeta's hand again. His dark eyes met with her, noticing the scared emotions that danced in her pale blue orbs.  
  


  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Canvener's Theater the home for the thirty fifth annual World Music Awards. Your host tonight will be the none other Hercule Satan, world martial arts champion. Performances from entertainers tonight from Bad Little God, Bulma Briefs, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Linkin Park, Creed, Nickelback, N Sync, Destiny's Child, Oozura, The Ginyu Force, Men of Desire, Garth Brooks, Alan Jackson, Tim McGraw, Eminem, Korn, Ja Rule, Jennifer Lopez, Kid Rock, Metellica, Will Smith, Eve, Mary J. Blige, Nelly, Ozzy Osbourne and many more." The applause from the theater was deafening as the announcer read off the list of performers.  


  
"Welcome everyone, I never thought I'd be doing this, but this is great. The first band tonight that's going to perform for you is Oo…umm Ozume, no that's not it."  


"It's Oozura assmunch."  


"Right, here all the way from the slums of LA, Oozuro." Hercule stumbled out before leaving the darkening stage. A heavy drum beat started as the spot light started to fade up to shine down on the long manned saiyan standing in the front of the stage with a guitar strapped around his shoulder.  


  
"This is going to be a long night." Vegeta growled out watching one of his former guards and brother of the third class baka on the stage.  


  
_"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel.  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing ... in me  
Will you give it to me?  
Looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes.  
Violently it changes. Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me!"_  
  
  
Half-hour into the show, Bulma was fidgeting in her seat waiting to get up and go back stage and get ready to present an award.   


"Ready Vegeta?" Bulma asked leaning over to whisper into his ear. He gave a curt nod before rising from his seat to take her backstage to get ready.  


"This could be it Vegeta." She said solemnly to him as they squeezed through all the people that were back stage.  


"Don't talk like that onna. You are going to live you have to. Who else is going to bitch and whine to me?" Bulma laughed a little before stopping to look at him.  


"I'm serious Vegeta. If something happens I…There is just so much I have left I have to say to you…and…" She was cut off when he placed his finger to her lips.  


"I know what you have to say onna. I won't let anything happen to you. I rather give up my life to make sure you live to be an old maid with the hundred cats."  


"I couldn't live without you."  


"Shush, you have and you will. But that won't be happening for a very long time from now onna. Now stop getting yourself upset and go out there and do your thing. I'll be right here watching over you."  


"Yeah, someone to watch over me…" 


	57. 57

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!! I do not own 'Home' which is owned by Poison or 'Respect' which is owned by Pink.  
  
  
Someone to watch over me…  
  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta one last look before retreating into the female dressing room to check over her gown and make up before hitting the stage to present the award for best soundtrack for a movie. Looking around the dressing room noticing tons of other women she was familiar with, some against her for a few awards, Bulma sighed heavily as she waited.  
  
"Bulma? You alright?" Bulma opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed to look at Jessica that stood in front of her.  


"Yeah, I'm just fine. Just trying to remember my stupid lines is all."  


"Just checking. You look very good tonight Bulma." Jessica sidetracked the conversation to get Bulma's mind away from things.  


"So do you. You look like you're one that belongs up on that stage." Jessica gave her a smile before flipping her long red over her shoulder.  


"I'll leave that up to the professionals."  


"Excuse me, Miss Briefs you're up next." A stagehand interrupted the two. Bulma gave him a nod and followed him out the door with Jessica right behind him. Through the crowded halls of the backstage Bulma followed with Jessica right behind her until till they were a few steps from the stage.  


  
"Here is the envelope, don't open it until all the nominees are read." The stagehand told her before scuffling away quickly. Bulma bit her lower lip looking at the stage.  


"Presenting the award for best soundtrack for a movie is Best female vocalist nominee Bulma Briefs and the International Man of Mystery 'Austin Powers'!" With a reassuring pat on the back from Jessica, Bulma made her way towards the podium with Austin walking in from the other direction.  


  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are here to present the award for best soundtrack for a motion picture. Austin since you are looking pretty groovy in that suit, why don't you do the honors of announcing the nominees."  


"Well you are looking pretty shagadelic yourself baby." Austin announced giving her a deep purr. Bulma blushed slightly, mostly in embarrassment then anything else.  


"Why thank you."  


"Yeah baby, oh so here are the nominees for this year's soundtrack. Jason Black producer for Cherry Angel. I'd like to meet her."  


"I'm sure you would. Andrea Chase for Love in the afternoon."  


"Marshall McDonald for Furious Guns. You know I have one of those."  


"Something I did not need to know Austin really. Zack Mitchell for Legends of the Knight. And last but not least, Baz Luhrmann for Moulin Rouge. And the winner is." Bulma bit her lip as she looked over the crowd that sat in silence as her co-presenter wrestled with getting the envelope open. She flashed a nervous smile to the audience before checking both sides of the stage finding Vegeta and Jessica standing right where they said they would be.  
  
"Bulma?" Bulma turned her gaze back to the crowd the nervousness turning into pure terror at the moment.  


"Bulma Darling, would you like to do the honors?" She wiped the sweat that had collected on her brow off with a shaky hand.  


"Sure, this year's winner is Baz Luhrmann for Moulin Rouge."  


  
Both presenters stepped back applauding the gentleman as he came up on the stage. Bulma hefted up the sparkling glass award to the man as she received a kiss on the cheek.  


"Wow what can I say about this award…."  


"Are you alright?" Austin leaned over and whispered to her.   


"I don't know." She whispered back, her voice cracking slightly.  


"Lets get you out of here lovey." Austin wrapped an arm around her and made a quick exit with her off the stage. Vegeta from the other side them leaving and hurried himself around the back to meet up with her. By the time he got there, Jessica and Goku had already huddled around her along with her co-presenter.  


  
"What happened out there?" Vegeta asked in a gruff voice as he approached swiftly. Bulma snapped her head toward his voice, relieved that he was there.  


"I got scared out there. I'm so sick of being scared Vegeta." Bulma snapped out at the prince with pure angry pushing her on.  


"I told you not to be scared didn't I?"  


"You know what? You've reminded me the whole time that this was the night. Well I think the bastard chickened out or something. I'm tired of this guy making my life hell and making decisions for me. I can't hide the rest of my life and I'm not going to be made a fool because of it."   


"Bulma calm down this isn't the place to have a fight with Vegeta." Jessica said, reminding Bulma where they were. Bulma's icy blue eyes turned and looked Vegeta in the face one last time before she stamped away in a hurry towards the back dressing rooms. Jessica shrugged her shoulders before picking up the front of the dress she was wearing to hurry off after Bulma.  


  
"Ok well on with the show, the next performers are nominated for best glam metal album, please welcome Poison singing 'Home'. Is that right?" Hercule was shoved off the stage as the band started.   
  
_"Saturday night Rainbow bar and grill where there's cocaine lines and little white pills.  
A beer and a gin now I can't see straight. Slip it in no glove, oops to late.  
I remember her face but forgot her name, she forgot mine too ain't that a shame.  
Smelled like reefer and my hairs in a mess. I left my love running down her dress.   
I wanna go, I wanna go home now…._"  
  
  
Back in the dressing room, Bulma was getting ready for her performance. She had stripped out of her white evening gown and was now dressed in tight leather pants and a very revealing black halter-top with the words 'Most Girls' written across the chest in rhinestones. She paced back and forth working out the muscles in her legs.   
  
"Stop you are wearing a hole in the floor."  


"Sorry Chi, I'm just nervous and pissed off at the same time. Is that possible?" Bulma asked with a small laugh. ChiChi nodded her head and smiled.  


"It's alright. Everyone is working hard out there. You're going to be awesome tonight."  


"Yep, I know I will." Bulma finally flashed a smile and headed for the door. She was ready to do this.  


  
"Presenting the award for best rock alternative band are Hollywood's top stunt women Blaze and Alexa. But they're not so tough. I did my own stunts in a movie once and they were easy. I don't know what's the big deal about them." Hercule rambled on as the two women came out on the stage. Alexa gave a nod to her co-star and they both took aim at the champ, dropping the large man to the stage floor with a double leg kick to the groin. Blaze smirked evilly as she dusted off her hands and black leather trench coat.  
  
"Well now since he's out of the way for awhile, I think Blaze and I will be taking over." The audience clapped loudly agreeing with the women.   


"Ok for best rock alternative band this year the nominees are. Bad Little God."  


"Oozura."  


"Nickelback."  


"Creed."  


"And the winner is…Bad Little God!" Both women announced in sync with each other. The crowd erupted in applause as the lead singer for Bad Little God made his way down the isle of the theater with his band mates right behind him to the stage. Blaze took the award from the blonde bimbo that walked out on stage with it and handed it to the light lavender skin hunk that smiled at her.  


"Here you go. I'll see you at the awards party." She whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and plucked the award from her hands.  


  
"Are you all ready? Mandy fix that skirt real quick." ChiChi walked around the dancers as they prepared for their performance behind the large curtain. Bulma stood at the top of a platform adjusting her headset as the stagehands set up translucent screens in front of her. Vegeta stood at the side of the stage watching Bulma perched at the top of the platform fidgeting with her microphone. There was less then an hour to go in the awards before they ended, bringing this night of nerve racking to an end. Everyone seemed to be in place. Kakarott was on the other side of the stage in his position. Jessica was stationed on the backside of the stage just under the platform, while Tien, Piccolo and Krillin were out front keeping an eye on the whole theater from their vantage points.  
  


"Now ladies and gentlemen, since the 'Champ' isn't feeling well right now we are going to introduce one of the hottest female singer in the world. With her triple, that's right triple platinum record 'Not putting Dreams on hold'. Here is Bulma Briefs!" The lights dimmed in the theater as a light from the back of the stage lit up casting Bulma's shadow on the screens that were placed in front of her. Different colored lights from the front started to flash wildly as the music started and the dancers came out from each side of the stage to take their places.  


  
_"This is my rap song…1-2-3-4  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face.  
Pick-up lines like what's your sign? Won't get you anyplace.  
When me and all my girls go walking down the street.  
Seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes beep, beep." _  
  
The screens lifted towards the ceiling as the cheering from the balcony seats got louder. Bulma threw her hands up in the air before she stepped down the stairs one by one keeping in step with the other dancers.  
  
_"'Cause this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally, yes!  
So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gon' git it for free?  
Hey ladies, yeah? Let 'em know it ain't easy.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come together.  
Hey sistas, yeah? Its time to be greedy.  
Nothin' good comes for free!"_  
  
Bulma stepped towards the front of the stage, hips swaying with the music in perfect rhythm. The rhinestones on her halter-top sparkled brilliantly with the different colored lights. Bulma felt like nothing could stop her. She was in her element. The stage and the fans pushing her on as she continued with the song. Vegeta stood back in awe as she performed her routine in perfection.  
  
_"Mirror, mirror on the wall damn, I sure look fine.  
I can't blame those horny boys I would make me mine.  
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh la la," you gasp.  
Back up boy, I ain't your toy or your piece of ass!  
'Cause this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally, yes!  
So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gon' git it for free?  
Hey ladies, yeah? Let 'em know it ain't easy.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come together.  
Hey sistas, yeah? Its time to be greedy.  
Nothin' good comes for free!"_  
  
As the performance wound down, Vegeta was feeling the heavy weight that had been on his chest being released. There was no sign of the stalker anywhere and everything was running smoothly as it could. As the music died on the stage, the house lights went dark as the crowd gave Bulma a thunderous ovation for her singing talents. A single spot light came on centering down on Bulma as she bowed deeply and giving a wave to everyone  
  
"Thank you, thank you god bless!" She shouted out in her headset before taking her leave from the stage quickly. With a huge smile on her face she launched herself in to the arms of ChiChi as she danced around, happy that she made it through the whole routine without messing up or the stalker coming to claim her life.  
  
"I did it, I did it!" Bulma said excitedly giving her behind a little jiggle before walking towards the dressing room to change back into her gown for the rest of the evening. Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked as he followed behind her and the other two onnas that were in celebration with his mate.  


  
"So what are you two doing after the awards? I know a good place where we can go." Blaze looked down annoyingly at the pig that was talking to her. Alexa cringed slightly wanting to get away from Oolong and Pimp Daddy Roshi and his 'Bimbo' squad.  


"So what do you think?" Oolong asked again running a chubby pink hand up Blaze's thigh.   


"This is what I think about it." Blaze cocked back her leg, bringing it towards the pig with full fury. Oolong went sailing through the hallway in back of the theater.  


"Whoa! Flying Pork Rinds! Incoming!" Alexa called out so no one would be injured by the two-point conversion her friend just did on the horny pig.  


"Damn wish I had my cleats on." Blaze snapped her fingers as her and Alexa headed back to the stage to get ready for the rest of the awards show since Hercule was hiding from them at the moment.  


  
Bulma took her time in the dressing room gathering her stuff around and making sure it got to her limo. She readjusted her crown on top of her head as she smiled to herself in the mirror. She made it through the roughest part of the whole awards show and she was mighty proud of her confidence. Slipping on her heels quickly she opened the dressing room door to see Vegeta leaning against the wall across from the door.  


"You were great." He said as she came out and stood in front of him. She bit at her bottom lip looking up into his eyes.  


"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me?"  


"There is nothing to forgive. Come on lets get back to our seats and finish this damn thing up. I got real plans with you after the show." Bulma raised an eyebrow to him as a cocky looking smile came to his face as they walked.  


"Oh really?"  


"Yes really. It involves you and me and a far away island for a week straight."  


"I like the sounds of that." Bulma giggled out wrapping her arm tightly around the prince's arm.  


"I knew you would."  


  
As the awards were coming to the end of the night, there was only three more awards to give out, one which Bulma was nominated for. Best female vocalist.  
"Now presenting best female vocalist award tonight please welcome rock alternative band winner Shin and straight from the streets of Detroit Kid Rock!"  
  
"Yo, Yo, Yo! We're here to present the award for female vocalist of the year so here we go!" Kid Rock yelled out adjusting his pimp hat just so on his head as Shin stepped towards the microphone.  


"This year there are four of the best singers in this category and I can only imagine the cat fight afterwards over this award. So here goes. Christina Aguilera."  


"Britney Spears."  


"Pink."  


"And that hot babe Bulma Briefs!"  


"And the winner for this years award goes to…" Shin ripped open the envelope and showed it to Kid Rock. They both smiled before announcing it together.  


"Bulma Briefs come on down!"   


  
Bulma's face twisted in shock. This was one award she didn't plan on winning at all. She stood up straightening her dress as she made her way people to get to the isle. She walked calmly down to the front of the stage taking one step at a time. Kid Rock met her at the stairs helping her up on the stage and to the podium where Shin stood holding her award out to her. She gave them both hugs before setting the award down on the podium.  
  
Jessica smiled widely as her boss won her award. She clapped loudly and threw in a few good loud whistles for good measures. Glancing down towards Vegeta, she could see him smirking up at his mate with a glimmer to his eyes. Yep he was happy, probably happier that he could get the hell out of there. As her eyes pierced through the semi dark theater Jessica could make out someone she hadn't seen before on the right side of the theater, standing against the wall arm raised towards the stage.  
  
"Oh wow, I never thought I'd be standing here tonight saying thank you to everyone for this award. I'd like to thank my producer Mikey Wallace for a job well done. Umm Thanks to ChiChi Son for all her hard work on the chorography for all the dancers. Thank you to Vegeta no Ouji for his valuable time and staying with me. To my security department you are all great. To my Dad back in Japan, I love you. This one is for you Mom, I love you!" She raised her award toward the ceiling showing her mother up in heaven that she really did it.  
  
Jessica kicked off her heels before she bolted from the side of the stage, she could see a small glowing light coming from the stranger that made her move faster. Vegeta saw Jessica coming out of the wings of the stage in a hurry. He got up rushing towards the stage not knowing exactly what was going on.   
  
"I also want to thank my former manager Yamcha, you bastard see what I did? Thank you to my fans with out you here, I wouldn't be here…"  
  
"Bulma get down!" The shout from her female bodyguard startled Bulma. She saw Jessica rushing towards her as a flash of light zinged by her. Bulma looked wide-eyed as chaos started to unfold around her. Letting out a painful scream, Jessica collapsed to the stage floor holding her stomach. Frozen in terror Bulma stood there with award in hand watching Jessica cry out in pain from what ever had hit her. The audience stood in silence not knowing what was going on. As far as they were concerned this was all apart of the act with the bright flashes of light that hit the stage area.  
  
"Bulma!" The male voice caught her attention as she saw Vegeta coming up the stairs at her at full speed. All Bulma could do was stand in shock whimpering as gasps and screams rang through the air. Looking towards the crowd, Bulma could see another bright flash of light heading straight towards her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as she looked on in horror as the light came closer to her. Within a blink of an eye she was pushed roughly off her feet, sliding across the stage on her side before stopping at the feet of two shocked women. The last sound Bulma heard was the sound of the crown Vegeta had given her clattering on the stage floor. Blaze and Alexa looked on in horror as panic ensued in the theater. Three blasts of light came in different directions of the theater to where the first one had come from.  
  
Unsteadily, Bulma rose on her feet walking back towards she was standing before Vegeta had tackled her. People rushed by her getting to Jessica that still cried in pain.  


"That isn't the real stalker! It's not him!" Jessica shouted out in between panting breaths.  
  
"Vegeta? Oh no…Vegeta!" Bulma screamed rushing to Vegeta's side. He laid on the stage with his face against the cool flooring breathing hard. Bulma rolled him over carefully as she could placing his head in her lap.  


"Vegeta, oh gawd." She started to tear up seeing the blood on the front of his white shirt.   


"Bul…Bulma…"  


"Don't you leave me Vegeta? You hear me don't you leave me." She shouted at him as his blood started to smear all over the white gown she wore.  


"Someone help me!" She shouted again getting people to come to her aid.  


"Bulma you're hurt!" Blaze said as she got to her.  


"It's not me! It's not my blood! He's dying. Help him gawd help me!" Bulma trembled as she held him close to her, trying to keep him awake.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta!" Goku's voice rang out as he hit the stage in a dead run to them. Kneeling down in front of his prince, he tried to look over the injuries.  


"Kakarott, listen to me…" Vegeta coughed out grabbing Goku's hand. The younger saiyan stopped and looked at the prince.  


"I want you to take care of Bulma. Take care of her you baka please. Let nothing happen to her or my heir you hear me?"  


"Don't talk that way Vegeta. You're scaring me." Bulma sobbed out.  


"Kak…arott, promise me to take care of her and my heir." The prince choked out, blood slipping from his slightly parted lips.  


"I promise you on my honor as a saiyan warrior Vegeta."  


"Your heir?" Bulma whispered out, the tears coming in a waterfall down her cheeks now. Vegeta took his shaky right hand and placed it on her stomach.  


"Take care of the little one for me Bulma. I told you…I'd be around in some shape or form." Bulma started to cry harder as she was moved out of the way as paramedics came to work on her mate that was lying in a pool of his own blood all because he was there to protect her.   


  
Flash bulbs popped as pictures of the whole scene were recorded in history of the bloodshed that happened on the happiest night of her life. The front of her gown was coated in crimson. Her face was smudged with the prince's blood, tears mixing in it to make her appear she was weeping blood. Arms wrapped around Bulma and pulled her back further away from the scene. She struggled against the grip, sobbing to be near Vegeta. She turned quickly in the embrace finding Raditz holding her back. Her bottom lip quivered more as she threw herself against his chest crying harder.  
  
"Come on Bulma, you're going to the hospital with them." He said softly pulling her along to the exit where police and rescue personnel were using at the moment. The first stretcher was lifted from the stage floor with Jessica on it as she cried. Tien was at her side, rushing with the paramedics to get her to an ambulance that awaited them outside.  
  
"Everyone back, get back now!" Alexa shouted, pushing the publicity and fans back so the paramedics could get through.  


"Damn it get back this is life and death not your next magazine cover for Christ sake!" Blaze yelled out pushing more people back as the stretcher carrying Jessica was pushed through to the first ambulance. Next out the door was Raditz that balanced Bulma up on her feet.   


"Out of the way!" A males voice barked loudly as the stretcher that held the prince was ushered out quickly. Goku and Piccolo were right behind them as the paramedics loaded Vegeta into the awaiting ambulance.  


"Bulma here, go with them." Goku grabbed a hold of Bulma taking her quickly towards the back doors before they closed.  


"Shit, he's flat lining here!" One paramedic shouted out as the back doors slammed shut. The lights and siren turned on quickly, the horn blowing to get people to move out of the way.  
  
_ 'He's flat lining here…'_ The words echoed through Bulma's mind. She didn't get to say good-bye to Vegeta. She had so much to tell him that was left unsaid. This couldn't be happening.  
  
_'Flat lining…'_   
  
_'Flat lining…'_Bulma choked on a sob as pain shot through her body. She gasped sharply clutching her stomach.  
  
"God NO! Vegeta!" She shouted as she collapsed against Goku, the pain and trauma too much. Goku picked her up heading for the ambulance that held Jessica that was still parked. Banging on the back door roughly, Goku got the attention of one of the paramedics.  


"We'll take her with us. She'll be alright." The paramedic reassured Goku.  


"What about Vegeta, the guard they just left with?" The paramedic looked from the radio that was frantic with calls to the hospital from the other ambulance then back to Goku.   


"I don't think he's going to make it." The paramedic said solemnly to the younger saiyan.  


"Thank you. Take care of Bulma please." Goku said as the doors shut. He patted the ambulance as it turned on its lights and siren and left the scene with Jessica and Bulma inside.  
  
Back inside Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Raditz stood near the cops that had blocked off part of the theater seats. Goku came in, wiping the evidence away from his face as he approached the others.  
  
"Who was it?" Goku asked as he stopped side by side with Piccolo.   


"Nappa. His name was Nappa." Raditz said.  


"It's over finally." Piccolo whispered as he turned away from the yellow police tape.  
  
  
The end?????  
  



End file.
